Heart Of The Matter
by Fite-ing Scandalitis
Summary: After a murder, the relationship between Fitz and Olivia takes on twists and turns that leads them to other countries, new identities and a possible new love interest for one of them. Join them on their journey to find the Heart of the Matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He paced back and forth in front of his desk. That was his usual routine before giving speeches. He hated giving speeches. He hated stepping in front of about four hundred and fifty people and either confirming or denying a side's wishes for him to either support or veto whatever bill that was on the table at the time. This time, a bill that was up for gun control was up for support and it was up to him to say the words everyone wanted to hear, "I support the NRA." After all, they were one of the leading financial contributors for his campaign run and, as a staunch Republican; they do support most of the things he has brought to congress for approval. So what was the problem now? Fitzgerald Grant, III, Fitz as he loved to be called by his closest people, did not have a problem getting his vote to go through. Cyrus came in earlier to confirm that they did have the majority vote on this bill and had even chuckled when he said, "even the democrats wanted to get in on this bill. They knew it would be stupid if they did not. Democrats: gotta love 'em." So why did he feel the need to pace? _Olivia_. Fitz let out a small chuckle. _Olivia Carolyn Pope. _That one woman could turn the fate of a nation upside down with a smile and she did not even know it. One glance his way and any major decision could be made, whether it would be right or wrong. He wouldn't care about the consequence, just as long as she was at least half as happy as she made him.

Fitz found himself in front of his favorite window, looking out at the press, praying to whatever god would listen to his broken heart at the moment to hear his one plea. With his hand on the curtain, Fitz closed his eyes and whispered, "If you're still listening and you still believe in our love, please let me see her, or hear her, or touch her. I need her. You know I need her. Please?" He reluctantly opened his eyes and wiped away the single tear that managed to escape the duct right before he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" ordered Fitz, hoping that any signs of his emotions was gone. After all, he is the leader of the free world and any signs of emotions were not to be seen no matter the circumstance. "Ha, leader of the free world and I'm not even free to love you." Fitz mumbled under his breath while shifting his memories of Olivia to focus as Cyrus entered the Oval office.

"Sir, it is time." Cyrus informed as he made his way to Fitz. "Do you have all that you need?"

Ha. All that I need Fitz thought as he began to tune out Cyrus' line of questioning. How do I answer that question? Can I even answer that question without revealing more of what's on my mind? Would he even have a clue where I could find her? It is been three weeks and not even a mention of her name or a "how is she" has passed between them. Is she really gone? Has Mellie finally made good on her promise?

"Sir, the senate is waiting. Are you ready?" Cyrus finally broke through his thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Fitz said as the two men left the office.

Half a world away, Olivia sat in a one-piece bathing suit and sheer wrap on the coast of the Mediterranean taking in the sun's rays and trying to avoid going back to her hotel room to catch Fitz on the computer as he was giving his first speech of the year. It was usually her favorite time of the year as it was the time he felt most confident. They'd spend countless evenings working on his speeches and each other and it was her custom to give him a pep talk and a kiss before he walked to the Senate floor and before she left to take her seat in the balcony of the senate. When he first asked her to sit in on the speech the first year of his presidency, she declined. She did not want the odd questions from her ex, Edison, to dampen the beauty of the moment. However, one beg from Fitz and she found herself sitting in the darkest corner of the balcony where Edison couldn't see but where Fitz could find her if he needed her. This is the first year that she hasn't taken her special seat and the first year he'd be completely alone. _Alone._ The very thing they had promised each other would never happen, ever. "We're in this together" they said as they took the first step to try to put into words exactly what it was they were in. Now, he was alone and she…she was a half a world away feeling worse than alone. She felt isolated. But if she did not leave, she knew Mellie would have made good on her promise and since Fitz thought she had betrayed him once, she knew he'd never forgive her if Mellie delivered on her promise to tell Fitz her findings. He's been so wonderful to her. He'd forgiven her for Defiance – they had long since cleared up her reasoning for her choice in that matter and she'd forgiven him for Verna's death and his role in why the cameras were in her apartment. They promised each other no more secrets. No more lies. They renewed their vow of being in this together and have so far kept it. However, she had slipped up once again. She did not mean for it to happen but it just did.

Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned, "is this what people mean by vacation? This is so boring!" She decided that she would go swimming to try to shed the thoughts of Fitz from her mind. As she took off her wrap and put on her swim cap, she allowed herself one more thought. _As much as I love Fitz, I'd rather not have Mellie mess things up for him on account of me. So I bow out Mellie. He's all yours…for good. _ With that final thought, she took her first step into the Mediterranean for her swim.

Ninety minutes later, Olivia emerged from the sea to see a man standing by her things. She wasn't alarmed, after all it was Italy and Europeans are often close to one another as it is their custom. However, the closer she got, she noticed he wasn't moving away or the least bit frightened of her. It actually seemed as if he was waiting on her return.

"Signora, perdonatemi but you have a phone call in your room," the gentlemen said.

"Ah, gratzie signor. I'll get it at once," Olivia said as she quickly threw on her wrap and packed up her gear while preparing to get into her fixer mode.

In some small way, through her swim, she began to get peace with her decision to leave Fitz alone. She did not know if it would work but she was determined to give it her best shot. Olivia finally unlocked her room with her card key, dropped her gear at the door and bolted towards the phone.

"Olivia Pope."

"There you are! We've been searching everywhere for you! When are you coming back? You've got to get back here now!"

"Abby, can you tell me why you need me? What is so important that I've got to return right now?" Olivia questioned.

"Have you not been watching the news? Do they even have news where you are? Whatever, there's no time to chat. Get on the first plane back here now. They need you." Abby barked out, knowing she'll hear it later. However, she did not care because the situation was that crucial and it was just something one does not tell Olivia Pope over the phone.

"Abby, can you give me anything? Any word whatsoever of what's going on? I'm going to need some information so I can begin to work up a strategy. Tell me something, please?" Olivia barked back and it was at that moment Abby realized that it sounded much better coming from her and decided that any further answers or begging would have to be of a different approach.

Sensing that she was starting to panic, Harrison decided to take over the phone call.

"Olivia, you gotta come back now. NO time to waste. Things are going down here and people need you. He needs you."

Olivia held her breath on that last sentence. _He needs me._

"Harrison, I'm on my way as soon as I find the earliest plane back I'll…" Harrison cut her off.

"No time for that Liv. He sent a plane to you. Meet the plane at Fontanarossa in thirty minutes. It is there already but it is refueling. And Liv, it is bad. It is really, really bad. Be prepared for the worst when you get here."

The next sound she heard was a click and it was the noise she needed to jump into fixer mode and begin to focus on more than saving Fitz. As she took the ride to the plane, she took out her wi-fi card and computer and took a look online for any developments that had gone down in the past three hours. She hit CNN and found…nothing. She shrugged it off and headed to FOXNews and again, nothing was found. She was dumbfounded as to why she was needed. She almost asked the driver to turn the car around when she decided to check her email. There it was. The information she needed. As soon as she saw it, she felt sick to her stomach. She could not believe her eyes and more importantly, she couldn't comprehend the reason why it happened. What made him do this? Why there? She slammed her laptop shut, turned off her wi-fi key, shoved them both in her computer case and prepared to get out of the taxi that has been escorted to the private area where the plane was awaiting her arrival. Noticing they had about five minutes left until she actually reached the plane, she shut her eyes closed trying to erase the words from her mind but there they were, etched on the black space behind her eyelids, written in all caps : "I KNOW AND THERE IS NOTHING ELSE LEFT FOR ME TO DO."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fitz sat behind the jail cell staring out the window. He tried to forget what happened but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He worked hard to flush the last fifteen minutes of the senate meeting from his mind but it wouldn't leave. He remembered hearing Hail to the Chief and the applause as he entered into the hall and he remembered giving the best speech he'd ever written on his own. He remembered the standing ovation and then he remembered...the empty chair. The very chair where his beloved Livvie sat for the past three years was there as a dutiful reminder that he was alone. _Alone._ The very thing they promised each other that the other would never be alone ever again. They promised they would be in this together. It wasn't so. He remembered continuing on in his speech and then he saw movement near Liv's chair. He waited until the next applause to look up there. He could hardly wait as he thought she may have come in later than expected. He was willing to forgive her that just because she was there and he could see her. At that moment, he could forgive her anything and everything if she was there. So when the applause came, he smiled and looked up. The smile quickly faded as he saw Mellie in Liv's chair, seated as if it was meant for her. She smiled and waved and oddly pointed down at his notes. He shook off the distraction and carried on with his speech until the next to last page. Life stopped for Fitz as he stared at the page before him. Nothing could erase the images that lie before him. Her smile, the handshake, the hug, the paper exchange and then the document itself stared back at him as the senate stared at him. Then he finally heard it. The maniacal sound of Mellie's laugh shot throughout the room making everyone gasp in shock. As soon as he heard that sound he shot a look up to Mellie who by then stood up laughing at the railing. Her laugh was heard all throughout the hall until she left. Embarrassed and made to look foolish, it took all of Fitz's reserved mental strength to continue his speech and save whatever political face he could as this was a televised and web streamed event. Not only was America watching, the entire world was watching and he couldn't lose his cool or show any weakness.

Mellie always knew when to catch him at the worst time to present him with private matters. She loved to do that at the worst times. He first learned of this behavior when he was governor of California. He was in a meeting with his team of strategists when she burst through the door yelling something about the kids going to boarding school whether he liked it or not and if not, she would tell anyone who'd listen what a horrible husband he'd been to Mellie which is why she had to send them away. She'd go on to say their fighting is causing issues with the children and because she does not want them to suffer, she thought it was best that they get their education in the best boarding school they could afford. All the strategists could do was sit there and look at him as if to say "what are you going to do about this" as they personally scribbled down notes as fast as they could with thoughts of how they could spin or work around this issue. He was so ashamed of how she acted, he agreed to any and everything she asked for just to get her out of the room. He profusely apologized to the people in the room and asked to carry on the meeting. From then on, whenever he knew he had a meeting, he worked extra hard the night before to solve conflicts in the best way possible so she wouldn't interrupt with personal matters. There would be times where he'd slip up and be caught unaware like that time on the campaign trail where she lied about having a miscarriage to gain more women voters. Or that time where she blurted out giving East Sudan support while the sex of their newly born son Teddy was revealed. Regardless of when she sprung whatever was going on in her mind that she wanted, he usually was more prepared than this. He usually had an idea of what may be going on. But this, this came from nowhere he could spot. As a matter of fact, it seemed as if they were getting along, at least for the last three weeks. There were no conflicts, no fighting, no bickering whatsoever. As a matter of fact, they were spending more time together doing things that normal couples do, like laughing and eating dinner. It was still twice a week but it was more than what it has been and something that seemed to work for them. So they made it work.

But if he knew, had even the slightest inclination that she was setting him up for this monumental embarrassment, he would have never bothered to be amiable in the first place. So he could understand why it happened but he had never known the rage he had inside to do what they said he did. He's always known himself to have a temper at times but it has never been more than just yelling or throwing things off his desk. However, there hasn't been a time he had wanted to harm her. Not ever. Not even when she first accused him of being not wanting their daughter Karen all because he was travelling a great deal gaining support for his run as governor. He took that to be more about the pregnancy and not her true feelings about him. All this time, he took her outbursts and fits of rage as ways to get her desires but this time, this time was different. She threatened Olivia. _Olivia._ He was so busy trying to figure out how did he get to this point that he had forgotten there had been a plane sent to pick her up and that it should be here soon. How was he going to explain this to her? How was he going to get past his anger to explain to the love of his life what happened? He slumped down onto the cell's bench as tears started to form in his eyes. He could lose her because of this. He could lose her forever and all because of Mellie going through with her promise.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes as the captain's voice came across the intercom announcing their arrival to D.C. She peeked out the window and noticed the trees, the park and then in the far left corner, the White House. It was busy at the White House but then again, it was always busy. However, this was unusually busy. As the plane landed, she saw Abby, Harrison, Quinn and Huck standing on the tarmac waiting on her arrival. They all had frowns on their face and she couldn't decide whether it came from the sunshine or from wind or just from the frustration with what was going on. She grabbed her things and made her way to the opened airplane door. As she got closer, she got a better look on their faces. Harrison's face was stoic, both Abby's and Quinn's faces were full of panic and Huck…well, his face said he was ready for whatever she needed him to do. This made her want to turn around and tell them to take her back but also run down there and get down to business and it was the latter that she chose.

"People, what do you have for me?" Olivia said in her best and least anxious voice as she descended from the plane.

She knew it had something to do with Fitz and she'd be stupid not to believe otherwise. After the team looked at each other, Harrison stepped up to speak as the rest put her things in the vehicle.

"Liv, it'll be best to get back to the office before we speak about this. We've worked our magic and have done all we can to keep this on the low until we flew you in. None of the reporters know but it is only a matter time. Like about five hours' time. So we're going to have to move and move fast."

The ride to the office was quiet and Huck drove as fast but as responsible as he could while navigating the rush hour traffic. All Olivia could do was look out of the window and pray to whoever would listen that things are ok with Fitz. Praying he wasn't dead and have been left unharmed. She chided herself for being away from him despite her better judgment and had even cursed Mellie if she had anything to do with why she has been flown in to handle this crisis.

They piled out of the vehicle in the office garage and walked to the elevator. All stayed silent as they rode the elevator to their top floor suite. As soon as the door opened, they were greeted by the Secret Service. This meant one thing to Olivia: Fitz is here. Fitz never shows up to the office. It was part of their agreement. He could not come there unless he was in huge trouble. She took a breath and swallowed back her tears, readying her face and mind for the person awaiting her arrival.

"Tom, Hal" she said as she passed them on the way to her office.

She took another huge breath before she entered. Olivia walked into her office both shocked and dismayed as she saw Mellie sitting on the other side of her desk. Mellie's hair looked disheveled and incredibly out of place unlike her normal coiffure. As she made her way around to her side of the desk, she noticed a cast on Mellie's right arm, a huge bruise on her neck and another one that covered both of her eyes. Her closed lips revealed two areas that were burst wide open, one of which had to be stitched back shut.

"Mellie," Olivia's voice, although she hadn't noticed, was barely above a whisper. "Mellie, what happened to you? Talk to me and tell me who did this to you. We'll get them. I swear we'll get them."

Mellie then began to chuckle. The raspy chuckle did nothing to ease the pain that ravaged her swollen face but it made her laugh to see such compassion come from a woman who willingly slept with her husband. Olivia was her enemy, the only woman she loathed beyond anything else in life and yet it was the irony of her having to come to her enemy for help that brought on the laughter. She never thought her life would take this turn. Yet, here she was sitting across from her husband's mistress about to ask for her help.

"Olivia, as I'm sure you've heard by now, Fitz is not in the best position to be here to ask for help. So I've decided to ask for your help…for myself."

Olivia shook her head as she tried to comprehend the words that were coming out of Mellie's mouth.

"Let me get this straight, you're coming to ask for help for yourself? Not for Fitz? Excuse me."

She left her office and headed straight for Harrison's office where the rest of her team was discussing the impending case.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here? Why is Mellie in my office completely beat up and asking for our help? What happened?"

"Liv, Fitz is in jail on a murder and a domestic violence charge. According to his Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, Fitz was found in a drunken sleep in the Oval office with the last email sent to you still up on his computer. His shirt was full of blood and because of how hard and silent he was sleeping, the staff thought he was stabbed or injured."

Huck stood up and helped Olivia into the chair he previously occupied and he stood by her to make sure she was able to handle the news she was receiving. Olivia looked pale and sickly as she managed to stomach the news. This meant one thing: Mellie made good on her promise, but why? Why would she go through with the consequence when neither she nor Fitz made contact with one another? And a murder charge for Fitz? She knew about Verna and she accepted it but again? And who was the victim this time?

"Harrison, the President has a murder charge on him? Who was the victim?"

Harrison paused, looked to Abby for reassurance and then looked back to Olivia. He grabbed her hands that we clenched together tightly upon his desk and while looking her in her eyes calmly said, "Edison Davis."


	3. Chapter 3

"Edison? Edison's dead?" Olivia voice cracked although it was in a whisper.

She may not have ever wanted to be with him but the last thing she wanted for him was to be dead.

"And they are saying Fitz…I mean the President did it?"

Harrison cleared his voice and said, "According to forensics, the blood on the President's shirt was that of Senator Edison Davis. Some was also that of the First Lady but the majority of it was Senator Davis' blood."

Olivia moved to stand. She couldn't leave Mellie in her office alone but her legs were too weak to stand at the present moment. She asked Quinn to bring Mellie into Harrison's office so they all could talk. Tom and Hal followed Quinn and the First Lady from Olivia's office to where the rest of them were located. They all gathered around Harrison's desk as Olivia began the discussion.

"So Harrison informed me that the President is in jail and the charges associated with his arrest. Mrs. Grant, please tell me why would he do this? Did you two have a fight? Was there a misunderstanding? Tell me everything. I need to know how we can help him save his presidency."

Mellie began to laugh, "Liv, it is me, Mellie. We worked on the Trail together and have been _friends _ever since. So you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Grant. Mellie is fine."

Olivia knew all sorts of names she could call Mellie but in this situation, among her team, she preferred to keep it professional and decided to keep it Mrs. Grant. Plus, she reminded herself, it is a great way to remember who she is and why she is there. She's there for herself because Fitz could not get to her in time. She quickly realized that it was not him that sent for her but Mellie. How did Mellie know where she was vacationing? She shook her head as to clear her mind while getting ready for the information that Mellie was about to give her.

Mellie sat with her back straight, like she was groomed to do from when she was a child. Her mother always had aspirations of her being the First Lady and although she never lived to see it, Mellie made certain that she fulfilled her mother's dream. So as physically disheveled as she appeared, she sat with the confidence of a queen to rehash the story. All sat in quiet fascination as Mellie told the story. Mellie sat quietly staring at her hands as she began her story.

"I don't know what came over me honestly Olivia. I heard him in his office one day talking to no one in particular about…um, Liv, do they know? You know what I mean right?"

Olivia asked them to meet her in the conference room where she explained how she and the President had a brief affair and have since cut those strings. She knew she was lying about cutting things off but for the sake of the situation, she needed them to see her with the white hat instead of anything else they may have thought about her. Abby stood there with her mouth a gape and with the biggest smile on her face.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I knew you were nailing someone more powerful than Edison but I'd never guess it would be the good ol' President himself! Wow! You sure do aim high! That's how you've been able to get into the White House all this time! Do you have a secret booty call pass? Do you…" Harrison had to quiet Abby down in fear that her new found knowledge would prove to be a destabilizing factor in the workplace.

Olivia began to speak. "Now that you know my secret, Mrs. Grant is going to need our help in getting the President out of this situation as cleanly as possible. So if you cannot push aside the information I've just given you in order to be effective in your job, you may bow out now. But I caution you, only now is the time. Once you're in and the suit is on, there is no turning back."

Harrison thought about it and said, "I'm in." Quinn and Huck followed suit.

Abby shook her head, gave a slight smile and said, "I want to hear all the details later but for now, over a cliff."

The team headed back into Harrison's office for the rest of the story.

"Mrs. Grant," Olivia said in her most professional voice, "you may begin again and this time I promise no interruptions." In a clearer, more controlled voice, Mellie began to tell the story.

"As I was saying, I don't know what came over me really. I overheard him in his office talking to no one in particular earlier this week about… you. He was upset that he couldn't find you. Saying something about how could he be the leader of the free world and the most powerful nation and yet could not even begin to know where to look for his precious Livvie. The man was near tears over you and yet here I was taking it all in because I saw him hurting. I saw that pain he had for you and for a second I was jealous. Yeah, sure our marriage is not ideal. What business arrangement is ideal when it comes to matters of the heart? But in this case, seeing that love he had for you…well, it made me want it too. So that's when I found out about you and Senator Davis meeting. I remembered how angry he got when you two were seeing each other again. I remember when I was passing through the hall over hearing him tell Cyrus that he'd kill the next man who'd touch his Livvie if it is the last thing he'd do. I did not think he mean it. So I decided to see if he would feel the same about me. I sought out male attention from others and nothing. Kept regarding me as Mrs. Grant and the more I heard that, the more I hated being Mrs. Grant. It was like no one could see me for me anymore. It was like people had forgotten that I'm an attorney who gave up her practice to bear his kids, three mind you, and become first lady."

Mellie's voice had grown curt and filled with anger as she spoke. Despite the newly rage-filled tone, Olivia tried her best not to think of the part where Fitz missed her dearly to near tears. She had many of those nights too where she'd curl up by the phone to pray that he'd have enough courage to call and that she'd have enough strength to answer it. They knew it was for the best but did not know for whom it was best because they were miserable. So Olivia went on vacation and Fitz dove into work as hard as possible. While the nation benefited from it, the absence of Olivia allowed for Mellie to benefit too in that she was able to work her magic and learn more about that magical beast called Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. Mellie then continued on with her story.

"So I ran into Senator Davis himself who was eager to see Madame Vice President Langston. We chatted for a brief time but in that time, I learned some vital information from him about you. Information such as him knowing you and dating you and how he's even tried to propose to you came up as well. We then chatted on about his day in the senate and said our goodbyes. But it was just enough information to get you to back off of my husband. It was shortly after that conversation that I bumped into you. Ironically enough, you were coming to see him about something however; your name wasn't on his schedule to meet. He was President already so what would Olivia Pope want with my husband in the middle of the day without a scheduled appointment and without an impending scandal? Well, both you and I know what was said in our meeting of the minds and it shouldn't be discussed further but the next thing I knew, you were gone and you left Fitz all alone. Seeing as I was right there at his office door and it seemed that his day suddenly became free, I thought I'd go in there and see what he was doing. I wanted to see if my husband would love to grab some lunch, reminisce about old times together and just share a moment. It was actually fun and we then made it a standing weekly date."

Olivia smiled outwardly although her newly formed insides of hope were starting to melt. Perhaps they were going to make it after all. Perhaps Fitz and Mellie were meant to be and that she was just a fleeting dalliance. Olivia noted her pause and took that time to be hospitable and offer Mellie a beverage or food, to which Mellie promptly turned the offer down. Mellie asked if she could continue with her story to which all replied, "Yes".

"I saw him head to the bathroom for one last check of his face and to mentally prepare himself for the senate speech. I could tell he was nervous, as if his pre-speech ritual was thrown off because you weren't around to help him prepare like usual. I slipped in his speech a note and a picture just to help him get through the speech. I gave him a picture of the kids and me and told him that he's doing fine. I suppose that's what he saw when he froze for what seemed like forever."

"Mrs. Grant," Harrison cut off her train of thought so that he could ask his question. "Mrs. Grant, why were you laughing and pointing your finger at him then if that note and picture was one of love and encouragement as you've claimed. What was so funny about that?"

Mellie looked at Olivia and then back at Harrison as she began to explain her reasoning for such an odd moment. "I took a theater class in college and one of the things we were told was that if we forgot our lines, then another cast member was to start laughing, thus taking the attention off of the individual so they can recover without seemingly missing a beat. The audience would be none the wiser and the one who started the laugh would look like an artistic martyr for the sake of the perfection of the craft. I guess this time I took it a little too far. However, in my defense, Fitz was not speaking or doing much of anything but staring down at our lovely family picture and my hand written note. So I took that time to help him out by taking the attention off of him and placing it on myself long enough so he could compose himself and finish strong."

Although no one of the team were theater majors or had even participated in a theater production, they did not dispute the logic of why she began to laugh loudly in the senate meeting. To both Abby and Quinn, it was an adorable sign of her love for her husband. Even Olivia almost bought that hook, line and sinker and would have if she did not know who heart she had in the palm of her hands, daring not to squeeze for fear the same would be done with her heart in Fitz's palm. Mellie continued on with her story.

"After he gave me the signal that he had recovered and was ready to finish, I left the hall and headed back to the White House. I was going to meet him there for our lunch and so we could discuss how he felt after the speech. When he got there, he was livid, speechless. He was cold and distant. He did not even look in my direction. He was not the same Fitz that left that morning. He was distracted, angry, even to the point of physically vibrating when he stood still long enough to prepare himself to react to his thoughts again. Cyrus tried to calm him down but he kept growling about why she did this to him and how he thought they were in this together. How he did not know if could ever look at her the same way again. That's when I figured out he knew. He knew about your meeting with Senator Davis. Someone must have slipped him that picture of you and him meeting and you giving him your divorce paperwork."

Silence crept across the room as those last two words registered among the associates. No one had known she was married. Everyone thought she was married to her work; that she simply preferred her work over having a relationship at this point in time. Who could blame her? She was a fixer, primarily fixing situations that involved some sort of relationship issue all the time. Who would want a relationship after fixing so many situations that proved them to be a failure? Who knew that Olivia Carolyn Pope was married and having an affair with a married man – a married man who happened to be the President of the United States no less? Olivia, herself, closed her eyes when Mellie said those words. _Divorce paperwork. _

That day came back so clearly now. It was a Thursday and she met Edison for lunch at Chez Ramette. She chose that restaurant because they had the best vegetarian menu in the city. Olivia remembered that Edison said that he couldn't stop for lunch due to having an emergency senate meeting but that he needed the papers so he could file them in time for his upcoming nuptials in two months. His fiancée, Janine, was just perfect for him and Olivia wished them nothing but the best. When she first met Janine, she was taken with how much she complemented Edison with his ideals and goals for his personal life. He was ready for a wife, children and to settle down. Olivia wasn't there yet, especially about children. That was their point of contention each time. From the moment she agreed to marry him, he was ready to impregnate her. It wasn't easy avoiding a pregnancy with Edison. He was that _involved_ husband – one who would come to every doctor's appointment and would encourage her to eat foods and do exercises that would help increase her fertility chances. The fact that she had birth control placed about ten months before they met was held as the most sacred secret she has ever had to keep from him and Edison made it his business to make sure he knew everything about her. He even knew about the relationship between her and Harrison and that was sealed information in the legal system and she wasn't entirely sure that Harrison even knew they were brother and sister.

Nevertheless, Olivia was more than happy to hand over the paperwork and wish him the best of luck in his life. She even allowed him to hug her as was his custom when they met and although they were divorced, it should not be any different now since the divorce was amicable. She greeted him with a smile and a hug and then passed over the papers. That was the long and short of that meeting and now Fitz is sitting behind bars charged with his murder and she did not even have a clue as to where to begin to get to him. Would he be mad at her? Would he even listen to her side of the story? And what exactly did he see in his notes? A letter of divorcement shouldn't have caused such a violent reaction but one of wondering and surprise. Olivia sat back and returned her focus back to Mellie as she continued her story.

"…and I saw him come into the room. Senator Davis just stood there and took Fitz's rage. Fitz asked him why he was seeing you again – asked him if he was going to take you back again. Senator Davis was taken aback by the line of questioning he was receiving by the President. He countered, "Mr. President, with all due respect, what is it to you? You're married with kids. You couldn't have her and your presidency too even if you tried. So why are you so upset with who I choose to date? Or with whom she chooses to date for that matter?" That's when Fitz lunged for Edison but stopped short of actually attacking him. He met him eye to eye and said, "Because she's mine. Her heart belongs to me as mine belongs to her. I may be married now, and trust me, that's about to change, but she will always be mine. You're never to see her again, is that clear?" I've never heard Fitz's voice so eerily calm during a state of rage before. And it broke my heart. Not that he was that hurt but because it was all over you. You've taken my Fitz so far from me that I did not realize he would go this far just to keep you in his life."Mellie cleared her throat and shook her head in an effort to bring her focus back to the story.

"So I heard all the commotion and decided to calm him down myself. I walked in and he turned to me in all his rage and spewed the most hateful thing he could say, "You're not my wife anymore. I don't love you. I don't want you. I don't need you. You never had my heart and I've never given you mine. You may have my kids but they are all you will ever have of me from this moment on. I love Olivia Pope. In my heart, she is my wife, the key to my heart, my everything. And you made her leave. YOU made her go away. I'll never forgive you for this." I tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't listen. I walked over to touch him so I could get his attention and that's when he slapped me and continued to beat me until Senator Davis pulled him off of me. I crawled to the door to yell for Tom and Hal and turned around to see the struggle between Fitz and the Senator before I passed out. When I came to, I was in the hospital and Cyrus filled me on everything else."

Olivia let the tears flow. Her secret was revealed and Fitz was hurt. However, she wondered one thing: what was his secret that Mellie was to reveal to her if he did not live up to his end of the bargain? He knew hers but he was keeping something from her too. Olivia made it a point to find out where he's being kept and decided to ask him but only after she was sure he wanted to see her.

"Thank you Mellie for telling me your side of the story. I'm sure it was painful to rehash it. So where are they holding Fitz and why are you coming here for my help if it is not to help the President?"

Mellie chuckled. "I was waiting for that question. On the ride over here, I thought about what my answer would be when I heard that question. So here are the answers you seek: He's in the lowest level of the Pentagon. You do have access there. He made sure you had access when they wrongly imprisoned your associate. Even I don't have access there," Mellie snorted. "Why I sought your help is that this incident is going to bring out a few important facts that could jeopardize everyone's future. First, Sally Langston knew of your relationship with Fitz and was blackmailing him into things she wanted. Second, because Fitz's brain hasn't completely healed from the assassination attempt, he loses short term memory. So far to the public, he's been spot on as the President so any form of weakness shown would prove him to be incapable of running the country. And third," Mellie took a breath, put her game face on and with the most hateful look, gave Olivia the third reason she needed her. "And third, I'm pregnant again. This time…it is Edison's child."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cyrus pounded the asphalt with the fastest pace he could muster without his legs buckling. They've found Olivia and she was back in her office. Tom informed Cyrus that she was meeting with Mellie but that she indeed was alive, fine and at work. Cyrus rushed to tell Fitz the news. He did not know if Fitz wanted to see Olivia but he certainly did want to tell him she's returned from her hiding place. Cyrus cursed the extra twenty-five pounds he'd gained since being married and promptly blamed it on James lack of being able to cook. "How are you going to ask me for a baby if you don't even bother to cook for me? Ugh!" He finally made it down the last flight of stairs and headed for the last corridor on the left to Fitz's holding cell.

"I've found her sir. She's back. She was just on vacation in Sicily. She's back though and…" Cyrus paused to make sure Fitz had heard him and that he was wanting to know what came after the and in his last sentence.

"_And? Go on."_ Fitz rushed over to the cell door as the guard was opening the door to let Cyrus in for a visit.

"And sir, she's meeting with Mellie. Mellie got to her first sir. I'm sorry."

Fitz put his hand in his pocket, walked over to the small bench that was closest to the window and sat down to look out the window. _She got to her first. Mellie. I thought it was bad enough that she had my secret dangling over my head to cause me to stop seeing Olivia but this…this takes the cake. She's probably taking her side anyway._

Fitz finally spoke up. "They sure do make a formidable team don't they Cy? When those two ladies get together, the world is theirs. There is nothing they can't do and they know it. Including make the leader of the free world suffer behind bars. So what do we do now? What happens now, Cy? Perhaps, I shouldn't rush it since my life is over anyway."

Cyrus hated when Fitz sounded defeated. He hated the extra work of believing things will be better for the both of them. While it wouldn't be difficult, he had to convince Fitz all would work out in time. That he'll be President again and that life will go on if not the same, better than it was.

"Sir, if you want, I could call to see if Olivia wants to see you. I'm sure she'd want to see you, to make sure you're ok. I don't know what happened between you two but one thing I know for certain is that she loves you. Always has and I doubt it has changed since you stopped seeing each other. Would you like me to call her for you?"

Fitz nodded his approval but before Cyrus could call the guard to let him out to make a call, several footsteps headed their way. Fitz stood up, walked next to Cyrus and faced the cell door patiently awaiting the visitors.

It took all the strength in the world to maintain her composure as her foot hit the bottom floor after that last step. She sensed his presence and instantly felt the tears pressing against her bottom eye lid as she approached the holding cell. _I'm here to hear his side of the incident. I'm here to get my questions answered and to get more details. That is it. That is all. Nothing more can happen. Suck it up Olivia. It is time to be tough as nails and put on that gladiator suit to head into battle. It is go time. _ But even her pep talk to herself could not prepare her enough for the sight she was to behold in the next few steps. She fell to the back of her group so she could grab some air and more composure the last possible minute before they reached him.

David, Abby and Harrison reached the doors first, then Quinn and Huck. David extended his hand to both Cyrus and Fitz while introducing all the members of the team. Fitz shook everyone's hand but paid attention to the door the entire time. He knew she was there. He felt her presence. She felt small, confused and lost but her presence was there nonetheless. He needed to see her. It was only then he could feel that things would be fine. Finally, after seeming like forever, she emerged from the door, head held high in true Olivia Pope style. Walking in composed and ready to take the lead was what attracted Fitz to her in the first place. He could not get over the power this tiny woman had and was instantly drawn, quartered and captured by it. It is this power she had at this very moment and he wanted more than anything to scoop her up and hold her. But he knew better and just watched her come in rather than act on impulse.

Olivia couldn't look at Fitz directly yet. She placed her concentration on Cyrus and left it there. She was determined to leave it there until it happened. The moment she dreaded. The moment she heard Fitz's voice she knew she'd lose everything she's built up against it.

"Olivia. Livvie, I did not do it. I swear. I did not do it. I know what it looks like but I swear I did not do it. You've got to believe me. Say you believe me. Say you believe me Livvie."

The moment she heard her name, she turned her gaze to Fitz and the sight she beheld was more than she could bear. His normally gray-blue eyes were now bloodshot and highlighted by the red eyelids that surrounded them, one of which was covered in a bruise as if a black eye was in his future. His hair was all over the place and his face was scratched in several places. His forearm showed spots where blood was cleaned from him and hands had patches where skin was missing clearly showing that he had been in a fight. He looked miserable but with hope and she guessed it was because of her presence. She did everything she could not to run over to him and hold him as they both witnessed each other's tears fall from their eyes. She prayed with all her might that whatever force it was that tied her to the chair in which she sat kept her there until it was time to go. That was such a horrible phrase – time to go. She never wanted to leave him and in her spirit, she never left his side. She was always waiting for him, watching for him and the minute she stopped, life for everyone changed in an instant. She chided herself for foregoing the watch just because Mellie held her secret. Mellie now has a secret of her own, although she doubted Fitz would even care. But Olivia cared. The child no longer has a father and Fitz may be to blame for it.

Fitz sat there with tears in his eyes staring at Olivia. She was his light at the end of the tunnel. She was his rainbow in the sky. His Olivia was his salvation. Even if this meant the end for them to be together physically, he knew she was there for him and that meant everything to him. Olivia was the first to break the stare. It was for the best. She was there on business, not pleasure. And how could she think of pleasure at a time like this? Her love was sitting facing her in a jail cell fearing for his life because of some papers he found.

"Fitz", Olivia's voice-cracked whisper was the first sound heard in the room. She cleared her throat and tried again to sound more professional. "Mr. President, I've learned that you've been charged with murder and domestic violence. Would you mind telling me your side of the story?"

Fitz blinked back the tears in his eyes, straightened his posture and looked at Olivia. He realized she was trying to be professional so he tried to match her behavior, not knowing whether it worked or not. Frankly, he did not care but he did give the effort.

"Olivia, could we speak about this in private? There are things I need to tell you and I'm sure there are things you need to say to me."

The baritone in his voice suddenly lowered to bass in that last sentence and she immediately knew exactly what he meant by it. Olivia nodded at his request and asked her staff and Cyrus to leave the room. As the last person left the room, Fitz made his way back to the small window, leaving his back turned towards Olivia.

"I know you did not expect to come back to me looking like this or for this matter. Honestly, I don't even know how I went from being in Heaven with you to this hell on earth and I'm definitely not sure if I even want to know. All I know is one minute I'm ready to leave my wife for you and the next minute, in the middle of a very important speech in front of the Senate no less, I learned you're married. YOU ARE MARRIED TOO**.** All this time I thought I was the unfaithful one. That my need for you would be my downfall but…but to learn you were married too and to Edison Davis of ALL people?"

Fitz spun around to her, paused to breathe and closed his eyes to calm down. He loved Olivia more than anything he could even fathom or dream. However, he could not understand why she kept it from him. Fitz was hurt again by the woman he loved and yet again, the fact that he needed her consumed him more than the pain. So he stood, facing her, broken.

"Fitz, I made a mistake. I should have told you and you are right to be upset with me. But what you should know is that we were legally separated for the last three years. When I met you, I…I couldn't be with him anymore after knowing you. You changed me. I couldn't go back to being the same person I was before you – the wife of a Senator who hid it from everyone just so she could continue her career. I did not think…I just knew being his wife and having his babies wasn't the life I wanted. I wanted more, I needed more and I…when I met you, I saw all the more I needed and wanted. But why would learning of my marriage make you this irate? You're being accused of murder and domestic violence and I…"

"You're doing it again. You're trying to handle me. You're trying to fix me again. I need you to listen to me, not fix me. So listen. Mellie attended the senate meeting, sat in your chair. All I could think about is why was she there? Next thing I know, she was smiling and motioning for me to look down and when I did, I saw a picture of you smiling in the arms of Edison Davis and then a copy of your marriage license. I did not know you have been married for at least the last five years. I was outraged but I was also…I was also happy. I was happy because you chose me over him. That you wanted me over the last decade he has been in your life. I was ecstatic because although he legally was bound to you, you gave yourself to me freely. You wanted me as much as I wanted you and that was proof. What was sent to condemn you was the very thing that liberated you in my mind. I've always wanted to know what you had to sacrifice for me and I saw it. You sacrificed your marriage and Edison's career for me. You sacrificed your own career for me. And it was that moment that made the difference. That's why I paused. Then I heard Mellie's laughter. I thought she did this which made me think you came for me – that you broke the contract because you wanted me. So when I went back to the Oval, I began to write out my speech to the American public about my divorce. I then called Lou Hernitz, my private attorney, about proceeding with the divorce and what should be my next step. Just then, I had a celebratory glass of scotch and was getting ready to call Natalie so she could get Tom and Hal to get ready so I could come see you. I wanted to be with you.

"Just then I had a knock on the door. I said "come in" and there stood Edison Davis. I wondered why he was there, so I invited him in the Oval to talk. He wanted to make sure I was ok and that nothing was wrong with me. I let him know that I was ok and then I said, "I did not know you and Olivia was married. She sure can keep a secret." I suppose that was the wrong time but it was the thing that was on my mind. I remember he asked me how did I found out and that was when Mellie came in. She asked what he was doing here. I said, "Mellie, we're talking. Did you need something?" She ignored me and moved closer to him. She asked him, "What are you doing here? Were you telling him about us? I thought we were going to do this together. You said we were in this together and now you're in here telling him about us without me? Unbelievable!" I was dumbfounded. I was confused. I need an explanation so I asked. "What are you saying, Mellie? Have you and Senator Davis…have you been having an affair with Senator Davis?" I remember her laughing at me. How does it feel Fitz? How does it feel to have someone cheating on you for a change? How does it feel to watch your wife be with your number one political enemy? How does it feel to know she's carrying his child? **HOW. DOES. IT. FEEL., FITZ? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" **I remember laughing at her. Outright, full on, unabashed laughter and feeling it was perfect. Everything was perfect. I poured myself another scotch and asked Edison if he wanted one. That's when she went off. I mean she went completely off. I've never seen this side of her before. She locked the door, smacked the glass of scotch out of Edison's hand and dug her finger into his chest. "Who are you right now? Who are you? I don't understand why you are in his office; drinking his scotch like you two are old buddies? I don't get it. Is he charming you too?" I did not bother to listen because it was between those two. I walked back over to my desk to continue writing my speech so I did not hear everything. I did hear Edison tell her to back away from him and to stop hitting him. I guess she did not or she did not move in time because he hit her. I jumped up to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He kept mumbling that she wouldn't mess things up for him – that she was a mistake and that he was getting married to a lady named Janine. She was to be the mother of his children, not some woman who couldn't get her husband to stay faithful to her. He said he was sorry and that if it is proven to be his through DNA test, he will relinquish all parental rights to it. He was going to walk away but she… I can't remember. I can't remember anything after that which is odd because things were perfectly clear beforehand."

Fitz shook his head as if his memory could return with each shake but nothing returned. He chided himself on the memory loss but realized it probably came from the assassination attempt. After all, the doctor did say he could have some memory loss. Knowing that he was being hard on himself for his memory loss, Olivia slowly walked to him to touch him. She did not know how he'd respond but she needed to touch him. He took her hand, entwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

"I believe you Fitz. I trust your memory. I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Edison this way but trust me, the photo you saw, the one of me hugging Edison with papers in my hand was of me giving him signed divorced papers. I left for Sicily right after that. I couldn't see you because of Mellie's blackmail and so I left. It hurt me getting on that plane, it hurt every second, every minute, every day, and every week I was in Italy and away from you because I wanted to run to you. I just couldn't be the reason why your entire life in the public eye is a failure. Truth is, I did not want to be someone you resented because you gave me your heart and I broke it again."

Just as he turned around to look Olivia in the face, there was a small knock on the door. Cyrus entered with Fitz's private attorney Louis Hernitz, another lady and Mellie. Olivia quickly released Fitz's hand and moved over towards the table in the center of the room.

Lou began to speak, "Mr. President, I know this is not the best time to discuss matters but the First Lady has begun a series of petitions to the court and thought it best to discuss things with you before proceeding."

"Mellie, you always had a thing for improper timing. What is it that you want now?" Fitz said, shortening the angry tone that was presenting itself.

Lou responded to Fitz, "Mr. President, because of the difficulty of the situation between you and Mrs. Grant, I strongly advise you to talk to me instead of directly to Mrs. Grant. To answer your question, Mrs. Grant wants ten million dollars, five of which is money and the other five is in assets. She also wants your full cooperation in her run for candidacy by not running for your second term. She wants the team that propelled you to your win to be the team she has, all of them. Finally, she wants full custody of the children without any interaction with you until they are eighteen. She only wants financial support which is to be mandated by the court. She wants no interaction with you. No weekends, no summers, nothing. Oh, one more thing. She wants on your next public address to publicly admit your affair with Olivia Pope, the divorce and that you will no longer seek a second term and to have those who support your re-election to throw their support behind her." Fitz stared Mellie down as Lou spoke her terms. He knew she was giving him a clear out, a very damaging out because he loved his children but it was wonderful knowing she was giving him a cleaner slate for him and Olivia to finally be together the way they wanted. In a way, he was grateful and in other ways, he was mystified that she even wanted to give him this opportunity.

"Lou, please ask Mellie why she does not want me to have interaction with the children?"

Before Lou could ask her, Mellie finally met his gaze and spoke in a low but clear tone, "Because none of the children are yours anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia could not get either side of what happened out of her head. Her head swirled with news of Edison's death, Mellie's new pregnancy with Edison's child, Fitz's arrest and his mental condition stemming from the assassination attempt. It was overwhelming yet necessary to try to focus but she couldn't help how she felt, especially since she saw the emotions that overcame Fitz after Mellie's confession.

"Let's take a break, please? It'll give everyone time to take a breath and re-compose ourselves so we can find a decent solution to this matter. Let's reconvene in an hour." Lou's voice broke the silence that filled the room.

Fitz, with tears in eyes and down his face, just stared at Mellie while shaking his head. No words but what he thought was heard throughout the room. As Mellie stood to leave, Fitz finally broke his silence.

"You dirty WENCH! You've hurt me for the last time. It is because of you I could lose the presidency, not that it was mine to begin with and I have you to thank for me almost losing…" He looked over at Olivia and swallowed when she returned the look. "I could have lost the most important person in my life – that is, since you've let me know that I've been raising children that aren't mine. They were all I had since… and you managed to even take that away. I will never forget the stain you put on my life. I will NEVER forgive you!"

With that, the door slammed shut, leaving Cyrus, Olivia and an emotionally spent Fitz.

"I wonder what is going on in there. I did not think they were chums but at the same time it is kind of weird that there is not anyone with gun around. I thought he was the President – one who's been arrested, but nevertheless the President." Abby quipped.

"He's gotta be framed. I mean, there's no reason why he would beat up the First Lady and then kill Edison. He has no motive, no reason – nothing should have caused this behavior, especially since he has the Presidency to lose," Quinn reasoned.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. Harrison quickly walked up to the team while closing his phone.

"They've got the surveillance tape from that night going but there's a problem with it. It seems as if it is been tampered with and by tampered I mean the tape continuously skips after it shows the President and Senator Davis shaking hands. By the time the skipping stops, Senator Davis is dead, the First Lady is yelling for help and the President is passed out behind his desk."

"This is crazy! Who would do this and why?" Abby shook her head fiercely trying to sort out what is going on.

"Huck," Harrison called, "if I got the tape, could you figure out how to stop it from skipping to see if anything has recorded between the times the tape began to skip and when the tape resumes correct play?"

"I can do you one better. I can access the backdoor to the camera feed to get the feed from the live on going camera. And then I can access the mainframe to the secondary camera in the…"

"Huck, we don't care how you do it; just that it is done ok?" Harrison knew that once Huck got starting talking that technology talk, there was no getting him out of it. So to save time, he cut him off early.

Meanwhile, Fitz and Olivia stared at one another while Cyrus started pacing the floor.

"Take a breath, Cy," Fitz said. "You'll do nothing but wear a hole into the floor."

"Well, at least I'm doing something Mr. President! You're sitting here doing everything but fighting back. You've got your girlfriend here and it seems like you've done all but given up."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Well, I guess I am, aren't I Cy? Think about it. I'm in jail for murder and for beating up Mellie, I can't remember a thing to get myself out of it and then…"Fitz stopped and looked at Olivia. "I'm not even sure if it is worth it to fight if the love of my life no longer wants me."

Olivia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Olivia thought to herself: _no longer wants you Fitz? You're all I've ever wanted. Whatever brought you happiness, I wanted it for you. Whatever gave you peace; I wanted you to have it. Whatever it was that allowed you to smile, I pray that it continued just so I can see it. How could I ever not want you? _

_"_All I ever wanted was you." Olivia heard the words escape her lips as a single tear simultaneously left her eye. She opened her eyes and discovered both Cyrus and Fitz staring at her.

"Is that so? Was that your game plan for Defiance, Liv? That's why you said yes wasn't it; except you couldn't say it because he was Mellie's and she was sitting right there. So you quietly agreed although you risked it all. But for what, Liv? He's still not yours. He's still Mellie's. You left him remember? This is why he's in the position he's in now. It is all your…"

Fitz interrupted Cyrus with a startling, firm yet simple warning. "Cyrus Beene! This is not her fault."

Fitz stopped to take a breath before continuing on with a lowered voice. "If I wasn't such a coward, if I wasn't such a bonehead, I would have left Mellie a long time ago, statistics or not and none of this would have happened. So Cy, if you want to blame someone, blame me. Blame me for being the leader of the free world but not man enough to allow myself to be free to love Olivia. It is my fault that all this happened."

"Sir, do you know what you're saying? Do you understand that not only are you saying you're at fault for a murder and for domestic violence, but that you're at fault for adultery as well? Are you sure that's what you want to be saying? Because if you say it and it leaks out to the press, the public would nail you to the wall and would have no shame sticking your vice president in your place. Is that what you want?"

Before Fitz could speak, Olivia chimed in.

"Fitz," she whispered "I think you need to reconsider what you're saying before you say it again. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. So fight Fitz. Fight to remember what happened and…fight for us. Fight because I'm going to fight for you too and I need you to fight with me…for us."

Olivia's voice was filled with passion and Fitz responded to it by rushing to kiss her lips. He needed to feel them mingled with his to feel the power he knew they contained. Suddenly, his resolve doubled and he felt as if he could take on the world. It always amazed him how such a tiny woman could possess so much power over him that even when he is rejuvenated by her touch, she still has more to give. It seems to never stop; at least it never stops for him and that's what he loved about her. The power she possesses over him and yet she was humble enough to continue to simply love him.

Just then a knock on the door brought both Olivia and Fitz back to reality. Lou entered with very little reply with urgency.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Grant has decided to change some of her demands. She no longer wants just ten million dollars. She wants twenty-five million in assets only and the ten million dollars in cash. Another modification she wishes to make is that you confess to the public your affair with Ms. Pope today as well as inform them of your new living conditions. And those are the changes."

"Lou, what happens if I don't? If don't do what she's saying, what will be my punishment then?"

Lou looked a little puzzled as he pulled out an envelope. "Mrs. Grant said I was to read from this envelope if you had some…hesitation over complying with her demands. It reads:

_Dear Fitz,_

_If you're listening to or reading this letter, then you must have a slight hesitation about complying with my demands. You simply cannot give me what I want and allow me to live my life in peace without feeling as if you need to fight me on every single thing. Every single time this happens, I get my way. Have not you learn this in the near twenty-five years we've been married that if you go against my wishes, I will find a way to get what I want. This time is no exception._

_Fitz, you're up for a murder and a battery charge. You're going to be tried as a murderer and a batterer. Are you ready for this? You've still got time to be gracious and to ascribe to my demands. You have until nine pm tonight to comply. Either the press will be with you at that time or they'll be with me. It makes no difference to me either way because I'll be free to be with my children and to begin a political career of my own while you rot in a cell and your precious Olivia is forced to move on without you. But I digress._

_Either you comply with my wishes or I'll be forced to talk about the following topics tonight at nine._

_1. Verna_

_2. Amanda Tanner/Olivia Pope_

_And…_

_3. Account # 0000051963759_

_I bet Olivia has no clue about that account does she? She will at nine if you don't comply with my wishes._

_Signed, _

_THE FLOTUS_

Olivia sat in the corner taking notes as the letter was read and paused once she heard her name called for the second time. She was prepared for Mellie to discuss her as a mistress but she was not prepared for her to discuss anything other than that.

"Fitz, what is that account number?"

Fitz was quiet, as if he was really thinking on the question that still lingered in the air. "I honestly have no idea."

Olivia quickly took the piece of paper and ran out of the room to find Huck.

"Huck," she said with a labored breath, "I need you to find out what this account is, who does it belong to and anything else of importance. Go now and report to me as soon as you get anything."

Huck took the paper and left without a word. As he quickened his pace to get the information Olivia requested, he glanced at the number and stopped immediately. He took out his cell phone to dial Olivia. Just then Quinn rushed to Huck's side.

"What did you find Huck?"

Huck did not answer but waited on Olivia to answer her phone. Finally, on the last ring before her phone went to voicemail, she answered.

"Huck, what did you find? What's going on?"

"Olivia, get out of there now. Do not answer any questions. Just get out of there right now. The President will be fine but you won't be if you don't get out of there now."

The phone clicked and a dial tone startled Olivia into immediate action. She hung up the phone and ran over to Fitz. She kissed him deeply, passionately and without a word, left the room. Harrison and Abby was waiting on her with a coat and a hat as a disguise with strict instructions from Huck that she must wear it. She put them on as she was told and quickly hurried with them out of the building. Huck, David and Quinn were waiting in the SUV as Harrison opened the door and allowed for the ladies to go in before he entered. Huck sped off to get into traffic as quick as possible.

"Can somebody tell me what is going on? Please? Huck, what's that number and why and did I have to be in disguise to get out of the building?" Olivia pleaded with her staff to give her some sort of detail but all sat quietly.

She looked out of the window with tears in her eyes and noticed what she considered her worse nightmare: the airport. She was headed back to the airport. "Why are we here?" she asked as they drove onto the tarmac and near an awaiting plane.

Huck left the engine running but turned around in the driver's seat to share some information with her.

"Olivia, this plane is to take you to a secret location. Once you land, you'll see a sign for Montgomery, A. That is your ride to your next location. You are not to talk on the plane except when food or beverages are being served. This is called the Witness Protection Program and you're now in it. This is the last contact you'll have with us as OLIVIA POPE & ASSOCIATES. That was the last contact you'll have with the President. As of the moment you step on the plane, your name will be Allison Montgomery. In three weeks, you'll see me. When you see me, go to your mailbox immediately. I will not tell you why or what you'll find, but you need to get to that mailbox as soon as you can."

Huck fought back tears as he saw the tears flowing down her face. Olivia tried to be strong but knowing that was the last time she was to see Fitz – even after she had promised him she would be by his side no matter what broke her down. _Another lie,_ she thought. _Another lie that could make him feel more defeated than he already is right now. I don't deserve him and maybe that's why this is happening. Ok, well, I get it now God but You did not have to do this. _ Olivia grabbed her items from the trunk, hugged everyone and boarded the plane.

When the plane had taken off and the signal was off, Olivia opened up her computer to get an explanation of why she had to leave. And there it was – a message from Huck. She skipped the formalities and the well-wishes from her associates and went straight for the heart of the matter.

_Olivia, the reason why you had to leave us is over what we discovered about that account number. That number is linked to a bank account that is under the President's name for those he wanted Cyrus to 'get rid of permanently'. I traced the dates of the deposits to the dates of the murders we know about and they link up as follows: Amanda Tanner's death was paid for from this account. Verna Thorton's death was paid for from this account. Wendy's death was paid for from this account. And…your name is next on the list._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia stared blankly at her computer screen as the words _And…your name is next on the list_ stared back. Was Fitz using that account to pay a special assassin to kill off those who could harm his Presidency? This does not sound like the man she knew – the man she fell in love with, the one who stole her heart. But what did she know? He was the same man who looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her yet slept with Amanda as soon as she left her job at the White House. This was also the man who killed Verna himself simply because she was ready to tell the Federal Assistant District Attorney at the time, David Rosen, about Defiance so she could have a clear conscience when she passed on. However, for the life of her, Olivia could not figure out why her name would be on the list. There would be no amount of explanations, no amount of sentences and words that can be pieced together that would be understandable enough for her to comprehend why the love of her life had her name on a list of murdered people. She was saddened and furious about this news but she was a professional. She knew there were things under the surface because this just did not seem like something Fitz would or could do. Yet both Amanda and Verna were dead and this account number is under his name. Olivia quickly replied to Huck since she was not technically in the program until she touched down in her new location:

_Huck,_

_I know you aren't supposed to hear from me but I need you to do me a favor concerning this list. Find out why my name is on the list and also if my computer is being tracked. If so, I'll have to ditch it at my next location. If I don't hear back from you, I'll know it is being tracked and I'll automatically ditch it._

_Huck, you know I'm not good at goodbyes. I've never have been and the last person I'd ever want to leave is you. You are my family! You, Harrison, Abby and Quinn are all I've got and I'm sorry to have to lose you this way. Please…please forgive me._

_Send my love to everyone. _

_OP_

Olivia ran her fingers over the screen as she watched the icon that said her email was sent vanish. _It is done_ she thought. She checked a couple of sites just to try to ease her mind about things but found it of no use. She couldn't shake the memory of the last look Fitz gave her as she left the room. Her lips suddenly felt a slight press on them as she remembered their last kiss. This could not be happening! She could not just sit in hiding without doing all she could to help the man she loved – _Love._ It is such a strange word, especially in this context. Can she really say she loved him but leave him in his time of need? What type of love does this? She recalled that Valentines' Day speech she heard in church when she was a child. She remembered this speech vividly because it was the last day she saw her father and the first day she saw tears stream from her mother's eyes. Her father strolled up to the podium. He wasn't a large man by any means yet he was a force with which to be reckoned if one crossed him. He knew how to hold his own. Since it was Valentine's Day Sunday, the pastor asked him to read I Corinthians 13. Tears began streaming down Olivia's eyes as she recalled to memory how he began reading from his torn and tattered King James Version of the bible, knowing he knew this passage by heart nevertheless reading it because he wanted every word to be perfectly said. She remembered as he got to "Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up" he tore his face away from the bible to stare at her mom as he said the words and that's when she began to shed the tears. Olivia just thought that it was her mom's favorite verse. She had no clue that her father had to leave on a mission and did not know when he was to return. She did not know the verse was used as a plea to for her to remain faithful and hopeful to him as well while he was gone. A call to memory of the vows they made before God. How fitting and yet, how incredibly sad. Olivia remembered comforting her mother as best as her small hands could, exchanging hugs and kisses for gentle pats on the back, shoulders and knees like she saw the older folks do. Olivia continued her memory and she recalled how her father's voice rose and strengthened as he ended the chapter with "And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity." She knew if there wasn't anything else she was to learn, she was to know that love was the greatest thing she could get and give someone. So was she failing Fitz? It hurt her heart to think she could have even fathomed a thought about failing him. She loved him. She loved Fitz beyond reason. Even when she wasn't supposed to love him, she loved him more. Even when she was in Sicily, it took every fiber of her being to remain there. Every day she fought with herself to stay there for the allotted time and not get on the first plane back to D.C. So now what was she to do? The program wouldn't allow for her to be in contact with him or any of them. She was truly alone. It felt different though because this time, it was she who left them and not the other way around.

Fitz stared out the tiny window as Cyrus continued to speak.

"Sir, Fitz, MR. PRESIDENT! Are you listening to me? This is a good deal and I do suggest as your Chief of Staff and advisor to take it. Mellie has to be our ally during this time, well, at least until we get things sorted out and we can clear you from these charges. Igniting a fire under Mellie now would be like adding lighter fluid to a potentially erupting volcano. It'll quicken its fury and sir, you know there's no fury like a woman scorned. Well, Mellie is not just a woman scorned. Scorned is too nice of a word for what she is. She's a woman enraged, already lit with anger and fueled by passion. She's willing do to whatever abominable thing possible to tank your presidency if you don't cooperate, including leak your current whereabouts to the press. We can't have her do that so please…take the deal."

Fitz continued to stare out of the window during Cyrus' impassioned speech. He knew he was right but he couldn't think of himself right now. He only could think of Olivia. Her team whisked her away before he could find out where she was going and how to reach her. He needed his Olivia near him so he could keep her safe. He may have been in custody but he still had presidential powers. Unfortunately, a power he wished he did have was the power of memory. For a while, he knew he should have given up drinking altogether especially after the shooting. His father drank and he knew the problems that could occur when someone in power drank far too much. He remembered witnessing the verbal abuse of his mother during dinner parties. He remembered being slapped so hard his jaw popped in three places, which caused a trip to the dentist who suggested he wore braces all because he asked his father if he would be missing another one of his debates. He remembered how he had his first scare when driving under the influence with some friends and having to call his father, who was also drunk, to bail him out. He remembered the look of pity on the faces of some of the officers at the station who volunteered to drop the charges simply because they understood. He remembered the conversation he had with the Chief of Police about this incident. It was a conversation he wished he could have had with his father but like so many of those kinds of conversations, they were outsourced to others who cared more for Fitz than Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II did.

_"Son, I know this must be a difficult thing for you to endure. It is not easy being the son of a well-known politician and on top of that try to establish a life of your own. A life fashioned in the way you desire. But drinking won't help you do that and certainly drinking while driving can ensure you won't get the help you need because you'll be dead. Now I suppose this would have been better coming from your father, but seeing as how he's come down to the station to bail you out while being just as intoxicated as you, I figure I'll offer you some advice instead of having you listen to the nonsense that will drip from his lips. Son, if you're going to make it anywhere in life as a happy man, all you need to do is three things: first, if you must drink, do it only after super important decisions have been made and you have nothing else on your agenda. Second, if you ever find love, make sure they know your feelings before it is too late. And lastly, whatever decisions you make in life, know that they will have both an immediate effect and a longer lasting effect so choose wisely. If you rush into anything now and you know it is not right, you'll know when the right thing comes along but there will be nothing you can do because you've already have something in its place. And there's nothing worse than for that to happen than when it comes to love. So choose wisely, son. Do I make myself clear?"_

As Fitz recalled the conversation, he nodded just like he did when he first heard it, except this time with tears in his eyes. He understood then and in all honesty, because of who his father was, he thought he had his best intention in mind when he first introduced him to Melody Elaine Craine. After all, she had the best smile and that southern accent could have been a man's undoing. She could have been a wonderful friend and a definite ally in a campaign. But she was brought to him as a mate, an arrangement so to speak for his political future. His father thought the woman he was currently dating was an abomination unto his soul and it would never work as long as he lived. Fitz loved Cora. She was his everything. She was passionate about life and civil rights. She was strong and powerful – all the things he adored in his mother and all the things she would have told him to go after had she'd been alive. But one day at college changed all of that.

Fitz and Cora came out of their last class holding hands and discussing what they would do for the rest of the evening when Fitz spotted his father coming towards him with a look of rage. Fitz quickly dropped Cora's hand and told her to leave but she wouldn't.

"Fitz, if we're in this together then I must stand with you even as you tell your father about us." Cora emphatically replied.

Fitz stood nervously as his father marched up to him. He could tolerate it when he yelled. He knew what was coming when he yelled. But when his father whispered, it brought out a side of terror no one has ever experienced.

"Fitz, are you going to introduce me to your…?" Fitz the second asked in a whispered anger.

Cora straightened her shoulders, smiled and held out her hand. "Girlfriend. The name's Cora. Pleased to meet you."

Fitz the second's eyes roamed all over Cora's body, instantly making her feel just as uneasy as prey when surrounded by a boa constrictor. She tried to hide behind Fitz when he did this move but Fitz would not let her. He moved away and every inch of his body regretted this one move. Oh how he wished he was stronger but the reality of it was that he lacked that type of courage and strength, at least he lacked it when it came to his father.

"Look, I appreciate you allowing my son to experiment with your kind. Knowing my son, I'm sure he enjoyed his little trip through the jungle. But now it is time for him to come home. His future depends on it. Besides, he could never be with anyone like you. God does not allow for mixing the races because light and darkness don't mix and since you're not turning light any time soon, I can only assume you're darkness. So move along whore. There's no need to corrupt him any further. He's got a fiancé anyway."

With that, Fitz the second gestured for his son to come with him. Fitz began to walk and as he took a step, Cora's voice reached his ear.

"Fitz, what was this then? I thought we had something. We said we were in this together. That we could brave anything if we had each other's love. If that's the case, why are you leaving me? Why are you walking away? Do you not love me? Do you not love us? PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING! EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Cora cried openly and passionately for him, unashamed to be considered a fool or exposed to others who did not know they were together for fear of disapproval. This broke Fitz's heart but instead of gathering the strength to stop and run back to her arms and beg for forgiveness, he stopped and turned around just to say the words that he'll regret for the rest of his life, "I don't love you. I never loved you. You were nothing more to me than a walk on the wild side, a trip through jungle lane, a dare. I chose you because you're the blackest one of all so it could not be disputed when the dare was up that I had been with a black woman. This is all you mean to me, so please, spare yourself and your pride and leave me alone. I don't want you and as my father said, I'm already taken so I don't need to continue to sully myself with you."

Fitz had to fight tooth and nail to turn around as stoically as possible despite his soul being broken.

"I see, Fitz. You're right. We would have never made it. We would have broken up because you would have kept stealing my panties because clearly the balls I thought you had are in your DADDY'S BACK POCKET! I'm too good for you anyway. I need a man who wants to be a man for me. Not a man who wants to be a man based on his daddy's terms. So go on. Be your daddy's man. I'll find a man who can be mine and won't run as soon as daddy come calling. However, there is one thing you should know. Your taste of chocolate does not dry up with one kiss from a vanilla bean."

With that he was out of ear shot of Cora. That was the last time he saw her. He remembered the next week getting the school newsletter in the mail and reading it. There was a section dedicated to Cora Lanise Hudson, who passed two mornings ago from a brain aneurysm due to a severe beating she received at the hands of several students who were outraged she even had an affiliation with white students, let alone Fitz. Personally, Fitz knew what would happen and who made it possible. His father. His father made the call from the limo and as he heard the call being made and the request for students to raid her room to give her a beating, his stomach churned and his face was flushed.

"Sometimes, things like this must be done to teach people a lesson over not crossing boundaries," Fitz the second whispered while holding his hand over the receiver. "She tried to mess up your future son and I can't allow that. She did not care about your future. I do and Mellie does as well. So cheer up son! Dad's got this!"

With that, he went back to his call and continued to issue out orders. Fitz rolled his eyes, he did not even know if his father knew his true passion. He wanted to be a teacher. He wanted to join the Peace Corps with Cora, marry her and then the both of them would work at a school in a third world country while raising their children. That was going to make him happy. Not this business of politics. He wasn't cut out for it. He did not even care about it. Sure he received straight A's in history, government and political science classes but that was a mere consequence of reading and paying attention in class. Actually, he's made straight A's in all of his classes over the years and it was the same formula of reading and paying attention in class that allowed him to make those A's. Yet, his favorite subjects happened to be Math and English but he could not tell his father because it had nothing to do with his ambition for his son to follow his political footsteps.

Even now, as his "political father" Cyrus was in the room telling him how to approach this situation, he felt just as constricted and just as conflicted as he was during that time. So he did the most prudent thing and mumbled out when it was clear Cyrus took a breath, "I'll take it. I'll take the deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harrison shook his head in disgust. Feelings of guilt and anger rose from his loins as if it was a fire. Yet, no one has ever seen him angry. He's worked extremely hard on his anger ever since meeting Olivia for it was his tantrum over his situation that landed him in twenty-four hour solitary confinement. He promised her that if she could get him out that he would really clean up his act for her and ultimately it'll be for him and he's been in the clear ever since. But now she's gone and there wasn't a thing he could do for her. She did not even know where she was and although he heard Huck say he would meet her, Huck wouldn't even know where she was until the day he was to see her. So he decided to call a staff meeting. As soon as everyone assembled, he saw that Olivia was on the minds of all of them. Quinn and Abby had been crying but trying to remain positive and neutral on it so they could be the gladiators Olivia needed. Huck tried to remain as stoic as ever but his eyes betrayed him. There was softness to them that no one has ever seen but they knew it came from the side of him that loved Olivia because she was his family. When each person was recruited to Olivia Pope and Associates, despite how Huck looked or smelled, Olivia never looked down on him and defended him when necessary against any others. She was his sister and he, her brother – regardless of the fact their blood types or DNA weren't the same. In their hearts, they were family. This is the very thing that kept everyone there close. They were adopted into their family. When one is mad, they are all mad. Regardless of the emotion, they all felt it and dealt with it in their own way but as a family. So Harrison stood before them, tasked with the responsibility of keeping OLIVIA POPE & ASSOCIATES afloat because their fearless leader is on a plane to a secret location all the while finding out ways to help Olivia get back and getting the President out of custody.

Harrison reminded himself of the last conversation he and Olivia had before all of this. It was an accident – it really was simply a mere coincidence. Harrison took a brief moment to recall this memory to mind because he wanted to ensure the team that there is an out if necessary. He went into the safe to get a key piece of evidence for another case when Olivia startled him, causing him to knock out a black folder. Olivia smiled sweetly then shut the door after she came through its threshold while he was apologizing profusely.

"Harrison, it is ok. Really it is. I've been meaning to talk to you about this folder for some time and I think now is as good of a time as any to talk to you about it. Harrison, this folder is to be used when I'm…in trouble. Should I ever have a time where I'm in trouble and you're at a loss for how to help me, use this folder. In it contains everything you need to be successful without me."

"Without you? What do you mean without you, Olivia? You ARE THE Olivia Pope of Olivia Pope and Associates so you can't just up and disappear or get into some trouble because this place needs you. WE need you!"

Harrison smiled to himself as he remembered how flustered he was when Olivia explained and how to use these documents. It seemed as if she was foreshadowing this for this particular time – she was, after all, speaking as if she knew this day would come. Thinking of that last part began to worry Harrison. Olivia was always much more to him. Not in the romantic sense but in the way like a brother protects his sister, no matter the age difference. He has always had the instinct to protect her and this time was no different.

"Ok, so we've got a situation here that is unlike any other. This is the first time we have two clients at the exact same time," Harrison said.

Abby quickly put up the President's picture and then a few inches away slowly put up Olivia's picture. Abby never took her eyes off of Olivia's picture as she backed away. She did not want for the team to see her offering her silent prayer of safety and love because they all knew she did not believe in anything like a higher power. She took her seat around the conference table along with all the other associates.

Harrison continued, "What do you know about this situation? Has there been anything to come up on her computer since she's left, Huck?"

Huck grabbed his laptop and saw the last email from Olivia on his computer. He hesitated to open it but since Quinn saw it and blurted out the fact that she had replied to Huck's message, he felt compelled to open it. It was times like these that Huck was thankful he was an only child. He never could understand younger siblings' fascination with telling all of the older siblings business. As much as he loved Quinn like a younger sibling, it was times like these he wished he could remain alone in his operation. He opened the email and read it aloud to all. Huck then began to ghost her computer and turn on the invisible tracking software that he installed when she first bought the computer. He insisted that since she was in a very dangerous line of work, that there should be certain things that were on her computer to provide safeguards and to prevent information theft. Thankfully, he remembered the code, typed it in and exclaimed, "I'm in!"

He navigated her emails with ease. She had only a few as she was a very careful manager of her email system, caring for it in the manner Huck taught her. Since she only had a few, Huck decided to track her inbox, her sent files and the spam messages. In the inbox, she had Huck's message, a message from a client she recently worked with named Sarah Stanner commending her on the awesome job her and her associates did on her case and then there were several from an attorney from Washington D.C. that she kept declining for a date but he did not get the hint and then there was a no-named email with the subject 'Did he…?' Since this raised several red flags in Huck's mind, he moved it to her spam folder and then opened it. If it was to harm anyone's computer, he rather it be his. He could simply get it fixed and can move on. Where Olivia was, he wasn't so sure she was afforded that same opportunity. As he opened the email, he called the others to circle around him so they can see the email together. They saw several pictures ranging from the President and Verna in the hospital room as he held her hands while she struggled for air, several pictures of the President and Olivia really getting it on and several other pictures of Olivia as she was either going to or away from the White House at all hours of the day and night. However, there was one picture that shook the team to their core: it was a picture of Edison hitting Mellie. But there was more to that picture. The angle showed that the President was at his desk with his head down in the same position as he was when he was found. From that view, it was difficult to tell if he already had the blood on this shirt or if it was placed on him afterwards. Regardless of timing, one thing was for sure: the President was telling the truth. He did NOT do this horrible crime. It also raised another question. If he did not do this, then why was Olivia taken into protective custody? Her life, according to this picture, is not in jeopardy with the President. As a matter of fact, it is a wonder he murdered Verna in the first place. He just wasn't that kind of man.

"Guys," Huck said. "Guys, I think Olivia's in trouble. I think her being sent into the Witness Protection program was the wrong thing to do."

Harrison cleared his throat to speak, but Abby beat him to it. "Huck, what do you mean it was the wrong thing for her to be put in the Witness Protection program? It was your idea!"

As the gladiators began to get upset that they put their leader in such a trying predicament, Huck spoke up.

"Look, this is why I put her in it. The President himself sent me…" Huck stopped right there and Harrison immediately knew why.

"Huck, this is not from the President. This was sent as we were visiting him in jail and he has no access to any piece of technology. Not even his cellphone. We need to track down who this is from because they may have more information for us on where we can find Olivia. For now, this stays between us until we can discover who we can trust."

"What about David, Harrison? Should we tell him yet?" Abby quietly questioned.

"No one Abby, no one is to know about this. We have about two and a half hours left until this hits the air waves so we have to work fast and speaking to David with only circumstantial evidence only wastes that time. So Abby it is a no to David and no to anybody else right now." Harrison turned quickly on his heels and went straight to Olivia's office to collect any other things he could find to help support this newly found evidence.

While the associates at Olivia Pope & Associates were looking for evidence to help both the President and Olivia, Olivia was at the airport in what she recognized as Bali. She had always envisioned the Witness Protection program moving people who were in their care to the remote parts of Wyoming or Idaho, never to places like Bali. So she found this to be very odd, yet she had no choice but to go with it and to embrace this second chance, this new life as Allison Montgomery. Who would Allison Montgomery be? What would she do in this new life? In many ways, it made her nervous, scared even. But it also excited her to know that life in Bali under the guise of Allison could offer her a less-stressed life. As she gathered her things and began to search around for a sign with Montgomery A. on it, she decided to make Allison real by changing her style and hair color. Olivia had always loved fashion and appreciated all things that accentuated her shape and beauty. So she decided to use Allison's life to indulge in that area. She smiled to herself and resolved to make the most out of this situation. At the very least, she would feel a little better about not being there for Fitz and at the very most and greatest of her possibilities; she would be able to show Fitz a new side of her.

Olivia continued to look around for her sign. It took her about seven minutes of walking around quickly and stopping various Balinese people before finding her sign. Her driver was still getting instruction from someone on the phone. As she drew closer to get his attention, she realized he was speaking in proper and correct English instead of the native Balinese dialect that is usually spoken. In the bottom of her gut, something was wrong. She couldn't put a finger on it but it was not right.

"Ok, sir, she's here. Yes…yes…um, no I see…yes sir. I estimate approximately 30 minutes if the traffic is nice. If not, expect us there in about an hour. Yes sir. Thank you sir!"

Shortly after the phone call, the gentleman jumped up, ready to grab her things so they can be on their way.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Montgomery. Sorry about the delay. I had to get the new set of instructions so that I can take you to the right location."

When he noticed Olivia starting to tense up and become a little nervous, he quickly added, "Oh don't worry. They do this all the time. Sometimes, the people who hire me aren't the same who need to meet with whomever I'm picking up. So there is always a change of plans on where to take the passenger. If it'll make you feel better, when we get into the vehicle and on our way, I can tell you a story about one of my passengers. By the way, my name is Marvin and I've already got your name Ms. Montgomery. So, shall we?" He gestured towards the exit with his head since it was the only free area available to show her the way.

Olivia smiled and said, "Marvin, show me the way."

He chuckled to himself as he placed the receiver into its slot, feeling more than happy about what has happened. She was on her way to him and there was not anything Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III could do about it now. As a matter of fact, if due process had its way, he should be getting ready to be exposed to the public and then be formally charged with murder and battery. He must admit Mellie had a great plan but he had no clue how far he should have gone with things. Sure he wanted Olivia, but he wanted more. He wanted her heart. He was hoping having no one but him to rely on getting through this area of the world would spark some feelings for him and then they would be together forever, without any interference from Fitz. _Fitz._ He loathed that name. He loathed how much pull he had over Olivia. How much desire they had for each other to where it would ooze out into the atmosphere in wait for their skin to reabsorb just for the process to start over again. He hated how much she glowed in his presence, how much she seemed at peace just in one glance and how much the same happened to Fitz when she was near him. He wanted that too. He wanted to do that too. He wanted her to feel that way about him to where she could glow in his presence and where he could just feel at peace because she was with him. For the past four years, he's done nothing but plan to get this operation underway. He sought out any obstacles and eliminated them one by one. It came together flawlessly or so it seemed. Then Edison showed up again. He clinched his fist, digging his fingernails into his skin until small, white half-moons surrounded by a sea of red appeared on his palms. He really had to get his anger under control. He knew full well how she despised a man with anger management issues. But he couldn't help it. He always got this way when someone had what he desired. It wouldn't be this bad if there was more than one Olivia. But since there is not and Fitz had the only one, despite him being married and being a father of three and the leader of the free world, he had to do what it took to get her. Edison was just a casualty in this unspoken war. He did not mean for him to die but it was too good of a way not to have him try to get Olivia away from him again. Sure no one knew they were still married but when Mellie passed that little bit of information to him, he knew what he had to do. He had to make Edison go away. He thought Janine would be great for him in the long run, so he introduced them at the Senator's ball. They hit it off perfectly and it was even beautiful watching their love grow. However, it is unfortunate that in almost two months he would be a married man. But he just had to see her again. He just had to be in contact with her again. He just had to hug her and plant that kiss on her cheek. That's what sent him reeling. He was going to leave him alone and then that happened. Of course he did not know what she handed him until afterwards but still, she was in his arms, his lips were on her cheek and there was something he shared with her that he couldn't.

He sat there continuing to wallow in his thoughts until the buzzer went off. "Mr. Chambers," the voice on the buzzer said. "She's here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fitz twiddled his thumbs with a nervous touch. He always did that when he couldn't have a tumbler of bourbon nearby. God, he wished for a double shot of bourbon, straight. He needed something to calm him since Olivia was whisked away, leaving only the memory of her lips and minty breath. He loved that minty taste her breath left on his tongue after they kissed. She always had it; whether it was two in the morning or two in the afternoon. That breath never changed and it served as a constant reminder of her steadfastness and reliability in his mind. _She's gone again_. Fitz's thoughts began to wander over the last few years of times him and Olivia were together. It washed over the first time they met, after he boldly requested Cyrus fire her because he knew who she would be to him and he couldn't jeopardize the campaign. It sauntered and, at times, lingered during the first time they made love on the campaign trail. He chuckled silently at all the petty arguments they had. Not because of the subject but because when things look the bleakest, those arguments no longer matters. It is true that it did not matter that he slept with Amanda Tanner because Olivia left him. It is true that it did not matter that she slept with Jake because he left her. That all seemed so small and petty to him now – like it never existed in the first place. All that mattered is how she felt now and she wanted to be with him. He felt that in the kiss earlier. He knew that no matter what happened to him or to her, she will be hopelessly devoted to him for the rest of her days. There was nothing that would stop her from loving him ever again. She knew him from the inside out and still loved him past, through and above it all. There was no way he was going to let her go again. He already spent a year and a good portion of another year without her, not to mention at least twenty before he'd ever come to know her; so he knew there was no time to waste. Life was fleeting. He had to get out of there. He had to find her and be with her. He could face this with her. The dam that held the gush of tears from coming out of his eyes finally broke and Fitz cried as if he his soul was broken. He wept openly, loudly and with no care as to who saw him. He wanted his Olivia. No – he wanted his_ Livvie._

Olivia's eyes sprung awake as if Fitz was there calling her name. Although she's heard the name Liv or Livvie throughout her life from various people, it was never the same way when Fitz called it. When he said Livvie, it came from that part of the soul where they are forever joined. It was his soul reaching for her soul, calling her as only it knew how. She knew he was missing her and she was missing him. She longed to hold him, to caress him, to offer him comfort and above all else, she wanted to see him and for him to see her so that he'd know all is well and everything is going to be alright. She knew her gladiators were working on it and they'd fight tooth and nail to set Fitz free. She knew that he'd find her once he's out. She knew that with all of her heart because they were meant to be – despite how things looked now, they were to be together always.

Marvin looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. "We're almost there ma'am. I'm sorry if my talking made you fall asleep. It is just that sometimes I get bored because I don't have a radio in this vehicle. I guess I should have known better when I saw you because it did not seem as if you slept much on the plane ride. Nevertheless, I apologize."

Olivia, through half-opened eyes, smiled back at him and said, "No, I apologize. I did not think I was this tired but apparently I am. You were more than gracious to me throughout this car ride and the least I could have done was stayed awake to listen to you. Please accept my apologies."

Marvin nodded his acceptance and continued to drive on. They both sat in silence until Marvin turned down this long, dirt road that led into the woods. It was quite a few acres of land with the densest of trees whose trunks could tell stories of generations past and present. Marvin continued to drive until he came to a gated bridge with a telecom attached to the pole in front as if it was standing guard. Marvin rolled down the window and stuck his lanky arm out to push the button on the telecom.

Almost as suddenly as the button was pushed, a lady answered, "What business has ye here?"

"The business of delivery, madam," Marvin replied.

As soon as the word delivery escaped his mouth, the buzzer sounded, opening up the large gate so he was able to drive over the narrow two-car bridge. As old as the bridge looked, it seemed to be definitely reliable. It was hard to see the bridge's craftsmanship through the vines but she can tell the handiwork on it was incredible and very detailed in its efforts.

The vehicle left the sturdy bridge and resumed course onto a dirt road. Not too far ahead, Olivia's eyes widened at the sight of the largest house she's seen since landing in Bali. It was beautiful, almost regal in fact and she could not believe she was summoned to this place. Olivia guessed that it was the home of a dignitary and was anxious to see them. As the car crept closer to the house, Olivia freshened up as much as much as possible in her location. She wanted to present herself as refreshed and as grateful as possible, seeing as how she believed herself to be a representative of the United States and she wanted this side of the world to have a better impression of America versus the corrupt, sleazy and overly sexualized nature that is usually seen, heard and despised by many in traditional areas. The car came to a stop in front of the majestic house and Olivia's eyes widened even more with awe. The large wooden doors, the impeccably chiseled marble columns and remarkable stone walls stood as a strong, welcoming sign that great care has been taken to ensure she has the most relaxing stay. It was in this moment, she felt as if she could stay here forever. She chuckled at the thought of the Olivia Pope, whose known nothing but the city life, could see herself retiring from life in the fast lane to such a quiet and peaceful life that awaited her in Bali. She smiled at Marvin as he opened her door and she stepped out onto the board that was placed beneath the door between the car and the first step. It was to prevent her shoes from being soiled by the muddy area below. Marvin gingerly held her hand as she stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as she saw her foot hit the board, she looked up to see seven people standing on the porch, all returning the smile she had on her face with their own. Of all things to break the nervousness and the tension, it was a smile that conquered it all. As soon as she was fully out of the vehicle, the male staff took her bags and the ladies of the staff took her coat and reached into the vehicle to grab any of Olivia's belongings that were left behind.

She began to turn around to let them know she would get them but Marvin said, "It is ok. We're under strict instructions to take care of everything, Ms. Montgomery. From the time you stepped out of the vehicle, we were instructed that you are not to lift a finger or do anything that would cause stress or strain on you. We are at your service twenty-four hours a day, each day of the week, for as long or as much as you need us. We are here for you. We all have jobs because of you and we are so grateful for you because of that. So please allow us to do this for you as our way of saying thank you for being here Ms. Montgomery."

As Olivia smiled to each member of the staff, she thought to herself, _Boy, whoever has gone through the trouble of hiring me staff has either expected me to stay for a long time or has a great handle on the person I am. I like them already and I've not even met them!_

William Montgomery Chambers, most known to those around him as Billy, looked out of the window in his study as Olivia stepped out of the vehicle. Almost immediately he itched to hold her, touch her and even more than that, he longed to hear her say his name. It did not matter that his name would come out as more of a shock than a welcome; he just longed to hear her say his name. He vividly recalled the last time she said his name. It was sweet and kind. They were at the President's Ball and she had on a white, sleek gown. She was heaven on earth. He stared at her for what seemed to be hours although in reality it was minutes before he worked up the nerve to ask her to dance. When she accepted, he was on top of the world. He felt the entire world was his oyster because he was dancing with an angel. Next thing he knew, the First Lady Mellie Grant interrupted their dance so she could dance with – what did she say he was – oh yes, "the best dancer in the room". Now he could not turn down a dance with the FLOTUS so he granted her wish, but he never lost sight of his angel. Her final words to him before dancing with President Grant were, "Thank you Billy for this lovely dance." That night, a plan to have her all to himself went into action. He vowed that he would find a way to make her his very own and make it happen sooner than later.

Billy fought with himself for the longest about when and how he'd reveal himself to her. He tossed the idea of her asking about the person who lived here and granted her every wish and desire before seeing her as well as just walking downstairs and greeting her as soon as she arrived. He chose an even better plan – he decided to have dinner with her. It was be a formal, yet informal way to welcome her and get reacquainted without her suspecting an agenda. However, one thing tugged at his thoughts: _what if she is frightened of me? What if she suspected I've been dead all this time and she believes I am a ghost? What will I do then?_ Billy nudged that thought out of his mind as Marvin knocked on the door.

"Enter", said Billy.

"Sir, she is in her room at this time. Most of her things have been put away. She wondered if she could meet the gracious person who is allowing her to stay in this beautiful place. What should I tell her sir?" Marvin stood ready for any action Billy was to command.

"Tell her…tell her she will meet this gracious person at dinner, which is at six pm. Tell her to not be late. Promptness is a highly esteemed quality around these parts. Also, tell her that she has no need to dress formally for this dinner. She may wear whatever makes her comfortable and relaxed. She could even walk barefoot around here if it is her wish. This place is her home. She should treat it as such. Thanks Marvin. And by the way, we won't need your services for the remainder of the night. Enjoy your evening."

With a quick bow and a thank you for the night off, Marvin scurried off to relay the message to Olivia, who was just about to lie down for a quick nap. As soon as he heard the door's latch clicked close, Billy chuckled to himself. _Yes, this IS your home. And this IS my home. Together, it will be OUR home. _Our home; Billy loved that phrase. Ever since the day he met her at the barbecue held at then-governor Grant's home, he wanted her. The passion she aroused in him made him believe anything and everything is possible with her by his side. He believed that's the reason why President Grant continued to pursue her despite his own familial commitments. He'd never forget the day that she overheard a couple of interns at a local bakery question why 'Ms. Pope was seen canoodling with the President in the Oval office' by the Secret Service and how they suspected a long time ago something must be going on between them.

He took it upon himself to investigate and that is when he approached Mellie with his findings. He remembered how shocked he was to see her acknowledge that it had been happening and that she basically gave permission for them to carry it into a sexual relationship. However, she was growing tired of being second fiddle and watching Fitz repeatedly choose Olivia over her. So she devised a plan to reveal some information about Olivia to Fitz in the middle of his speech and that based on the way he'd react she'd know how to proceed. He recalled turning on his computer and logging onto the online streaming of the speech. Billy recalled the exact moment where Fitz froze with tension and then the loud cackles of Mellie rang loudly over the whispering crowd. He thought it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen and was thankful he had recorded it onto a thumb drive so he could watch it again in the future. Oh could he have watched that scene over and over and laugh just as hard, if not harder, at each viewing as if it was his first. However, the next part shocked him more. Later that evening, he received a telephone call from his old buddy, Secret Service Agent Hal Rimbeau asking if he was still part of the Witness Protection Program and if he is willing to house someone for them. After he got the information he needed, he began hiring help and setting the place up to accommodate the incoming person. He wasn't too fond of Mellie staying here but it was company and it was the least he could do for her since she gave him the greatest laugh ever. Shortly after preparations had been made and the house settled down for a good night's sleep, Billy was awakened by a phone call. It was a raspy voice and it said that there will be a change of plans on who was coming and that the First Lady will no longer be coming but that Olivia Pope will be taking her place. He couldn't get out of bed fast enough and almost tripped over the bed sheets with excitement. His plan finally was put into action and he couldn't believe it!

Billy sat and imagined how things must have gone: _Edison Davis, as planned, walked into the Oval to ask Fitz if he was ok, Fitz is ready to be physically angry at Davis, Mellie walks in shortly after and tries to help calm things down but sees Fitz kill Edison and then he comes after her. She screams for help and then people rush in to stop the melee. Fitz is arrested and all evidence will point to him for murder. And while all of that happens, Olivia will be here and all mine!_ _I will woo her and I will win her heart. _Billy was not quite sure if he truly believed in God but he knew that there was something, someone even, that was pushing them together and he was ever so thankful for it. But the best part was that no one would have connected him to any of it once he takes care of Mellie. By the time news spreads that it was Mellie's idea, Olivia will be Mrs. Chambers and Fitz would be in a death chamber. He loved the thought, especially the part of Olivia becoming Mrs. Chambers. All he had to do was woo her until the first full moon of the next month. Since it was already nearing the end of the month, he quickly located the nearest calendar to see on what day the first full moon of March would land. Knowing that the second week of March would be too soon, he decided to give himself until April to properly woo her and assess the situation. He wanted to make sure that she would be ok despite hearing or seeing anything about Fitz – after all, Billy wanted her heart and for now, he knew that still belonged to Fitz.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia wanted nothing more than to call Fitz and let him know of this amazing place but since she couldn't, she knew it was best to rest up for dinner. She wanted to be as engaging and as interested in the host as possible. She did not want to let something as small as traveling get in the way of her being on her best behavior. After carefully watching where the ladies placed her things, she kindly asked Marvin to ask the host, whenever they became available, if she could meet them and thank them in person for their generosity. When Marvin returned, he said that she would be able to meet the host at dinner which would be promptly at six pm and that she could wear anything that makes her comfortable and allows her to feel at home. Olivia then put her sharp memory to use and laid out comfortable gray leggings and her most comfortable huge beige sweater with her black tank to go underneath. This outfit always made her to feel comfortable and safe and reminded her of one of the first times her and Fitz had a private conversation. She sat on her bed as the memory began to play behind her eyes on the movie screen of her mind. She began to lie back as her mind showed her how she was on the couch of her hotel room reviewing strategies for the Grant campaign and the next day's itinerary.

As Olivia's eyes began to shut, she recalled how she noticed the time on her watch and was hoping that the diner down the street would still be open and that she could get a salad. So she put on her black flats and began to walk to the diner – alone. She always walked alone. It was a great way to clear her head and to have some time to reflect on the day. She couldn't believe how the tide for the campaign was turning in their favor. It seemed as if Governor Grant finally understood what it would take to win this election and she couldn't be more pleased that he followed her suggestions. Deciding that they would run on the platform of family and family values was the best suggestion she's had since joining the campaign and his decision to go along with it was his best decision. The female voters were eating it up and the fact that he was extremely handsome happened to help his cause as well.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed a familiar head in the window. He was sitting in a booth writing something in a pad. She decided to not disturb him and to see if they could make her a club salad to go. She would have gone unnoticed too if that doorbell did not alert everyone to incoming visitors. She looked up at the bell and then turned around to see Fitz's blue-gray eyes staring at her with a huge smile on his face. She politely waved and walked over to the counter to order her salad. Fitz hurried out of his booth to meet her at the counter.

"I'm so thankful that this is an all-night diner. I did not know what I'd do if it was closed. They have the best cup of coffee I've tasted all campaign."

"Don't let Cyrus hear you say that," Olivia chuckled. "He'd be so upset to hear you say that his coffee is not good until the last drop."

"It wasn't good at the first drop," Fitz replied with a smile. "Do you drink coffee, Ms. Pope?"

"No. I never found it to be useful to me to have a cup of coffee. No matter how many hangovers I had in college, coffee has never been useful to me. Now a great cup of tea has always been able to do the trick for me."

"Ah, yes, tea. I can see you as a tea woman, you know, as someone who takes her time to savor her drink. I'll bet you drink only herbal tea and use only lemon and honey right?" Fitz chuckled as she scrambled to think of a reply. "I'm sorry Olivia. I'm just a little tired but I'm still working on this speech for tomorrow. Gotta have it right, ya know?" Fitz said, ending in a smile.

Olivia returned his smile and for the first time noticed how his eyes glistened when he smiled. It was almost as if his eyes did that only for her and at once, she became lost in them just as she did as that unspoken minute they had in the hallway on the first day they met. She was shaken from her stare by the waitress who brought out her requested food. She smiled a smile of thanks to the waitress while paying for her food.

Upon turning back to Fitz, she noticed he disappeared back to his table. She decided to tell him to have a good night on her way back to the hotel. No need of disturbing him she reasoned. As she moved closer, she noticed he moved all of the papers he had scattered about and stacked them neatly to his left. He then looked up at her with a smile and said, "Olivia, will you please join me?"

"Governor Grant, I…I did not want to disturb you. I know you're working on your speech so I'll just leave you to it." Olivia hoped against all hopes he would buy this reason but she knew better and what she knew, he did.

"Olivia, sit with me, please." His eyes begged for her but this time, it was his soul that called to her.

It was the first time she had ever felt like beyond the campaign she was needed by him. So she sat down in the booth right across from him. He called the waitress over.

"Trudy, Ms. Pope decided to stay here after all. Do you think you could convince her to get a slice of one of your pies? I promise, if you do, I will make sure your tip reflects it when we leave." Trudy's eyes lit up and she shifted her focus over to Olivia.

"Well, Ms. Pope," Trudy said in her very southern accent, "tonight's pies are apple, cherry, lemon meringue, chocolate fudge and plain lemon. So which slice of pie can I bring you?"

Olivia smiled back at her, "Trudy, which piece of pie did Governor Grant have already?"

Trudy beamed from ear to ear as she prepared herself to reveal the flavor of pie, "Ms. Pope, he couldn't get enough of our chocolate fudge pie. I bet he's already had three slices of it. I do know he's had three mugs of our hot chocolate and I think with every mug he's had a slice of pie. I offered him other flavors but he said he only wanted chocolate and that there's just something about our chocolate pie. So would you like a slice of chocolate fudge pie?"

Olivia glanced at Fitz before letting Trudy know her decision of the chocolate fudge pie. His face was red with embarrassment but there was no trace of regret in it. He liked chocolate foods – great to know. Trudy left the table with a beaming smile on her face while Olivia turned her attention to Fitz.

"So Governor Grant, what is this chocolate feast you've got going on tonight?" Olivia asked between chuckles. "I did not take you for a chocolate fudge pie man. I thought you'd be more vanilla bean ice cream on a warm piece of apple pie man, honestly."

Fitz looked at Olivia both with humor and want in his eyes.

"Ms. Fixer, there are so many things about me that you don't know," Fitz hoped it sounded more like a humorous invitation to ask him anything she wanted to know and a slight preparation for himself to reveal the answers to such questions.

"This is true Governor Grant, so riddle me this: why the chocolate fudge craving tonight? Are you nervous?"

Olivia was very curious to know the answer to this question because she wanted to get the idea of it being a sexual innuendo out of her head. Lord knew she had been through the desert and a drought and was comfortable in staying there as long as it allowed her to do her job as well as she has been over the last five years. FIVE YEARS! Is that how long it is been since Edison? She never thought time would move by so fast yet it only seemed like yesterday that she returned his grandmother's ring to him after deciding it wasn't best for them to marry. She completely removed that thought from her head to concentrate on Fitz's answer.

"Well, I grew up in a house that always served vanilla ice cream and warm apple pie. I grew tired of the same things. It was always a polo shirt and khaki pants with brown shoes for school. The part was to always be on the right crossing over to the left despite the fact that I am left-handed and my homework was to be perfect. So whenever I see apple pie now it takes me back to when I had to be perfect. You know, the perfect son for the perfect congressman. So I opt for any and everything that strikes my fascination."

"So, tonight, all things chocolate strikes your fascination? Interesting…" Olivia replied.

Fitz grinned. "Is there something you want to ask me? You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer it. I have to be honest with the public so I might as well start with my campaign fixer, right?" Fitz said with a smile while slapping the table for effect.

"Alright, I'll ask. What made you try other flavors of pie, especially chocolate?" Olivia asked while stabbing her fork through her salad. Suddenly she was so interested into what he was saying instead of her food. When Trudy brought her pie, she had just enough focus to get it from her and to ask for the largest bottled water they had.

"Well, her name was Cora Lanise Hudson. I will never forget her. She introduced me to many, many things. We met in biology class at UCLA over a debate. The debate was over whether or not DNA testing should be used in cases of twins who happened to be charged for crimes. She was for it and I had the opposition. I must admit now that she flat out won that debate fair and square but and the time, I couldn't. The times, well, it still wasn't totally fine with black women being smarter than anything that did not walk on all fours. But I found her fascinating. Well, one day I'm in the student center cafeteria and she just happened to be going through the line right in front of me. We acknowledged each other with a smile and she moved on her way. I still remember what was on her tray: chicken tenders, a salad, fries and a soda. We were headed through the dessert portion of the line and I noticed she picked up a chocolate pie. There was only one left so I picked it up too. I remember she shot me a look to which I responded with a "what?" She said, _"Grant, I see you in here daily and you always get the same thing: A turkey or a ham sandwich, a bag of chips, one bottled water, one can of Coca-Cola and an apple pie with one scoop of ice cream. You never get anything different and this time would be the same IF you did not pick up the chocolate pie. So what made you pick up a slice of chocolate pie this time?"_

"I couldn't tell her that ever since the debate in class, she intrigued me – that I've never met anyone as bold or as brazen as she, with the exception of my mother. She reminded me of the strength of my mother and that excited me. She created awareness in me that I never thought could happen. She put color into my life. She made things bright and bold for me. So I continued to pursue her. I lied to various people just to be in her presence. We would take trips to places in California that encouraged interracial couples and dating. We would go there and say we were a couple, until one day we actually were. It was the day my life changed and I discovered that apple pie is the standard…the rule for people like me. It was the day that I no longer wanted to be the standard; I wanted to be the exception to the rule. So now, I look for ways to be the exception in everything I do, even if it is by way of a piece of pie."

Olivia had many emotions about his story. The fixer in her wanted the opportunity to spin the story for campaign purposes. The woman in her found it romantic. The person that would be listening to that story on the trail would find it…it…unbecoming of a Republican candidate. So she tucked it away in the personal file of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III along with he likes his coffee black, his shirts blue and prefers handwriting his speech in lieu of using a computer. Olivia found herself having more emotions about the man that sat in front of her. Emotions that no man has ever had the privilege to raise in her before and now she was having them for a married man who happened to be the man whose campaign she was sent to fix. She tried to push them down, away from her face and mind but the longer his smooth, baritone voice rang through the air; the more she wanted to hear it. It was one in the morning when she finally looked down at her watch.

"Oh, I must be keeping you up too late. Truth is, I've been married for over twenty years and I've never had a more enjoyable time with a woman. Ok, I've got to be honest. I really have to be honest with you." Fitz took a breath and Olivia swallowed hard. There was some "thing" between them and while it was not all sexual, it certainly had its fair share of it and they both felt it. "I was hoping you would order another slice of chocolate pie so I wouldn't seem like a glutton." They both began to laugh and as they laughed, they felt the tension subsided and they felt much more at ease.

Olivia's alarm sounded and she woke with a smile on her face. She missed Fitz more than words could ever say but she hoped that her team were doing their very best to help him in her stead. She jumped up, took a quick shower and put on her chosen outfit. She pulled her hair back into a sleek low ponytail and applied a light coat of powder to her face after her moisturizer to dull the shine. A light knock on the door signaled for her appearance at the dinner table and she gratefully obliged. She followed the lady down the stairs and into this open room where a long table awaited her. She saw the most sumptuous vegetarian meals she's ever seen, including her favorite tofu dish she orders regularly from her favorite Chinese restaurant. Whoever orchestrated this dinner certainly did their research on her and she certainly appreciated it. Just then she heard his voice. She began to turn around but was quickly advised against it.

"No. Don't turn around. Not yet. I want you to guess who I am."

Olivia took a moment to think – not because she had to but because she wanted to calm her nerves.

"I know who you are. I never forgot your voice. May I turn around now…Billy Chambers?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What time is it?" Huck asked whoever was in earshot.

He almost finished downloading the camera feed from the hidden camera in Fitz's office. It was a long shot but he believed it could work if the camera from the blueprint was still in fact there. During the Clinton Administration, a hidden camera was installed to record the on-goings in the Oval office. It was meant to be there for the President's perusal and if necessary, his salvation. Huck knew it was rumored to be there but it wasn't until he saw the blueprints that he was relieved it was there. He jumped up from the computer and walked down the hallway.

"Quinn? Harrison? Abby?" Huck drew his gun and called out into the seemingly empty area, "Is anyone in here?"

Just then, the click of the hammer being pulled back into firing position, waiting only for the trigger to be pulled sending the bullet straight to the back of his head and him into his eternal sleep.

"Charlie, why are you here and what do you want with me?" Charlie shifted the lollipop in his mouth from one side to the other.

"I don't want anything with you. Frankly, I stopped by because I think you need my help. Cyrus owes me and he cut me off. I had to fend for myself and as you know, when we have to fend for ourselves, we're willing to do whatever it takes to survive. So this is what I'm willing to do: I'm willing to get the President out of jail for your boss. I know that's what you're working on."

Huck sighed and said, "Put your gun away Charlie. I don't do well with guns pointed at me for long periods of time."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Charlie snapped the hammer back in place and put the safety on.

Charlie walked around to stand in front of Huck. "Listen Huck, I wouldn't ask you for this but since Cyrus cut me off, I've got nothing else to do. You know I get fidgety when I'm not doing what I…what we do, and you know what that does to me. Come on…you owe me one."

Huck knew exactly about everything Charlie was saying. It was Charlie who kept his family a secret. It was Charlie who told him to run when he was to torture someone and he couldn't pull it together to do it. Huck certainly did owe him one. He owed him more than one.

"Fine. How do suppose you can get him out?"

Charlie laughed. "I've met Cyrus in many different places and the last level of the Pentagon is the place we've met most often. I know how to get in and how to get him out. Trust me."

Charlie had that sinister smile on his face as he spoke and Huck knew what it meant: anyone and everyone who stood in his way would not make it home that night – or ever.

"Wait. Wait until I give you the signal. We've very close to finishing the download of the camera in the Oval office and as soon as it downloads, I'll open it up and we can see what really happened."

Charlie sat down in the conference room and placed his feet upon the table, all while continuing to suck on his lollipop.

"Huck, by the way, it is five minutes before five o'clock."

"Then…it is time. Do what you've got to do to get him out."

With that, Huck went back to check on the download while Charlie yanked out his phone, dialed a number, pressed the phone to his ear and said only three words, "Eagle's flying home."

Abby, Harrison and Quinn joined David Rosen at the lowest level of the Pentagon at four forty-five pm. As they were coming in, they noticed a large gathering of news trucks, ranging from the local news to the big networks of MSNBC, FOX NEWS and CNN. They were all gathered here and were ready to go on line as soon as the clock struck five p.m. While it must have seemed like forever until five o'clock for most of them, for the gladiator team it was speeding by.

"Come on Huck…c'mon, c'mon, c'mon…ring phone RING!" Quinn stared at her phone, praying that Huck would call.

They witnessed the various secret service and guards gathering in the hall waiting to transport the President for booking and processing. In many ways, they were very thankful that Huck called in that favor to get Olivia in safe keeping. She would not be able to bear seeing her love escorted away in handcuffs to be jailed. Harrison's phone vibrated then sounded with a loud ding-dong, signaling that he received a message. Harrison looked at the message from an unknown sender, read the message and then looked up to find a man in a guards' suit looking at him. Once they locked eyes, the man nodded and disappeared into the group of guards and agents.

"Let's go." Harrison grunted out, keeping his face turned as he tried to move Abby and Quinn along.

"What do you mean let's go, Harrison? We've got to stay and watch thing go down so that if Liv…" Abby's voice began to fail her. "For Liv. We've got to stick around for Liv. We at least owe her that."

Harrison re-stated his command despite Abby's plea said it even firmer this time. "Abby, we need to go. Something's about to go down and we can't legally be involved in it. So we…need…to…go." Harrison stared Abby down until she got the message. Abby and Quinn nodded their complies and began to ascend the stairs mere seconds before the guards and the secret service began to go get the President.

Harrison, Abby and Quinn burst through the doors of Olivia Pope and & Associates with mixed emotions, mostly made up of sadness and confusion.

"How could the President be charged with murder and battery? Shouldn't he be granted immunity in an effort to simply not rile the public?" Quinn reasoned. "It would make perfect sense to me."

Harrison left the ladies to go check on Huck but saw Charlie in the conference room first, laid back in a chair with his propped up on the conference table while sucking a red lollipop.

"HUCK," Harrison cried out.

"Yeah?" Huck seemingly came from nowhere.

Reading his mind about Charlie, Huck offered his answer, "Yeah, he's here to help us. He can get the President. So he's sticking around until he gets the call that the President is safe."

"So that's your guy on the inside huh Charlie?" Harrison asked.

"What guy? There were several guys who were standing out there. Harrison who did you see?" Quinn asked.

Harrison ignored the question and stared at Charlie. "You were the one from the unknown number who sent me the text, weren't you?"

Charlie stared back at Harrison while twirling his lollipop, saying nothing. Harrison continued his small investigation.

"So you know where the President is going, don't you? Care to enlighten the rest of us?"

Charlie laughed. "Why? So you can tell your fearless leader that her guy is safe and out of harm's way? Can't let you do that. Not that you really would be able to do that because you don't have a clue as to where she is but because she has something I want. Something I need. Until she can give me what I want, you will wish the President was in jail. And frankly, he'll wish it too. So do what you can to find her."

Harrison, frustrated and confused with Charlie's statements, took breaths to calm down. In that time, Abby took over for him.

"What do you want from Olivia? What can she give you? And why are you planning to kidnap the President to get it?" Abby's impatience was growing with each question.

"I want a deal. Not just any deal; I want the same deal Huck got. He gets to roam around free. He does not have to answer to anyone in the program. He can have a kid and a wife now and I want the same. I want a life. I want Olivia to give me a life." Charlie's impassioned plea calmed everyone's nerves.

Instead of thinking he was going to take the life of the President, he was trying to offer a life for a life. No one could be mad or angry at that. It showed how important it was to him and how far he was willing to go to get it. Huck walked into the room.

"You've got to die first. It is something that's unpleasant but you've got to do it. That is, if you want this life. When I died, it was you who killed me. It was you who started the process of me having this life by telling me to run. Cyrus gave you an out. It is up to you to take it."

"But that's not the deal Olivia gave you, now is it, Huck? Or is it now Javier Chavez, Sr.? Javier, I bet you've not heard that name in a long time have you? So tell me about the deal that you got or we won't be talking about the location of the President any time soon," Charlie demanded and the room stood silent, waiting on Huck to speak.

Realizing Charlie mentioned his real name, a name he hadn't heard in eight years. He remembered his son had his name but he couldn't remember if he was named after him or after another family member. Huck swallowed hard and said, "The download is complete and it has it all on there and…something extra."

Fitz's memory was a little fuzzy. He did remember asking for the time. He knew at five p.m. his life would be changed forever. He would be shown handcuffed and everything will hit the fan. He accepted his fate. He accepted it the minute she walked out and the door was closed behind her. As the time wound down, he thanked Cyrus for his loyalty and his service and devotion to him. He thanked him for his willingness to sit with him throughout the final minutes of his so-called freedom and when the knock on the door came, he swallowed hard, exchanged a look with Cyrus, briefly smiled and said with as much strength as possible, "Come in." He recalled two secret service agents and two guards entered the room with Lou Hernitz and David Rosen present. He recalled being given his Miranda rights and feeling, then hearing, the handcuffs as they were placed on him. He remembered that vividly because that's when the first tear fell. _How did life get so screwed up for me? God, is this punishment for being with Olivia? Is this the consequence for having a rigged election, something I did not even know about in the first place? Why then God? Why did you strip me of everything? I guess Dad was right all along. I never deserved anything anyway._

Fitz had only one request: to have his coat placed over his handcuffs so it would not be as noticeable that he was under arrest. As he was led out of the room, two of the guards stepped behind him. He was completely surrounded and it made it all surreal – as if he was in an alternate universe. Here he was, not one spot was on his record – not even a jaywalking charge. Now he faces being charged for murder and battery and he could not even remember a thing about it. He rounded the corner, preparing to walk up the stairs when the fire alarm rang and everyone went on alert. As he was hustled up the stairs he felt a sting near his ear. He figured it was a hair or an insect flying into him but nothing that would hurt him. He was escorted out of the building where he walked out looking as normal and as Presidential as ever ready for the press he knew was going to be around. He saw news trucks and radio trucks but they looked to be a street over. _Perhaps they just parked there and they'll bum rush me in a minute._ Fitz kept waiting for a reporter to pop out and put this event into the record books, but he was placed in the unmarked limo without a single reporter in sight. Suddenly, he felt tired. He assumed it was due to not being able to sleep last night so he let himself drift off to sleep. Before he finally succumbed to his nap, he heard the partition window roll down and the driver said, "Sir, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

Charlie looked at his vibrating phone. A message appeared: It is handled.

Charlie said, "It is done. The President is safe. Now, what can we do about getting me that life?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. She had truly thought the worst had happened to him and that she would never see him again. After the Amanda Tanner debacle, his disappearance was a welcomed afterthought in her mind. Suddenly the food did not seem so appealing to her nor did it seem right to partake in it, although she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Yesterday – the day life changed forever. Yesterday she kissed him. Yesterday she saw him. Yesterday she left him. It seems their whole relationship had been about yesterdays and hardly ever about todays or even rarer tomorrows. While he was unexpected, Billy Chambers wasn't the worst host she's had. Howard Johnson Hotel in Alabama still had that distinction. Billy's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Olivia? Are you with me? Hello? What are you thinking about?" Billy said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billy. It is just that I've not seen you in a long time and to be honest, I did not think you were _with_ us anymore. So please don't take this to be mean or cruel but I'm just surprised to see you."

Billy smiled. _She's surprised to see me! ME! That means she does not hate me or think the worse of me._

"Olivia, would you like to join this host for dinner? I've taken the liberty to have the staff prepare some of the dishes I remembered you enjoyed."

Billy laughed at one particular memory he had of her on the campaign trail and he decided to share as they took their seats at the table.

"Olivia, do you remember that time when it was late and we all were hungry but you refused to let us leave to get something to eat until we all had at least three strategies to gain Pennsylvania in the primaries?"

Olivia, as she was placing her napkin on her lap, scrunched her face up as if she tried to remember and then relaxed it as the memory came to her. Olivia began to laugh. "Yes, yes I do recall that time. It seems that everyone had texted Raymond their orders for him to pick up at the nearest Chinese restaurant and so his phone kept going off as he got more and more orders. By the time you all put in your orders and he got up to "stretch and go for a breather" I said we might as well all go so we can help him carry the orders back. Oh and by the way, did anyone order tofu and noodles for me?"

They both laughed after she shared her part of the memory. Between bites, they shared many memories and had conversations ranging from politics to personal hobbies.

As the dinner wound down and the dessert and coffee made its way to the table, the subject turned to Billy.

"So Billy, why did you choose Bali? What made you come here and what makes you stay?" Billy had anticipated that question to escape her lips ever since he discovered she will be staying here. He had the scripted answer down pat and was ready to deliver it with ease, but the mere fact that he wanted to start this relationship off right, with honesty and integrity, he gave her the honest answer.

"When I left, Charlie was in the elevator with me. He drugged me and the next thing I know, I was pleading for my life. He let me go after I promised him double the salary he was being paid to kill me. After that, I began to frantically search for places that allows for Americans to become citizens in a year or less, one without extradition to the U.S. and one that if a person becomes a business owner with a staff of ten or more, they do not have to pay the local taxes. All of this along with Bali's stress-free living and the low cost of living made this the perfect place for me. Plus, where else could I get to live in something this nice for only ten grand in American dollars?"

"Ten grand in American dollars seriously? I wouldn't have passed this up either. And since you're a millionaire and all, this would help protect you against financial waste because you could already pay for your services well in advance, especially since you've already bought the house."

Olivia was very intrigued by this purchase but understood how "Billy-like" it was at the core. At first, she took him to be one who loved and craved attention, one who loved all things shiny and very bold. While she never took him to be the back-of-the-woods-secluded type, he also lacked the patience of being around many people. This intrigued Olivia very much because this would be her type of living. She put Bali on her mental checklist to tell Fitz when discussing places they could retire.

"So how did you find this place? I wouldn't have expected you to live here. I mean, it is so far off that it has to have its own bridge to get to it. I would have taken you to live in the heart of Bali, where there is hustle and bustle and…people. You're a people's person. You love people and you love people who love you. So forgive me but I'm still surprised to see you and so surprised to see that you live here." Olivia's face flushed with embarrassment at her curiosity but Billy found it to be sweet and very kind.

Billy swallowed the sip of coffee as he prepared to reply. "Well, that's a very good and refreshing question. I usually get Mr. Chambers would you like anything else as the opener and ending for my day. But to answer your question, I was living in the heart of Bali when I first came here but it was too much too soon after what happened in the States. So I went to a realtor and asked him for the most secluded yet intriguing place he could find with quick access to a village for food when necessary. The man needed more than that so he told me to write down ten descriptive words of my ideal place. I did and after he saw what I wrote, he smiled and then showed me this place. It immediately spoke to me. I said, if I ever had gotten married, my soon-to-be wife would have to love this place as much as I do."

Billy chuckled, but inwardly debated with himself on whether to ask the next question. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he decided to ask anyway.

"So what do you think of this place Olivia Pope? Think a woman could grow to like it here?"

Olivia wondered what he meant by that question but decided against it because they were just reconnecting after all of these years.

"Billy, any woman who loves you would absolutely love living here. I mean, look at the architecture and the structure of this house. Then look at the color scheme – all the golds, the creamy marbles and the rich wood and teaks that decorate the house – it shows the trueness and the dedication it has to Bali. Bali is a beautiful country, rich with culture and living in a house that is dedicated to it is nothing short of having the greatest appreciation for it. But to answer your first question Billy, I love it here. It is my ideal spot for when I retire."

"When you retire? The great Olivia Pope is thinking about retirement? Wow!"

Billy laughed quite hard about the idea of Olivia retiring and while Olivia thought it was because he couldn't picture her simply relaxing and gardening, Billy knew his laughter was because it was all so perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better answer. He thought of her first when he saw this house. Matter of fact, she was his only thought when it came to this house. It was her. It spoke her language. It was her essence and each wall told him of her spirit. He had to have this house just to be close to her.

"So when I asked the price, he said, "Sir, it is far too expensive for you. No one has been able to purchase it. But if you must know, it is one hundred million rupiahs." I took out my converter calculator and I discovered that it was only a little over ten grand. So I took out twenty grand and laid it on his desk and told him to make it mine. By the end of the day, this place was mine and I've loved it ever since. Now, I've done extensive work to it but one couldn't tell just by looking. I've had to renovate different hallways, install properly operating plumbing and make it a little more energy efficient. For that, I paid three times the amount of the house, but as you can see, it is well worth it."

"Yes, yes it is well worth it Billy," Olivia agreed. "This place is too serene, beautiful and inexpensive for someone of your means and stature to pass it up. You did great, Billy; really, you did fantastic!"

Olivia was just in awe of her new environment and Billy was in awe of her. He loved how her eyes widened upon hearing the history of the house and how she leaned forward with her hand placed under her chin as she listened to Billy's explanation of how he's come to love Bali and how he couldn't imagine living anywhere else in the world. Above all else, he loved how she hung on every word.

Olivia was taken aback by Billy and his true love for Bali. For him to only have been living here for nearly a year and a half, he truly embraced Bali and its people. She loved that he was open to another culture; however, she could not believe that Billy was, for all intents and purposes, different. Billy was different. He never came onto her. He never tried to grope or be inappropriate with her as he was during the campaign and she found it refreshing. He was giving, loving, caring and very humble and she has never seen this side of Billy before. It was actually…attractive. _What? Did that just cross my mind? Billy being attractive crossed my mind? Fitz, we shouldn't be apart for so long because I'm starting to find Billy's self-deprecating behavior appealing._ Olivia's thoughts were scattered and she began to feel flustered – not because of what Billy was saying but because she missed Fitz and she was angry that thoughts of Billy were beginning to set in. She needed to excuse herself. She had to get back and try to reconnect with Fitz. It may be difficult but she had to try. Their connection was undeniable and both Fitz and Olivia loved that about them. Their connection they've shared since day one has always been the cornerstone of the relationship, no matter the route the relationship has taken. It is always been there. But that's when they are together or in contact with one another.

However, they are thousands of miles apart with no contact and this made Olivia nervous. She believed that they had what it took to survive this time apart but did he believe the same? Mellie would be there, despite it being on the other side of things. She would be there. He would feel her presence and since they are still married, things could possibly turn around for them. They could get back together and where would that leave her? _Alone. _ Her mind whispered that to her as it always had during her times with Fitz. _Alone, alone, a-lone. _It continued to whisper that sweet nothing throughout her heart and mind and a tear shed from her eye.

"Did I say something to upset you, Olivia? I apologize profusely if I have offended you in any way." Billy said with confusion and concern.

He did not want to scare her or turn her away from him. He wanted her to feel that this is her home.

"Oh no, Billy, I'm ok. Really, I'm fine. I must be a little more tired than I thought. I shed a few tears sometimes when I'm tired," she chuckled. "It is an old Pope family trait. I don't think my family would mind it if I shared that with you. However, since I did, you now have to pay." Olivia smiled.

Billy eyes were squint and he smirked, "What do I have to pay Olivia?"

Olivia thought for a moment and said in her best British accent, "You sir must pay with another scoop of ice cream and another cup of coffee."

Olivia giggled and Billy fell deeper for her. He did not think it could happen, but it did and he was thankful for it. In his best British accent, he summoned one of the female members of the kitchen staff.

"Please bring me lady another scoop of ice cream and a cup of coffee and may I have the same as well?" The lady giggled, bowed and left the room promptly.

"I think our silliness made her giggle. It was nice seeing her smile. Do you always make them look so serious?" Olivia was being silly but with a little curiosity.

"No. Never. Ok. Yes. Yes, I do. I demand seriousness. Come on Olivia. You do remember me, don't you? When have I ever been serious to where I demanded no smiling; especially when I love seeing you smile." Billy chuckled and Olivia laughed. He loved her laugh because it was genuine, rich and bold. It was never faux or in a manner that allowed him to think she was being generous with her laughter when she knew she shouldn't be; she was always true to herself in that aspect and he loved that about her.

Billy and Olivia spent the next two hours discussing anything and everything that came to mind about the world and life except for one thing: love. Billy fought against himself and won the right to stay silent on the subject and in all honesty, it never crossed Olivia's mind. Finally, the two decided that since it was late, they should retire to their rooms. Billy walked her to the door of her room.

"Thank you for joining me at dinner tonight. I had a great time." Billy said, being as gentlemanly as possible.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time too." Olivia said in return then asked. "Is this how it always is here? I mean, dinner at six p.m.? Is there a set time for breakfast and lunch too?"

Billy smiled and said, "When would you be ready for breakfast or lunch? We can have them whenever you prefer. If you prefer to have them alone, then press 3-4-7 on your phone and the English-speaking member of the kitchen staff will answer and fulfill your request. A member of the female kitchen staff will bring it to you as any of the female staff will bring you anything you need. Also, if you need to go out, Marvin is at extension 6-9-0 and you can relay to him where you need him to take you. He will also serve as your translator so feel free to use him for that as well. All members of staff live here so there is not any real commute; therefore wait time is extremely low for any of our services. Is there anything you need? I can make sure you have it by the time the sun rises."

Olivia laughed, "No Billy. I just wanted to know how things worked around here. I did not want to be a rude guest."

"I would never think you to be a rude anything, let alone guest. You're not a guest here. I'd like for you to think of this as your home, well, until it has been deemed safe for you to return to your home. Or," he quickly added begrudgingly "unless you find being here, with me, particularly unpleasant. Then we can discuss an option to become a temporary Balinese citizen so you can have your own place. But you'll still have to report back to me on a scheduled basis so in reality, it'll be up to you which you choose, but I'd love for you to stay here…with me."

Olivia felt incredibly terrible that he thought she had considered leaving this magnificent place. It is, in many ways, her dream home. So she smiled, patted his shoulder, reassuring him, "Billy, in no ways am I considering leaving you alone in this place before it is time to return to normality. I've got to have stories to tell of the time I lived in my dream home. With that said, have a great night and I'll see you in the morning."

Olivia smiled as she opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. Billy clung to those words like it was everything and walked to his room. _Dream home. I gave my dream woman a dream home. And, as they say, the rest is history. _Billy shut his door and opened his mind to the pleasant dreams that came to him throughout the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fitz woke up to the sound of a drill. _Where am I and why do I hear a drill?_ The thought ran across his mind as he opened one eye. It was pitch black in his room. He was lying on a comfortable bed and under a blanket. _Perhaps all presidents who are charged with murder get this kind of treatment. I guess we all can't be so lucky._ Fitz huffed and rolled to his side to sit up. As he sat, he heard footsteps approaching his room. They were not heavy as if they were the feet of men but very soft, feminine steps as if it were a maid or a housekeeper. The gentle knock on the door confirmed for Fitz that it was indeed a woman. Without opening the door, the woman said in a soft but firm voice, "Mr. Kingsworthy, my name is Mrs. Abernathy. I own this hotel. I was told to tell you that you have a package next to you on the lamp table and that you should open it as soon as you waken. I heard you roll over and grunt and my husband always do that when he's getting up so I assume you're doing the same, which is why I've not asked to come in. Anyway, I wanted to do my duty as your hotel manager and owner to pass along the information the young men asked me to give you. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you one thing. They said _The Eagle always soars. Soar on my Eagle._ It was an awfully weird message but they ensured you'd know what it means. Forgive me for being nosy but could you tell me what that message meant? It was such an interesting phrase that I just had to know what it meant. Oh do tell, please?"

He did not know if it was Mrs. Abernathy's voice or her persistence that helped to continue the throbbing headache or not; however, he did know it was not helping him to get rid of it. So in an effort for her to leave, Fitz sat as quiet as possible and offered only sounds of snoring and grunting periodically until he finally heard her say, "Oh my, he was still sleep. Goodness me, he must be tired. I'll come back in an hour or so to relay the message to him."

With that she left. He turned the bedside table lamp on and it revealed a large white package. In it he had a box of hair dye, _(gee, thanks for telling me how old I am)_, keys, instructions to the next place he was to go, an itinerary of what to do when he got there, a passport, a driver's license for Samuel Kingsworthy, a backstory of Samuel Kingworthy, pictures of his family to put in the wallet and a white letter envelope that said open on the plane on the front. He decided to take a peek at the pictures first before doing anything else. As much as he loathed Mellie, any face that was familiar to him would be appreciated. So he opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. He was surprised – he knew this picture. She had taken it of him. She. Olivia. He pulled out more pictures and they were of him and Olivia in various places along the campaign trail cropped and photo-shopped to look as if it had been their life all along. He cried. The tears could not be contained any longer as he continued to look through the pictures. Seeing how happy he was with her in each of the pictures made it easy for him to see how much she meant to him and how much he needed to find her.

Fitz heard those same footsteps headed this way, but this time they seemed hurried – almost urgent. After a hearty knock, Mrs. Abernathy spoke a little louder than her previous visit, "Mr. Kingsworthy, I've been told to tell you that you're late and that eagle can't soar if you're late. Please hurry. You don't have much time. By the way, I figured out what you do for a living. You're an expert with bald eagles aren't you?"

He grumbled his agreement and she walked away with glee, "I knew it, I knew it! Wait until Paul hears this! I told that man I was right. Why does not he ever listen to me?" Fitz shook his head and got out of bed to apply the hair dye and get himself cleaned up for what lied ahead.

Cyrus paced back and forth in the room. He was trying to be calm, really, he was, but how could the Chief of State be calm when he found out the Secret Service lost the President. Cyrus took as many breaths as he could but he was livid.

"One just does not lose the President. Not when one's entire job is to protect and defend the President. Who does this?"

Cyrus would have blamed it on Olivia but there was one issue: no one knew where she was or how to get in contact with her. She was in the Witness Protection program and regardless of how many strings he pulled or favors he'd owe, he'd never get the answer for which he sought. She was in the wind and apparently, so was he. Cyrus' escort came into the room and told him that his car was here. He decided to pay a visit to Olivia Pope & Associates to see if they've heard from Olivia. Cyrus knew how much they were devoted to Olivia but they were worth a shot. As he stepped off the elevator, his phone rang.

"What?!" Cyrus shouted into the phone.

"If you're looking for clues as to where she is, you've come to the wrong place," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Who is this and how do you know who I'm looking for?"

The voice on the other end laughed. "I know all about this situation. Do yourself a favor. Go back to your office and check your email. It'll give you further instructions afterwards."

Click. Nothing but a dial tone was left to greet his ear. Just as quickly as they arrived, Cyrus told his escorts that he must return to his office urgently.

Fitz looked into the mirror and he immediately found himself looking almost twenty years younger, except for his mousey brown hair has now changed to red and his eyes are now hidden behind a pair of thin-wire glasses. He looked quite studious and very much the person he thought a Samuel Kingsworthy would be if they had met under different circumstances like as if Samuel was a real person. Fitz tried to think about how Samuel would think, walk, talk and live his life as if he was truly Samuel. Would he have an accent or a speech impediment? Would he walk with a limp or normal but without power? Fitz did not have a clue where to begin to be Samuel Kingsworthy but what he did know is how fast he had to get out of there and onto the road. He slipped his glasses on, grabbed his clothes and the package and then left out of the hotel. No one saw him leave and he did his best to clean up after himself so there would be no trace of him as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third being there. As soon as he reached the navy blue 2001 Ford Explorer Sport that was located in the back of the parking lot. He was happy that it was something that could accommodate his height comfortably, especially since it seemed like he would be driving for a while.

While Fitz put the key in the ignition and allowed the car to warm up, he read the next set of instructions.

_Drive US Highway 82 until you meet up with I-30 in Texas. From there, take I-30 to Dallas. Use the Discover card to check in for the flight and ditch the card there immediately. You must make the flight on Thursday, March 1st. Make sure you take your ID and your passport with you and keep it safe. You will be leaving the country._

Fitz checked the gas tank and was pleased to see it was full. He then began to look around to see if there were any highway signs nearby. From his location, he couldn't see one so he began to drive. Not too far from there, was a road sign with an arrow pointing towards the US Highway 82. He turned onto the ramp but not before noticing one business' sign: Brunswick Café and "We've got the best buttermilk biscuit on this side of Georgia" as their slogan. _Georgia? Great! Now I know I've got a long drive ahead of me. I hope we have some good music. _

Cyrus made it to his office and instructed Louise not to disturb him and to hold all of his calls. He put his government card into the slot and when prompted put in his password as calmly as he could so that he would not risk getting locked out the system. "Welcome Cyrus R. Beene" appeared across the screen and he went straight to email. He clicked on the link for the Unknown sender. Usually Cyrus quickly placed emails without a properly titled sender straight to spam, but this time he had an idea that this was the very email to which the caller was referring. The email appeared on the screen.

_Mr. Beene,_

_By the time you read this letter, your boss would be far out of your reach. We know what you did. We know why you did it too. What we don't understand is why you would let your boss take the blame for it. We know you did not mean to kill Senator Davis. It was definitely an accident and we have proof of that fact. However, we fail to understand why you felt the need to help Mellie frame him for the murder and for battery when you knew she did this to herself by telling Senator Davis that the baby she carries is his a month before he was to get married. While we do not condone Senator Davis' actions, we certainly lack the belief that he was to pay for such behavior with death. So let's make a deal. _

_Here's the deal: You tell the press of the untimely passing of Senator Davis was by your hands and we won't leak it to the press. Do we have a deal? Remember, you do know how the optics can be on things like this. So choose wisely. You have until five p.m. Wednesday to call this number: 654-825-4523. If you agree say one word: Deal. If you disagree, say nothing and promptly hang up. Now we do know that with him gone the spotlight on you is a little brighter, so I'd be thinking of ways to get on our good side._

_We KNOW!_

Cyrus blinked rapidly. He did not know what to say. How could anyone confirm me being in the room at that time? No one had any idea of the alternate entrance located behind the bookshelf where he told Charlie to enter, or did they? Cyrus became immediately suspicious of everyone in the White House. The plan was simple. Charlie was to use the hidden entrance and give Senator Edison Davis a shot of potassium chlorate. When it took effect, he was to give Fitz a shot of Fospropofol and wait until that took effect before undressing him. Mellie was to be the lookout while Charlie stabbed Senator Davis and smear his blood on his shirt and make sure Fitz's prints were on the knife and leave. Mellie complicated matters because she wanted her own revenge. Cyrus swore that if Mellie's slice of the ultimate revenge plot against Fitz sabotaged him, there would be more than hell to pay _and believe me, she will pay!_ He did not think she would use her revenge to have Charlie batter her so she could blame Fitz but if it worked, it worked. Either way, everyone involved wanted their piece of the revenge. Mellie was the mastermind. From Fitz's second year in office, Mellie had been seeking out ways to break up Fitz and Olivia. Perhaps it was what Cyrus called "Breeders remorse" but for some reason she could no longer stand having Fitz having his whole world revolve around Olivia. In her words, _"all he ever does revolve around Olivia. The man can't eat, sleep or think without Olivia being on his mind. I wanted her to take care of his needs, to fix him when necessary; not steal him and my opportunity as First Lady away. That is not what I signed up for Cyrus and I will die before I let her have the title of First Lady Grant." _

Cyrus shook his head, patted his pockets in search of his cell phone and speed dialed number thirteen. "Charlie…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fitz looked at the clock on the dash. Eleven forty-five pm. _Man, have I been driving forever! What day is it?_ Fitz decided to pull over at the nearest diner to eat and to catch up on the news. In his heart of hearts, he was hoping to see if the new look could really fool people into believing he was Samuel Kingsworthy. When he took out the set of instructions to see which card he should use for money, he read the following:

_Should you stop to retrieve money from an ATM, please use the pin number: 7582 for the AMEX card. This card holds all the money needed for gas, motel and food. Make sure you choose the right amount of money you desire for this transaction for the same pin number will not be able to be used again after the transaction is made. Inside the envelope will be a list of pin numbers you can use. Make sure you cross off the last number used so there will be no confusion. You can only make ten transactions with the most at each transaction being eight hundred dollars. For any incidentals, this account holds up to ten grand; however, it will never be able to be retrieved all at once._

Fitz shoved his hand inside the envelope to take out the correct card. While he blindly searched for the stack of cards, his hand hit the letter envelope. _Wonder what's inside here. Probably more clues as to who this Samuel Kingsworthy guy is. Well, whenever I reach Dallas, I hope to be able to find out. _Fitz found the stack of cards, pulled out the right card, and placed the contents of the envelope back inside. He hid the envelope in the safest area possible inside his jacket and headed for the ATM machine. _7582…7582…7582…7582…_ Fitz mumbled the pin number all the way to the machine outside the diner. _How many years has it been since I've had to use one of these things? Do I need a thumbprint? I hope not. Well, here goes nothing._ Fitz inserted the card according to the directions shown on the machine and followed the instructions on the screen. When prompted, he entered the code 7582 and watched the screen change to the options screen. He hit the button that led to entering a dollar amount. He reasoned that five hundred dollars would be enough for him to refuel the vehicle to full and to get himself something to eat and he promptly entered that amount in the allotted area. While waiting for the transaction to process, another car pulled into the diner. Because the car had the windows down, Fitz could clearly overhear the woman on the radio state, _"…plans for Senator Davis' funeral are scheduled for Tuesday. When asked if the President will be giving the eulogy, the White House remained silent, stating that they will speak to the family and will abide by their wishes. However, there has been speculation as to the whereabouts of President Grant as he was the last to have seen Senator Davis. Details…"_ Fitz's eyes widened and he looked to the car to see if they had noticed him. Luckily the women had their faces in the mirror applying makeup and did not even notice him. With that, Fitz took the money from the machine, answered no to whether or not he needed another transaction and walked as fast as he could back to the vehicle. As he put the key in the ignition and turned it, he took a moment to calm down. He tried to breathe normally but it was not working. He thought it best to just go, praying there was a fast food place down a ways close to the interstate that would be open. While he was backing out of the parking spot, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Just a day ago, he was a clean shaven, brunette-haired man. Today, he looked like something he hadn't seen since his college days: lost. He had no idea who this man was who stared back at him and he had no desire to get to know him. All he knew was that getting to Olivia was his only hope of setting things right. So he put the car in drive and set off to do that very thing.

_I never thought I'd see you again. I was so worried about you. "Olivia, don't cry. I'm here now." But Fitz, leaving you in the room and not being able to run back to you, to protect you, to…at the very least…be with you through it all, it scared me. I've never been so scared in my life. To think it would be the last time I'd see you free, it scared me. From this moment on, I want to be in your arms forever. "And you will be. I don't want to be without you either." Olivia leans in to kiss Fitz. He disappears._

Olivia's eyes popped open, wet with tears. She sat up and cried openly and loudly. She thought she could handle being without him. She needed him. It was not the same as it has been: knowing he was safely tucked away in the White House while she was in her apartment a few miles away. Although he was with Mellie, she knew he was safe and that is what mattered most to her. Now, the only safety she knew was the safety of the room where she left him and that was nowhere near the safety she thought her arms could provide. Not even in her dreams could she protect him or keep him near her. She needed him but somewhere in the back of her mind she questioned if he still wanted to be with her. She did not want to think this way but the fact remained: Fitz is married and she was still single…and free. She was the one who could date and mingle with others who were of like status. Yet, she felt as married to Fitz as Mellie did and perhaps with as much passion, if not more. She did not want to be with anyone else. Fitz was made for her and her for him. She did not want anyone else. She did not want to be with anyone else. All of this made her cry. Cry for him and his situation. Cry for her and her needs. Cry for the country who is unaware that it is being ran by no one in particular. Olivia cried for their future. Olivia even found herself crying for Mellie. _ Mellie? I wonder how she's handling all of this. _ While Olivia knew of Mellie's disdain for her, she harbored no ill feelings toward her. She could not help but to fall in love with her husband. As far as she knew, their marriage was a business transaction, something slightly more legal than prostitution. But Mellie knew what Olivia knew. She knew he was a wonderful man, a great man who had a big heart and when he loved, he loved deeply and hard. Yet, he was a powerful man; a man who commanded the attention of the room, whether he was the President or some common garbage handler. His very presence was one that screamed "I'm important! Look at me!" although the only thing he may have wanted to say was hello. It was that very attribute that captured her attention about Fitz. He was a powerful man who did not know his own power. He has always had that power over her. He was the wave that made her want to drown in a sea of love. He was the breeze that made her want to dance with the wind. He was the blood that pumped through her veins. He was her everything and Olivia was praying that her seeing him two days ago was not the last time he would be her everything. She had to come back to him. Life was truly not the same without him.

Fitz was thankful he was able to park behind the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart to catch a few hours of sleep before he started his journey again. He would have slept in a motel as the instructions suggested but he did not want to risk a motel owner wanting to sell him out to the local police for a small monetary reward. So he opted to put the back seats down and sleep on his luggage for the night.

"_I never thought I'd see you again. I was so worried about you." Olivia, don't cry. I'm here now. "But Fitz, leaving you in the room and not being able to run back to you, to protect you, to…at the very least…be with you through it all, it scared me. I've never been so scared in my life. To think it would be the last time I'd see you free, it scared me. From this moment on, I want to be in your arms forever." And you will be. I don't want to be without you either. Olivia leans in to kiss Fitz and he meets her halfway. She disappears._

Fitz woke up screaming OLIVIA! He looked around frantically. He heard the birds chirping, saw the sun rising and saw the overnight workers leaving to get in their cars. No one saw him and even better, no one heard his pleas for his beloved Olivia. He started the vehicle and looked around to make sure everything was still intact. Everything was fine and he pulled off in search of a fast food restaurant for breakfast and coffee. He chuckled to himself while shaking his head. _Mom, if you could see me now. You've always said that McDonald's was the devil's food and now, I've survived the past two days on Egg McMuffins and black coffee for breakfast. I guess it is time to make it day three._ He pulled into the drive-thru lane, grateful for the emptiness it possessed.

"Thanks for starting your day the McDonald's way. May I take your order please?" A man's voice boomed over the intercom and it helped to wake Fitz up all the way. Fitz placed his order and followed the direction to drive around. Inside the restaurant, the muzak system was playing the news.

_"Breaking news: There is an ongoing investigation into the murder of Senator Edison Davis. At this time, no one from the White House is discussing involvement, however, there are reports of President Grant and his Chief of Staff being called in for questioning by an independent branch of the FBI to handle such matters should they arise. We'll have more details later today." _

"Sir, your order is five dollars and eighty-seven cents."

"Um…yeah, here you go."

Fitz tried to stay as calm as possible but the thought of the FBI becoming involved in matters sent a nervous chill down his spine. He tried to shake the thought but he couldn't. He followed the instruction to go to the next window after receiving his change and waited patiently for his food. When the lady came to hand him his coffee and to tell him his meal would be out shortly, he politely asked her how much farther he had until he reached Dallas. The lady's smile revealed she was missing a tooth at the bottom of her mouth but her southern drawl led him to believe he was certainly close.

"Why you're practically almost there. I'd say you have about another hour and fifty minutes to go before you reach Dallas outer limits and then about another ten until you reach the city, depending on traffic. Do you have directions to where you need to go?"

Fitz smiled and said he did have the directions. He loved being down south. During the campaign, he loved the hospitality and the warmth that came from this area. He forgot to ask the lady the name of the town he was in. For some reason, he did not even realize that he had crossed into Texas at all. When the lady returned with his food, he asked the name of the town.

She said, "You're in Paris suga'. Enjoy your stay while you're here!"

She winked and went back to her duties. He checked the gas gauge and decided that since it is halfway that he'd go ahead and fill up before the trek to Dallas. He wanted to be prepared for anything so while he filled up, he checked the tires, the oil, the coolant and the transmission fluid. All were okay and he was delighted to know that his fill up would only cost him sixty dollars instead of incurring any extra costs. He got back in his vehicle and found the nearest on ramp to the highway. As soon as he saw a sign for Sherman, he saw signs for Dallas. He took the off-ramp onto another road that was the back way into Dallas in order to remain inconspicuous. From there, he reached the main road that led into Dallas and settled into some good tunes on the local radio station and his coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Olivia arrived at the Chambers' house and the longer she stayed the more she began to enjoy her new life. She even found herself enjoying Billy's company far more than she ever did when they were on the trail and when they were working together in D.C. At first, she thought it was because she knew no one else; however, after dinner last Friday, she began to think otherwise. As Olivia worked in the garden, she recalled the conversation they had over dinner:

"Olivia, I really do think that life is full of second chances in many areas, don't you agree?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

Olivia tilted her head and with a smirk replied, "Yes, I do agree with that Billy. However, to me, whether or not it is deserving of second chances is completely dependent upon the situation. Do you agree with that?"

Billy smiled but countered with his reply, "No, not really because that brings emotions into play and since I'm a factual man I believe all situations can be do-overs when based on facts and the rationale of facts only. Otherwise, it all becomes circumstantial."

"You do have a good point there with the facts, but in what situation would no emotions come into factor when deciding to do a do-over? I would think all situations have an element where emotions must come into play."

"Well, I can think of one," Billy said confidently.

Olivia said nothing but tilted her head, giving him an invitation to give her a situation where emotions play no part in it.

"I say we have a do-over dance. We wouldn't have to do a do-over dance if Mellie left us alone instead of interrupting us the first time. And let's face it, I do believe there were no emotions involved in the dance, so it should be a fitting situation. So, would you give me the pleasure of having a second dance?"

Olivia recalled him moving around the eight-seat dinner table to reach for her hand for a dance. She obliged him and stood to dance with him. At first, it was nice to be touched by someone. She almost forgot what it felt like to feel another person. Living here made her feel so alone, especially since Fitz was not around. Olivia began to think about the last time Fitz touched her. A tear fell from her eye. Oh how she missed his touch, his caress, his lips – him.

"Hey, what are the tears about?" Olivia finally realized that Billy stopped the dance and was looking at her with concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I hold you too tight? Olivia, why are you crying?"

Billy's questions were more thought-provoking than comforting to Olivia. Why was she crying? Is it that she really missed Fitz? Was it the song that was playing? What was it that she was happy to have that interaction with someone? Olivia couldn't put a finger on why she had tears but what she did know was that she wanted to continue dancing.

Olivia finally spoke, "Billy? Can we continue dancing?"

Olivia wanted to reassure him that she was fine and that she must have been slightly emotional over another person's touch.

"I'm ok. It's just been so long since…since…since I've been touched by someone. Sometimes, I get so lonely here. I'm thankful for your generosity and your willingness to let me stay here, but not having anyone to hug or hold my hand or share a space with can be overwhelming at times. It makes me miss home a little bit more. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. It's just…sometimes, I miss home and it's…comforts."

Olivia's words were barely above a whisper by the end of the sentence and it was just enough to make Billy want to take her into his arms and make love to her. But he settled for a hug instead. He felt it was best for him to just hug her – to let her feel the body of another human in a non-sexual way. He knew she thought him to be a scum bucket when he was back in D.C., but with her staying here, he wanted to show her that there was another side to him; a side that proves he could be the man of her dreams if only she'd give him the opportunity. Billy opened his arms and there Olivia cried on his shoulders, placing her sobs deep into his neck. For Olivia, this was comfort. For Billy, this was heaven.

For a while, they stayed in a standing embrace. When Billy saw that she was becoming restless, he asked one of the staff members to resume playing the music. As the music began to play, Billy began to sway them to the melody. The more he swayed, the better Olivia felt. The song came to the chorus and she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked him in his eyes. There was something about Billy – something that she did not notice before. His eyes reflected compassion, concern and care. Billy actually cared for her; for more than just her body. He cared for her mind, her emotions, and her heart. _Her heart. _ She gave Fitz her heart a long time ago, yet here was this man who still cared for it despite the fact it was in the palm of another. Another who has held on to it for years and had yet to treat it with the dignity and respect it deserved and it was all because he was still married.

Olivia began to feel herself tense up. While it was not because of Billy and this atmosphere, it was because of her feeling that she may have missed the boat when it came to Billy. _Some woman will live in this incredibly beautiful house and with this caring man one day and I'll still be waiting on Fitz to get a divorce. Why didn't I consider Billy before? Sure, he always came around me like a dog in heat but why didn't I look past that to see this side of him? Was I so caught up in Fitz that I couldn't see another possibility?_ Olivia gently shook her head as if to shake away the thoughts that were forming in her mind. Thoughts of what if she was with Billy came rushing to her head. _You'd be living here full time without having to wonder if someone would come after you. You'd have this care and concern all the time without wondering if the press would find out or without knowing that in the morning, he'd have to go back to the wife. You'd have him there and you would not be alone. Fitz is always leaving you alone. He's always leaving you wondering when will be the next time you'd see him. He's always letting you down somehow isn't he? Well lady, I guess you've gone ahead and done it. You've given yourself the painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love you've always wanted, didn't you? Now you're painfully, devastatingly, extraordinarily love-less and alone, which is the difficult and life-changing part because where are you going to get that again?_

"Billy, kiss me. Do it quick before I change my mind."

Billy wasted no time and gave her a kiss. It wasn't his best, partly because he was confused as to how she came to the conclusion that she needed a kiss from him and partly because he was shocked that she wanted him to kiss her. As he released her lips, she looked at him confused.

"Do you really kiss like that? Quick, closed off and guarded or is it me that's causing you to kiss like this?"

"No, it's not you. I swear it's not Olivia. I…I was…I was just caught off guard that you wanted a kiss from me. However, if you give me a second chance, I'd make it up to you and it'll be worth it. I guarantee it."

Olivia tilted her head to the side and said, "One more time Billy. Make it count."

Billy replied with a smile on his face, "Yes ma'am" and took her by the waist with as much gentle force as he could.

At first, he just lovingly stared at her while running his hand through her hair and over her face.

"God, you're beautiful! Whoever lands the honor of winning your heart should consider himself to be more than a lucky guy. They should consider themselves holders of the most sacred treasure that walks the earth."

With that, he bent down and allowed his lips to meet hers. When he felt she was ready, he took her bottom lip and gently suckled on it. Olivia began to loosen up even more and she returned the favor by taking his bottom lip and sucking on it before using her tongue to beckon a meeting with his tongue. The tongues met and combined sound of longing and enjoyment finally burst through the air in moans. Olivia found herself to be enjoying this kiss. It was far better than she expected and she did not expect the sparks that did come. Billy did not expect the feeling he received from the kiss. He felt a mix of emotions ranging from anger to complete bliss. _Did he really have this angel's heart and toy around with it as if he had all the time in the world? He kissed her lips and let them go, expecting them to come back. Not this time Fitz. Not. This. Time. She will be mine. I know what to do with an angel's heart and I don't mind showing Fitz how it's really to be handled. _ Billy deepened the kiss and Olivia responded with a moan, a head tilt and by grabbing his hair at the nape of the neck. That was Billy's favorite part of the kiss because it let him know she was really into it as well.

Billy reluctantly ended the kiss. "I hope I have sufficiently redeemed myself from that earlier kiss. I do apologize for the first kiss between us not being the best; however, in my defense, you did spring the idea of kissing you on me." They both laughed. "Seriously Olivia, I know how lonely it can be for you here. So if you want your hand held, a shoulder to cry on or a hug, let me know. I can do that for you. I can be the one who holds your hand or comforts you when you need me to be. I'd actually like that, honestly, especially since you've given me so much just by being here with me."

Olivia blushed and replied, "But Billy, I've not given you anything but someone to help drive up expenses and eat up your food. Speaking of which, is there anything I could do for you? I'm pretty good at pushing dirt to the side and putting a plant in the hole where the dirt used to be. I'll even replace the dirt after the plant if you want. Please let me do some gardening. It's the least I could do to repay you for all that you've done for me."

Billy nodded his head in agreement not because he liked the idea of her gardening to pass the time away but because it was something in reference to keeping herself planted here. It was a way of allowing herself to feel more at home here rather than her feeling as if she should go back to D.C.

"Fine, get your hands dirty if you want, but you're going to have to talk to Wayan yourself about the supplies. She's a tough cookie but I do believe you'll be able to persuade her." Billy smiled.

Olivia kissed him again but quickly this time and said, "Thanks Billy! You won't regret this!"

Olivia began to leave the dining room but as soon as she got to the door, she turned around and said, "Billy thanks for dinner and the dance. But most of all, thanks for giving me exactly what I needed tonight without complaint or over doing it. Tonight was perfect and I thank you for making it that way."

Olivia gave Billy her best smile and he realized that she was glowing. She looked radiant and he immediately locked that sight away in his mental trunk of memories.

Later that evening, Olivia found herself wide awake and unable to sleep. Her mind was racing with new thoughts of Billy. Usually her gut could give her a great sense of direction when it comes to things like this; but apparently it was still broken since her gut felt at ease with Billy. It seemed as if it took a vacation around Billy and that amount of ease was the very thing that unsettled Olivia. She was always sure when it came to the men she dated, well, except for Fitz. But the longer she was around Billy, the more she became less sure that Fitz was her soul mate. From the time she met Fitz, it was always secrecy and stolen moments. She had long grown tired of the secret rendezvous and escapades but she could never stop. It just seemed so…right. As if they belonged together. Olivia couldn't help but to question herself when it came to right and wrong, especially when Fitz was involved. However, what scared her is that Billy and their daily interactions suddenly made it seem as if Fitz may have been wrong for her all this time and that Edison was right. Love wasn't supposed to hurt or painful. Love was…_Love?_ _ Am I seriously thinking that I'm falling for Billy? Billy, really? I must either really be lonely or really messed up because I'm considering Billy as an option. _Olivia chuckled to herself but had to admit that Billy was not a bad choice. He was single and available; child-less, wealthy, intelligent, a gentleman and she did not have to hide in order to date him. To her, he was the perfect candidate for her heart. So why did she not consider him before? This thought kept her up.

Olivia went downstairs to see if she could make herself a cup of tea without waking up the house staff. She crept down the last step and as her left reached the first floor she looked up to see the living room dimly lit by the light coming from the fire place. Olivia noticed the familiar head that was staring at the fire. She stood there, frozen in wondering what was going through his head at the time. Suddenly, one thought darted through her mind and paralyzed her with fear. _Could he be thinking of me? Could he be thinking of me like I was just thinking of him? Should I go to him and see if he's ok?_

Before she could make a decision, she heard a voice call to her, "Care to join me, Olivia?"

Lost in her train of thought, she did not realize Billy heard the squeak of the last step and had turned around to see Olivia standing there seemingly frozen. Olivia walked slowly over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. He looked at her and noticed she was so stiff and nervous.

"What's going on Olivia? Why are you up? Is everything ok?" Billy was full of concern as he turned his attention and body to her.

"I'm fine Billy. I just couldn't sleep. Too many things are on my mind right now."

Billy patted the couch.

"What? I'm already sitting," Olivia said.

"Put your legs up here. Come on; I know you thought about it earlier when you first sat down. Look, when I said make yourself at home, that's what I meant. Feel free to put your feet up and relax if that will make you feel better. I know it makes me feel better when you are relaxed."

Olivia instantly felt bad that her inability to fully relax was now affecting Billy. She rationalized in her mind: _this is only to make him feel better about things. _ Olivia swung her feet into the air and landed them on the couch with a thud. Billy smiled and then did something that came naturally to him but it took Olivia by surprise.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I'm massaging your feet. It'll help you to relax."

Immediately, Olivia began to relax and this confused her even more. _What is my body doing to me? Why is it betraying Fitz like this? What's going on with me?_

"Penny for your thoughts? I am a good listener too." Billy really wanted Olivia to feel at home with him.

Olivia sighed and for a minute, seemed to wrestle with whether or not to tell him what was on her mind. She drew in a deep breath.

"I'm in love with someone and I'm not sure if I'll see them again. On one hand, it may be for the best since they are unavailable to me in their current status. However, it may be the worst for me because I'm not sure if I could handle being alone. I'm ready to settle down and have a family and to be with someone who isn't confined to their previous status. I'm ready to move on from the dating scene and stop letting work be exclusively my lover. I wish I could just know what I'm supposed to do because if I continue to do nothing, then I'll be alone for the rest of my life. I'm prepared to do so but…let's just say I'd rather not."

This was music to Billy's ears. She was just as ready as he was to begin a family and to settle down. He took a chance and decided to open up to her about his status.

Still massaging her feet, he began to speak, "I totally understand how you feel. I, too, have been feeling ready to settle down and begin a family for a while. I try to date but I don't like my options. Not many women catch my attention and the ones that do, well, it seems they would rather be with someone else." Billy stared her straight in the eye with that last statement. He wanted her to know how interested he was in her.

Olivia caught on and cleared her throat to buy her some time before responding.

"Billy, I…I hardly ever mixed business with pleasure and when I do, it almost always never works out. So I usually try to keep things professional with people of the opposite sex until my time with them as my client is over. Then, if I'm interested in them and they are interested in me, perhaps a date; however, I've yet to find someone in that circumstance who would be interested in me as a date, without it being a business function and us going as friends who could not get someone else if our lives depended on it."

Olivia chuckled while staring at her fingers. It was the best she could do at the time and she hoped it worked.

"Olivia, I was never your client. So why wouldn't you date me? What was so wrong with me that you wouldn't want to try to explore me as a possibility?" Billy was curious to know this so he could possibly woo her in that way.

"Billy, had I known this side of you back then, you would have been first on the list. It seems as if you understand me far better than I thought. Forget my feelings on the house. Forget where we are right now. Just the way you're communicating with me, wanting to share my thoughts and feelings, _THIS_ is what I've always wanted in a relationship with someone. I wanted to be with someone who I could bare my soul to and for them to stand there and take it without judging me, but gives me simple acceptance. So far, that's all I've seen, heard and felt from you – acceptance. This is what I needed."

Olivia broke down in the hardest set of tears she's produced in a long time. In her crying, she released the pain, the anguish, the struggle, as well as the joy and exhilaration of finding someone who finally listened to her and gave her what she needed. She moved her feet off of the couch and sat up. She looked at Billy through the tears in her eyes and asked the first question that approached her mind, "Ah, just look at me. Who'd want me now?"

Billy slid over to where she was sitting until their thighs met, reached over and lifted her chin in his direction until their eyes met. "I want you. Since the day we met, I've always wanted you. I've not met anyone who could hold a candle to the flame you've set in my heart. I've tried to date to get you out of my mind but all I could do is compare them to you. When I did, they failed miserably. I know I may be out of line, especially since you're vulnerable and all, but whenever you're ready to possibly date again, I'll be here. In the meantime, I'll wait for you."

With that, Billy laid a small kiss on Olivia's lips. He expected to move back, but Olivia kissed him back and with passion. It was as if she tried to convey a message to him through the kiss. Billy understood and returned the kiss with the same passion. Slowly, Olivia opened her mouth and invited Billy's tongue into her mouth. Billy moaned his gratitude and returned the invitation. Olivia felt Billy's desire for her during the first kiss but she was not sure until now if it was true. Now she knew with this kiss there was no mistaking the desire Billy had for her; but it was more than desire. It was longing this time. He longed for her and she was beginning to fall for him. _Could he really be the one I've been seeking for all this time? _Olivia broke off the kiss by patting Billy's chest.

"Billy, I think I'm tired. Thank you for listening to me and for accepting me as I am. I've got some thinking to do and yes, this time you'll be on my mind through it all. Thanks for a lovely night."

Olivia began to stand up and stretch before proceeding back to her room.

"Olivia, stay with me please. We don't have to do anything but please stay. I don't want to watch the sun come up alone. It's too gorgeous to see it come up alone. Besides, it'll show in about fifteen minutes. Could you spare fifteen minutes to watch the sunrise with me?"

Olivia smiled and sighed. "Fifteen minutes huh? Ok, Billy, but no funny business. A girl can only take so much pity and kindness in a twenty-four hour span, you know."

They laughed. Billy put his left arm on the back of the couch and waited for Olivia to sit next to him. She obliged him and sat down right next to him. So close that her right side and his left seemed to merge together. Olivia laid her head on Billy's shoulder and Billy pulled her in tight. For the first time in decades, Billy prayed. He prayed that this moment could last forever. Instead, sleep crept upon them both and they fell asleep in that same position. The sun rose without its awaiting audience awake to see it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two weeks into the life of Samuel Kingsworthy did not seem as bad as he had once thought. He had made it to his destination safely and just in the nick of time. About an hour after the plane had taken off, Fitz decided to open the white letter envelope that said to open it on the plane. His eyes widened as he read the letterhead. He could not believe, no, he would not believe the name on the letterhead. _Olivia Pope & Associates_. Fitz had to read it several times before he even got to the body of the letter. When he did, he read:

_To my love, _

_If you're reading this letter, it means two things: I'm not with you and you're in trouble. Before I begin, let me say that I've always loved you. From our first one minute in the hallway after you wanted me fired (I still can't believe you did that!), I knew that you were my soul mate. I've loved you for that initially and my love has continued to grow exponentially since then. It is this love that prompts me to set this plan up for you. _

_As of now, none of the money cards are available for your usage. In this envelope is a key to a locker area inside Achmad Yani International Airport. It's locker number eighty-six. In it, you'll find money, clothes, a phone number, a phone and a few other knickknacks I've asked one of my assistants to put in there such as a traveling kit for hygienic usage and a blanket. Once you get to an area hotel, use the phone to call the number. You will not get me but the person you contact has the information to get to me. However, he will not divulge that information until I see him. Once I see him and get the scoop on everything, if all is well, I will contact you briefly. If not, he will contact you and inform you of what is next._

_While you're reading this letter, you should be well out of American airspace. This is great because I anticipate that everyone is now searching for you by now and that means closing air travels until you're found. I'm sorry you have to go through this hassle just to get to the bottom of what happened but we had no choice. We, at Olivia Pope & Associates, felt it best that you leave the country until everything is sorted out and then we'll sneak you back in before it gets frighteningly necessary to put Madame Vice President Langston in office. _

_Unfortunately, this situation does mean that you cannot talk to your family. Please consider yourself a member of the Witness Protection Program. I am in the program as well. It was always the plan for me but, to be honest, we never anticipated you needing it. I'm glad that we were able to place you in it as easy as we did. By the time you land, you will no longer be Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III but Samuel Kingsworthy in every way. The troubles of Fitz will no longer be and you can feel free to live your life in the openness you desire. You will be free to date whomever you choose, live wherever you choose (outside of the United States and its allies, of course) and if you wish, you could live life the way you've always intended, perhaps as an educator or as a doctor like you've always dreamed. _

_At any rate, there is one more thing that I must tell you that accompanies this new life of yours. I will now be in your past. There is no longer an Olivia Pope when it comes to Samuel Kingsworthy. What we had as Fitzgerald Grant, III and Olivia Pope will all be nothing but memories. As of this moment, I do not know my alias and more than likely, we will not be in the same area. Aside from the brief contact I'll make to you in efforts to make sure you're settled, we will have no further contact. _

_Fitz, I wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors. It was a pleasure to serve as your campaign fixer. Nevertheless, you should know that no one will ever compare to you in life and love. Even as I prepare to live my life without you, I can't help but to think of how much I am going to miss by not being at your side through it all. I forgive you for everything and I love you despite it all. I will continue to wait for you, watch for you. My life will never be the same without you and although you were never able to give up the White House for me because I would not let you, I will never forget that you tried. I will always remember that attempt to sacrifice yourself me. No matter where you go or with whom you choose to spend the rest of your life, I love you._

_Forever your love,_

_Olivia Pope-Grant (as you've always wanted it to be)_

Fitz did not realize how hard he was crying until the lady next to him offered him a tissue.

"Here ya go. You may want this. Whatever you were reading really got to ya didn't it? Was it a dear Jane letter? I bet it was. These girls nowadays don't know how to keep a good man. They get ya hooked and then they book. Why, if I weren't married, I'd snatch ya up in a heartbeat. Well, if ya ask me, she'll miss the water because the well has just run dry. Wherever you're going, I hope you meet the love of your life and that you two would have so many cutie pie babies. Now I'm not a vengeful woman but I'd say, if it is your luck to come back to the States, that you'll make her babysit the kids all by herself. Ha-ha! Wouldn't that be something?"

Fitz smiled at the kind woman's attempt to make him feel better but he did not want to feel better. He wanted to feel the pain of the words _...we will have no further contact_. He did not understand then and he did not understand after the phone call he made once he got the things out of the locker that was promised to him.

"Hello," Fitz said into the phone.

"I see you've made it to Indonesia safely. I'm glad. It was a little touch and go there for a minute being that they had begun shutting down airports and highways in an effort to look for you. But obviously your plane made it out of American airspace before that happened, so that's great news."

"They're looking for _me?_ In what way are they looking for me: to keep me safe or to cause me harm?" Fitz whispered into the phone.

"What does that matter now Samuel?" The voice on the other end reminded him who he is now and it was just the thing he needed to keep him focused. "Olivia asked me to tell you one thing before she left. She said for me to tell you not to look for her because she's not sure if she is bait for you. She wants you to live your life the way you desire for once. This time there is no Big Gerry, no Mellie, no Cyrus or even Olivia to tell you what you should do. It's time that you make your own decisions your way."

Fitz could understand why but he was still confused.

"What if the life I desire is to be with her? What if she's all that I desire?"

The voice sighed into the phone. "If it is your desire to be with her, then do as she said and life your life the way you desire. If it means finding her, then find her despite her wishes because it is _your_ wish to do so. However, I must caution you that she has the same instructions as well. So even if you find her, she may be with someone else or in the midst of getting with someone else to help her pass the time. But if you must be with her then do it, only if your heart desires."

Fitz cringed at the thought of Olivia being with someone else. She was meant for him and he knew it. There was no one else for him but her and it was time the world saw it.

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks have come and gone and he was still no closer to finding Olivia. The voice on the phone did not give him any information about her and when Fitz pressed them about her, the voice told him to drop it. So where would he begin? _ Perhaps the best thing for me to do is to wait until another contact is made, either by her or the voice. _Fitz could not determine the gender behind the voice as it seemed quite manufactured by a device, instead of a genuine voice. So, like the first two weeks, Fitz continued to travel around and get acquainted with Indonesia. He enjoyed the food, saw various cultural exhibits and festivals and took part in as many things as he could to understand the culture better. He found himself delighted at his ability to maneuver about the country easily, finding things that suit him and even being able to learn new things, especially when it came to the kitchen. Fitz always thought himself to be a pretty good cook and would cook more if he had the time, but some of the things he tasted here were so well cooked, he decided he had to learn how to cook it. He became known as orang kulit putih yang suka memasak, which is interpreted to be white boy who likes to cook. He laughed at that statement when he first heard it but now, it has become a term of endearment to him. Always in the back of his mind, he told himself that he is doing this to show Olivia when he sees her again. He's doing this to be a better man to her in the future. Despite what the voice on the phone said, he will find his Olivia again and when he does, he will make sure that the product she sees is a better man suited for her.

It was the first time in a long time that Olivia woke up from a deep sleep refreshed and happy. The last time that happened, she was with Fitz. _ Fitz. _ Olivia wondered what he was doing, where he was and if he was alright. She did as she has been doing ever since she left him and looked to the sky and wished him well for the day. Olivia stretched and got out of bed to begin her day. She was excited because today was the day Billy was going to take her on a surprise trip. She's never been a surprise-loving person but Billy had been able to change her mind on surprises. Over the past few weeks, he's taken her on a train ride through Bali, a Thai vegetarian restaurant, to a monastery garden and to a museum she never knew existed. She loved all the surprises and could not wait to get the day started. She was so excited that she asked Billy the night before over dinner where they were going so that she could wear the proper clothes.

"What were you thinking of wearing tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"I was thinking of a sleeveless top with some shorts and low top tennis shoes. Would that be wrong to wear?"

Billy pretended to think for a moment.

"I think you may want something a little more traditional to wear instead for where we're going. In the morning, Ketut will show you what to wear. She won't know where we're going but trust me; she'll know how to dress you properly for it."

Olivia smiled her biggest smile and got up from her chair, walked towards Billy, sat on his lap and gave him a big kiss.

"Thank you for all of my surprises and for being here. Thank you for being you. I'm going to bed now with a smile on my face and it's all because of you. Thank you."

Billy did not know what to say but he was just thankful that the woman he has grown from infatuation to love in just a short time has become the happy woman he'd always thought she could be if given the opportunity. Seeing that she rendered him speechless, she hugged him and gave him another kiss, this time deeper, wished him sweet dreams and got up to begin walking to her room.

"Wait. Olivia please…wait." Billy knew he had to take his shot. "I need you to know something." He needed to let her know what was on his mind, but he thought better of the time and he decided to wait to tell her.

"Yes, Billy?" Olivia asked, still looking excited and suddenly youthful to Billy.

"Tomorrow when we go, you're going to have to stay close to me. In fact, be prepared to be asked if we're husband and wife, to which it's best to say that we are although we know otherwise. It's the best way to escape the pressure of them wanting to marry you off to one of their own."

"Billy Chambers, are you messing with me? Where are we going to where you have to warn me in such a manner? I don't want to go if I could be married off if I go alone." Olivia suddenly stopped to take a breath. "Well, if I had to pretend to be married, I'm glad it's with you." Olivia smiled and went to her bedroom.

After a while of being told about a place in Ubud called the Hanging Gardens, Fitz decided to spend a weekend at the resort. He prepared to stay from Friday to Monday afternoon just to relax and think about how to find Olivia. He saw brochure after brochure encouraging anyone and everyone to visit the Hanging Gardens and he caved in after seeing one of the villas on their website. He took the Orient Express to the resort and immediately began to tear up as he saw his villa. Fitz had never missed Olivia as much as he did in this very moment. He wanted to share this moment with her. But alas, because he could not take care of business when he had the chance, he had to enjoy this moment alone. Fitz placed his bags in the bedroom and began to walk around the villa. _The peace here is so…so…ah! I have no words for this place! Olivia should be here. Olivia should be here with me! I need her more than she could ever know, even more than I know. _ Fitz began to shed more tears as he curled up on his bed.

"Olivia, we're going to have to stop in the city before we go on to the surprise. If you need anything, this would be the time to do it." Billy warned while they were in the car going towards the city.

"Ok, thanks! By the way, what do you think I would need for the trip?" Olivia asked in efforts to find out where they were headed. Earlier this morning, she saw Ketut and Wayan put luggage in the back of Marvin's vehicle. She knew that either Billy was leaving without her or that they were going to have an overnight trip somewhere. She hoped they packed all of her essentials but in case they did not, Olivia decided to get those items.

"Well, if you must know, you may need a swimsuit and a towel, unless you feel comfortable wearing nothing around me. I know I'd feel comfortable if you wore nothing around me." Billy laughed as Olivia lightly hit him.

"I bet you would Billy." Olivia joined him in laughter but knew that although he was laughing he was also telling the truth and a part of her found that refreshing and dare she even think it but sexy.

Marvin pulled the car around to the front of the store. "Sir, we're here."

Billy quickly showed Olivia where the beachwear store was located and told her that he'll be at the bank. Olivia hopped out and headed to the store. However, something felt strange. She felt like she was being followed. Olivia quickened her pace but the follower's pace sped up as well. She made it to the store and hid inside the small dressing room. She listened for footsteps and heard none. Just then the curtain pulled back and Huck entered the room. He quickly closed the curtain and turned to face Olivia.

"Geez Huck! Was that you following me? You scared the crap out of me!" Olivia's voice above a whisper still showed that it was full of fear.

"Sorry Olivia. It's been three weeks and things back home have been in an uproar. The President is safe and totally out of harm's way. Cyrus has been hospitalized for heart palpitations and unsafe blood pressure. The First Lady's scars are pretty much healed but she's still out for the President's blood. They closed the airport and the highways for days to look for the President. There is absolutely no trace of him so Madame Vice President became Madame President about a week ago. We're all hanging in there and David is trying his best to be a gladiator but he's no good at it. But…" Huck's voice trailed off and Olivia felt the need to hear him say the words she was longing to hear. "We miss you Liv. It's not the same without you. Harrison is doing his best but it's not like you and we need you. We need you there."

"Is it safe for me to return? If so, I can come back and I can…" Huck cut her off as he had things to say but a short time to convey it.

"Olivia, I don't have much time. I just came to tell you that he's safe – that he's fine and to give you an update. You can use this number and phone to call him," Huck said while handing Olivia a phone and a piece of paper with a number. "You're allowed up to five calls that are unconnected before the number and the phone no longer works. Also, do not contact the office for the rest of the month, despite what you hear or see online. This thing is about to go down and although we have the proof that the President is innocent, we are being targeted. So be the ghost that you are and stay away. I'll send an email when things are safe."

"Huck, I'm sor-…I apologize for all I've put you all through. I'll be back with you all soon. I promise." Olivia felt the tears rise in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to hug Huck and to return to the States with him. She would have let Fitz go and would have continued her business until she retired.

Huck nodded his understanding and said, "I really like the flower swimsuit for you." Olivia turned around to pick it up.

"Yeah, I was thinking about purchasing this one. But I also…" Olivia turned around to Huck as she finished her thought but was interrupted by the fact that he was gone. He left her without a goodbye; it was his way. He never liked to say it and she never liked to hear it. So she smiled and decided to buy the flower suit. But while she was putting on clothes, she decided to call Fitz.

The bed was so soft. He was thoroughly enjoying his time at the resort lounging around and relaxing. He was also trying to strategize a way to find Olivia. Fitz thought, "if only I had the access that I did when I was President, this would be a breeze. Thorngate would have been perfect right about now." He chuckled to himself about Thorngate. He remembered being so mad yet so turned on about the fact that she knew all about it and the lengths she went through to stop it. He loved that about her – the persistence. It made his desire to go after her become even harder. He had to have his Olivia. He had to hear her voice. Something had to give. He had to hear from the voice, just to know if she's ok. He had a feeling she was fine but until she was with him, he was unsure.

As if he willed it to ring, the phone rang on queue. Fitz did half a sprint to get to the phone. Breathlessly, he spoke into the phone, "Hello, HELLO!"

"Fitz".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Someone knows what happened. Somebody has evidence that could clear Fitz's name! Do you understand what this means if it gets out? I don't care that you've done your part; the job's not over until we find Fitz!"

Cyrus paced back and forth in his office, sweating profusely while talking on his private cell phone. He knew he risked someone eavesdropping and finding out what he did but his office was still the most private spot he could think of initially. He would have opted for home and was on his way there to handle business when he suddenly remembered James taking the month off to spend with their daughter, Ella as she transitioned to a new daycare. Cyrus wiped the sweat off of his brow, knowing full well that it would not stop with a simple wipe. It would stop one of two ways: after they found Fitz or at the end of his life, whichever comes first.

Cyrus calmed down and spoke into the phone, "Does anyone know where he went? He was placed in an unmarked car to be transported to processing and booking but there is no trace of that car or the agent driving it."

The voice on the other end questioned, "Where could he have gone?"

"That's not the important question. The important question is who knew about our plan so they could kidnap him like this? No one knew this but you and me, and perhaps Charlie, but he works for me so he wouldn't be stupid enough to kidnap Fitz. Besides, he has nothing to gain from kidnapping him anyway. All it would be is jail time if not the death penalty for treason and high crimes," Cyrus countered.

He sat down and wiped his brow again while thoughts of who could have the President raced through his head. The only logical thought would be Olivia but she had vanished as well. No one, not even her staff knew where she was or how to contact her. He even placed listening devices throughout Olivia Pope & Associates to see if they had made contact with her but no, nothing. She was gone without a trace and he did not have the slightest clue as to where to begin to find her.

Mellie hung up the phone. She felt sick to her stomach. Through her teeth she cursed Fitz. _How in the world did you get away and are you with your precious Olivia? Who could have helped him leave? Olivia's people were with me the entire time so it couldn't have been them. They never left the office. Charlie did come in but that was briefly and nothing was exchanged. They showed him the door as far as I could tell. But nothing else happened. _Mellie straightened herself up and looked into the mirror as she began to end her day. She thought it best to turn in early; partly because of a pounding headache that she felt could be classified as a migraine if she did not rest and partly because she had to play the part of a concerned woman whose husband is missing. She found that latter part more exhausting than necessary. "Perhaps Fitz was right. There isn't really a love between us other than that of partners and the children. Maybe I was mistaken." Mellie did not think that was the case. In her heart of hearts, she had grown to love Fitz – imperfections, infidelities and all. As she was taking off her makeup, Mellie recalled the day she fell in love with Fitz.

He had just made governor in California and Mellie was six months pregnant with Karen. Fitz had an extremely tough day at work. Proposition eight was up for his signature along with lobbyists for and against it, the application to request federal funding for California had to be completed and an inmate had requested a stay of execution based on new DNA evidence that could be admissible in court if Fitz granted the request. Unfortunately, that was the tip of the iceberg of problems he had coming his way as governor. He still had the immigration issues, job problems and evidence of drug trafficking to deal with as well. Every night it seemed he worked later and later and each day he returned home, he seemed to be more and more frustrated. Mellie had always admired him for being so dedicated to his job that he felt he needed to be there to handle it, even if it meant less time with the family.

One Friday evening after Mellie and Gerry had come in from an event at his school, they saw Fitz crying. When he realized that his wife and son were back, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but found the tears continuously flowing.

"Fitz, hon, what's wrong? What happened?" Mellie dropped her purse on the dining room table and rushed to Fitz. "Are you hurt? Did someone threaten to hurt you or us? What's wrong? Tell me." Mellie calmed herself and began to steel herself against whatever he had to say to her.

"Gerry, come here." Fitz commanded softly above the tears and large lump in his throat.

Gerry obeyed his father's command and walked over to him where Fitz enveloped him in a hug. It was rare that his father hugged him and even rarer that he saw his father cry.

Gerry began to tear up himself but held on long enough to ask, "Dad, are you dying or something?"

That question and the innocence behind it was enough to put a smile on Fitz's face for the first time since he got the terrible news.

"No son, I'm not dying but thanks for asking. Today was incredibly hard as I had to respond to the tragic school shooting that took place today twenty minutes away from your school. These were kids your age Gerry and I couldn't help but to think how helpless and defeated I'd be if it was your school. When I saw the parents of the students who lost their lives, I almost lost it myself. It was just twenty minutes away; twenty minutes was the difference between you being here or gone. I thought about that and I couldn't stop thinking about you and your mom. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to be with you both and how excited I am for little Karen to arrive. Then I started thinking of how much time I've spent away from you both and then I think "is that what I want my son to think of me if this was him in this situation? If you…if this was your school, the last memory of me wouldn't be me at your swim meet or at your track and field meets; it would be of me behind a desk solving some state issue or preparing to have another dinner with officials or of me preparing to enter the race for governor again but as an incumbent. It wouldn't be of me pitching the ball to you in the back yard or of you telling your mom and me to cut it out and go to our room because we were kissing in front of you. It wouldn't be some father and son moment. It would be of me working and missing your life – a life I've helped to create and one that could obviously be taken away quickly in the blink of an eye by a deranged man. I don't want that to be the last thought you have of me. Please don't let that be the last thought."

With that, Fitz hugged Gerry tighter and cried his eyes out. When Mellie saw that her son was uncomfortable, she patted Fitz so he could loosen up and when he did, she helped Gerry slip from under his arms. Mellie then placed his arms around her and allowed him to cry on her. He was so broken and it was more than just the pain of not being around but the pain that anything could happen while he was gone and that would be the state of things: him being absent. Big Gerry was absent from Fitz's life many times and it was due to him being a congressman. Mellie knew the last thing Fitz wanted to be was a replica of Big Gerry. If one would let Fitz tell it, it was horrible just to share his name. He wanted no part of Big Gerry, especially the philandering side. So Fitz worked extremely hard in setting himself apart from those who wanted to tie him to his father's name and behaviors. He never wanted to be associated with the small, petty man his father seemed to be. Even when he introduced Mellie to Fitz, Mellie felt quite sleazy in that it seemed Big Gerry wanted to get with her first to see if she was "thoroughbred enough" for his son. He was anxious for him to "breed" and "to crank out the first grandkids." He never seemed genuine for anything other than that which could help him look better and win another election as a congressman. So the first chance Fitz gets to dissuade people from thinking he'd be like his father, he'd take it and run with it. This time was going to be no exception. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Gerry, but with him vocalizing that he wanted to be there for her too, melted her heart and Mellie instantly knew that the love she had for him exceeded the business arrangement she had with him. It was real love to her – complete and utter true love.

With Mellie's face now completely bare, she realized that she had begun to cry. "What is it that she has that I don't? I was an attorney too. I've had three kids. I'm the First Lady for crying out loud and he still runs to her. I wouldn't doubt it one bit that she's with him at this very moment." Mellie huffed, turned on her heels and went to bed, after instructing the night staff to watch after the children for the night.

There was a knock on the door an hour after Cyrus arrived home. He had hoped the hot shower would calm him but it did nothing but continue to keep his mind churning with thoughts over who could have known about the plan. The only people who knew about the plan were he and Mellie. Even Charlie only knew about his part of the plan, nothing further. So it continuously bothered him that someone outside of them knew what happened and could put a stop to their plan to get rid of Fitz for good. James reached the door first after the third time the doorbell rang. The man turned around to face James.

"May I help you sir?" James asked.

"Is Mr. Beene home?" the man asked.

"He is…but he's busy. What, may I ask, is your business with him? That way, I can tell him why you stopped by."

"I don't think that should be any of your concern. What should be of your concern is telling him that things could be different for him if he doesn't come to the door immediately," the man quickly smiled and placed a red lollipop in his mouth.

James swallowed hard and left to get Cyrus.

"Cy, there is a rude man at the door saying that things could be different for you if you do not…" James suddenly stopped as Cyrus bolted out the room and went to the door. Baffled and out of breath, Cyrus made it to the door right before the man turned to leave and called out, "Charlie…"

Mellie woke up with the sun shining in on her. She could not remember if she left the curtain open or not and she shrugged it off to begin her day. Things in the room seemed somewhat normal but to her, things were off. First it was just the window, next it was the bathroom door and then it was the closet. She always slept on the side closest to the bathroom door and the closet is usual right in front of the bed. The bathroom was where the closet was to be and the closet… "_Where is the closet? No, where am I? Where are my kids?!"_ Mellie began to yank open doors to find an exit, but nothing was behind them. She opened the bathroom door and tried to open the window. The window did not open. She decided to calm down and use the bathroom as she would have done normally and it gave herself time to think. The phone rang in the room. At first, Mellie was scared to answer it but the more it rang, the more concerned she became about whom may be on the other side of the phone. She rationalized that it may have been someone who knew the location of the children.

"Hello, hello… who is this? Do you have my children? Hello? HELLO!" Mellie broke down on the phone to the tune of the dial tone. She sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing loudly as she tried to think of how to get out of the room.

Huck and Harrison re-entered Olivia Pope & Associates in a hurry. Earlier, Quinn called Huck to let him know Charlie was back in the office and he had some information for him. She told him that Charlie would only talk to him. So they hurried back to the office to receive the information Charlie had for Huck. As soon as Huck saw Charlie, Charlie stood and gestured that they leave. Huck nodded and left with him while Harrison talked with Abby and Quinn about what they've learned in their absence.

"So what's going on? Did you call the room?"

"Yeah, we called. But I still don't see how separating the First Lady from things is going to help matters any. I mean, come on, she's not going to crack over being moved to a renovated room down the hall. She's gotta be tougher than that, wouldn't you think?" Abby has always had love/hate ideas when it came to the First Lady. From the time she came into the office, insisting on talking with Olivia, Abby thought her to be a little snooty and too privileged for her own good and if Abby had anything to say about it, she thought the treatment the First Lady was to receive was exactly what she deserved. When Huck and Harrison came to her and Abby about the plan to separate Cyrus Beene and the First Lady, Mellie Grant, from each other to see who would crack first, Quinn was the first to agree, while Abby questioned it. Abby did not think it would be wise but went along with the game plan to be a team sport. Even now, after the plan was executed, Abby still did not see the benefit of doing it this way, although she was quickly becoming a believer after the phone call. Olivia Pope & Associates, with the help of Charlie, was going to get to the bottom of everything by morning, even if it meant Olivia would never be able to return to the team.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Fitz, are you there?" Olivia whispered into the phone, hoping Fitz heard her.

Fitz sat silently as the tears ran down his face.

"Fitz, it's me, Olivia. Can you hear me?"

Fitz swallowed and finally broke the silence between them. Not knowing he was whispering too, he answered, "Livvie, I…I'm so glad to hear your voice again. I don't…You don't know how much I miss your voice. I miss you. Can I see you? I need to see you. Please. I'll come anywhere you are. I know what has been said and I don't care if you are bait for me. I'll go through whatever, but please, I need to see you."

Fitz broke down into heavy sobs while on the phone. Hearing Fitz cry made Olivia began to break down as well. Olivia couldn't even remember the last time she cried so much. She knew he needed her and she knew she could barely remember how to breathe without him, although that was getting a little easier since she had been spending more time with Billy. Pulling herself together, she decided to try to talk over his sobs, since she did not have much time to talk.

"Fitz, I don't have much time. I called to see how you're doing and if you settled in ok."

Olivia tried to sound impatient but in reality, she sounded this way because her emotions threatened to overtake her. It was of no use anyway. They were sworn to secrecy about their locations and any transference of such information would put them both in jeopardy.

"I'm fine. I'm on vacation as we speak. That's funny. Not even a month into this and I'm already taking a vacation. Yep, I sound like a president alright." They shared the laugh and the silence that followed.

"I miss you too Fitz. Things aren't the same and while I do long for our moments, this time apart has given me time to think about things. Now isn't the time to discuss them because I've got to go. I'll contact you again soon. I promise."

With that, Olivia pressed the end button on the phone. She wanted to tell him she still loved him, but the words could not leave her throat. She wanted him to know he was still the one for her but the thought never left her brain. Truth of the matter was as much as she loved herself with Fitz, she was beginning to see herself differently without him and without the life she once lived.

Olivia Carolyn Pope was anything but lazy. Raised by a military father and an educator for a mother, she was taught excellence and how to excel in everything she did. She studied piano and two different languages, Spanish and Japanese, when she was five to the point of fluency. She then was encouraged, through her father's career, to learn other languages as well. She learned Russian when her father had to fly over the country. She learned German when her father was stationed there for a number of years. She learned Italian when her father was stationed in Aviano but was able to practice and perfect it when the family joined him for that final year. She was encouraged to be well-rounded and that came in the form of sports. By age nine, she learned how to swim and eventually worked her way to becoming the varsity swim team captain for all four years she was in high school. In college, she double majored because she could not make up her mind. She studied pre-law and sociology; excelled in both areas and graduated at the top of her class with magna cum laude honors. She then went on to graduate school and became an attorney. After graduating again at the top of her class at George Washington University's Law School, Olivia went on to work for the city's top law firm. She made history within the firm by being not only the first black to make partner but the first black woman under the age of thirty-five to be made a partner. Upon seeing some of her clients, especially the famous ones, she turned her attention to legal fixing. She had a great instructor in Cyrus Beene so she felt competent in her decision to leave the firm and start her own business as a professional fixer.

Living the life of a fixer had its ups and downs. The perks were that she could own her own business, work as hard or as easy as she desired and above excellent pay. One consultation with her alone was five thousand dollars, hence the reason why many of her clients were more than well off for themselves. However, the downside of things was the lack of a social life, meaning if Olivia chose to date someone, he was definitely worthy enough to set aside the time for him. Unfortunately, those who wanted to date her were in the same circles as most of her clients. So there was a definite need to keep work and social life separate, no matter how difficult it proved to be – and sometimes it proved to be nearly impossible. Edison Davis has always wanted to cross her "Chinese Wall" but she never let him in. _Edison._ His funeral was weeks ago according to Huck and she could not say goodbye. At least not the way she intended. She never meant for him to be hurt because of an interaction with her. She was settling business the way friends do it; after all, they were still friends. She hated that whoever chose to murder Edison did not see it that way but rather as a threat to them.

That last thought shook her physically. _Who would be threatened by my relationship with Edison? Fitz…Fitz would never harm Edison. He's seen us together before, when we were actually in a relationship, and he never once hinted or threatened him with physical violence. It was not his way. It was never his way. But whose way would it be? Mellie? Cyrus? Someone else who possibly had a discrepancy with both Fitz and Edison but could use my affiliation with him as a way to frame Fitz for his murder? _The thought wheel continued to turn in her head as she prepared to pay and leave the store. As she was leaving, Billy was going to the store. She was in such thought that she did not see him coming and walked right into him.

"Whoa, where are you going? Were you looking for me?" Billy asked lightheartedly and with a smile on his face. Olivia looked up and finally breathed.

"I'm so sorry Billy. I was trying to hurry to get back to you so we could be on our way. I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into you. I apologize." Olivia began to feel flushed with embarrassment as she looked Billy in the eye.

"No worries. I'm just glad you didn't decide to buy out the store. The car could only handle so many bags at once." They shared the laugh as they walked back to the car.

"According to the driver, we have about an hour until we reach our destination, so sit back and relax. Take a nap if you'd like. I'll be right here enjoying the scenery and catching up on some reading; that is, if you don't feel like conversing."

Billy informed her while silently hoping she'd want to talk with him.

"Ok, thanks," Olivia replied while laying her head back against the headrest. For a few minutes, they stayed that way, silently doing nothing but enjoying the peace between them.

Then Olivia decided to speak, "Billy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! What's on your mind?" Billy asked while silently thanking whatever entity granted his request for them to talk.

"How did you change? I mean, you're not the same person that you were when you left D.C. and the person with whom I'm sharing this car ride is someone I would have wanted to meet initially when I met you. This side is more appealing and likable and I want to know how you became this person and left the other person behind? As you may have guessed, I'm trying to do the same."

Olivia turned to Billy and he noticed that there were tears gathering in her eyes, as if she had been struggling with something and his very answer to her question may make or break the struggle within.

Billy swallowed, "Olivia, I look at this opportunity as a second chance – a way to become a better me. I can't help my past but then again, these people don't know my past. They only know two things: what's happening now and what they want to happen in the future. Nothing else matters and that's the way I live now. Nothing else matters. Nothing I did in D.C. or for D.C. matters. The women I dated before do not matter. The life I lived before do not matter. All that matters now is that I'm in this car, riding with great company while heading toward a surprise I know she'll love. When we get there, it won't matter that we're an hour away or that we took a car ride to get there. What will matter is that we get settled in, we find out what's for lunch and enjoy our time there."

Olivia looked at him in confusion, "Does that mean I'm to forget what happened in my past? I don't think I could forget my past so easily, especially when a part of it is here staring me in my face answering a question for me."

Billy smiled, "I never forget my past. Why should I? It's helped to bring me to this point in my life. All I'm saying is that it doesn't matter. For example, in the past you would have thought me to be a sleaze ball, a jerk, a very uncouth man. Now you're reconsidering why you've never given me a chance in the first place. See, we both know how you felt about me in the past but it didn't stop you from still staying with me and giving me a chance to prove that I'm different – and for that I'm grateful. That's why I say it doesn't matter. Because if someone wants to truly move past things and start over, the past would be pushed aside and changes would be made towards a better tomorrow."

_A better tomorrow, what is that? I thought all my tomorrows were going to be spent with Fitz and now, again, I'm facing life without him._ Olivia bit her lower lip as she thought more about that last sentence – on pushing the past aside and making changes towards a better tomorrow. First change: realizing that Fitz may not be her tomorrow and holding out for him may lead to her own personal demise. The solution: Date someone else. In the back of Olivia's mind, another solution was beginning to grow louder and stronger. _Give Billy a chance._ _ Why not? He's proven himself to be worthy of a second chance. Well, really a first chance. I've not given him one of those at all. Mostly because of his nasty comments but then, he was trying to woo me the way he wooed other women before me and they fell for it. If anything, I'm glad I didn't date him then. I wouldn't have gotten the man that sits before me now. Truth be told, I like him and I want to get to know him better. I'll use the trip to do just that. If things turn sensual, then we'll address things at that time. Otherwise, let the learning begin._ Olivia turned toward Billy and stared until he caught on that she was staring.

Billy chuckled and asked, "What Olivia? Why are you staring at me like that? If I didn't know better, I would say its grounds for subliminal sexual harassment. If that's the case, I won't tell." Olivia smiled but then she turned serious again.

"Billy, why were you so attracted to me? What made you want to try to date me? Was it all beauty that you saw?" Olivia turned her body to face Billy so she could see it all – the facial expressions, the body language, his eyes. She wanted the honest truth and all Billy could do was give her what she wanted.

Billy sighed, "The things that attract me to you differ from then. Do you still want to know what they were? If I tell you, then it would not be exactly turning over a new leaf now would it?"

Olivia shook her head no as a tear escaped its duct and fell sweetly down her cheek. She wanted to know what it was but knew he was right. She needed to turn the page and move on from her past and all who are in it. This witness protection program was the key to it all and she should not waste the opportunity. As she often said to clients when second chances come their way, she should take this opportunity because life often doesn't give second chances.

"What do you think of me now? I'm stripped of my power, my title, everything that made me Olivia Pope in D.C. is now gone. For all intents and purposes, I am Allison Montgomery. Well, I might as well be her because without all of that I left behind in D.C., I know just as much about Olivia Pope as I do about Allison Montgomery. So I have nothing to offer you if you're looking for any of those things."

Billy looked at her lovingly. He had no words for the hurting woman sitting across from him. All he knew to do in that moment was hold her. So he moved her knee, slid over until his thigh touched hers and wrapped his arms around her until their bodies seemed to be meshed together. They stayed this way in silence for mere minutes but for what seemed like an eternity.

Billy broke the silence, "If you must know, _this_ is what I find so attractive about you now. You are so alluring and appealing to me when you let down your guard and open your heart. When you're not as strong all the time and you allow someone else to be your strength for a change, it does two things: gives you time to relax and gives the other person a chance to show you what they are willing to do for you. Keeping this in the present and not going back, I'm enjoying watching you learn to relinquish control over things – how you're learning you can't fix everything. Olivia, you've had to be strong for so long; you've had to carry the torch for everyone and everything that you don't even recognize when it's burnt your fingers because the flames were so close. You've been singed and burnt so you're looking for healing. So you fixed everyone praying that the formula to heal you was among the solutions for your clients. But they weren't. Sorry I went to the past but it's to say that the woman in my arms right now is healing her past – not by fixing everyone but by letting things go over which she has no control and that, to me, is the sexiest, most alluring, incredibly attractive thing in my opinion. You're finally giving yourself permission to be okay with it being broken for a change and I, for one, am happy you're doing it. I love that about you and it attracts me beyond comprehension."

Olivia looked into his eyes and stared. She felt confusion because although she hadn't seen him in years before the witness protection program, and had even assumed he was dead, she wondered how he knew what was going on. _How did he know after all these years that I've been burnt, scarred and minimally bandaged just to get the job done that I don't even know myself?_ Olivia was so caught off guard by what he had to say that she could only stare at him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel the heft of his tongue on hers but she couldn't move.

As if he read her mind, he leaned forward and said, "Miss Olivia Pope, do you mind if I kissed you? I think you need a kiss right now. Would you like one?" Olivia nodded and Billy kissed her soft lips as meaningfully as possible without delay. It quickly grew passionate as the car moved closer to their destination, stopping only for Olivia to catch her breath – and her mind.

Marvin pulled the car in front of the resort and quickly stepped out to open the rear driver's side door. Billy stepped out to stretch his legs as Marvin quickly moved around to open the rear passenger's side door to let Olivia out.

"Ms. Montgomery and Mr. Chambers, your bags will be in your room. Sir, they are officially waiting for you to check you both in. I am being escorted to your room now to drop off the bags. Shall I unpack them for either of you?" Marvin waited for a reply.

Billy looked at Olivia and she gently shook her head no.

"Marvin, that won't be necessary. We'll take it from there. Thank you." Billy took Olivia's hand and walked to the front desk.

"So, one room huh?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically, it's a suite that sleeps six. So there are two bedrooms in the one area with a kitchen and living room area that has a sleeper sofa. I thought it would be the best fit for the money and for, well, other reasons."

"Other reasons? What _other_ reasons did you have in mind, Mr. Chambers?" Olivia asked with playful curiosity.

Despite knowing what Olivia had in her mind, he answered truthfully, "Regardless of where we are, I'm charged with keeping an eye on you until you are out of the program. That's why I said we're under the name Mr. & Mrs. Chambers. We'll be less suspicious that way."

Olivia smiled, half because she knew it was for the best and half because she was embarrassed that she had even thought to act sexily towards him. But how could she not when they shared such a beautiful, passionate kiss in the car?

She finally spoke, "I…I understand Billy. You were looking out for my best interests. Thank you." She sighed and shook her head while trying to think of the best way to save face. "So which room should I take? Do you have one that you would prefer?" Olivia asked with a curt smile on her face.

It was her way to keep from crying. "I'd like the one closest to the sea. I prefer the ocean view." Billy said, rolling his bags into that room. "And I prefer it even more if I was sharing it with you." Olivia's face lit up with a smile. Her mind was saying give it a chance. Her body was saying join him. But her heart, her heart said Fitz would find out and be hurt. He always finds out.

Fitz sat out on his balcony watching the ocean. He found peace and solitude in this view but his heart ached with longing for it to be shared with Olivia. Ever since the phone call, he felt she was near. He could not shake the feeling that she was close. Even when he walked around the resort, he was always watching for her as if she was going to appear out of nowhere. He recalled to memory how he was going to the front desk to ask for an additional towel and got sidetracked by a woman who he thought looked like Olivia. Although it turned out to be the director of housekeeping services, Fitz knew for certain it was a sign that he was not wrong in thinking she was close by him. He kept trying to remember their last conversation – not necessarily what was said but her voice. He missed her voice more than anything, especially the way she said his name. Even from the time she first said it on the bus during the campaign trail, he has always had a physical reaction to way she said it. It did not matter if she was angry with him or if she was being playful, the way his name rolled off her tongue was as natural as breathing to him. He could no longer imagine life without her saying his name after that night and even when he went long stretches without hearing her voice, he could revert back to an old voicemail or video tape and hear it. His favorite tape was of her talking about the campaign and how he needed to spin the election towards family more. The way she spoke passionately and almost pleadingly for him to discuss family values and how we could get teens to talk more and how families needed to work less and be with each other more showed him how much family meant to her and he loved that. He would often sit with his black coffee if he missed her in the morning or with his double shot of bourbon if he missed her late at night and listen to her voice in the Oval over and over until all he heard between his ears was her voice. Now, as he was hanging out on his balcony, he wished he had something to remind him of her voice.

Olivia moved away from Billy for the third time before he grabbed her for another kiss. He really knew how to kiss her and although his kisses were not like Fitz's, they were sufficient for the time being. She enjoyed being kissed because, to her, it told a great deal about the person she was kissing. Tight lips meant they were still closed off to her while loose, open lips meant that they were all in. Aside from Fitz, Edison was the only other person to whom she had opened her lips. Edison had been a long time love and it even took her almost a year's worth of kisses before she opened her lips to him. However, Fitz…Fitz only took a brief second and her lips seemed to act as if they've known him all along. She was always intrigued by how they seemingly knew how to kiss each other from the very first time and if the truth be told, it even felt as if they had been kissing each other that way for ages. She never felt that way about anyone, even Edison and now Billy. However, Billy was wearing her down and she knew that it would on be a matter of time in these current conditions.

"Hey! There's a balcony! I'm going to see what's out there."

Billy replied, "You're not afraid of heights? We got the top floor and there is only one other room up here. From what I understood, it was going to remain unoccupied for this weekend, in case we couldn't stand each other and needed more space. Anyway, I was saying that because I'm afraid of heights and if you needed help, I couldn't help you and neither could any neighbor since its empty. So if you fall, you'll be on your own kiddo."

By the time he finished his sentence, the door was opened and Olivia was out on the balcony. She was grateful for the space and for the minute or two of solitude.

Being at the resort was amazingly relaxing. She loved the view and it was quickly becoming her favorite relaxing spot because she knew that she would not be accompanied by Billy here. She let her mind wander through her imagination and it pictured Fitz being her with her. She envisioned them lying in the hammock that was at the far end of the balcony closest to the neighbor's portion of the balcony. She loved how the balcony was separated by a stone wall with words of love and encouragement written on them. She walked over and read some of the words that were written in English out loud: _If you love someone set them free. If they return to you, they're meant to be; Absence makes the heart grow fonder; It is all about the little things that makes the heart stay in love._ She continued to read the rocks out loud as she heard the sliding neighboring room's balcony door open. She thought nothing of it and had even written it off as the cleaning crew making their rounds. She kept reading the stones until a hand touched the rocks nearest to her.

Olivia jumped back as soon as she saw the hand and began to apologize immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just reading these beautiful stones. Sorry to…"

Her voice failed her as she looked up. Immediately her knees buckled and she collapsed on to the balcony in a faint.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Without a sound, he climbed over the stone barrier, scooped her up in his arms, then gingerly climbed back over to his side of the barrier as fast as he could and laid her on his bed. He quickly went back to the balcony door to shut it and lock it. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold bottle of water then to the bathroom to grab a cold, damp face cloth. He checked her pulse and then proceeded to rub the cold cloth across Olivia's face. She began to stir but did not open her eyes. The rich baritone of his voice stirred her even more but did nothing to fully wake her.

"Olivia, open your eyes. Please, for the love of God, open your eyes." Fitz pleaded with God for him to wake Olivia up.

He figured that since God granted his wish for him to see her, he figured he would press his luck and ask for another favor. He left her to dampen the cloth again and when he returned, she began to stir heavily. He rushed to her side, tossing the dampened cloth to the side so he could have full usage of both of his hands. He took her arms firmly but gently and shook her until she opened her eyes. At the very sight of him, she knew it was him although his hair was no longer brown with the curls she loved so much gone and he wore glasses. He bore a faint resemblance to the man she once loved back in D.C. but who have since moved on. She struggled to use his name. The name 'Fitz' was not difficult to say but at this moment, everything within her struggled to say it.

Olivia could not believe she was staring into the eyes of her love, Fitz. _Why was he here?_ _How did he know she was going to be there? Did he know or was it just a coincidence?_ So many things ran through her mind as she stared into Fitz's eyes but none of them could explain her lying on his bed in a resort in which she had no idea she would be vacationing. He balanced himself across her body on his left arm as he stared back. As much as he wanted to speak to her, he thought it best that the silence linger between them. He wanted to hear her voice first – to know she was alright and also to know it was real. He could not believe that she was here in his room no more than he believed that there was actually a God, but he was definitely starting to believe. Days like today where everything he asked for and he received them made him think there was a higher power looking out for the both of them.

"Is…this…real?" Olivia wondered out loud although it was barely above a whisper.

Fitz wondered the same thing but only replied, "If it isn't, may we never see reality. If it is, may it always be real."

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia. As their lips touched, Olivia began to feel a sense of renewal inside. As the kiss deepened, the longing they had for one another began to take over. Neither wanted their first time together again to be this way. Although each had their fantasy over how they'd reunite, it was no time to enact them. However, they knew one thing: they knew they needed to talk.

"So I was thinking, we should start to discuss dinner plans. I saw an interesting restaurant on…"

Billy's voice died as he finally reached the balcony door to see no one outside. He rushed to the bushed barrier and saw nothing. The other side was as it always had been: quiet, undisturbed. He quickly went into the room, grabbed his room key and left to go to the front desk in search of Olivia. He caught the first elevator down and as soon as the doors opened, he rushed to the foyer to see if she was there. He searched the pool area, the spa, the Zen Garden maze that was attached to the resort and then went to the front desk to ask if anyone saw her leave. After the personnel said they did not see her leave, he rushed back to the elevator and pushed the up button. He decided to go back their room to see if she had returned. When he searched the place again and found that she had indeed gone missing, he went into his luggage and pulled out a small grooming kit bag. In it, he pushed aside all of his grooming supplies and pulled out a small red phone. Billy took a huge sigh and he prepared to push the number one when he heard the front door open. He put the phone back into his grooming bag and rushed to see who had entered.

"OLIVIA! Thank God you're alright! How did you get out of here without me seeing you? Why did you stay gone so long?" Billy couldn't comprehend how she left but he was more than grateful that she had returned.

"Billy, I just went for a walk in the back wooded area. It was too beautiful to see from up here so when you went to the kitchen, I left. Are you ok?"

Billy wanted to believe her story. He really did but he could not do it. He did not believe she would be that mesmerized with the environment so much that she would have left her key in the room just to wander off in it. So he challenged her.

"Olivia, I would like to believe that. I really would even like to try to begin to believe that answer, but I don't. If that's what you wanted to do, then why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you, especially if we had the understanding that you're not to leave my sight without my knowledge. So where did you go, Olivia?" Olivia stood before Billy looking confused.

"Billy, I just told you where I went. Were you not paying attention?" Olivia shook her head as if she wanted to shake away the anger that was coming on. "Perhaps you need a nap? You do look a little tired there. Do you want something out of the refrigerator?" Olivia turned to go to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water.

"OLIVIA! Where did you go? You left here and didn't take your key with you. You…you went past me without even telling me where you're going even after we had the conversation of being together because of the program. You did all this and now you're acting as if nothing is wrong! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Olivia looked at him incredulously and with wide eyes.

"Three, I told you exactly where I went and for you not to trust me after we have spent weeks together with you knowing my every location makes me feel more like your prisoner rather than the "guest" you said I was. Two, I'm assuming you brought us here to relax and grow closer, possibly into more and you must feel threatened that I went out on my own for a few minutes to experience some of this by myself. Is this how it's going to be should we get together? One, you should have known by your picking this place that there is no going off the premises without staff knowledge as there is a gated entrance. After all, isn't that why you chose this place? To keep me from being able to leave here without your knowledge, consent or wish. That's why we're here isn't it? You wanted to test me – to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would not leave you even if I was left alone for brief minute. Not to mention that people would know who I am or at least what I look like because of my _hue_ in case we do run into the snag of me disappearing around here." Olivia stopped to take a breath. "Billy, you know something, maybe things haven't changed with you. Maybe just the circumstance and definitely the location but you…you haven't changed one bit. You're still the jealous man you were when I met you. And I thought you had changed. For what it's worth, even when I left my card here, I still tracked down personnel that may have a key so that they could let me in because I did not want you to worry about me. Of all of your concerns, the one you shouldn't have worried about was that I wouldn't come back to you. Even as I stand here, you still don't see that I'm back in this room with you to have this conversation. Does that even matter to you? Do you even care about that?"

Olivia shook her head while stepping around Billy to go to the room they were to share, grabbed her bags and rolled them to the other room.

As she was about to close the door behind her, Billy placed his foot in the door.

He said softly, "Olivia, I'm sorry. Ever since you've came back in my life, I've been the happiest I've ever been with you and I wasn't ready to see that go. I felt as if a piece of me was leaving and I admit I did not handle it in the best way. But see, that's because you've changed me. The man you kissed earlier, the man who you stay with in Bali, is me and you see me. Yes, this is a flaw. Me wanting you is a flaw that I wouldn't wish on anyone because the moment you leave, my world feels like it is crashing around me and I can't stop it. Yes, I'm jealous! I am a jealous man when it comes to you. Always have been, always will be and I do not apologize for it. I cringe when I simply think about you leaving me. While I don't want you to think I'm possessive and overbearing, I do want you to know that this is not about an assignment for me. You are not just another person I am to house. I have feelings for you, strong feelings for you. Feelings that I cannot explain in mere words because there are no words for this…this emotion I have when it comes to you. Just know that it's nearly impossible to go to sleep at night without knowing you're near. You're right. I should have celebrated the fact that you're here in this room with me instead of flying off the handle. You're right. I did say you were a guest and the fact that I made you feel more like a prisoner instead hurts. I should never have made the woman I love feel as if she is a prisoner."

Olivia heard the word love and all of her actions ceased. _ What? Love? When did he start falling in love with me? Oh no…no, no, no! And with Fitz in the next room too? They can never find out about each other. At least while we are all here. And this definitely puts an obstacle in running away with Fitz._

"Love, Billy? When did you become in love with me? I've only been with you for about a month. When did it grow to love? You've never told me your feelings about this arrangement or how you're dealing with things." Olivia sighed before she continued, "Let's go to the couch and discuss this, ok? If we're going to be here together and leave together with a positive attitude, then we should at least be on the same page. Don't you agree?" Billy nodded and took Olivia's hand as they moved to the couch for what would be a long discussion.

Fitz looked at the clock. Eleven thirty-three p.m. illuminated from the radio clock that was placed on the side of the bed. Two hours ago, he was in their chosen area – the beginning of the maze – waiting for her. She never showed. Olivia did tell him that she was with someone here and that it was a surprise for her but she never said who the lucky person was or how long they were expected to stay. Fitz only had two days left and while it seemed easy enough to leave earlier with her, he learned that he had picked the world's most intrusive resort who found it more dutiful rather than cumbersome to leave as one came. If a man comes in with one bag and is alone, they require that he leaves the same way. Oddly enough, it was not for the idea of stealing that this rule was established but it was due to the idea of not carrying more "emotional" baggage in the form of actual luggage home. So it would look rather strange that a man who walked through the doors single would leave with someone and their luggage. Nevertheless, he wondered how and when he was going to see her again. When could he even speak to her again? He wished there was some way he could talk to her. _She's just next door. I could be man enough and walk over there to talk to her. I could be man enough and just take her from there and bring her here for her to stay. I could…I could…_ Fitz knew that he could do things all day, but at the end of it all, he knew he would have to wait on her to make the move. But Fitz could not wait. He had to have her with him. He wanted more than the stolen moments they had back in D.C. He wanted more than the continuous times of being apart. He wanted her forever. He wanted her as his wife. Fitz may still have been married but Samuel Kingsworthy had never had the pleasure of walking down the aisle. It would be their way of starting over – together, just like they had always wanted to do. Fitz sighed and tried desperately to fall asleep. Unfortunately, even in his dreams she did not come to him.

Olivia woke up on the couch next to Billy and stretched. Through semi-opened eyes, she noticed it was nighttime. The stars looked so close and so bright. In all her years of living, Olivia had never seen such a beautiful sight. However, her mood changed from awe to sadness when she realized that Fitz was right next door and she was missing seeing this sight with him. After gently sliding Billy off of her right arm, she tapped him lightly to wake him up enough for them to go to the bedroom so he could properly lie down.

"Billy…Billy, wake up. We've got to go to bed now. It's going on midnight." Billy mumbled a few syllables but as she tugged on his arm, he began to get up and move with her to the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and sat him down on the bed. She took off his shoes and swung his legs around until they were parallel with the bed and able to go under the covers. By the time that was done, Billy's head was already on the pillow and the sounds of a light snore began to fill the room.

Olivia did her best to quietly exit the room and thought she had done so successfully when she heard the bed shake and the covers rustle. As she was leaving out of the door, she turned around to observe a wide-eyed Billy looking right at her.

"So you're not going to join me? I thought we hashed everything out on the sofa tonight. Was that near five hour conversation a waste?" Olivia closed her eyes so she could think of what to say.

"It wasn't a waste Billy. However, you did say some things during the conversation that I need time to think over. You're fine, I'm fine, and we're fine. I just need tonight to really think things over to see where to go from here. And to be honest, I'm not sure if starting a relationship with a man who is supposed to look over my well-being for a short amount of time would be healthy, considering the circumstances. I'm going to into this room. If not, well, let's just say thanks for the foresight for me to have my own room."

With that, she shut the door, walked to her room, shut the door and locked it.

Fitz tried to stay asleep but it was bothering him, as it did every night that she was again away from him. This time was worse, because he knew beyond reasoning that she was on the other side of the wall. Every ounce of restraint to keep him in bed began to weaken as the night wore on. His cell phone beeped. He flew out of bed to see who it was and what it was they desired. It was a text: _Meet me at the pool in 10 minutes…O_. He grabbed his bag, found his trunks, a towel and grabbed his terry cloth robe while sliding on his flip flops so he could leave for the pool. He could not find his room key and he chided himself for not placing it back on the table by the door when he came in earlier. After a few minutes of searching, he found the key card on the balcony on the patio table. He remembered that he was going out there to commune with nature over a cup of coffee and saw Olivia across the stone barrier reading the stones. Fitz checked his watch. He had three minutes to get to the pool to meet her. Fitz hoped this time she would not stand him up. He gathered his things and left his room to go to the elevator. Even at midnight, his smile could easily be deemed the brightest object in the room. The elevator reached the first floor and Fitz almost broke the elevator doors trying to get out of it so he could make it to the pool at the appointed time. When he got there, he looked around. No one was there. He closed his eyes and prayed he did not miss her. Just then, the doors to the pool opened and Fitz turned to see the person who came in. The smile on his face left as he saw the pool visitor.

"So who are you and why does my wife have your number in her phone?"

Although it was dim in the pool area, Fitz could plainly see who the man was and it shook him to his core. However, it was also clear to him that the man did not know who he was at all.

"I'm sorry sir but your wife? I'm not even sure I know who you are to even begin to know your wife. Who are you, if I may ask?"

The man kept coming closer and closer and although Fitz knew him from the former life, he could not help but to notice the changes made to keep his true identity hidden and it was an identity he had hoped he would forget.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So is this the story you're going to stick to Mr. Beene? That it was Mrs. Grant's idea to get rid of Fitz so that the Vice President Sally Langston could take over and appoint her as then-President Langston's Vice President? That's ludicrous! Why would she appoint the wife of the man who is up on murder charges as her Vice President? What sense would that make? Come on Mr. Beene! You're smarter than that! You wouldn't be Chief of Staff otherwise."

Harrison grilled Cyrus several times over, hoping for a break each time he opened his mouth, but Cyrus kept repeating the same story over and over again. Harrison huffed in defeat, smacked the table and left the room to join Huck and Charlie.

"You know he's not gonna to talk right? He doesn't have as much on the line as the First Lady," Huck offered.

"I could grab his old man and the kid if you want. I'm sure he'll talk then," Charlie suggested.

"No, although it would work, too many people are being affected by this than need to be. Cyrus will talk. We just gotta find the right way to make it happen," Harrison countered while beginning his thinking process.

Huck looked at Charlie as he returned his gaze. They nodded in agreement.

"Harrison, Charlie and I can take care of this for you. We can get an answer from him. You can't be here when we do get it, but we can get it. Do you want us to get that answer?" Huck asked, fully knowing that Harrison knew nothing of the method except its success rate.

Harrison closed his eyes, swallowed hard and opened his mouth to sigh before he spoke, "Do what you have to do but leave him alive. Do NOT kill him. We'll need him." The three men nodded their heads in agreement as Harrison left Huck and Charlie alone to "interrogate" Cyrus in their own way.

"You call," Abby said.

Quinn replied, "It's your turn. I called last."

"Oh alright," Abby snatched the phone out of Quinn's hand and pressed redial.

On the other side of the phone, a frightened First Lady, who is still trying to have some sort of control over this situation, attempted to sound cool, calm and collected by saying, "Hello."

"Are you going to tell us why you tried to frame the President?" Abby said in an altered voice.

"Who are you and why should I even answer to you? You're nothing to me; you're beneath me. Give me my children and let me out of here." Mellie's voice went from calm to full on rage and it made Abby slam the phone down in unease.

"Maybe we're doing the wrong thing Quinn. I don't understand why we have to separate them and then take away her kids just to get an answer that may or may not be right." Abby sighed as she plopped down in one of the conference table chairs.

"Abby, I get your point but we have to look at it this way: Mellie is the only one who could benefit from Fitz being incarcerated. He would no longer be President, which means she could no longer be First Lady. She would ride that pity train all the way to her own government career and will stop at nothing until she, herself, becomes President. So what better way to get this out of her than to force it out?" Abby shook her head and rolled her eyes at the point Quinn was making.

"Look, if all checks out with her story, we'll let her go and then her staff could let her know her kids are back in school and that she just merely overslept. That's all. It'll be fine." Quinn went to the other side of the table and slid the phone to her. She dialed a number and waited for the line to connect. After a few moments, the answering party picked up.

"What'cha got for me?"

"She's sticking with her question of the location of her kids. Nothing more has been said. Do you want us to go to plan B?" Quinn asked, rather anxiously in Abby's opinion. She then put the call on speakerphone.

Harrison responded, "She's not cooperating huh? Ok. It's not plan B time yet. Wait her out. Let's see where her head is first and then proceed from there. But you can feed her tidbits of information like Cyrus is giving up the goods or something like that to see if she'll budge on her side of the info. Ok?"

Abby chimed in, "Good idea Harrison. And maybe we can let her know about her kids too? You know, to establish good faith with her?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that but only after she ups some information. None of that in good faith we give her info first stuff Abby."

"Ok, fine. I promise I won't do that. By the way, what time are you coming back here? We're getting hungry." Both Harrison and Quinn laughed as she excused herself from the conversation.

"Tell the kid and his mom to wait a little while. I'll be on my way soon. What do you want to eat?"

"First of all, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl and second, I don't know. I feel like going for a burger with extra pickles, no fries and then a chicken sandwich with extra mayo and pickles from Alderon's. They know how to do a pregnant lady right. But then again, I do need some greens so I'll need an Asian Chicken salad with walnuts this time because you forgot them last time and extra dressing. I think all that will hold me for an hour along with a large bottle of water." Abby smiled into the phone as she heard her husband laughing loudly into the phone.

"What?" Abby asked then quickly added, "I hope you got all that down."

Harrison's laughter died down and he quickly recited her food request and then asked, "So, was any of that Quinn's or was it only your and Harrison Jr.'s? If it was just my family's request, I'm going to have to teach you two the art of sharing." Starting to laugh already, Harrison held the phone away from his ear as he learned Abby's concept of sharing when pregnant.

"So, it was Mrs. Grant's idea because she wanted both Fitz and Liv to suffer because they're in love? And this is what Cyrus told you?"

Harrison, Huck and Charlie were in the conference room rehashing the information they received from Cyrus earlier.

"And Cyrus told you that he was in on it because he took away his "eldest daughter" without his consent? But Liv's not his daughter. She can't be his daughter, not even through adoption. I would have known that by now." Harrison was still trying to make sense of the information when Huck spoke up, "By the time, we put the drill to his knee, he was ready to speak. So we recorded it. Charlie, play the recorder." Hearing the whimpers and screams of Cyrus almost sickened Harrison, but both Charlie and Huck stood there taking pride in their work.

"I think that's when you stuck the screwdriver in his thigh." Huck said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I did that. Fun times!" Charlie replied as he sucked on his cherry lollipop. Harrison shook the image out of his head and tried to concentrate on listening to the recorder. In between the sobs, yelling, gasping for air and the pleas to Jesus, Buddha and Gandhi, Harrison began to hear the story of what happened.

"Mellie never understood what Fitz saw in Olivia and frankly neither did I. They love each other and no matter what I did, I could not pull them apart. They always found their way back to one another. She came up with this plan because she was tired of being humiliated by him. He wanted a divorce but she was not backing down. She told the world he's a philanderer and that they were separated when in fact, she was just biding her time until she hatched the plan."

"What plan?"

_Silence. _

"I said, what plan?" The voice questioned between gritted teeth as the torture began again. Cyrus screamed in pain before answering.

"I'll tell you. Please no more. I'll talk…I'll talk! She decided to get with Senator Davis after learning about him being with Olivia. She had no idea they were married. She just thought it was boyfriend/girlfriend level. They had a brief affair, just long enough for her to get pregnant. She never was pregnant with his child. She's not pregnant at all. She made that up to see Olivia and Fitz's face and I didn't think she would stoop so low as to say that but I should have known better after she made up the miscarriage on the trail. She said it because she needed leverage." Cyrus collected his thoughts but the guys did not want him to stop talking so they twisted the bloody screwdriver deeper into his thigh. Cyrus cried out in pain and passed out.

"Ha! The old goat passed out and here I thought he'd be a little more tolerant of pain. Hm. Perhaps he's not as tolerant as he used to be but then again, those kinds usually aren't." Huck looked at Charlie strangely as if he needed to clarify what he meant, so he did.

"Republicans. They always say they are tolerant until things conflict with what they believe and come hell, high water or earthquake, they'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing sways their beliefs but will bring people to their side. What did you think I meant?"

Huck shook his head and proceeded to wake Cyrus.

Once awake, Huck said, "Tell us what you know about the plan!" The crescendo in Huck's voice made Cyrus get to the point very quickly.

"All I wanted to do was keep Fitz as President. That's all. I found out Olivia was married to Senator Davis and I put the marriage license in his speech! When Senator Davis asked how Fitz was doing, I said that he was cleared to go in and talk with him, that he may be able to calm him down whereas I couldn't at the time. I left. I don't know what happened after that."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Tell. Huck. What. You. Wanted. Me. To. Do. NOW!"

With each enunciated word, Charlie drilled a hole in each toe except for one. He was leaving that to be cut off if he did not comply with his request. Cyrus, exhausted from his torture finally began to tell the truth.

"I hated him! I hated that he felt he could decide my fate too all because he fell in love! I get it, things happen; but one has to consider the entire picture. He should have known that. As President, he should have known that. He may have even known that but didn't care and that's why I wanted to see him go down. Sally Langston appreciates me and the work that I do. She offered to keep me as Chief of Staff should any problems arise for the President to remain in office over Mellie's allegations. He was all about him and Olivia and while I think it's nice and admirable that he found the "love of his life", he forgot what was to be his first love: COUNTRY! The twit forgot that the people elected him to do a job for him and that he was to be loyal to them. Instead, he gets involved with Olivia, finds love and rather tanked his Presidency even to the point of being called a lame duck, just to be with her. So yes, yes I set him up to look like a complete fool, yes I called Charlie to handle both him and Senator Davis by drugging Fitz and making it look like Davis was injured by him. Yes, I told Mellie to come in and act like she could calm him down so that she could be the lookout for the Secret Service. Yes, I did this! And I'd do it again in a heartbeat because in the end it's for the good of the Country! But Mellie…Mellie pulled that pregnancy stuff all on her own. I think she wanted to make him suffer but he didn't care. That's what enraged her. Davis was only supposed to receive injuries reflecting a physical fight. He was never to be murdered or injured beyond that. That was Mellie's doing. Tell him Charlie! TELL HIM!"

The recorder shut off then and Harrison was satisfied that it did. He did not know how much more he could take of the torture.

"Where is Cyrus now?"

"It's best you don't know. Just know he's safe and that he's being taken care of properly," Huck said, looking straight into Harrison's eyes.

"Yeah, like what you guys say a lot: he's been handled." Charlie said as he looked at Huck.

"So are you going to do it? Are you going to ask him?"

"Ask me what Huck? What's going on?" Harrison asked.

"Before he tells his side of the story, Charlie still wants to know if we can get him free like me. Olivia is the only person I know who could do it but I figured since you're next in line, you may know too." Huck and Charlie looked at Harrison as he sighed.

"I see. Huck, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes? It won't take more than that Charlie." They excused themselves to Harrison's office and shut the door. Charlie placed his feet on the conference room table and continued to suck on his newest lollipop while thinking to himself about them not having doughnuts and coffee like a real office should.

Using Olivia's access card to the White House, Abby walked past the Security guard and into the White House. Huck explained to Abby where the room was located and on which corridor before she left the office and she was certainly glad he did. Otherwise, there would be no way in the world she would have found the room. Tucked away in a hidden alcove was a small doorway leading to the part of the White House that has been getting renovated for the past decade. "Third door on the left…third door on the left…third door on the left. Finally!" Abby knocked four times, nice and slow, and then slid a brown document envelope underneath the door. She heard the gasp and in a choked whisper, she finally heard Mellie's voice for the first time since she came to Olivia Pope & Associates, "I'll talk." Abby then knocked four times again and slid a set of instructions under the door. She then walked away to meet Quinn in the waiting vehicle.

"So how was it playing messenger?" Quinn asked Abby. Abby smiled, shook her head and grinned, "if what I did is all they ever do, then they are being grossly overpaid to do nothing. And I like it!" The two ladies laughed as Quinn drove away.

The office was quiet – almost a little too quiet as Abby and Quinn made their way to their own offices as they entered Olivia Pope & Associates. Harrison and Huck had left with Charlie to take care of some business concerning Cyrus so the ladies had the office to themselves.

"It feels kind of odd not having Olivia around here, doesn't it?" Abby said as she wandered into Quinn's office to drink her tea and have conversation. "Seems like only yesterday she would stomp into the office and say "get to work people". Quinn chimed in, "Or, "all cylinders, people"." The ladies laughed at those fond memories. Now that their fearless leader was gone, the ladies used their time to help solve smaller cases. They worked on a case about a Senator whose wife decided she liked ladies more than him and since she frequented the local lesbian taverns, she was becoming well-known. Both Abby and Quinn had to help him quietly get a divorce while helping her to be authentic to herself. Olivia Pope & Associates had its share of work but it was now beginning to die down as more Senators and Congressmen were attempting to position themselves for the White House as it was confirmed President Fitzgerald T. Grant, III was no longer President and that the United States has officially welcomed its first female President – President Sally Langston.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"My wife. You know exactly who my wife is and now I want to know why your number is in her phone."

Billy crept out from the shadows and even in the dimly lit pool area, Fitz could plainly make out three things: the scowl on his face, the clenched fist and the shiny new wedding band on his left hand. Fitz's breath escaped him as he was trying to recover from the sight of the wedding band. _Oh no, not again! Did she not think we were going be together ever? Did she think I was making things up? Why would she marry him? No, why would she hide it from me? _Fitz's thoughts were scattered from anger to fear. Nothing made sense to him any longer and all he wanted to do was pack his bags and leave.

Billy asked his question again, adding more anger into his tone, "Why were you contacting my wife? Does she know you? Who are you and what do you want with her?"

Billy hoped his voice sounded intimidating enough to the guy standing across from him. He wanted nothing more than to scare him away from Olivia. He loved Olivia and although they were not husband and wife at all or even engaged, the man who came to meet with her was standing in the way of his destiny. He would rather die than to let her go again. She meant that much to him and life without her would be unbearable. But how did he know Olivia was the question and Billy was determined to get that answer.

Olivia woke up and searched for her phone. She must have been a little more tired than she thought because she did not remember anything past sitting on her bed and texting Fitz to meet her at the pool in about ten minutes. Usually she kept the phone on her nightstand but it was not there. She checked the bathroom, the living room, dining room, the balcony and her phone was nowhere in sight. She looked at the door to Billy's room. _Oh no! Don't tell me it could be in there._ Instead of knocking and asking him if he could bring it to her, she decided to call it. She dialed the number to her phone and waited. Complete and utter silence in one ear and the sound of the dial tone rang through the other. There was not even the smallest sound of ringing floating through the air anywhere outside either. She hung up the phone and decided to go to Fitz's room. She took her key card and just as she was leaving, a strange thought came to her: _I locked my bedroom door!_ In that very instant, she rushed to Billy's door to open it. It was locked. She looked around for something that could open it. She was afraid to use the room key card because that was her only way back into the room. Olivia ran into the kitchen to look for butter knife. Having found the eating utensil drawer, she frantically searched for a knife to open the door. She found one and hurried back to Billy's bedroom door where she popped the lock and set it free. Instantly, she became worried, upset, frustrated, scared and sad. He was nowhere to be found and the only thing she could think of was that he was with Fitz. She ran out of the room to the elevators. Frantically she pressed the down button and had barely let the door open wide enough for her to enter before she pressed the number one for the first floor. Instinctively, she turned right and walked as fast as she could until she reached the pool.

Immediately, Olivia walked in on the most intense conversation she had ever heard: "So again, why are you contacting my wife!"

"BILLY!" Olivia shouted, "Why are you upset with this man?! What rights have you to yell at him the way you just did?" Olivia tried to sound as angry and as disappointed in Billy as possible.

"Oh honey, I was just wondering why this man's number was in your phone. It buzzed earlier this morning and I saw the messaged reply of _Ok_ and I immediately read your message to him. So now that you're here, why did you text him to come to the pool in the middle of the night? Do you know this man?" Olivia sighed, her shoulders dropped and as she was about to come clean, Fitz spoke up, "Ma'am. I'm sorry about the trouble but the party cannot be held here. Another party has requested this venue for tonight. Again, I'm sorry. Perhaps we could set you up in the conference room?"

Fitz was hoping Olivia could pick up on his meager attempt to help her out of this sticky situation. Olivia nodded her thanks and approval and walked over to Billy slowly and calmly placed her hand on his chest, "Babe, this man was helping me set up a surprise for you. Midnight was the only time I could be sure you would be asleep which would give me time to work on things without your knowledge. It was going to be a private swim lesson from me to you to thank you for bringing us to this lovely place. You ruined your own surprise."

"So this man wasn't bothering you? He wasn't trying to take you from me? You were just working with him to surprise me? Why not surprise me on your own with a swim lesson?" Billy started to calm down, the anger subsiding from his body.

"Because," Olivia said in a seductive whisper with a sly grin on her face, "I didn't want anyone but you to see only what your eyes were intended to see." Olivia grinned and winked at him. "Now go shake the nice man's hand and return to the room, I've got some apologizing and strategizing to do and you can't be around to see or hear it." Olivia quickly gave Billy a peck on the lips.

Billy turned around with a smile and extended his hand to Fitz, "I'm sorry Mr. Hmm? It seems that in all my anger, I did not catch your name. I'm sorry. I'm Mr. Chambers and you are?"

"Samuel…Samuel Kingsworthy. Pleased to meet you. Your _wife_ has told me many things about you, all of which must be true."

Olivia stared at Fitz as he was talking but cringed upon hearing the word wife. _Wife? Did he really just come down here proclaiming I was his wife? And to the man I love no less? Oh boy, I have some explaining to do now. Geez Billy!_

"Mr. Kingsworthy, I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. We're newlyweds and when I woke up to the sound of her phone but did not see her anywhere, I was nervous. I hope you can accept my apology. Please, let me buy you a drink? You do drink, right?" Fitz smiled as he stuck out his hand to offer a handshake while looking at Olivia. Before speaking, he returned his gaze to Billy as their hands connected.

"I sure do and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I was told to be as discreet as possible so you were still unaware. Perhaps we met too late. Please accept my sincerest apologies Mr. and _Mrs._ Chambers."

Infuriated, Olivia decided to go back to her room while Fitz and Billy had a drink in the hotel bar. Olivia let her sentiments be made known to no one in particular, "Who does he think he is declaring that we're married and WHO does Fitzgerald Grant the third or this _Samuel Kingsworthy_ as he is now called think he is to give me the question eye when he mentions wife? Could he not look at my ring finger and tell that I'm still waiting on his ring? Does he really think I would go for Billy? UGH!" Olivia went into her room and gathered all of her things and placed her key card to her room on the table by the door and left. As she was waiting on the elevator, she called Marvin.

"Marvin!"

"Hi Ms. Montgomery! How may I help you?"

"Marvin, is there any way you could come and get me as soon as possible and without alarming anyone?" Marvin sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity in her mind as she stepped onto the elevator although in reality it was only for a few seconds.

"Ms. Montgomery, I do believe I have a solution for you. Meet me at the side of your building in three minutes with all of your things."

"3 minutes? I'm not sure if you could make an hour's trip in three minutes. Nice try but I don't think you'll be able to make it in that time." Olivia said while slightly giggling the last part of the sentence.

"Ms. Montgomery, Mr. Chambers got me a room on the second floor just in case things between you all did not work out and you both wanted to leave. He didn't tell you?" Marvin questioned suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Marvin. I guess I didn't remember him telling me where you were located. But I will take you up on that offer of meeting you in three minutes. See you soon." She continued her trip to the first floor in silence, praying that when the doors opened, Fitz and Billy would not be there.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Fitz asked Billy over a glass of scotch.

Billy smiled. "You wouldn't believe this but we both used to work in Washington on a campaign for President Grant. Well, I actually worked for Vice President Langston but when they combined, so did the team and we all wound up working for both of them." Billy said smugly as he set down his empty glass and gestured to the bartender for another round.

"I see," Fitz said partially in memory and partially in curiosity.

"I see? You sound very…um…I don't know, leery about things. What is your question?" Billy asked somewhat skeptical of Fitz's last statement.

"I mean, he's a Republican and frankly, I'm not sure what you are, but don't Republicans, I don't know, frown upon interracial relationships in their party?" Fitz asked knowing the answer but he wanted to see how deep Billy's emotions ran for Olivia. He couldn't stomach her with Billy but he could understand how Billy felt. Billy laughed for what seemed like an eternity before answering the question.

"Man, how long have you been over here? It's 2013! Everybody is dating every race, no matter what their political affiliation may be or might have been. Nowadays, it seems as if the Republicans act more like the Democrats with this subject. Now, I'm not a trendsetter or anything but I would like to think that Olivia and I being together would not only be tolerated but would one day become the norm among the Republicans as it has for the Democrats. That's one of many things that I can say I do envy about Democrats. Their belief and ability to embrace another race wholly without a political need have always been interesting to me." Both men chuckled and let the laughter go to silence as they sipped from their glasses.

"So how long have you two been together? I ask because the way she speaks of you is like she just got reacquainted with you instead of having been together for a while." Fitz cringed as he realized the question he just asked and the way he asked it. He silently rebuked himself and prayed that if Billy confronted him about it, that he would remember to blame it on the alcohol. Billy thought about the question for a little bit before answering.

"Ok, you got me. We're not married. It's just when I saw the text come through, I was afraid of losing her. Now, I have every intention of marrying her. I have lost her once and will not do it again. Even as she is sleep right now in her room, my heart is with her. So I know she's mine. After all, the saying of setting someone free and if it's meant to be, they'll be back must be right, right?" Then men nodded in agreement and sipped the rest of their drink. Fitz pulled his wallet out of his bag and proceeded to pay.

"No, no, no, I've got this. I invited you for a drink and that means I pay. You can get us next time, ok Sam?"

Billy put money down on the bar and turned around to shake Fitz's hand.

"Great to meet you Sam; we must do this again sometime, without the added drama, of course." Both men laughed as they shook hands and as they prepared to leave, the bartender called for Fitz.

"Sir, a young lady asked me to pass this to you when you were alone and to ask you to read it when you are in your room."

The older man passed a folded piece of paper to Fitz and he stuffed it in his pocket before turning around to leave for the elevator. He wanted to read it as he waited on the elevator but he saw Billy standing there waiting on the elevator to come down. Fitz quickly joined him as he saw the elevator doors open. Billy pressed the number eight and Fitz pressed the number six and both men waited patiently as the car took them to the designated floors in silence. Soon the light behind the number six disappeared and the elevator came to a stop. The first words were spoken when the doors opened.

"Thanks for the drink. Hope to see you again sometime before I leave Monday afternoon." Billy said and Fitz offered another handshake as he grabbed his bag and left the elevator. He wanted it to seem as if he was going to his room although it was two floors above him. Knowing this, he had to wait until Billy reached his room before even thinking about heading upstairs. He waited for about two minutes and then headed for the stairs. He jogged the two floors up and he paused at the door to see if Billy would be exiting the elevator. Fitz saw no one and quickly took out his key card before opening the stairwell door to the hallway. He quickly jogged to his room door and placed the card in the slot. The light was still red. Fitz then heard the sound he dreaded most: the ding of the elevator bell as the elevator car came to a stop. Fitz looked down, repositioned the card and tried the slot again. Green light! Fitz turned the handle and entered the room right before the elevator doors opened to reveal an inebriated Billy searching for his keycard in his pocket. Fitz quietly shut the door, dropped his gear and fished out the letter the bartender gave him.

_My Love,_

_I have no clue as to how you're feeling right now, after seeing and taking care of me and after hearing Billy Chambers call me his wife. I know that wasn't well received by you but hear me out: the promise of you and I being together has never been stronger in my heart. I LOVE YOU, FITZ! I always have, even when I didn't know you, I loved you. As far as I'm concerned, it'll be Mrs. Grant before it becomes anything else. _

_By now, the news of my marriage to Edison Davis may have somewhat left your memory, but I'll only bring it back up for now to say this, it was never a true marriage in my mind. Yes, I married him before I came onto your campaign and yes, I kept it a secret from everyone, including you. I didn't want to think that the marriage I had kept me from you. Truthfully, ever since I met you, it hasn't felt like a marriage. It's felt like the ultimate game of roommates. He's known about you for a while. I don't know how he found out. I just know that he knew about us and that's how I was able to get a divorce quickly. I got it with you in mind and when it was official, I had met with Edison to give him his copy. We've always been friends and had planned on continuing to be friends. Besides, he had met someone and they were planning a wedding, which also helped to expedite the process of the divorce. I couldn't wait to tell you everything and then it dawned on me that I've told you none of this due to Mellie's threat. So, when it all came out in the holding room, nothing but regret filled my heart. Regret that I didn't tell you. Regret that I wasn't there for you before and regret that I had allowed Mellie's threat to keep me away from you. _

_Tonight, I'm leaving the resort. I'm not going back to Billy's home and actually I'll be off the grid for a while. I want you to come with me but not until you are scheduled to leave on Monday. I'm headed back to Sicily. Meet me at Fontane Bianche on Wednesday at noon. In making arrangements for my flight, I made your ticket too. It's under Samuel Kingsworthy. If you still would like to have me, meet me there. If not, leave me alone. I'll never bother you again and you'll never see me again. I'll pray for your safe arrival._

_With all my heart and love,_

_Your Livvie_

Fitz read the letter over and over until the words melted off the page and burned each letter of each word into his memory. He quickly opened his laptop and researched the flights she could have put him on and decided to meet her in Sicily earlier. Fitz looked up every flight out of Bali that he could find and saw that a red eye was to leave in three hours. _That's the flight she's on! I must catch that flight._ Fitz called the airline to verify the flight still had seats and upon confirmation, he hung up and packed all of his belongings. He called the front desk and told them that he had an emergency and that he had to leave that very night. After that call, one sound made him pause before leaving the room.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA!" He heard Billy calling for her throughout the room next door. Fitz heard the balcony door fly open, hitting the wall behind it as he heard Billy searching the balcony. Fitz silently prayed that he left nothing out on the balcony that would indicate someone was in this room; well, not just someone but him. He prayed that anything that would possibly give Billy the thought that he was staying next door would not be there.

Fitz opened his door slightly to see if Billy had left the room to head downstairs. Seeing no one, Fitz grabbed his belongings and headed towards the elevator. Just then, Billy opened his door and began to look down the hall. He looked left and then right to see Fitz waiting on the elevator.

"Hey Sam! Have you seen Olivia? Did she come through here?" Fitz acted as casually as possible as he heard the elevator car approach the floor.

He answered, "No Billy. I haven't seen her. Tell you what. I'm going to the first floor. I'll look for her there and send her your way if I see her. Ok?" Fitz stepped into the elevator and quickly pushed the number one. The gap between the doors began to narrow and Fitz started to let out a sigh of relief he did not know he had until he saw an arm stop the doors. As the doors widen, it revealed an anxious Billy.

"You had a good idea about seeing if she was on the first floor so I decided to come along and see if she is there too. I can check the side with the pool and since it looks like you're leaving, you can check the front desk area and the opposite side. Deal?" Fitz nodded and prayed that the ride to the first floor would be the fastest elevator ride ever as Billy stepped into the close space. _Seventh floor…Sixth floor_…then it happened. Fitz's thoughts of counting down each floors was interrupted by Billy's question.

"You know, I could have sworn you got off on the sixth floor earlier today. I thought that's where you stayed. But today I see you on my floor, the eighth floor, and with all of your things. Am I mistaken? Because I know all the other rooms on the floor were taken except for the one next to me. Were you staying there?" Fitz thought about what he was going to say as he continued to stare at the floor numbers. _Third floor…second floor…just one more floor…_he thought.

"I'm kind of dealing with an emergency back home and I inadvertently pushed eight instead of one. I know it's odd but after our drinks and the discovery of the emergency, I'm just not thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"Oh man! Sorry to hear that. I know what you're talking about. I can't find Olivia anywhere so I'm hoping she's downstairs or I'll have an emergency on my hands too." Fitz silently blew a sigh of relief as the elevator reached the first floor and opened its door.

"If she's not on my side, then I'll leave. If she is, I'll find you," Fitz said to Billy as he was headed to the front desk. Billy nodded in agreement and turned to head to the pool area. As soon as Fitz was at the front desk and Billy was out of earshot, he asked the front desk agent,

"How fast can you get me checked out of here and a taxi for an extra ten thousand rupiahs?" The front desk agent lifted her right eyebrow, smiled and said in her best English, "I'll do my best sir."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"First Lady Melody Grant was finally seen today after the search for her husband was called off due to being "under suspicion" by Federal authorities late last night. Where she was headed was undisclosed and has been hidden from public viewing. Details are sketchy but it has been rumored that she is possibly going to identify the body of President Grant. However, this rumor has not been confirmed or denied by Federal authorities and we will continue to update you with any breaking news coverage should detail arise. In other news…" Abby shut the television off in Olivia's office and turned around to Harrison, Quinn and Huck.

"It looks like she's on her way here." Abby said in a sigh.

"Good. I'm ready to put all of this behind us so Olivia can return." Quinn said to no one in particular before she left to get her things ready for the meeting with Mrs. Grant.

"I've got Cyrus Beene's confession queued up and ready for play should we need it. Anything else we need?" Huck asked while waiting for instructions.

Harrison replied, "That's good for now Huck. I don't think we'll need much more than that to get the truth out of her. Do you have a way to contact Olivia to let her know things are over? Whenever they become over, that is."

"Yeah, but I'll need a few days to get the message to her. You know, to find her and then to get her back here."

"So you don't really know where she is but just a general location? If so, could we all go and get her?" Quinn asked with hope.

"No. It's not that simple. It's dangerous and it's not a guarantee that she is still there. So I'd rather you stay here," Huck answered quite firmly.

All nodded their acceptance and left Olivia's office. Abby lingered by the door a little longer, fighting off tears of missing her best friend and more importantly, sister-in-law.

Five years ago, Harrison and Abby married under their favorite elm in Constitution Gardens. As a present for her husband, she located his birth family to invite them to the wedding. When she looked at the information to know who to locate, she saw the name of his mother, Christine Pope (now Urschel, second marriage). At first, she thought nothing of it but as she continued to read about his birth family, she saw a familiar pattern: Father's name: Rowan Pope; Oldest sibling: Carl Edward Pope, brother; next oldest sibling: Olivia Carolyn Pope, sister; next to the last sibling: Marilynn Catherine Pope (now Hurst, marriage) and Harrison Carter Pope (now Wright, adoption). _Harrison Carter Pope (now Wright, adoption)!_ _He said he was adopted and didn't know his birth family but for him to be connected to Olivia would blow him out of the water in more ways than one. _

That night, as they were on their honeymoon handing each other presents, Harrison brought something to Abby's attention.

"Babe, I thought we were only inviting seventy-five people to the wedding."

Abby answered him while she prepared to give Harrison her last surprise. She hoped her feigned interest would help lend itself to the surprise

"Yeah, hon. Everyone that RSVP'd showed and that was seventy-five people. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I was just wondering about a couple of people who were there that I had a feeling I knew but wasn't sure."

"Like who? Anyone in particular?" Abby questioned, starting to feel excited.

"I don't know but they looked familiar and even Olivia somewhat felt the same way when I asked her. Oh well. Perhaps they're wedding crashers looking for some great wedding cake. Speaking of which, do you have any more cake around? Ann's Bakery really hooked us up," Harrison began to laugh.

Abby joined him in laughter before reaching around him with the packet containing the information of his birth family in hand to surprise him. Abby, as she fought back tears, simply whispered, "Surprise."

Harrison looked down at the packet. "What's this?" He said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. He was quite taken aback by the tears in Abby's eyes as he held the packet in his hands.

"Abby? Are you ok? These aren't divorce papers already, is it?" Harrison tried to lighten the mood but still asked the questions with deep concern. Only when she nodded yes did he begin to open the packet.

First thing that reached his eyes was State of Illinois. _State of Illinois? I've never been to Illinois._ Harrison eyes told the story as they continue to scan the page. "Rowan Pope. Christine Pope (now Urschel, second marriage). Carl Pope, brother. O…Olivia Carolyn Pope, sister…" Harrison's voice trailed off as he read the rest of the list and his eyes widen as he read his name at the last of the list. "I'm the last sibling? Olivia's my…my…my sister? So that's why she saved me! She must have known all along! And those other people must have been my…family. My real family was in attendance at our wedding? My real family was at our wedding! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!"

Harrison in his happiness rushed over and picked up Abby to twirl her around before kissing her gently on the lips. "Have I told you today how much I love you? If not, I love you, now and always," Harrison said with tears in his eyes. "No one has even tried to do this for me and to know you've done this for me shows me you have truly accepted all of me and love me for whom I am: an adopted, ex-con who works for his sister."

They laughed at the realization of his last statement. "So, are you going to talk to Olivia about this?" Abby asked as they made their way over to the bed to relax.

"I could but I wouldn't know how to approach her with it. Honestly, I don't know if that would change us, for her to know I know about our relationship as brother and sister. It's a little frightening to know how that would change the office too. Would everyone perceive me as someone who has the inside track on everything Olivia does? The more I think about it, the more I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. In the end, it may be better to let things come as they may and not act any differently unless the situation dictate otherwise."

It has been five years and it still seems that no conversation between Harrison and Olivia about their real relationship as brother and sister has occurred. Abby often wondered if they knew that each other had known about it but have just chosen to keep it a secret or if they have had a conversation about it but kept it between them. Either way, Abby knew that Olivia and Harrison's relationship intensified why Harrison felt devoted and loyal to Olivia Pope & Associates and it is why Harrison worked tirelessly to get Olivia back. Abby noticed that every inch and crack that might have information about Olivia's whereabouts was scoured by Harrison to no avail. She even noticed the slight anger and hurt that came across his face when Huck said that it would be safer if no one joined him to bring back Olivia when it was time. Abby wondered who else caught it and if they knew the reason behind it. He wanted to be there for Olivia, not as a colleague as most would think, but as her brother. As her little brother who needs to know his sister is alive and well. He needed to know that for his own sake, for his own well-being.

Olivia sat on the plane as it was waiting to taxi. She prayed for her safe travels and for Fitz like she usually did. However, this prayer contained something extra: prayer for the family she knows – Olivia Pope & Associates, especially her brother Harrison. She chided herself for not telling him the truth about their relationship and vowed that she would meet with him about it when the coast was clear enough for her to return to the United States. She immediately swallowed that lump of fear that formed when she thought about going back home – back to Washington D.C. She wondered if she could do it, knowing that she might have to leave Fitz behind in another country should he not be allowed to return. Could she really give up her life in D.C. to make a new one with Fitz elsewhere? It just seemed too…too…_wrong._ Perhaps it was her notion of being needed at the office that made her feel that being anywhere else, no matter the person with whom she may be at the time, was wrong. She loved that she was needed and was called upon to fix issues that were as diverse as the clients who needed her. To give that up, especially for love, seemed in one part too farfetched and the other part all too real. She planned on retiring when she passed, like her father told her many years ago. However, she seemed to have to plan on an early retirement. Olivia was thankful she met her financial advisor, Jordan Keltner, while in college and that he agreed to be her business financial advisor. She made it a point to contact him as soon as possible about what he feels would be the best way to go: early retirement after selling it or pass it down to Harrison. She quietly pondered that thought until she fell asleep as she continued her sixteen hours-long flight to her destination.

Harrison has always been considered a strong person. Even from his days growing up in Detroit, he was the strong, fast-talker of the neighborhood. Harrison knew he had to be – not for himself but for the lady he considered his grandma, Hattie Wright. Hattie Louise Wright loved Harrison upon first sight. When he was two years old, Hattie, then a social worker for the Michigan Department of Children's Services was told to pick up four brothers and sisters from the airport. As she was on her way with her partner, James, she reviewed the case out loud.

"Rowan and Christine Pope, thirty-three and twenty-nine respectively, decides to give up their four children, ages ten, seven, four and two, because Mr. Pope, who is in the military by the way, disappears behind enemy lines and Mrs. Pope couldn't handle it, although he returned later that year unharmed. But get this, he came back to get a divorce. Who does that? Back in my day, men in the service came back home to be with their families and many of them got out because of family. This guy gives up every member for the service. Maybe he likes that blood, guts and glory type stuff," Hattie said with a laugh.

James laughed with her as they pulled into a parking space closest to the terminal.

"Maybe he knew he wasn't coming back, Hattie. Some men would rather give up their whole family while they're living so they know the family's in good hands when they die." James suggested.

Hattie shrugged, "Maybe so James. Maybe so; but it still doesn't sit right with me that they have four children just to abandon them altogether. Oh well, let's go get them." Hattie and James left the van, picked up a ticket for parking and walked into the terminal to wait at the designated location.

From the first time she laid eyes on him, Hattie knew he belonged with her. Sure a woman in her fifty's with neither children nor present interest in a man should have any business wanting a knock-kneed, thumb-sucking two-year old, but Hattie couldn't help herself. Although she placed them with a foster mother, she had learned early on that the children would be split up when they are adopted. So as soon as they were officially up for adoption, she put in her request for Harrison Carter Pope. Because she was the lead case worker for the department, she was able to review all applicants in connection with the Pope children. Carl, Olivia and Marilynn eventually went on to be reunited with their mother but Hattie had moved to get Harrison so quick that by the time Christine had put in a petition to regain her children, Harrison had not only became the official child of Hattie Wright but the statute of limitations had elapsed on anyone being able to petition for his return to the birth family. As a matter of fact, Christine Pope had missed it by one day. However, after she spoke with Hattie about having contact with Harrison, Hattie agreed to send her pictures periodically and occasionally take him to places where she could see him and possibly interact with him in a public setting. When he was about sixteen, Hattie asked Christine to write a letter to Harrison explaining why he was given up for adoption. It was one of the hardest letters she had ever written and she prayed that no matter what, he would respect her decision and love her despite it all. Hattie gave Harrison the letter on his eighteenth birthday and it was then that Harrison decided to cut ties with the Pope family. He understood but now that Hattie was older, he did not see a reason to leave her. Instead, he decided to work at a local car lot while he attended the local community college for studies. Unfortunately, three weeks before his graduation, he was arresting with his boss for tax evasion. He had no clue that his boss fixed the books so that much of his money could not be found. All he knew is that he was paid handsomely for his salesmanship and because he was paying off his school, he was thankful for it.

Harrison decided not to call Hattie about this circumstance but rather chose to ask for a public defender. Elliot Panetera was the public defender at the time and as he was getting ready to meet with Harrison, he received a call. As soon as the call was over, Mr. Panetera came into the room to meet with Harrison.

"Mr. Wright, I'm Elliot Panetera, the public defender. I would have been defending you in this case but I just received a phone call to tell me that I am no longer on the case and that you have one of the best attorneys in country to defend you. An Olivia Pope is on her way and when I tell you she's great, I mean whatever I was going to do on the case will be ten times better if she handles it. You are in the best hands possible. However, it has been a pleasure to meet you."

He shook Harrison's hand, walked to the door, knocked twice and the door immediately open. After shaking Mr. Panetera's hand, she entered – Olivia Pope herself. She looked and felt familiar but he could not place her face in his memory. _She's probably an old soul. That's probably why I feel like I know her._ Harrison felt comfortable with that thought and never thought more about it.

That was the first time Harrison laid his eyes on Olivia Pope and although there has never been a time he felt sexual feelings towards her, he felt that he needed her in his life for the rest of his or her life. Abby's present to him on his wedding night was the missing piece he needed to understand the how and why Olivia was important to him and he was grateful to her for choosing him to be a gladiator. He felt lost without his job and it was also the way he met Abby, the love of his life. So Olivia being absent from the office for so long meant more than just an employer gone; it meant a puzzle piece was missing from his life and he needed to fix it. He needed to find his sister.

Olivia could not help but to think over her past year while she listened to the in-flight movie, United 93, playing in her ears. She has been reunited twice with the love of her life, she has counseled a couple of high profile clients which allowed her to be quite successful financially by tripling the cost of her business and she has a nephew on the way, whether or not Harrison and Abby knew about her being Harrison's sister. _A nephew. Abby's having a little boy and most likely Harrison would want to name him after himself. _ Olivia chuckled at that thought. Suddenly, her chuckles turned to sadness as she thought about never meeting her nephew. Could she stomach not knowing him at all? Her thoughts turned to her other siblings as well. She remembered how she felt seeing her mother, Christine, coo and awe over Carl's firstborn child. Kailee Lei was born in Hawaii as Carl was stationed at Pearl Harbor. She remembered everyone was holding the precious newborn as she lied quietly in their arms while staring into the holder's face while they offered advice on how to raise her. That was ten years and seven nieces and nephews ago. _Only if Mom knew Abby was pregnant with her eighth grandchild, she'd flip with happiness!_ Olivia quickly pulled out her laptop, patiently waited while the desktop loaded, opened up a word document and began to type a letter to Harrison.

_Dear Harrison,_

_I debated myself on writing this letter. Not just this time but many, many times before. I often wondered if you knew and if you did know how you felt about it. Then I thought that you couldn't have known because you would have said something by now. So in lieu of my circumstances, I regretfully must tell you in this manner that we are siblings. You are the youngest of four children and our parents' names are Rowan and Christine. I'm not sure if you remember or not, but the people you did not recognize at your wedding were your family. That's why I was crying. I've known who you were all of your life. I knew about Ms. Hattie raising you as her own. You are the reason I became an attorney. I wanted my little brother back and now that I have you, I'm not…I'm not even sure if you'd be ok with knowing this information. _

_Truth is, I'm terrified to think that you may not want to be kin to me…to us. That you may harbor ill-will against me or against our parents for allowing us to be broken up; this is something I struggled with until Mom came and got us. But in this letter, I want to tell you our story – the Pope family story. I saw and heard how it all happened and I want to share it with you. I'll make it short and sweet. Not because I don't want to bore you but because it's not much to tell and because it's almost dinnertime. _

_Here it is: Dad was in the military. He was up for a promotion and also a very top secret mission. He chose the mission over the promotion__because he thought it would be easier financially for us in the long run. It was a Thursday afternoon. Dad came home unexpectedly and Mom was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. He had the saddest face as he walked in the door. Because I was in the kitchen doing my homework, Mom told me to get you out of the swing and leave the room while she and dad talked. I did just that but you needed a cup of milk. So as I was going back to the kitchen to get it, I heard Dad ask Mom for a divorce. He said he needed it because he could not go into the program with a family. He was already too far into it to turn around unharmed so the best thing would be to divorce his family and continue on in the program. Mom was crying hysterically and I was too shocked at seeing Mom cry to even move. No one knew I was in the room anyway. I heard Mom ask why he didn't learn more about the program before signing up for it and he said that they chose him instead. That he was up for promotion but then they offered him the top secret mission and with him looking at a career that would skyrocket if he took it, it was the most logical decision to make – even at the cost of losing his family. Dad reached in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers that were ready for her signature. Mom's eyes opened wide when she saw he had already signed and dated them. I remember her asking Dad if it was just that easy getting rid of all of us and he said that it was the hardest thing in life he had to do. Dad said that it was for the best and it's the best way of us not hurting so bad about the breakup. He'd rather for us to hate him for divorcing her and leave us than for us to continue to love him although he gave us up for a job. Mom didn't know what to do, so she decided to give us all up until she could get herself together and employed. We were all in the system for about a year before she got us; however, Ms. Hattie got you as soon as our names hit the system for eligibility. We did not know this until Mom told us. She worked tirelessly to give us what we needed but I vowed to her that I would find you. When I did, I learned that you were arrested for conspiracy to tax evasion. That's why I worked to get on your case. I told you it was pro bono but I hid that it was because you are my sibling; however, I couldn't tell you then. I don't know if I ever would have told you to be honest._

_Well, it seems this letter is longer than I expected. I welcome any questions you may have as soon as we get everything sorted._

_Take care until we meet again._

_Your sister, _

_Olivia_

Olivia quickly closed her laptop after saving her letter and wiped the tears from her eyes just in time for the flight attendant to hand her the tray of food she requested earlier. She was not hungry, not even in the slightest. Her stomach was still in knots for having gone rogue from the Witness Protection program. She was now on her own with only all that she had with her. She was thankful Marvin convinced her to go back to the Chambers residence and pack the rest of her things along with some money she had stashed there that was intended for rent. Knowing that Fitz made his flight would be the only way her stomach returned to normal. She prayed another silent prayer that he could make it and that neither the resort nor Billy would keep him from making his flight. As she opened her eyes to look out into the darkness outside, a tear escaped her eyes.

"Geez, it seems that I'm always crying nowadays. Will I ever stop or is this how it's going to be from now on?" Olivia questioned herself out loud but quiet enough that if someone were to sit next to her, they would have a hard time hearing clearly. That's what she loved about first class on International flights. The space between the seats left enough room so that the seats could recline for sleep, so there was no one right next to her in her space, stealing all of her air or coughing, sneezing or spitting on her as she had experienced in coach.

Just then, a couple of flight attendants came through the curtain to check on everyone in first class. Before they began to be of assistance to the passengers, they finished their conversation and Olivia had the privilege of overhearing them.

"If you take off the glasses and change the hair color, he could totally pass for the President of the United States."

"Rebecca, I do not see it. Not even in the least. He doesn't even look like he could manage himself, let alone a country. For goodness sake, we were almost late taking off because of him. Anyway, he could not be the President of the United States. It's finally a woman, thank God!"

"Loren, I'm telling you, I know it's him. He has a certain gleam in his eye, a determined gleam. Like where he's going is where he needs to be. I've seen that look before. I don't remember where but I have and I'm telling you, it's him!"

Olivia couldn't take it anymore and interjected herself into their semi-passionate conversation, "I'm sorry. Did you say someone looked like the President of the United States is on this plane?"

The ladies looked at her incredulously and scrambled to find a way to deter Olivia's question.

"Ma'am, Loren thought she saw someone who looked like him but we are quite sure he is not. With that being said, how was your meal?"

Rebecca tried to shift the conversation back to Olivia as it always should have been according to the company's policy.

Olivia realized this and she decided to make them a deal, "Ladies, I can tell you whether or not he is the President or not. I used to work with his administration and can tell you first hand if he is who you think he may be or not. What do you say? And before you say no, I can tell you that you have violated the company's policy about not revealing who is on the call list for this flight. Just implying that someone with such a high position in the world may be on this flight is cause for suspension as your company takes that violation seriously. So, who would be kind enough to give me a seat number so that I may look at this gentleman and let you know if your findings are accurate?"

The ladies looked at each other and before Rebecca could say another word, Loren said, "Row twenty, seat letter E."

"How close is it to the restrooms? I do have to go and it would be nothing for someone to think that the bathroom up here may be occupied by someone else," Olivia said, preparing to get out of her seat.

"The bathroom is five rows behind that row. It should be clear." Rebecca said with a huff and then quickly added, "Please don't let our company find out that we gave you any information or said anything about a certain passenger. I'm still within my one hundred and eighty day probation period and Loren just got out of it last week. We really like this job and we don't want to lose it. Please don't say anything."

"I assure you that this stays between us three. No one else needs to know."

Olivia straightened her clothes, moved the curtain back and began her walk to the restroom. She glanced around as she was on her way there, attempting to look casual. She saw families sleeping, older men watching a late night movie, older women trying to get comfortable as small children slept on them and younger kids and some teens beginning to fall asleep while playing their electronic devices. _Row eighteen…row nineteen…row twenty…seat E._ She looked for seat E and was confused as soon as she saw it. She continued on to the restroom in that confusion. When she finished, she headed back to her seat, making sure to look one more time at the seat the supposed President was to be in. She shook her head and walked behind the curtain and into the first class section. The flight attendants came to her as soon as they saw her and asked anxiously, "Well? Is he or isn't he?"

Olivia looked both of them in their eyes, half wondering if she was dreaming; the other half wondering if she had her hopes up too high in her hopes to see Fitz on this plane although she expected him to be on the next flight out. She cleared her throat, smiled a half smile and said, "No one was in the seat. It's empty."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fitz could not hold it any longer. After leaving the resort hours earlier in a rush and begging the taxi driver, who was waiting on someone else, to take him to the airport, he had no time to use the restroom, especially when he had barely made the plane in the first place. So as soon as the light behind the seatbelt sign turned off, Fitz got up and bolted to the restroom to relieve himself. However, after a bout of turbulence, Fitz found himself having repeat trips to the restroom, staying longer each time. He was always a decent flier as long as there was very little turbulence. Unfortunately, this trip was turning out to be more turbulent than desired. He flushed the commode one last time and turned to wash his hands. He heard a knock at the door.

"One moment, please. I'm almost out." He dried his hands and unlocked the door to open it. Upon stepping out, he saw a little boy hopping from one foot to the other as he waited for an open restroom stall.

"It's all yours my man," Fitz said while stepping aside to give the boy access to the stall. The little boy said nothing but rushed past him and closed the door. Fitz shrugged and headed back to his seat. On his way back to his seat, he kept an eye out for Olivia. On any of his trips, he saw no sign of her, either coming or going. He sometimes looked so hard for her that he forgot where his seat was and had to go back to it. The last time it happened, the flight attendant asked him where he was sitting.

"Row fifteen, seat C," Fitz responded. He was shown to his seat; he thanked her and promptly sat down. He decided to pull out his E-reader and read the latest news back home.

_Home._ Fitz had to admit he missed the United States, especially California. There would be* times when he was in Indonesia that he dreamt of California and the ranch that Mellie has undoubtedly taken as residence by now. He'd always envisioned himself with Karen, Teddy and Gerry and a very pregnant Olivia hanging around the pool while he manned the grill. He's always had that vision in his mind and as close as he was to having it, Fitz knew he was just that far away. He remembered times when they were lying in bed after making love and had begun discussing their dreams and desires.

"I've always grown up with other people. Whether it was siblings or grade school or college, someone always was around. While I didn't mind having people around, it seemed as if when I needed to be alone, someone was always there. Being alone is my comfort zone, especially when I need to think. But lying here with you is my comfort zone too. Being next to you, thinking of my future with you comes naturally. I see us being wherever we are, together, hand-in-hand doing whatever pleases us for that moment. The details don't even matter to me; just as long as we're happy and together." He remembered Olivia always saying that as she snuggled next to him while trying to stay awake, which she never did. He was always reassured in those moments of her love, of her desires to be with him for longer than he was President.

That is what he loved about Olivia. She never wanted the Governor or the President side of him; she always wanted just Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. He could have been a garbage man or a chauffeur and she would have still wanted him with the same passion and vigor. It felt nice to be wanted, to be loved. He'd always known love from his mother but it was constantly lacking when it came to his father. However, he never had felt the type of love Olivia has given him. From the first time he met her in the hallway, he knew the power she had over him but it wasn't until she said those three words – I Love You – that he learned of the power he had over her. She was always strong and formidable but to know that he had the power to bring that strength and intimidation to a halt just by one word: _Livvie_, made him feel as if he was the king of her universe. He's never felt like that before, not even with Mellie. Even when he was President, Mellie never let him forget the sacrifices she made to see that he became the Leader of the Free World. He despised her for that, for making him feel that he was never worthy of anything he accomplished in life. She was only a female version of his father in that regard. Fitz tried to get Mellie to understand that he did not need this pressure from her but she continued on this same path. That is what separated Olivia from Mellie. Mellie just did things on her own and expected whatever destruction that may lie behind to be cleaned up by others, regardless of whom it may have affected. Olivia always asked him what he wanted for himself and looked to him for the motion to take action on his behalf. He loved that she could work for him in that manner and yet, at its base, still could work with him as his partner. Mellie never understood that part about partnership; that he had a say so and often the decision, in what happens to himself, the kids, the State of California, the United States and ultimately the rest of the world.

Fitz felt himself getting tense with the thought of Mellie and her stifling ways. Now, he has a chance to live the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams and no one or anything could stop them. The ability to have Olivia all to himself in efforts to live out the fantasies and dreams they have shared over time excited him in many ways. They would not be interrupted. They would not have to be torn apart. They would live as Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Kingsworthy and live in a country that would welcome them with open arms and receive them as if they have been there all of their lives. As he continued to think about his future with Olivia, the tension that usually settled in his lower back and on his shoulders began to dissipate. Finally Fitz was able to relax, not fully because of the turbulence he had been experiencing but enough to be able to rest his eyes. As his eyelids were about to close, his eyes locked onto the crimson colored curtain located right in front of him. It moved slightly, revealing the fact that there are first class seats that are occupied. He strained his neck to see what was going on in first class and had hoped to see if Olivia was up there. Unfortunately, very little activity involving the curtain happened, stopping his ability to view past it to see its occupants. Fitz lifted his eyes to view the screen to see how far it was to his destination. _Another thousand miles to go_, he thought. While it was only a few minutes before the plane was set to land as emphasized by the landing gear being set free, Fitz hoped that he could get off fast enough to see if Olivia was on the plane. He was thankful that his carryon was under the seat in front of him instead of the overhead compartment so he could grab it and be in the line to leave.

The plane finally landed and as soon as it pulled into its final parking space, Fitz grabbed his belongings, unlatched his seat belt and stood up. The door opened but since he was stuck in the middle of the plane, he still had to wait until some of the first passengers got their belongings and start to leave the plane. Fitz inched his way to the exit area of the plane and stepped off the plane, but not before trying to sneak a peek into the first class area. Although he tried, Fitz could not see behind the curtain and as he began to descend the stairs of the plane, he looked over on the first class side to see if he could see her coming out. Unfortunately, that side had a covered exit so he could not see anyone. Fitz sighed and as his foot touched the ground, he had a thought: _what if she took another flight? I looked up the only one I thought she could have taken but there were two more that came later. What if she's on one of those? Well, I could just wait for her at the Bianca spot she talked about. I could finally surprise her!_ Fitz smiled as he stepped onto the bus that was awaiting the passengers from the plane to take them to the terminal.

He grabbed his gear, following closely behind Fitz. He learned of him from his boss, Billy Chambers. He knew that Mr. Chambers did not fully believe that Samuel Kingsworthy was who he said he was, and after a period of time and some research, he learned that it had been Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III, former President of the United States. That's why he was called – to trail him or possibly _them_. Only possibly because he had not seen the other subject: Olivia Pope, aka Allison Montgomery. She has not been seen or heard from since the evening she asked Marvin to take her away from the resort. When threatened, Marvin finally replied that he took her to the airport to catch a red-eye flight. Marvin was unsure of which flight as there were three going out to different destinations but when Fitz showed up, imploring and pleading with the ticket counter to let him on the flight to Catania and succeeding, _he_ was told to follow and that no expense would be spared to bring her back to Mr. Chambers. So _he_ followed him because Fitz will lead _him_ to his final destination: Olivia Pope. However, it was not until _he_ boarded the plane that _he_ understood why he asked _him_ to look like the photo that was sent to _him_ of Fitz Grant. Mr. Chambers, in _his_ mind, wanted to create a trail – so that anyone who was looking for the ex-President could ultimately find him and take him wherever he needed to go. So throughout this trip, _he_ is to look and act like former President Grant although he is a natural blonde with brown eyes and is right-handed.

"Mrs. Grant is here to see you," Secret Service Agent Tom said to the associates.

The associates and some of the Secret Service Agents, including Tom, seemed to have grown close over the past month over the whole ordeal. Secret Service Agent Tom was told Mellie's location by Huck and he told Huck, "I'll let her sweat it out for the night. I hope the POTUS is with Olivia. She may have been sleeping with a married man but at the end of the day, she let him be the man he wanted to be, not some imposter. That's why I like them together. That's why I helped him as much as I could. Because she made him alive after this _thing_ he originally married killed him and his spirit."

Huck just smiled and left him. The next morning, they brought her promptly at eleven a.m. to speak with the Associates about what she knew concerning the murder. They were fully prepared to hear her lies but after Abby said her voiced changed when she opened the packet, they began to prepare to help her as well to move on. The help was Abby's idea, as they needed to present themselves as a united front. Abby was not going to budge without the promise to get Mrs. Grant some help at the conclusion of the deal. As soon as the deal was made, she gladly phoned Secret Service Agent Tom to tell him to meet Huck at the back entrance. When he did, Huck informed him of her location so he could retrieve her and bring her to the office.

Mellie sat down at the conference table and removed her large Fendi sunglasses from her face. The last time the associates saw Mellie, her face held a downtrodden look, one of sadness and despair. As the associates gathered around the table, they noticed her face to be one of resilience, as if she came ready to play hardball instead of confess to a heinous crime. All of the associates took their seats with the exception of Huck. He preferred to stand as he usually did in these matters. Abby opened with the line of questioning. No one objected to it, although it was usually Harrison who began the question and answer sessions in Olivia's absence.

"So tell us what you know about Senator Edison Davis? Did you kill him on purpose or was it an accident? Telling us now could make any deals we strike on your behalf that much sweeter."

Every eye in the room turned towards Abby, to which she replied, "What? What did I say now?"

Harrison shook his head and before he began to speak, Mellie spoke up instead, "Wow, you sure cut to the chase, don't you Ms. Whelan? Well, alright then. It seems that you already know about the affair Edi…Senator Davis and I were having. So what else do you all want to know?"

Harrison said, "Answer the question: did you kill Edison on purpose or was it an accident?"

Mellie smiled and replied, "What do you think? It seems you already have an answer in your mind." Harrison began to lose his cool and Abby rubbed a hand on his thigh to calm him down. But as he began to calm down, Quinn stood up and got close into Mellie's face to speak in a lowered, almost whispered voice, "I see that you feel the need to take advantage of us by wanting to play hardball. So, let me simplify things for you. We know you killed Senator Davis. The question is why. Why did you kill Senator Davis? Especially, if he is supposedly the father of the baby you're supposedly carrying."

The room was silent as all were waiting for Mellie to speak. When it was clear that she was not going to speak, Abby redirected everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Grant, did you bring the packet you were given?"

Instead of vocally answering the question, she reached over and grabbed her purse and pulled out the packet. Instantly, tears formed in her eyes and her hand began to shake as she placed the packet on the table.

"I know you've opened it and that you know the contents of what's inside. Now, we want to be fair with you and not reveal the contents nationally. However, if you do comply or answer our questions, you will leave us with no choice but to air your dirty laundry all over America. So again, Mrs. Grant, why did you kill Senator Davis? Keep in mind I'm pregnant and as you well know, patience runs very thin in a pregnant woman."

Mellie hung her head in shame as her eye was focused on the corner of the packet. _How did they know? Who could have told? Did Edison keep a copy of this stuff at his place? Did they know he was blackmailing me too? _Mellie shook her head before she began to speak. She did not know the words that were going to come out of her mouth but she was praying to God that whatever they were, it would set her free. In a voice that was airy and barely above a whisper, Mellie offered her statement.

"Edison and I…um…Edison and I were in this thing together. He was to confront Fitz…um… I mean President Grant about his affair with Olivia. But when I saw him sitting down with Fitz and having a drink, I became livid, outraged! He knew our plan was flawless and that with Cyrus' help, the execution of it would be great! We'd get Fitz drunk enough to pass out, put him behind his desk with a few words on a blank email to be sent to Olivia, beat up Edison a little and then I would come in and say I witnessed it all. HE DIDN'T STICK WITH THE PLAN! All I asked him to do was confront Fitz, that's all!"

Mellie's voice began to be a window to the thoughts that were going on in her mind. The associates sat back and listened while periodically making sure that the tape recorder was working properly.

"He didn't listen. I'm beginning to think no man listens when there is intelligence in the form of a woman in the room."

"Amen to that!" Abby said while Harrison rolled his eyes and shushed her.

"I prepped him on this matter time and time again and yet he still took the drink! What's wrong with being sober for a change? That is why I told him I was pregnant. I've already dealt with a man being drunk and treating his family any kind of way and I was NOT going to let another man do it to me and my kids again. Fitz may have been a good President, but ever since Olivia came into our lives, he's been an awful husband. I was not about to have an awful boyfriend as well."

Quinn took this time to ask another question, "Did you know he had a fiancée and was scheduled to be married to her next Saturday?"

Mellie's mind raced with how to answer that question. She knew all about his _precious fiancée _and for the life of her she couldn't see how he could leave her for the one-dimensional broad. Was it because she could smile pretty for the camera? Or was it that her body bore no markings of childbirth whereas Mellie's body did? Or was it because of her beautiful, soft café au lait colored skin opposed to Mellie's porcelain milk white skin? Sadly, Mellie knew that she would never know the answer and frankly as much as she wanted to know, she knew deep in her heart that she was okay being left in the dark.

"Yes, yes I knew. But I didn't think it was a real relationship. You see, he was spending much of his spare time with me, or at least the time I knew Fitz was with Olivia with me. I've been in his and Olivia's house, on their kitchen table, in their bed. I know the floor plan of their house just as well as I know the floor plan of the Oval office. Every square inch, every fiber on their carpet in each room was placed into my memory. I know things about your fearless leader that would make you cringe and in the end, loathe her to the depths of your soul. But to answer your question, yes. I knew all about his new fiancée and I began to hate her too. Not because he had an interest in her but because she was another woman who stole someone from me. Fitz, Edison, Derek, Emanuel, Carlos, you name any male interest that was in my life and I can name you the woman who stole their hearts. It's as if fate is telling me that I deserve to be alone – that no one wants me for me. Well, I deserve someone. I DESERVE TO BE LOVED! Why do women like Olivia get the guys but it seems as if I'm the one who sets them up to be taken by women like Olivia? So yes, I killed him. I stabbed him in the heart. I plunged that knife so deep into his chest that I prayed that when I take the blade out, I can see a hole in his back. He cut me so deeply with that new lady in his life. It was supposed to be Edison and me for life. And just like all the rest, he left me for someone else. Someone smarter, more beautiful, thinner, and childless and the list go on and on. He said he would never do that to me. He said that he'd never leave me and that we'll always have each other. He said that I was his number one. He said that and then today, you remind me that next Saturday, Edison Davis was to be married." Mellie took a breath to calm down.

"I tried to get pregnant again. I did everything from having surprise sex with Edison to poking holes in the condoms I kept for him by the bed we used to make love. I ate everything under the sun and even did various post-coital exercises to make sure I would get pregnant. I've seen my doctor and was found to be perfectly fine to conceive again. It was him. He couldn't have children. He could never have children and he did not know why. Did Olivia know this? Did she know her husband could not have kids? Is that why she came for my husband? Is that why she fell for Fitz? I would have thought he told her; after all, it did have something to do with why they divorced, right? It couldn't be all for the love of Fitz. It just couldn't be." The last part of that sentence came out in a strained whisper, as if she was continuing to figure it out in her mind.

Then, as soon as she fell into the thought she came right out of it, and began to speak, "I had to have Edison's baby. I felt him slipping away from me and at first; I thought it was Olivia being up to her old tricks again. For a while it was but then I noticed a change in Fitz again – a change only Olivia brings to him. So I knew it wasn't Olivia keeping him from me. And then that's when I learned of her, Janine Robertson. She's a principal of a very prestigious private elementary school. She's young, beautiful, intelligent and childless. She's a philanthropist and a very giving one at that. She's caring. She's everything I'm not and for that I had to have his child. But the bastard didn't tell me that he was sterile! So now you know. My husband left me for Olivia and I killed Edison because I could not stomach one more man walking away from me for someone younger, smarter, more accomplished and childless. I couldn't deal with another man who could be a great First Gentleman in the White House walking away from me for me not being someone or something else. My kids should not be the only ones who seem to love me. I deserved to be loved! I DESERVE LOVE!"

With that, Mellie burst into tears, sobbing so hard that Quinn replaced her small package of facial tissue with a large box of Kleenex. Mellie gladly accepted the box and began to use them to clean her face as best as she could.

Harrison turned off the recorder after making some small remarks concerning date and time of the interview's end and for who copies of this recording would be made and given. When it was over, Abby said to Mellie slightly above a whisper so that it was only between the both of them, "Was Olivia leaving Fitz alone worth all of this? If she had known it came to this, she would have never seen him again. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted Edison to die like this; for this reason no less."

Mellie raised her head to look at Abby eye-to-eye, revealing her already puffy, swollen eyes as she began to show some dignity. Abby continued to look at her although she was becoming increasingly wary of Mellie's demeanor. Mellie gave a slight smile as she began to answer, "I would have done this and more if I knew just one of the men who had been interested in Olivia would have stayed just as interested in me. All I asked them to do was love me. All they ever did was leave me. If not for her, they left for someone like her. No one cared how it made me feel. So I didn't care how Edison felt when I killed him."

Abby pressed on, holding her own growing belly while asking her question, "But what about the kids? What are you going to tell them about everything?"

Mellie guffawed and smiled at the question. "I see you're about to become a mom. When you do, you'll learn that sometimes your biggest mistakes may turn out to be for the good of your children in the end. Truth is, I was never really that caring mother I portrayed in the public view. I couldn't care less if they were in school or in the White House as long as they did not bother me. I played my part as 'mommy dearest' and if there is even more truth to be told, I did this for my children. I did not want them to see their mother humiliated by men any longer. I didn't want their pity or their concern. I didn't want their judgment. Now, I won't have it. I'll just have their condemnation and I can live with that. They'll despise my strength, they'll abhor my courage and they'll be disgusted with my actions but in the end, they'll be better for it because they'll never know why their mother had to be so strong and courageous and had to take such an action. They'll never know all the shame and humiliation and ridicule I had to endure to be what they'll ultimately hate. I can live with that. I can really live with that. And if it happened to you, you would be able to live with it too. There is nothing more degrading to a mother than to be pitied by their own child for something that should have been avoided in the first place. So make sure you've chosen wisely because the face of pity when a child understands your mistake is completely unbearable."

Abby leaned back in her chair with tears in her eyes as she looked at Mellie.

"And I thought I was a sad case. You take the cake – all of the cake."

Mellie snorted, "Honey, you have no idea. So what happens to me now?"

Abby answered, "You can ask for your attorney now or you can talk to the Federal District Attorney David Rosen and tell him your story for a plea deal, though I do suggest that if you take the latter, its best you get your attorney."

"Get Rosen on the phone. I think I have a trick or two under my sleeve from the time I was the state of California's district attorney. If I'm not satisfied with the deal, I'll call my attorney then."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I have his location. He just arrived in Catania at the Fontanarossa Airport in Sicily, Italy. He landed about three thirty p.m. and he has been waiting on his bags ever since which has been about five minutes."

"Good! Stay on him. He's going to lead to her and when he does, take note of where she is located. I want her back here within forty-eight hours of the time you found her. Do you understand? Within forty-eight hours, understand?"

Billy Chambers could not insist upon needing her enough to his guy. He wanted her back. He wanted _his_ Olivia and would stop at nothing to get her, especially away from Fitz. _Did Fitz really think he could change his hair color and wear a pair of glasses and get away without me knowing who he is? If I didn't think that he could lead me to Olivia, I would have alerted the United States authorities by now. _

"Yeah, I got it. I'm to have her back to you in forty-eight hours. Anything else boss?" he asked as he popped the lollipop back in his mouth.

"I think that may be enough for now Charlie. Good work so far and keep me in the loop." Billy disconnected the phone call and turned his attention to the pictures he kept of Olivia.

"Didn't think I'd notice you left me huh? Thought you were smart enough to keep me from knowing that you had met up with Fitz on our trip? When will you stop underestimating me, Liv? When will you start to appreciate me as your intellectual equal? He shook his head and decided to do some paperwork.

Olivia went through the covered exit and went straight into the restroom. The landing was fine and the food was great but she still had to vomit. She had been so nervous with excitement that Fitz may have been on the plane that her stomach had become queasy in the meantime. After giving her stomach's contents to the porcelain god as a sacrifice, she cleaned up and rushed straight to the baggage claim area for her luggage. Out of the side of her eye, she noticed someone familiar. _Is that Charlie? Is he here?_ She continued to wait on her luggage as she saw the man in question come towards her. Straightening her back and locating something sharp to potentially stab him with if he wanted to harm her instantly popped into her head. She located all of the exits and was pleasantly surprised to see armed guards at each exit. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look for her bags. Her large black and purple custom made hardcase Samsonite luggage was easy to spot from other travelers and as soon as it appeared on the conveyor belt, her eyes stayed with it until it was closer to her. Suddenly, a large, white hand grabbed her bag and began to leave the area. Although Olivia's matching but smaller piece of luggage was still to come, she left the area to track down the person who had her luggage.

"Excuse me? Perdonatemi? Excusez-moi? Perdoneme? You have my luggage. Sir?! Signore? Senor? That's my luggage!"

The man just kept walking paying no attention to her. The guards were wondering what was happening and so they gave chase. The man turned down a dark corridor and soon Olivia followed. Not being able to see in front of her made her pause, but she pressed on knowing she had to get her luggage back. She heard the feet of many men following her but they went past the corridor and on to other well-lit areas of the terminal. Just as she was turning around to get them, a hand shot out of the darkness and anchored itself around her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Don't speak. I just needed to get you away from everyone to tell you that Billy Chambers sent me to bring you back to him. I'm paid to do that. I'm paid even more to bring you back alive. I can do that. All that is contained in this suitcase will be all you need to get back to him. He has spared no expense to employ me to look for you and will spare no expense to bring you back to him safely. However, I don't want to do that. You're valuable to me. You have something I want – something I need. I need to be free. I need to die when it comes to being a part of B-613. You have that power and don't say I'm mistaken because Huck lives and moves as a free man. I want that kind of freedom and I want you to give it to me. You do that and you and your President Lover man can continue on your merry way."

"I don't know what deal you're talking about."

Olivia prayed that he would believe the lie so that he would give her more time to think of how to get out of this situation without divulging any information. Suddenly, the footsteps behind her stop and in its place she heard a loud, boisterous laugh escape from the man. It lasted for longer than she thought it should but when it stopped, the voice sounded more sinister than ever.

"Did you really think you could lie to me? Did you really think you could pass that lie over me without me knowing a few key things about you? Things like you made one phone call and immediately Huck was released from the program. Or things like the fact that the one phone call was made to your father, Rowan Pope, director of B-613, and you struck a deal with him to release Huck in exchange for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III guaranteed win of the presidency. You didn't think I would find out about that, did you? Huck never breathed a word about it but your boy Cyrus sung like a canary. That's why you were called in as a "fixer" for the Grant campaign. That's why when you looked up Huck, prior to using him on the campaign, you found out he was involved in B-613 and you called your father and gave him that deal. He happily released him so that Grant could get into office. Why? It was to ensure the furtherance of B-613. He could not continue under a Democratic administration. He would have been shut down and told that it was due to "budget cuts." So don't sit here and feed me lies when I know the truth. Tell me what I do want to know and that is, how can I get the same deal you gave Huck?"

Olivia looked at Charlie wide-eyed with a firm stare that could challenge even the best poker face. _He knows! He really knows! I've kept that secret, even from Huck himself. So why would Cyrus sing? _As if Charlie could read her thoughts, he answered her silent question out loud, "It's amazing what a man will admit when he's being taken apart piece by piece with a set of garden shears and pliers."

Olivia closed her increasingly watery eyes as she imagined the torture he must have endured just to give up this information. She knew Cyrus was never built for torture. He was built for the White House: the navigation of the halls to oversee the staff, the handling of questions that involved the press, the determent of the First Lady who constantly sought to give her thoughts on all important matters. That's what he was built for: to be Chief of Staff; not some torture victim or some hostage. So it's fitting that he would divulge the information. Olivia thought quickly then smiled.

"Ok. Here's your deal. Take me to President Grant first so I can make the call."

"Why don't you make the call first? Wouldn't that be easier than to be brought to your lover man, who may or may not be on this flight?" Charlie asked wondering why she asked such a task of him.

Smiling larger at the information Charlie just released, Olivia took a step and lifted her right arm to pat his cheek, "You had no idea I was on the flight, Charlie. You followed President Grant. You had to because Billy Chambers told you to follow him. See Charlie, you're not the only one who knows things around here. So if you want me to help you, you've got to help me first. After all, it's only a matter of time that I'll find President Grant, but as far as time for you is concerned, the longer you wait on helping me, the longer you're in B-613. So, again and for the last time, Take. Me. To. President. Grant. NOW!"

Charlie took a lollipop out of his pocket and inserted into his mouth and sighed.

"Right this way my lady," he said as he grabbed her arm and led her back out the way they entered the hall.

As they exit, Olivia quickly pulled her arm away from Charlie, kicked him in the shin and ran away yelling as loud as she could, "aiutatemi!" Not wanting to give chase in such a crowded place, he mentally noted the direction in which she ran, calmly walked to the restroom to compose himself and to give Billy Chambers a call.

Fitz tried to stretch his six foot two inch body as much as he could to see above the crowd in an effort to locate Olivia. Once, he thought he saw her but it turned out to be one of the flight attendants who took her hair out of its style. Resigned to thinking he took the wrong flight, he set out to go through customs and then to locate a taxi cab. Just then, in the distance, he heard a voice yell "aiutatemi!" as loud as possible. _It's Olivia! What is she screaming? Why is she screaming?_ Fitz immediately dropped his bags and jogged towards the noise until he found her surrounded by the airport police. He slowed his jog down to a stop near the group and positioned himself where Olivia could spot him if she calmed down enough to look between the shoulders of the policemen she faced. He saw the tears in her eyes and heard the panic in her voice. It took everything in his power not to scoop her up in his arms, locate any other bag that she might have, go through customs so they can leave the airport and find some place to stay. He bounced on his toes and then on his heels with his hands in pocket, hoping that his movements would cause her to look his way. When it did not seem as if she saw him, he walked off and then returned to see if her eyes may have moved in his direction. He tried this method two more times and upon his third time, he turned around and saw that the group had dispersed along with Olivia. Fitz took a full three hundred and sixty turn to see if he could see either her or the group of policemen that surrounded her. As he was going back to his bags, he saw a couple of the policemen that was with Olivia look strangely at him, but he paid no attention to them. He reached his bags and picked them up off of the floor. While he was bent towards the floor, he saw the area surrounding him beginning to fill up with black shoes. He stood straight up and saw four policemen on all sides of him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, are you an American?" the lead police officer spoken in his slightly broken English.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Sir, is she your wife?" Fitz turned his face and saw Olivia standing there with tears in her eyes. Speechless, he dropped his bags again and went to embrace her with a hug and kiss.

Before he reached her, the officer said again, "Sir, please, is she your wife?" while she was blocked off by the lady police officer.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering where she went. I did not see her or one of her bags and so I went to find her. Hon, where did you go?" Fitz said with a shaky, tearful voice.

She has always been able to evoke emotions that he would otherwise mask. While he loved that she could do that for him, now was not the time to break down into tears. Olivia smiled and broke past the officer and ran into Fitz's arms to kiss him.

As they hugged, Olivia whispered into his ear, "Thanks for playing along."

Fitz grinned and uttered his whispered reply, "Who's playing?

"Billy Chambers please." Charlie paced back and forth in the restroom trying to think about what to say. Four lollipops later, he believed he had a good update for him. He just needed to make sure it sounded plausible. _I can only hope,_ Charlie thought as he cleared his throat while waiting on Billy to come to the phone.

"This is Billy."

"Mr. Chambers, Charlie here."

"Yes Charlie. Do you have an update for me?"

"I do but first there is something you should know."

"Oh, well, get on with it. What should I know?"

"She wasn't on the plane."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Chambers, your subject, Olivia Pope, was not on the plane."

"I heard you the first time. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I searched the plane, the luggage area, the restroom area, and customs – everywhere she would or could be, I've searched and she's nowhere to be found."

"Was Fitzgerald Grant on the plane?"

"Yes sir. He was on there and I've tailed him because he would meet up with her if she is on the plane. But he's all alone and actually looks as if he had been planning to be here alone as well." Charlie prayed his lie would be accepted.

He knew that although he was sent to bring her back to Billy, Charlie needed Olivia away for his own purpose. If she was able to set him free, he would no longer be obligated to bring her to Billy. As long as she was able to free him from B-613, he would do his best to keep her away from Billy. Anything after he was free would no longer be of his concern. If Billy found her and killed Fitz, it would be out of his hands. At the thought of being free, Charlie smiled.

"I see. So he was on the plane, alone. He got off the plane, alone. He went to the baggage claim and through customs, alone and you're calling me to tell me what exactly? You're to find and bring Olivia back to me. That is YOUR job. That is why I'm paying YOU. Now you're calling to tell me that YOU were wrong?" Billy sighed in an effort to calm down. Once he calmed down, Billy asked, "What other flights from here will be in today?

"There isn't another one that comes in today according to their system. But there is a plane coming in tomorrow morning from that area. I can come back and see if she's on there."

"You can and you will. Do NOT call back until you have her in your sights." Billy slammed the phone back into its cradle and pushed everything off of his desk. "Grr! Where did you go Olivia?! Where did you go? Did I not do enough for you while you were here?" Billy gets up and begins to pace in his office. "Why am I never enough for you? I thought we had something special again – that you finally saw what I've seen all along between us. What could have possessed you to leave me and disappear into thin air? Was I that bad to you? Was I that cruel?" Suddenly, his mind told him what his heart would not – _it's Fitzgerald Grant, III._ "Fitz. You left me because you saw Fitz." Billy walked to the chair behind his desk and sat down defeated. Continuing to speak out loud to no one in particular, Billy continued his rant, but with a lowered, softer tone. "You could never get past Fitz could you Olivia? He's always been your end-all-be-all when it comes to your heart. That's one thing I couldn't grasp. How does a woman as brilliant and as smart as you fall for a man who's married to an emasculating dictator with three bratty kids? Why would a woman like you fall for a man who can't full devote himself to you when you want or need that full devotion? Why would a woman like you skip over me? I gave you everything, including time and you still left me for someone, who, if found alive, would be in a great deal of trouble." Those last few words began stirred the pot of thoughts that were already brewing in his mind. He knew how to get Olivia back and it was set to happen sooner than later. Wasting no time, Billy called Charlie again.

"Yeah," answered Charlie.

"First, let me offer my apologies. I was upset earlier and I took it out on you. I hope you can let bygones be bygones and will continue to do your job.

"Sure. I'm willing to do that but my price just went up."

"Name your price. Anything you want, just name it." Billy said with anticipation.

"I'm willing to find and bring Olivia back to you, but you must make her set me free. She knows what I'm talking about and if you make it worth her while, she'll do it."

"Yes, yes I can do that. Is that all you want?"

"Yes, for now. I'll call should anything else arise. But I suspect that's not the only reason why you called me. What do you want?"

Billy nearly jumped out of his skin with excitement upon hearing that question. He did not know whether he was being delusional or if he was really desperate to have Olivia back, but what he did know is that by her being with her _precious Fitz_, he was losing time, money and most of all patience.

"You're right to assume I wanted something. Seeing as how _Mr. President_ is both of our problems – with me, he has Olivia; with you, he has the woman that can set you free – I do believe it's time to discuss one option."

"What's that?"

Billy began to chuckle a maniacal laugh and said with a smile on his face, "Let's see if you could re-create a scene from his fiftieth birthday party. Let's see if you could finish what that woman started. I want you to kill Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. You do this and I'll be sure to reward you handsomely and get Olivia to give you your freedom."

Charlie weighed his options for a brief moment and said, "Deal!" Billy smiled widely as he gently placed the phone down into its cradle. Just then, the sound of the staff's movie came through his door. Billy laughed at the coincidence of the movie and the thought that just fluttered through his mind: _I'll get you my pretty and your little Fitz-y too._ Just then, Billy had one of the most enjoyable laughs since this whole fiasco began on the evening she left.

"I thought you would be on the later plane. What possessed you to come on this one?" Olivia whispered to Fitz.

"Well, I heard that this was the faster plane and that it was virtually non-stop. Ah, who am I kidding? It had dinner so I hopped aboard – plain and simple. Why? Should there have been another reason?" Fitz looked at her and grinned.

Olivia elbowed him in the ribs, "Yeah, so I could do that." They both laughed as they stood outside the airport waiting for a taxi.

"You know Billy won't give up until he finds me, don't you? I don't know why he wants me so bad but if it has anything to do with money he gets for housing me, I think it's a poor excuse to keep me around. It's a small amount of money and it's not worth the trouble he could get in to keep me as a hostage to get more." Fitz leaned in and grabbed Olivia around her waist snugly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that he may actually like you? You know, as in more than a friendly face of a one-time foe. Men still like their women to _want_ to be with them, you know." Olivia felt Fitz smile after that last sentence.

"But we women still like the option to _want_ our men back, you know. I mean, you guys do realize that being liked isn't a one-way street, right?" Fitz shrugged his shoulders as he hailed an on-coming taxi cab.

Huck stepped out of the taxi cab and walked into a café bar in Taormina. He looked around, spotted a newspaper held high by a man reading it and promptly headed toward that table. As he sat down, the voice at the table spoke, "You should go order something at the counter. The café and pastries here are the best."

"Any particular coffee or pastry you have in mind?" Huck asked.

"Ask for the café macchiato con torta di fragola. I'm sure you'd like it," the voice suggested.

Huck stood up to leave for the counter, "By the way, what did you order?"

"My favorite: espresso and a ciambella."

"A what," Huck asked.

Lowering the paper, Charlie spoke. "A ciambella. In other words, a really sugary doughnut," he said as he took a bite of it. "Hurry up. I don't have all day and they don't have much time."

A short time later, Huck found himself wondering if the plan he help devise with Olivia almost three years ago would actual work. They did not anticipate Fitz needing help or that she would be the houseguest of Billy Chambers.

"So, you're telling me that Billy has plans to kill Fitz and get Olivia all to himself? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. That's the plan. He wants me to kill Fitz and bring Olivia back to him," Charlie said while busily un-wrapping a grape flavored lollipop.

"Do you know what he wants with her? Does he want to hurt her? I knew I should have taken him out. If I wasn't so…I just know I should have taken him out. Olivia would be safer." Huck hung his head in shame.

"Aw man, don't look so sad. That's why I'm involving you on this. It's not going to be easy but you've got to convince Olivia to set me free. If she doesn't then I'll have no choice but to tell Billy to where she is and disappear myself. Look, it's like this: it's my life or hers. I know you're going to protect her life. I understand that but just like you want to save her, I _have_ saved you. Don't you remember? You _were_ supposed to be dead. I was _supposed_ to kill you. I let you go. I saved you. I told you where you should go so you could even meet her. _I saved you!_ Don't you forget that! So help her save me. That's the only reason I've not caught her and sent her back to Billy."

"Why do you want to be free so bad Charlie? What's in this for you?" Charlie sat back and twisted his lollipop around in his mouth as he contemplated how to answer Huck's question.

"What's rule number one of B-613?" Huck pulled his chair closer to the table and looked around before he answered. Noticing that no one is paying attention or listening to their conversation, Huck leaned over and said, "No family, no wife, no kid – no one."

Charlie matched Huck's lean from his side of the table and said, "Look, I trust you to help me gain freedom, so I'm telling you this in confidence. Will you help save me?" Huck answered yes with a nod while continuing to look Charlie in the eye. It was the only gesture authorized by B-613 to be used when conveying the truth to another agent. Charlie returned the gestured and sighed. He slowly reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slid the envelope across the table to Huck and leaned his back against the chair.

"Open it," Charlie commanded and Huck obliged him. Inside was a letter from Charlie's father, Henry, Charlie's wife and his son, who was the splitting image of Charlie. The wife looked extremely pregnant in the picture. Huck turned the envelope over to look at the date. _Three weeks ago._ Huck swallowed hard as he put the contents of the envelope back inside and slid the envelope to Charlie.

"Man, I didn't know. But how did this happen although you're in B-613?"

"My son's ten year old. I didn't get a chance to see him born, like you did with your son. My wife's…my wife's due any day now and I know you saw the date on the envelope. Caitlin Grace will be her name and I won't get to see her born either. Neither my daughter nor my son will have my name on their birth certificate – anywhere, not even my last name. My wife will never have my last name. My father… you know, my father fought in both the Korean and Vietnam wars and it wasn't until I enter B-613 that I had to ask my father to change his last name to my wife's just to protect him. Do you know how degrading that is? Do you know how humiliating it was for my father, who fought and nearly died protecting this country, to have to change his last name for protection from a group of people who selected me because he moved and I could not find him and because I was unmarried at the time of selection? She was my fiancée! I went for the position to be closer to her and it was the very thing that keeps me away. These four people mean the world to me and I'll do whatever I can to get back to them alive. I've got to be free – for them. My son has only eight years left until he reaches manhood. I've missed that much of his life. Help me be free. Save me Huck…save _me!_"

Charlie's impassioned speech immediately made Huck think of his son, Javier. He was seven years old when he last saw them on a Friday morning at seven fifty-two a.m. That was five years ago. Huck suddenly realized exactly what Charlie meant in his desire to be free.

"What do you need me to do?" Charlie sat up in his seat and composed himself.

"You're here to brief Olivia on the situation back home, right?"

"Yeah," said Huck.

"Explain to her that she's to make that call to get me out of B-613. Tell her that you saw me and that we've reached a compromise to get her and the President out of here safely as long as she makes that call. She'll disappear out of the system forever if she desires and same with the President too if he wants. I don't care what you tell him as long as she makes that call in your presence. Then text me a rendezvous spot and I'll meet you there to get further instructions. What time are you to meet her?"

Huck replied, "Twenty hundred hours CET. I'll give her a call in about an hour for place and time confirmation before we meet up."

"Good. So I'll hear from you when?"

"Meet me here after our meeting. I'll text you a time."

The two men stood up, shook hands and went their separate ways.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Who could be knocking at our door this early in the morning?" James asked to no one in particular since Cyrus was still snoring on his side of the bed.

James looked at the clock, "Really? Six a.m. on a Saturday morning? This better not be your assistant again, Cyrus. The last time he was here, I practically had to explain what I was doing here and who I was. As if he couldn't see our matching rings…"

James continued to talk under his breath as he descended the stairs to answer the front door. "He has another thing coming if he thinks he can take _my_ husband away to the office after having him all week."

James opened the door, "Wha…? I mean, may I help you officer?"

"Is this the residence of Cyrus Rutherford Beene?"

"It is. May I ask the nature of your business?"

"This warrant should explain it all. We're here to search the house and to arrest Mr. Beene."

James clutched his robe tight and managed to squeak out, "_Arrest? Warrant? What?"_ The officer eyed James incredulously.

"Mr?"

"Novak. James Novak."

"Ok Mr. Novak. We're here to search the home for a key piece of evidence that could possibly link him to the death of Senator Edison Davis and the disappearance of President Fitzgerald Grant. You have heard of these stories, right?"

"Heard of them? I _report_ them! I'm the head White House Correspondent for BNC news. Instead of asking if I heard of these stories, I should have asked you if you've heard of me so you could have saved such an asinine question for the interrogation room." James turned on his heels and headed for the kitchen.

"Um, Mr. Novak, where are you going?" "In the kitchen to make coffee. It's six in the morning and I've seen all the cop shows. You all like coffee so I'm going to make some." Before he reached the kitchen door, James turned around and said, "We don't have doughnuts though. Will that be a problem?"

Cyrus heard the knocks and pretended to be sleep as James muttered his irritation of the disturbance. As soon as he shut the door, he pulled back the sheets, entered his walk-in closet and opened the ceiling hatch that was installed with the panic room he had included in the house while it was being built. He thought he would have had to use it during elections or any possible riots. He never thought he would use it to escape an arrest. As the mechanical stairs lowered to the floor of the closet, Cyrus said a silent prayer to an unknown god that James would stall them long enough for him to kiss Ella farewell, get his pre-made bag and complete shut himself in the panic room before anyone came upstairs. He rushed across the hallway to kiss Ella when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly kissed her, put an envelope under her blanket where James could see it when he got her up and rushed back across the hall, carefully shutting her bedroom door closed in the process. The footsteps Cyrus heard drew closer as he shut the closet door and ascended the staircase. Just as the mechanism began to pull the stairs up, the alarm clock sounded. Its loud buzz was enough to startle the peacefully sleeping child across the hall, whose now piercing screaming sped up the footsteps. Then he heard it – the click of the final gear being put in place, positioning the piece of ceiling that revealed the hole seamlessly in place. Cyrus turned on the panic room's audio portion of the intercom system, allowing him to hear everything but not allowing him to be heard without the pushing a button. Next, he turned on the monitors so he could see all the commotion going on in his home. He saw James with Ella in his arms trying to quiet her down while handling the policemen who trailed his every step. Immediately he felt remorseful for what all his underhanded dealings have done to his family but he never regretted how far it brought them. Just for him to still be in the house with them brought an unusual peacefulness to him that he had never imagined. As he watched the monitors and heard the voices, Cyrus pulled an envelope containing a letter out of his bag. At first he did not believe what it said, but after today, he became a believer. He remembered last Thursday that Louise said she put something on his desk when she returned from lunch and as usual he half heard her and stormed up to her desk to ask what she put on his desk.

"Mr. Beene, it's right here! I put a letter on your desk because it was addressed to you and it was marked "Urgent"."

"Well, did you read it?"

"No, I didn't read it. You told me that all letter envelopes mailed to you marked "Urgent" were to go to you directly because you were waiting for something concerning Ella. So I did as you directed." Louise stated calmly, knowing full well how Cyrus forgets the very things he demands of others.

Straightening his posture and tie, he lowered his voice as he replied, "Thank you Louise. Sorry I got a little testy just then. The Senate committee is riding my coattails hard on an issue and I'm not sure if Madam President Langston will pass this one through. I'll go back and look for it. Thanks." Louise's brows came together in a concerned frown as she heard something from Cyrus for the first time: a thank you. She shook it off and went back to scheduling the next week for Cyrus.

As Louise continued to schedule the week, an email came through to her marked urgent. Thinking that it was Cyrus and not paying attention to the sender's name, she opened it. It read:

_Louise,_

_As you look to schedule Mr. Beene's week, please be advised that he will be out of the office much of next week. Only Monday and the morning portion of Tuesday will be available. I will need him from that time on. Anyone who will need him during the time he is with me must answer to me. _

_Thank you for your time and attention on this matter. I trust that you will relay this message to Mr. Beene himself shortly. Thank you for that as well._

_Sincerely,_

_V-P _

Louise forwarded the email to Cyrus and proceeded to make the necessary calls to reschedule any appointments made from Tuesday afternoon on.

Meanwhile, Cyrus found the letter on his desk just as Louise had told him earlier. He took his Thomas Jefferson letter opener out of his pens cup that was on his desk and opened the letter. As he unfolded the letter, he hoped that it was the letter that told them to come and pick up Ella's revised birth certificate that was done to include their names as the fathers. Instead, when he saw the plain white top of the paper, he learned otherwise and considered it to be another concerned citizen voicing their opinion about something. Planning to skim through and have Louise to make a general letter back to them, he was interrupted when terms such as "police" and "arrest" were seen. So he closed his eyes, shook his head and began to read again from the beginning.

_Cyrus,_

_Just by the mere fact that you are reading this should be a warning to you that you are in danger, not just of losing your freedom but in fact your life. The little debacle you had a few weeks ago where you unfortunately lost your toe and gained the permanent damage to the nerves of the adjoining leg would be of little consideration to you as opposed to what lies ahead for you if you do not heed the words that follow. _

_It has come to my attention that you are to be investigated and eventually charged with second degree murder in the Senator Edison Davis case. Make no mistake about it – this will ruin any chance of retaining your position as the White House Chief of Staff and that is unfortunate. Your tenure here has been nothing less than exemplary and upstanding and I believe that as soon as this matter is cleared up, you will be recognized for such behavior instead of remembered for such falsehoods. However, until then, I feel it best that you disassociate yourself from your life. Take a vacation, see the world. Feel free to take your family with you on your journey. Have you ever been to less familiar cities in Canada? What about Dubai? They have a clear cut extradition policy and can cater to men like you. No matter what you choose, one thing is for certain: you cannot stay in the United States and have your life. Why? B-613 has now turned its sights on to you. _

_With that being said, I will give you thirty-six hours to get anything you and your family (should you take them with you) may need to be able to safely leave the country undetected. This does include falsified documents and plane tickets as well as lodging accommodations. I will also suggest to you to clear bank accounts and switch them to an off-shore account immediately. If you are planning to leave with your family, it will be best to tell your "spouse" to do the same and to put in a two-week notice. I am only able to give you leniency on your position with the White House based on your wonderful work performance. I am not able to do the same for your spouse so this may prove to be a point of contention between the two of you. _

_You have been told before to get your house in order and right now is the time to do it. Tuesday is your personal D-Day. The police have appointed a go time for six o'clock on this upcoming Tuesday. Whatever plan you may have by then, may God help you succeed in it. Your office needs your return and you are definitely needed by me and others whom you serve._

_Best wishes and see you soon,_

_S.L. _

At first, Cyrus could not believe his eyes and as he looked at the initials, it became clearer that the piece of paper in his hands was not a hoax. It was never a hoax when the President of the United States is telling someone something to which they were never meant to be privy. A ding to alert him of an incoming email sounded and it brought him out of his thoughts. The email was a forward from Louise, telling her to cancel all of his appointments from Tuesday afternoon on. _It's really happening,_ Cyrus thought as he ran his hand over his face and promptly picked up the phone and requested a secure line. He hoped with everything in his being that the banks were able to make large transfers quickly and withdrawals easily.

As Cyrus re-read the letter, he could not thank Sally enough for forewarning him about the police's raid on his home. He watched the monitors as the police searched every nook and cranny James allowed to find him. He watched as Ella began to ask for him and saw the tears form in her eyes when James answered her with and "I don't know sweetheart" or "we'll find out when we call him." _Call. My cell! _Cyrus jumped up from his seat in front of the monitors and looked through his bag. He pulled out all of his clothes, his shoes; he pushed aside all of their paperwork, passports and tickets. He removed all of his electronic devices, ensuring they were fully charged and ready for usage should he need them. He searched everything, including the night clothes he had on – nothing. Cyrus ran back to the monitors. He searched all twelve of them and none of them seemed to have his phone in it. He put his head in his hands and stared down at the room's floor. He shook his head and went back to looking at the monitors. Just then he noticed something quite odd since this all began. In the twelfth monitor, he noticed that James was all alone staring at the hidden camera placed there for the panic room. It seemed he was trying to get Cyrus' attention. Cyrus stared at the monitor. Suddenly, when it seemed certain that Cyrus was paying attention, James held up Cyrus' phone and pointed to it with his left index finger. Cyrus jumped out of his seat, finding himself wondering if he should run downstairs and kiss James or to stay in the panic room. He did not have to wonder for long as he saw one of the officers approach James to ask more questions. Cyrus sat back down and watched as they continued to grill James, hoping he would reveal more. Cyrus knew James would not give them any information because he gave him nothing more than what the letter said.

Cyrus remembered last Thursday evening when he first packed his bags when James came in from work and from picking up Ella. He came into the room and saw Cyrus hurrying about the bedroom. Immediately, James spoke with a tremor in his voice, "Cyrus Rutherford Beene, what are you doing?!" James entered their bedroom and shut the door, hoping that while Ella was in her room, she would not hear them talking.

"Good. I'm glad you're home. Before you talk, sit down and read this." James read the letter that was given to Cyrus earlier. At the end of the letter, James' eyes widen as he looked at Cyrus.

"Is this true? Did you have something to do with the death of Senator Davis? I swear to God Cy if you've put our family in jeopardy again, so help me I will divorce you and take you for everything you've got and buddy, without us it's not much."

"No! No, no, no! I did not have anything to do with the death of Senator Davis. All I did was put a copy of Olivia's marriage license in Fitz's speech and tell Senator Davis he can go in and see Fitz. That is all." Cyrus stopped what he was doing and went over to James and held him.

"I swear James. This is different than Defiance. This is another level, a level that I'm not even totally sure about. All I know is what the letter told me and I'm just thankful I got it in enough time to prepare us for Tuesday."

"What about Ella? What do I tell Ella about your absence?" James asked.

"Why should she ask you anything? I thought you were coming with me." In reality, Cyrus knew James would fight him on coming with him, especially since he had just became the lead anchor on BNC News, as well as continuing to be the White House correspondent when necessary.

"Cy, I can't come with you and you know that. I just became the lead anchor for BNC News and since Larry's on vacation I'm the only one with a press pass to the White House. So you see, Cy, I can't just up and leave with you. And Ella certainly can't leave. We just got her into Fairhaven Academy. We've wanted her in Fairhaven Academy even before she got here. So if you're leaving, you're leaving us behind. Are you ok with splitting us up like that, Cyrus? Are we just that disposable to you?" James began to become frustrated and upset.

Ever since the wedding day, it has seemed as if they have had to fight one thing after another and it never seemed to stop. This just happened to be another obstacle it seemed they had to fight through. Nevertheless, the end result was always in question and just as in question was their relationship. It seemed as if the push to be happy and content was harder and longer than any of their friends – regardless of their sexual orientation.

Looking at his family through the monitor made Cyrus realize how right James was in staying behind with Ella while he went into hiding. They needed to be here, in their home, despite whatever Cyrus wanted for his family and looking at the monitors solidified that thought. James and Ella had their own lives to live and because of how busy Cyrus have been with his work, he had not taken the time to notice how well they run without him. This thought saddened Cyrus because although he had not anticipated marriage and a child, the fact that it is now his life made it worth living. Everything he did was because of them and everything he wanted to become was due to them being in his life. Of all things, he wished that it did not come to this for him to realize how precious his family was to him.

Staring at the ceiling of the panic room, he spoke a whispered prayer, "I don't really know who's up there listening and I don't pretend to know either. But if you could get us out of this jam, just this once, I'll spend more time with them. I'll do whatever it takes to spend more time with them. I promise." Cyrus wiped the lone tear that escaped his eye and looked back at the monitors. James was at the door with Ella as he shook the lead officer's hand as he was leaving the property. After shutting the door and putting a smile on Ella's face before setting her down on the floor to roam about the house, James signaled to Cyrus to come out of the panic room.

Cyrus climbed off of the last rung of the panic room ladder as James came into the bedroom.

"He told me that if I saw you or if I heard from you to contact him immediately. He also said to pass this message on to you, because he knew you wouldn't go a day without talking with Ella and since she can't answer the phone yet, you'd have to speak to me first: _you can't run. The airports are shut down until they find you and they will find you._ For some reason, they weren't buying my statement of you being out of the country for a seminar. It seemed as if they knew you were around here. Not necessarily at home but still in D.C. I don't know Cy. You can't live in the panic room forever and you certainly can't be missing from your job too long. There is only so much covering up Louise can do before you will have to turn yourself in. Why don't you give yourself up? After all, you didn't do anything wrong, right? I am right about that Cy, aren't I? You weren't lying to me about your involvement, were you?" Cyrus said nothing as he tried to remember what he told James just a few short days ago. Had he told James of his knowledge of Mellie's plan? _What did he tell James_ Cyrus wondered.

"Nothing's changed James. Nothing's changed at all. I was just thinking if there was anything I missed in telling you." Cyrus hoped that he came across believable and that he would not ask him again but he also remembered that James is first a journalist and a husband second and his loyalty to him may not be remembered because of it.

The phone rang and James reluctantly left the conversation to answer it.

"Hello?" James said into the receiver. He waited before he spoke again and when he did, a frown came across his face.

"Hi? What are you…? No, he's not here. What? I'm not sure when he's returning. Do you want me to…? No. No. I won't say anything about this. No, not at all. Sure. Yes. Thanks for calling." When James turned around, he looked pale as if the person on the other end of the phone took both blood and his soul.

"Who was on the phone, James?" Cyrus asked as James gingerly sat on the bed in bewilderment.

"It was…it…it was Mellie. But that's not what shocked me. She's in the Pentagon's maximum security prison. Why is she there Cy? What have you not told me? I knew there was something you weren't telling me and here it is!" James voice was beginning to rise as he became angrier.

He was about to light into Cyrus when he realized that Cyrus was silent and sitting on the other side of the bed, stunned.

"You didn't know, did you Cy? You had no idea at all. I know you Cyrus Rutherford Beene. This is your 'I had no clue' face and you really didn't know. Oh my god!"

Cyrus whispered to James, "Don't. Not now. Please. For the sake of the country, don't report this just yet. Wait…wait until I speak with her." Cyrus sprang from the bed and grabbed a casual jacket and a baseball cap and began to head downstairs.

"Where are you going, Cy? What's happening?" James asked while chasing Cyrus down the stairs.

"I'm going to see Mellie. I'm sure she's down in the same place Fitz was held. I'll just quickly see her and I'll be back. I promise."

Cyrus kissed James and placed his hand on the door to turn the knob. He turned back and took one last look at James and said, "I promise." With that, he turned back to the door to head out of the garage. He got into his car and made sure everything that would get him into the White House parking garage was available to him. He started his vehicle and pressed the button on the garage door opener. Slowly the garage door lifted and it was then that he wished he asked the installer to make it go faster. As he checked his mirrors, he noticed in the rear view mirror a pair of red heels attached to a pair of long, bare white legs that led to a red pencil skirt. Next he saw a white blouse under a red long sleeve jacket. Cyrus closed his eyes because he knew what happened. It was Mellie standing there with her custom designed iPhone in her hand and a wide grin on her face. She was bait and he was caught. The next sound confirmed his thoughts: _FREEZE!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The cab ride to the bed and breakfast they found in the airport kiosk happened to be long but it was certainly relaxing as they melted into one another in the backseat of the car. When Fitz first mentioned going to L'Isola Che Non C'e, the premier bed and breakfast resort located just off of the beach Fontane Bianche, it seemed perfect. From the pamphlet Olivia held in her hand, she wished that she had vacationed there first versus the hotel. The thought left her mind as it was quickly replaced by the thought of being alone with Fitz for the first time since the night Mellie told the world of their affair. As she laid there on his chest while enjoying the ride, she could not help but to think thoughts of anticipation, trepidation and possibilities as she thought about their possible first time.

Sensing a shift in Olivia's once relaxed body, Fitz broke through her thoughts and asked, "Would you rather we get separate rooms? If this is all too unnerving for you, then we can do that until you're ready. I don't…I can't…" Fitz sighed to give him some thinking time. "I need you but if you're not ready then I understand and we'll figure out something." Olivia smiled. She knew that his knowledge of her was soul deep and everlasting although they had been together sexually a handful of times. _Quality over quantity_ had been their motto for the longest time and it frightened her to know this time could be completely different; that it could be quality as much as quantity and that it all could be forever.

She took his hand, kissed it and smiled, "You know, I remember this President who said…" Olivia got off of his chest and looked Fitz in the eye. "I've never been more ready and I feel the same way. I've never been more ready to have you to myself for a change. To love you, to enjoy your presence without interruption…" Both Fitz and Olivia chuckled after thinking about how Cyrus rushed in to get him from her bed the last time they were together. "I've never been more ready for this moment with you. I'm just thinking how of how real it seems and how we've envisioned this moment since we first talked in the hallway. Now it's here and we're…we're…"

"Together," Fitz finished the sentence for her. "We're together, Livvie. It's you and me, the way it was always meant to be. Finally I feel as if I'm being rewarded for something in my life for a change. I truly feel free. Free to love you. Free to be with you. Free to hold you or to…" Fitz pulled Olivia in for a kiss. Despite the pull, it was not a hard kiss but rather a gentle, passionate kiss; one full of longing and promise. It was not hurried or rushed. It was fulfilling and just what the moment needed.

Reluctantly, they broke off the kiss when they realized it was getting too heavy for their current location and that the driver of the taxi cab spent more time looking in his rear view mirror than on the road ahead. Olivia went back to her original position with a smile on her face as they neared their exit. Ten minutes later, the taxi cab swung around the big pole of the entrance driveway and parked right in front of the doors leading into the bed and breakfast resort. Olivia, in her broken Italian, managed to get the driver to understand staying until they have secured a room for the night. As soon as she finished, Fitz held out his hand and Olivia readily took it as they entered the bed and breakfast together. Hand in hand and with smiles on their face, they walked to the front desk where a kind, older woman was working.

Olivia spoke first, "Parle inglese?"

The woman smiled, "Yes. How may I help you?"

Olivia returned her smile and asked, "We're just coming in and we forgot to book a room. We saw your pamphlet in the airport and we wondered if you had anything available?"

The woman smiled and said casually, "Honeymoon? I'm sorry but it looked like you're on your honeymoon. I see love and when I do, I say it. How long will you be staying?"

Olivia looked at Fitz as he cleared his throat to respond, "What rooms do you have available for the longest time?" Fitz pulled Olivia into him and kissed the top of her head. He loved how small she was, how he could pull her into him and how she would fit next to him just right. It was never that way with Mellie – not that he wanted her next to him, but when there were photo opportunities, it would always seem awkward to him. She would never fit, he would never feel relaxed and they both put business before any kind of relationship, including their relationship with the children. It all made sense why she insisted that he had more of a business first, work always mentality when he wanted to play or be with the children. They were never his and she was doing her best to not get either side attached to the other.

"Honey, hon…" Olivia poked Fitz to get his attention. "Did you want to go get our bags while I pay for the room?"

Fitz shook away the thought as he smiled down at Olivia to answer her question, "Sure. I'll go get the bags." He kissed her sweetly on the lips and turned to get their bags.

"I'm sorry. We're just getting in from a long flight and I didn't realize how tired he may be. How much did you say the studio cost?"

"It will be nine hundred and ten euro for the first two weeks and each additional week will be fifty-five euro a night."

Olivia thought to herself and said, "Okay. We're going to take the first two weeks and then we'll think about any extra weeks." The older woman smiled and nodded her acknowledgement of Olivia's decision. Olivia paid for the room and the woman handed her keys to the studio just as Fitz re-entered the resort with the bags in hand and she dangled the keys to the room.

Just as they turned to go to their room, the lady called out for them, "Excuse me, but we do have someone here to take the bags to the rooms. I've called Franco for you. If you would sir, please put them on that cart and he'll follow you to the room." Just as Fitz finished putting the bags onto the cart, Franco appeared so he could take the cart of bags to their room. With his hands free, Fitz quickly scooped Olivia into his arms and carried her to their room.

As they reached their door, Olivia leaned down to use the key to open the door. As she repositioned herself in his arms so that he could carry her through the door, he put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I always thought we would do this after you've taken my last name through a formal ceremony. Today, we carpe diem and since tomorrow isn't promised, I thought I'd take the time to carry the love of my life over the threshold. Is that okay with you, Mrs. Grant?" Olivia shot Fitz a look of correction and then he said, "Oh, come on Livvie! Let me have it this one time. Please." Olivia smiled and nodded and Fitz carried her through the door. They kissed right before he allowed her feet to touch the ground and Franco pushed the bag cart in right after them. Olivia stopped right where she stood and looked around the studio. On her left, she saw a full-size kitchen complete with a bowl of fresh fruit and a vase of fresh flowers. She walked down the short, small hall to see the family room with the adjacent sliding doors that lead out to the beach. Olivia removed her shoes and placed them just inside the sliding doors and opened the sliding door to walk out onto the private beach. Just feeling the sand between her toes and the wind in her hair, she immediately began to relax.

Fitz tipped Franco and shut the door behind him, carefully placing the '_DO NOT DISTURB_' sign on the door handle. He then walked down the small hallway and stopped to watch Olivia from the family room as she walked along the beach. A small smile formed on the left side of his lip as he watched her enjoy the ocean breeze and the sand between her toes. It was this moment that solidified the fact that everything he felt for Olivia was real – that she was the one he was to be with forever, regardless of anyone who thought or said otherwise. He was in love with her and his soul called out for her constantly. It could have been compared to his relationship with Cora but it was so much different with Olivia. Cora now seemed like a foreshadowing to Fitz for Olivia – a picture of the ideal person for him physically and mentally. She came so he could be prepared for the moment he and Olivia could finally be together exclusively. The last time he ran from the scrutiny, he lost the woman he admired, adored and could have potentially loved. He said a silent word of thanks to Cora, removed his shoes and opened the door to join Olivia on the beach.

"What are you thinking about out here all alone?" Fitz asked as his voice stopped Olivia in her tracks. She smiled and turned towards Fitz as he made his way to her.

"Do you remember the night we spent together in my apartment, the night Mellie made her announcement?" Fitz cringed when Olivia spoke Mellie's name.

"Yes I do. It was the first night of my freedom and the best night of my life. Why?"

"You asked me what do I want, remember?"

"Yes. Olivia, where is this going?" Olivia turned around to compose herself but because Fitz asked the question again, she faced him for her reply.

"This. This is what I've always wanted. You. Me. Us. I could not even fathom it then, so I said nothing. But here it is and we're here and we're together and I can't…I can't… Whatever we need to do to keep this, this time, this moment, this second, I'm willing to do. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to do anything. I can't continue to live without this joy in my heart any longer. I love you, Fitz and I'm yours." With that, she could no longer contain the tears that pushed at her tear ducts and she let them flow.

This was her weakest moment – she has never let anyone see her tears. She learned that trait during her short time in foster care. Fitz realized this and went to her as fast as he could to touch her.

As soon as she melted into him, she whispered, "You're the first person I let see me cry since I was eight. Please don't judge me for this moment of weakness." He took his fingers, placed them under her chin and lifted her face until her eyes met his.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me see the real Olivia Pope. It only just makes me love you more, even when I didn't think I could." Fitz bent down and lightly kissed Olivia's lips as gently as possible to show his gratitude for her vulnerability. "Can you do me a favor Livvie? Trust me for a change. Please? Trust me with this side of you. If I break it, feel free to do with my heart whatever you choose. I wouldn't care what you did then because I would have broken it first by breaking yours. You are my heart and soul Livvie. You are the one meant for me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you know that for the rest of your life."

With that Olivia stepped away from him but only to take his hand to lead him back into the studio. Before they stepped into the studio, Olivia turned to Fitz and said, "I hope you meant what you said. I'm all in and there is no turning back for me. So I guess you should start on doing whatever it takes to make sure I know, right? It's going to take a superman to handle me sometimes but I think you've got what it takes. After all, I do know you have superpowers." Fitz loved the smile she gave as she said the last sentence and licked his lips in appreciation.

Olivia continued, "I'm going to freshen up. Afterwards, I'll let you pick out what you'd like to do. Just remember we meet with Huck at eight p.m. But I'm yours for the rest of the time and for the rest of your life…if you'll have me?" Olivia smiled and went into the room. Fitz stayed at the door, lifted his gaze upward towards the sky while mouthing _thank you God_. He shook his head, smiled the largest smile he has ever given, walked inside and closed the sliding door and its complementing curtain.

Olivia looked through her things. Due to the nature of her leaving, she only took what was necessary and nothing else. This nothing else included anything that would support an intimate moment. Olivia chided herself for not at least bringing something sexy for herself, regardless of who would eventually see it. So she picked the sexiest, matching set of underwear and decided that it would have to do. Olivia looked in the mirror and the image it reflected was unfamiliar to her. The woman in the mirror was glowing and happy. She was more relaxed and at ease. The woman in the mirror loved the fact that there was nothing sexy about the plain black satin bra and its matching pair of high cut panties because she knew it was normal. _THIS_ all was normal and the lady in the mirror knew it. She knew that the man in the other room was the love of her life; the man who wanted to love her even if what she had on came from the lower end of a high end retail store. The man who loved to see her sans her "Olivia Pope-like" professionalism and cherished those moments more than life itself, did not care one way or the other because all he wanted was her. Olivia smiled at that image and whispered to herself, "So you are Allison Montgomery? You are the one I was supposed to be while in the program. I like you." Olivia laughed as she dressed and began to sing and say silly things while she continued her preparation.

Fitz stood outside the bathroom door shirtless as he waited for Olivia to exit. He smiled while she sang an unfamiliar song that he was certain must have been off-key and did everything he could to not burst out laughing loud when she started talking in a very feminine Yoda-like voice. Fitz realized that he was being privy to something very rare: Olivia Pope being silly and he did not take that for granted. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, put it on voice record, bent down and slid the half of the phone underneath the door. He wanted to catch this rare event for himself in case they should ever part, he would always have this moment. Olivia's silliness began to be recorded on Fitz's phone among sounds of running water and giggles. Olivia's voice was carried over the running water and Fitz heard something that brought tears to his eyes: _All my life I was told I could not have the prince – that the prince wasn't meant for me. I could have the duke, the jester even the farmer's son, but never the prince. Whoever's on duty to listen to prayers today, even if I get my prince for only tonight and even if it's just this once, please make sure I remember I was not just good enough for the prince but that I was made for the king. Thanks for bringing Fitz back into my life. I love him more than words can say and way more than my soul can stand and if this is it, if tonight is all we have together, please let us remember it and the way we feel for each other._

Fitz removed the phone from under the door and replayed the recording. He never realized that she pushed him away because she felt unworthy and that she has always been told she deserved someone other than him. At first, Fitz felt angry that someone even had the audacity to tell her whom she should allow to love her and that it would not last but he found those emotions subside as a newer, stronger one arose. He could not explain how he felt but he knew that tonight he would make love to her like she was a queen because that was exactly how he felt about her: she was his queen. She was his Guinevere and he was her Lancelot. Tonight, the room would be their own version of Camelot and he vowed to himself that no matter what happens tonight, it would be the best night ever and that for them, there will be a tomorrow and a next day and a day after that. He had to make her see that this love is real and that he was meant for her. He thought words would be enough but he clearly could see that it was actions she sought, not words. Fitz rushed around the room looking for ways to make the room more romantic. The sun was setting so he slightly opened the curtains so it could give off a slight glow to the room. He called the front desk and asked for roses and a bottle of their best red wine. When told they did not have roses but that he could choose from tulips, peonies or lilies, he chose peonies. It just seemed so her against the other choices. Ten minutes later, he heard a knock at the door and Franco greeted him with a huge bouquet of peonies and a bottle of Calabretta Etna Rosso, the premier wine of the resort.

"How much does it cost for it all, Franco?" Fitz asked.

In his rugged, Italian accent Franco uttered, "Cinquanta euro" and then pointed to the circled number fifty on the bottom of the receipt he held in his equally rugged hands. Fitz reached in his pocket and pulled out sixty euro, told him to keep the change and shut the door behind him.

Olivia heard the door shut and heard nothing afterwards. _Did he leave me? Did I stay in here too long? _Olivia stopped the silly thoughts as soon as she heard Fitz humming in the other room. _What was he humming?_ Olivia smiled as she continued to listen to Fitz hum. Soon, she caught onto the song he was humming and sung the words along with his hum: "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amoreeeee." She laughed out loud, so loud that she did not notice that he stopped humming and started listening to her laugh. It was a beautiful laugh, one filled with harmony and freedom. He finished setting up the room by opening the bottle of wine so it could breathe. After he completed the set up by laying the rest of the peonies on the bed, he turned around to look at the room. He had sprinkled some of the petals from the peonies in a trail leading from the bathroom to the bed. He had some lain on the coffee table, dining room table and on the bed. He went to the nearest mirror, checked his face and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Who's there?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Your prince," Fitz answered just as teasingly. Olivia gasped. _Did he hear me or is this a joke? _ She shook her head, took a deep breath and opened the door. Beyond Fitz was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The sun shone in the room just enough to show a dim light, similar to that of a candle, throughout the room. As she stepped out to close the door behind her, her foot hit the softest thing she had ever felt – peonies. She had absolutely loved peonies and they were her absolute favorite flower. She looked down and noticed the floor was filled with peonies as a trail. _How did he know? Did he know?_ She looked up and noticed the coffee table and the dining room table had peonies on it. Fitz held out his hand and Olivia took it. He led her on the trail so that only her feet touched the petals. When the trailed ended at the bed, he stood to look at her. Olivia stood in the light of the sun and she was never more radiant. He smelled the sweetness of her skin and longed for a taste. _Had it always smelled so sweet? _He took the hand he held to escort her to the bed and placed it by her side. Fitz looked at her as her big brown eyes stared deeply into his blue eyes. Olivia licked her lips, not because they were dry but so that she would have a reason to breathe. He touched her neck and felt the softness of her skin. _Had it always been so soft?_ It seemed as if he was sensing her for the first time and he wished that his senses would be completely enveloped by her. He moved up her neck to the back of her hair. He loved the up style she had carefully done so that she could be presentable to him but he loved it more when it was down and loose. Fitz took the clip out of her hair, freeing her hair from the style and watched it fall to her shoulders.

Olivia stood there, never taking her eyes off of Fitz. His touched captured and freed her all at the same time. It was both torture and heaven all at once to have his fingers feather over her skin. She wanted to return the touch but each time she made the move to do so, he would place her arms back at her side. Fitz ran his hands down the side of her arms, removed his hands and placed them on her collarbone. His feathered fingered her collarbone lightly and continued south towards her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved towards her flat stomach. Fitz placed his hand over her abdomen and stared Olivia straight into her eyes, proclaiming his deepest desire through his touch. A single tear left Olivia's eye as his message became clear to her. Fitz leaned down and kissed the trail the single tear left behind. Olivia closed her eyes as his lips touched her cheek. Feelings of sweet surrender crept over her and she allowed her mind to focus on nothing more than the moment at hand. As Fitz began to lean back up, Olivia gently rubbed her cheek onto his causing him to linger a little longer than he first desired. She looked him in the eye as he moved back and licked her lips again, slowly. This time she meant it. Olivia knew what such a simple movement would do to him. It would set him on fire. Fitz closed his eyes and swallowed – hard. He knew she would not play fair. He knew the power that one move had over him. Fitz regained his composure before opening his eyes again. He took her hand again and led her a few feet from the bed – just far enough to where he could get behind her. He ensured as he guided her that her feet never left the pedals. He placed her arms back at her side and slid behind her. He swept her hair from her left side to the right and placed light kisses on her neck. He slid a finger under her bra strap and pulled it down. Fitz replaced the strap with the same light kisses he placed on her neck. Shortly, he found himself on the other side kissing her bare shoulder down to the top of her bra. When he reached her bra, he drew back so he could undo the clasp. Once undone, Olivia let the bra fall to the floor. She swallowed hard, fighting everything within herself to not turn around and touch him. She needed to touch him, to feel the curvature of his chest beneath her fingers. She had to remember this moment. If it never befell them again, she had to remember it.

As if his soul read her thoughts, he whispered in her ear, "Let's make a memory." He turned her around to face him, picked her up and laid her softly on the bed.

Fitz knew he had to make this moment special to her. He hovered over her and kissed her lips lightly.

When the kiss released their lips, he stared into her eyes and whispered, "I'll always love you Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant. Even when I didn't know you, my soul loved you. I'll die loving you and spend my eternity waiting for you to join me so we can continue our love."

Tears flowed from Olivia's eyes as he said those words. She had to have him and the sweet surrender she allowed for herself gave way as the overwhelming need to have him took over. She kissed him, passionately; as if life and time were no more and the breath between them was all that sustained them. Whenever the lips separated, she went in again with a hunger unlike ever before as if that brief second of separation, she would waste away. Fitz loved it when she was like that. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would need to be inside of her. He just had to slow it down for a brief moment, long enough for him to gain control of her and himself before it was too late. He moved downward on her body. He planted a trail of kisses from her neck to the center of chest between her breasts. He turned his face and greeted her right breast with his tongue. Her body buckled at the sensation of his tongue on her skin. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple and closed his mouth over it. He suckled until her back arched and a moan escaped her throat. When he heard the moan of satisfaction, he decided to move over to the left breast only be greeted with the force of her arm pulling him back in for more. His smiled was hidden by her breast but he happily obliged as he went in for more, garnering a stream of moans and jerks. Finally, she released her hold and he moved over to the other breast, only to gain the same reaction.

He continued to kiss downward – to her stomach and down to the top hem of her panties. He noticed her breathing stopped, as if she was anticipating this moment. Fitz hooked a finger around her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. For such a small woman, one thing that always intrigued him was how long her legs appeared. After kneeling before her, he picked up both legs and draped them like fabric on his shoulders. He kissed the instep of her right foot. Olivia giggled.

"Ticklish?" Fitz asked both curiously and as if he should note it for future reference.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded and Fitz went back to kissing down her right leg until he reached the upper part of the thigh. When Olivia saw how close he was to her Eden, she held her breath waiting for his first contact. Instead of feeling him, she saw his eyes and a smile while he shook his head. Fitz leaned back up and started on the other leg until he reached the same on the left thigh. Olivia may have thought she could not take it anymore but it would never compare to how Fitz felt at this moment. It was time. They were ready. Fitz lowered his mouth onto her Eden and planted kisses there before he plunged his tongue inside her to taste her sweet nectar. He hungrily lapped at her juices as if he had never tasted such sweetness before and as if he would die of thirst if he had not received another drop. He continued to suckle and lap up her juices until she could no longer withhold the orgasm that begged to escape her. When she finished riding the wave of her climax, she pulled her legs around him, shifted her weight and rolled them both to where she was on top.

Breathlessly but in the sexiest way possible, she said, "Your turn."

Olivia yanked his pants off and threw them off the bed. Whether he wore underwear or not was the least of her concerns as she noticed he was bare before her. She smiled in a wanton way, leaving little doubt of the thoughts running through her head. With a lick of her lips, she began to lower her lips onto his manhood. Just when he thought she was going to taste him, he surprised her and flipped her over onto her back, ensuring he was on top.

In a low voice, Fitz uttered, "Olivia, this is all about you. Let me make love to you."

With that he kissed her as he entered her, stifling the small groan she released at contact. Looking into her eyes, he buried himself deep inside her, willing himself to go to the very edge of restraint before beginning his first stroke. Feeling the desire to move underneath him, Olivia began to move her hips. As she began to roll her hips, the pressure to release became greater. He could no longer contain himself, so he joined her undulations. As she rose to meet his hips, he sank deeper into her. Olivia moaned. He loved that sound and would do whatever it took to hear it for as long as possible. She was on the edge, nearing another climax and he wanted it to be the best one she has ever had. He picked up her right leg so he could bury himself deeper inside. He felt her tighten up and he began to stroke harder and deeper. As he went deeper, her back began to arch and as her rolls began to be more up and down than circular patterns, she grabbed sheets and began to pull.

"I love you Olivia. You are mine. You are mine forever. I. Love. You," Fitz stammered out as he began to bring her to climax.

"Harder! Faster!" Olivia barked her orders as she began that first wave of her climax. Fitz could not hold back any longer and as he gave her what she desired as she climaxed, her tremors made her clamp down around Fitz sending him into his own release. He collapsed breathlessly next to her while they were still joined. Olivia continued to feel the pulsation of Fitz inside her and as they began to slow down to a stop, she heard her phone beep: voicemail_. Who could have called me?_

Fitz grunted out as sleep found him, "Want me to get up and get your phone? Please say no. I'm too comfortable to move." Olivia slightly chuckled as sleep washed over her as well. "No. I'm too comfortable for you to move too." With that, they drifted off to sleep – no concerns about the wine, dinner plans or the time.

Huck tried her phone for the tenth time and still there was no answer. Only the voicemail and he did not use that ever. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong and he did not understand what happened since the airport. He called one last time; no answer. Huck placed a call back to Olivia Pope and Associates.

"Olivia Pope and Associates, Quinn speaking."

"Quinn, she's not answering her phone. I don't know exactly where she is but I do know she's with President Grant."

"What? President Grant? Huck what are you talking about? I don't understand. How do you know this?"

"Charlie was on the plane with them and he saw them and told me about them. They're in Sicily, probably on some beach. They are operating with cash so their pretty much untraceable for me. So I need to you run a locator on the following cell phone number: 346-562-2364. 039 is the country code."

"What am I looking for Huck?" Quinn asked as she typed in the information.

"The latest calls made and received."

"There was never a call made and only one number called her…yours."

"Does it show the times of my calls on there?"

"Yes. Last call made was at…nine thirty p.m. Why? What's wrong?"

"We were to meet at eight p.m. I've been calling her to tell her the location but I've not been able to reach her. I'll keep trying but let me know if she uses her phone."

"Will do, Huck. Stay safe." Quinn disconnected the call.

_Nine-thirty p.m; an hour and thirty minutes later than the meeting time and no response. Something is going on. _

Huck called Charlie.

"Not gonna happen tonight. I'll call you when I get a hold of her."

Charlie said okay and disconnected the phone call and dialed another number. Once the lines were connected on a secured line, he said, "She's in the wind with Grant. Don't know where they are but they will resurface soon. I'll let you know when they do." The call was disconnected by the receiver as a knock on the door sounded in the distance.

"Come in".

"Madam President, your four p.m. is here."

"Nicole, send them in."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Sally thanks for meeting with me on such a short notice." Mellie entered the Oval office and hugged Madame President Sally Langston.

"Oh Mellie, what kind of running mate would I be if I denied my future Vice President access to the Oval office her husband once occupied?" Sally met Mellie with a smile, a smile that somewhat caught Mellie off guard as Sally gestured for them to sit on the couches.

"Sally, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need to know for certain that you will hold up your end of the bargain. I have done everything to get Fitz out of the office, from leaking Olivia's name to the public as his mistress to having him framed for murder. I've been loyal and rather accommodating and I need your insurance that you will stick to the plan and do as we've previously agreed."

Sally scoffed at the notion her loyalty would be called into question.

"Well, I don't understand your question Mellie and frankly I don't like where you're going with this. Why do you need such an assurance? Isn't my word enough?"

"Cyrus is in the Pentagon maximum security lock down, awaiting word from you that he can be released. He is there as an accomplice to the murder of Senator Davis. The only reason they released me is because I was used as bait. I had to sweet talk my way to come see you and they'll be coming for me momentarily to take me back. I need for you to use Executive order to release us both. That's why I'm here: to ask you to release us from detainment and to grant us immunity. After all, we did this so you could be President. I would hate for that little detail to come out during an election, wouldn't you?"

Sally smiled as she gathered her words carefully. "Mellie, dear, are you suggesting that I had anything to do with what happened to Senator Davis? Why would I? He and I were working on a piece of legislature that President Grant was planning to sign. I needed him so why would I assist in his murder? Murdering him would kill the very bill we worked so hard to pass. I wouldn't so much as harm the fly that landed on his skin during a plague even if it gave aid to him or that bill. Whatever you and Cyrus Beene cooked up is between you and him. Do not bring me into your ridiculous shenanigan that has gotten out of hand and I'm not going to bail you two out just because of a conversation we three had about a future election possibility should I choose to run in the next election."

Mellie looked at Sally incredulously as Sally moved from the couch to the leather, swivel chair behind the desk. Mellie stood, lightly shook her head as she followed Sally to the desk and began to speak, "I don't understand. Then what are we getting out this deal? We did this for you! Because you said that we would have roles, more powerful roles than just the First Lady and Chief of Staff. We did this because you promised more for us. I have kids whose futures I've sacrificed for you and now you're turning on us? Cyrus…Cyrus has Ella. Ella needs him as much as Cyrus needs her. Are you going to sacrifice them too for the sake of being in power? What are you getting out of it? What are you getting out of any of our misery for what we've done for you?" Mellie quieted herself down as she leaned on to the desk to stare Sally in her eyes.

Sally returned her gaze and spoke in a quieter voice, "You five did not have a clue that I was on to you the entire time, did you? You thought your smoke and mirrors trick with the machines in Defiance would escape the all-seeing eye of the Lord. But it didn't and when I found out, I had to make it right. You must reap what you sow. All of you must reap and its harvest season for you. Verna met her maker and she will answer to him for it but for you, Cyrus, Hollis Doyle and Olivia Pope, you all have yet to answer. But now you will. I could not be a part of the hypocrisy this administration was under and I will stop at nothing to bring you all down. You thought you leaked the information about Ms. Pope and your husband but no. It was leaked weeks before but never made it to press due to the promise that more would come if they'd conceal it until you spoke. And you spoke, loudly and clearly so that everyone could hear of how your husband's black mistress stole your husband like you did the election: fair and square and right under everyone's nose."

"But why Senator Davis? What did he have to do with anything?" Mellie smothered the yell that was to about to rise from the pit of her stomach. But Sally did very little to tame her anger.

"YOU! YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH SENATOR DAVIS! Did you think your little indiscretions with him had gone unseen? As if the entire world was blind to your liaisons? You were no better than your pathetic husband and you thought that I'd stand idly by as you flaunt your "holier than thou" ways against him when you were wolves of the same sheep's clothing. Now I know Fitz had nothing to do with Defiance. I've known that for a while but to watch the downfall of each and every person who helped him rise to Presidency has been nothing but sweet consolation for the pain of losing to a bunch of cheaters. That's the ironic part to me about all of this: that people who ran on honest, solid family values had to cheat to win! What did you think you all were doing? You all practically butchered the democratic process and wanted the American people to be okay with it. Fitzgerald Grant the third could have handled the loss. I could have handled the loss. We've even discussed concession speeches should we have lost. Was winning so important to you all that you ran the risk of jeopardizing our reputations and the trust from our constituents for a few years of maid service and photo ops? Were we not more important to you than that? I digress. Truth is, because of you and your indiscretion with Senator Davis, I had the opportunity to look again into the allegation you made about President Grant's supposed indiscretion and I did find some corroborating evidence to support your claim. It was shortly after your allegation that I was compelled to offer you the role of Vice President; however, in light of finding that you're guilty of the same thing, I cannot have anything further to do with you or the Grant Administration. I wish you all the best of luck in your life but as of now, there is nothing further this administration, this White House or anyone affiliated with either entity can do or will do for you or Mr. Beene. This does include the reason why you came as well. My prayers are with you both."

Mellie shoulders lowered and a sigh was released as she struggled to find a counterargument for Sally and Sally sat waiting on her reply.

"Will there be anything else, Mellie?" Sally asked impatiently, as if Mellie had overstayed her welcome. Mellie, stunned, shook her head slowly as she gradually straightened her back although her head still hung low. Mellie turned to leave the office, taking note of everything in it for the last time. Although much of Sally's things were in there, it still had the basics of Fitz's décor in it.

It was then that Mellie turned back towards Sally and said, "You know Sally, Karma has a way of coming back and biting you when you least expect it. So be careful with whatever you do or say. There is always someone watching you or listening to you, even when you least expect it." With that, Mellie walked out the door and greeted her escorts that will take her to the Pentagon.

The phone rang and Charlie winced at the thought of having to answer it. He knew he was the reason he was in Sicily at this moment and that he wanted an update, but he still did not want to give him the update that she was in the wind. The phone rang again, its familiar, designated tone echoed throughout the room. _God, her voice is truly annoying! Who on earth would want to hear Mariah Carey sing anything. _ Finally the ring tone 'Obsessed' stopped and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief until two beeps sounded loudly signaling a voicemail was waiting on him. He pushed the button to let the phone call the voicemail number. He pushed his password into the phone and waited on the voicemail to come through. "_You have one new message and seven saved message: Thursday, 5:37 p.m. "Charlie, hey it's Billy. Just wanted an update on things since I've not heard from you in a while plus, I thought you could use some company; you know, in case she's not as willing as we'd like. That's right! I'm on the island! I'm here in the land of Sicily. So I'd like to meet with you…"_ The call disconnected and the fact that he did not call back to finish it meant that he expected Charlie to return his call. Charlie knew he could not do that, seeing as how he needed to speak with Huck to see if he had reached her yet.

The phone call to Huck needed to be brief and direct. Does he know where she is or not was the question; however, he knew it would not be that simple.

"Huck."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No. She's still in the wind and hasn't resurfaced yet."

"Have you called her since the last time?"

"Yes; an additional seven times. I was about to call her again when you called me."

"Billy's on the island. I've got to call him back and meet him somewhere."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to see what he knows first and then I'll let him know something. Hopefully, something or someone would surface before it gets to the point of him knowing she's in the wind."

"Good idea. I'll try again and if I get her, I'll let you know something."

"Alright."

Charlie disconnected the call and found himself pacing the room while he ate a cannoli. He struggled to find a balance between maintaining focus on the reason he was there and the cannoli in his hand. That was not like him. He used to have complete focus on his jobs. There was no job he could do that would lack his total commitment and focus. As far as he was concerned, his jobs and his focus was one in the same. Charlie did not know why this job was different for him. Perhaps it was seeing two people willing to risk everything, including all they no longer have as it was a part of their old life, to be with one another that did it for him. Whatever it was, it prompted him to risk more of everything just to be with the family he constantly leaves behind. He no longer had fear of what the security of the job provided him financially and was willing to work at the local burger joint to take care of his family. While it would not be comfortable for his family, he would be home: home to see his son play little league and eventually on a varsity team; home to see his daughter on the first day of school. Home. Time for that would come soon but first things first, he had to finish this job and if he finished it correctly, home would be closer than ever.

Charlie dialed Billy's number and waited the three rings before a stifled voice answered.

"Billy."

"Charlie here. I got your message. Sorry I was…um… busy at the moment you called."

"It's okay. It gave me time to stop and grab a bite to eat. Where are you?"

"In a place called Taormina. It's pretty nice here. Touristy though. The next small town over has a bar filled with a bunch of penises. It's odd but it has great food and an awesome almond wine."

"I'm staying in the Sheraton in downtown Catania. I advise you to move your location here…and, I'll take your word about the penis bar. I trust you'll need a reservation so I'll set you up one under my name."

"Which name? Mr. Montgomery or Chambers?"

"Very good question. You're still engaged in this, I see. For a while, I didn't think you'd still care, after, you know, having to leave your family again. B-613 isn't the only ones who are aware of your secret. Yes, yes, I do my homework too, especially when it seems as if the person assisting me needs a little…shall I say…attitude adjustment every once in a while. I digress unless you provoke me. The room will be under Montgomery."

Charlie's eyes widened. He wanted no harm to come to his family so he put down the cannoli and willed all of his focus on getting Olivia as fast as possible.

"Of course my attention is on the case. There is nowhere else I'd rather it be." Charlie said, hoping to sound convincing enough for Billy to leave his family alone.

Sensing a sudden shift in Charlie's voice when he discussed his family, Billy laughed. "Relax. I'm not going to touch your family, unless you feel it would be necessary for me to do so. I trust you and I trust that you'll complete this task effectively. After all, it could be both Olivia and I who could ensure your freedom from B-613, not just her. Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you like to double your chances of leaving B-613 safely so your family can see you?"

Charlie's voice stuck in his throat as tears pooled in his eyes. Charlie was never the one to cry but the thought of being out of the program seemed more and more real to him each and every day he got closer to getting Olivia. "Yes. I'll be in Catania in about two hours. I have some unfinished business here in Taormina. I'm sure by that time I can just come in and go to sleep to start fresh tomorrow."

"Business or not, see you here in ninety minutes. Don't forget I'm paying you to be here for me and the business I've placed in your hands comes first. Anything else is secondary. Remember that. And Charlie, about sleep; rest is for the weary. If you're weary, you're of no use to me or B-613 and you know what they do to weary members of B-613."

Charlie disconnected the call and it was then that Charlie swallowed. He blinked and then began to make a very important phone call.

"Huck"

"I've ran out of time. I need to find her now."

"What happened?

"He threatened my family. He knows about my family."

"I've tried to call her and she still hasn't answered her phone. I'm heading back to the airport. Want to meet me somewhere in between in about thirty minutes?"

"Can't. I need to pack. I'm moving to the Sheraton in downtown Catania as soon as possible. He wants me there so we can collaborate as much as possible on the assignment."

"I'll find a room closer there too. If we're going to work together, then I should be there too. Unless you're holding out on me." Huck uttered that last sentence sounded quite suspicious to Charlie as it was intended.

"C'mon down. You're the next occupant of the Sheraton." Charlie ended the call.

The next morning, Huck breathed a sigh of relief as he finally was able to talk to Olivia.

"Hello."

"You don't have much time. Billy's on the island. He's looking for you and wants to kill the President."

"What do you mean he's on the island Huck? He wasn't even supposed to know where we were. How does he know?"

Olivia did not understand how her wonderful morning of omelets and orgasms led to now fearing for their lives. The only thing she knew was that she was glad she woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the dining room table and was able to grab it as quietly as the deliciously sore ache between her legs would allow.

"I was going to tell you that at our meeting last night."

Olivia cringed at the words Huck spat at her in displeasure. She knew she would make it up to him somehow.

"Charlie had been following you both but lost you at the airport."

"I didn't know if he was still here or… How long has he been here Huck?"

"I can't say for sure. I know he came in last night around dinner time but that's all Charlie told me." Huck decided to leave his location out of the conversation he could verify Olivia's location and the distance between the two locations. "Where are you?"

"We're staying at L'Isola Che Non C'e by Fontane Bianche. Will we need to leave?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know once I find out more from Charlie."

"Are you two working together on this?"

Huck hesitated a moment before answering. Not because of fear for what she might say but because he really did not know if answering the question would matter.

"Does it matter?"

It was Olivia's turn to hesitate before answering him. It has often been said that two heads are better than one but what if these two heads – the keenest, most diabolical minds that have seen more things and had to creatively devise a way out or into things – planned something that would benefit only Billy? It would leave her miserable and Fitz dead. She had to remind Huck she needed him. She needed him to work for her and to stay on her side. If he was ever doubtful of how much she needed him, as in her missing the meeting last night, she definitely had to remind him of it now.

"You're all I have Huck. You and I, there's no one like us. We need each other to survive – to make it. I trust only you to get us out of here safely and alive."

"Then you're going to have to help Charlie. That's the only way you two can be together safely without having to look for hiding spots. As soon as he gets his freedom, he can turn the tables on Billy. That's how it works for us and that's the only way you can be free too."

Olivia smiled a small grin. _Freedom. I lived in the freest country on the planet for most of my life and as soon as I fall in love, it became my prison. The last twenty-four hours have been nothing but freedom and if that is a taste of the freedom Charlie desires, then I want it too. I want to live free with the man I love without fear or shame. His freedom secures my freedom too. I can do this._

"Okay"

"I'll let him know. Liv, I will get you two out of there alive and safe. I need you too.

Huck pushed the end button on the phone and then scrolled through his call log to find Charlie's number. He hit send and waited for an answer, which happened after the first ring.

"What did she say?"

"She'd help you but they must be out of there and safe before she does anything for you." Huck added a little more to it to see where Charlie stood in his thoughts about helping Olivia.

"Okay, whatever she needs, I'm ready to do it.

"Are you sure Charlie? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I've been ready. Why?"

"Because you'll have one more job after this."

"What's that?

"You'll have to help me kill Billy."

Fitz walked into the family room, carefully to cover himself with only a pair of boxers before he looked for Olivia. He thought she had gone to the bathroom but it was empty. He searched all over the room for her but she was nowhere to be found and the family room was his last stop before having to search for her in the resort. Outside, he saw small footprints lead down to the water where a flower swimsuit glided across the water. _Oh no_, Fitz thought as he made his way to her. His feet hit the ocean and he waded into where she was floating. He noticed a trail where tears had been.

"Having fun?"

"Hardly."

"What's wrong?"

"Billy's here."

"Billy Chambers? From the Bali resort Billy Chambers? What does he want?"

"Me. He wants me. He's in love with me and he came for me."

Fitz was taken aback by her words. "He's _in_ love with you? Seriously? He's really in love with you?"

Olivia floated to where she could stand in the water with her feet touching the bottom of the ocean. She turned to face Fitz with the most incensed look on her face. "Is it hard to believe a man could be in love with me? Is that so difficult to imagine: that I, Olivia Carolyn Pope, could have a man so interested in me that he'd come for me because I'm no longer by his side? Am I that unlovable? Whoa! Look at who I'm asking! A _married _man who had to be kidnapped in order to even begin to come for me and technically, he still wouldn't if we hadn't wound up in the same place. Just because they can't find your body or you alive doesn't mean you're free. Finally, I have a suitable _single_ man searching for me because he's in love with me and I'm here arguing with you, a married man who'd rather live in a fantasy world than to confront the one thing he fears most: divorcing Mellie!"

"Is this how you really feel? If you recall, I was in detainment for supposedly killing Senator Davis, your _ex-husband_. So we're not all that different, you know. Sure your marriage may have been dissolved and mine…well…it's still up in the air, but it still doesn't mean you're any better than me. For god's sake, we slept together when we were _both_ married, although I didn't know you were married at the time. So don't try to make me feel horrible for loving you while we were _both_ unavailable. Besides, you know as well as I do that being in detainment does hamper one's ability to pursue something or, in my case, someone."

Olivia stared at him. He wasn't going to be easy to shake this time. He knew the manly side of him would supersede rationale any day so she was going to have to provoke him. She couldn't up and leave him. She actually had to make him leave her this time so she would not know where he went should she be pressed for information. This time she would have to find him. Olivia knew he would not understand her idea. Any idea away from him would automatically send him into frenzy.

"What are you trying to do Olivia? Are you trying to leave me? Do you want to go? After all the love we made? After all of the promises we declared to one another? You want to leave now and for some guy who we all thought were in prison or dead before this time? For a guy who is, in your term, "single" all because he's in love with you? Come on Olivia! You're trying to put a wedge in between us on purpose."

He waded over to where she stood while circumventing some small waves, grabbed her to him and raised her chin so that their eyes met. "Why are you doing this to us? You said just yesterday that this is what you wanted. I asked you to trust me. You do not trust me right now. Why is that Livvie? What did I do now? Do you really want to leave me? Now, even after all we've been through? Why don't you say it Livvie?" He gently kissed her lips. "Say that you want to leave me?" He kissed her again. "Say that you no longer want to be with me." He kissed her a little harder this time. "Say you never want to see me again." As he went to kiss her again, she placed her hand between their lips.

With all the emotional strength she could muster, she looked into his eyes, swallowed hard and said, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, the third. I love you more than words can say but I can't be with you any longer. I'm going to leave you shortly. My bags are already packed. Do not bother to come find me. I've paid this room up until for the next thirteen days so stay here and enjoy it. Do not try to sway me from this decision. Should I find that it's wrong for me, I'll find you and if I do, I'll never leave you again. I swear. All I ask is for you to trust me."

He looked at her sadly as she removed her hand. "If you leave now, don't bother trying to come back to me. I can't take the constant leaving. If you no longer want me, say it. But don't try to come back to me. We will forever be finished. Think carefully and act sensibly."

"I have and you'll just have to trust me."

"What are you planning Livvie?"

Every time Olivia heard his special name for her, it made it that much harder to leave him. All this time she has wanted him and now that they were all alone, she had to leave because of Billy.

In a wavering voice, she said, "Nothing." Fitz got closer to her until the front of his body was pressed flat against hers.

"Livvie, what are you planning?"

Olivia shook her head, fighting with herself as to whether or not she should tell him and trust that he would trust her.

"Okay. I have to leave you because Billy is trying to kill you for taking me away from him. I didn't want you hurt so I figured leaving you would be better than for you to die because you were with me. I can forgive myself for leaving you but having you die because of me is something I'm not willing to do. So let me do this. For you. For us. I want to be the one who fights for us this time. This is the best way I can do it is if I leave you and not know where you've gone because if he presses me, I can break as much as possible without giving up your location. I can't give up something I don't know. Either way, I know if I have someone to come back to, I know I'll leave again. I was coming back to you. I don't even want to leave you now but I don't see it any other way."

"I do and here's where you can trust me. I think between the two of us, we can think of a way we can get Billy off of us without running again. However, I have one request."

"What's that?"

"I request that we figure it out back in the room before we turn into prunes out here." They laughed as they left the water.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So where is she?"

"She's at L'Isola Che Non C'e by Fontane Bianche. I am going to meet her in about an hour."

"And she just told you this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Is this how free people are? Freely giving of information?"

"Most of the time they are. Don't worry. You'll get used to it, especially if you work for Olivia."

"Will the President be with her?"

"No. She said he left her. They had a fight and he left her."

"It's things like this that never made him a real Republican in my book. I mean, things get tough between him and his lady and he's ready to bail."

"Charlie, never figured you to be a man of politics."

"Huck, never figured you to be a man of compassion. This freedom thing really does change a man doesn't it? I mean in a good way. I bet you feel…yeah, feel again, don't you?"

"You'll see soon enough. Did you want to come with me to meet Olivia?"

"Actually I need to see her too."

"You're not going to kidnap her for Billy are you? Because I can't let you do that."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get away from B-613. Whatever it takes and if that means kidnap her and delivering her to Billy Chambers myself, then so be it."

"I can't let you do it."

"You've already told me where she is. So you know it's just a matter of time because I'm earning my freedom one way or another."

The men parted ways to go back to their rooms on the opposite end of the hall. Once inside and the door secure, Huck immediately called Olivia.

"Hello."

"He bought it."

"Really? This might be a little easier than I thought."

"Don't be so sure. He has a plan of his own and is only waiting to see if you will make the call before he enacts it."

"Did you tell him that I will make it? Did you tell him I would call?"

"No. I needed to know his motives before I revealed what you're willing to do. His motives are to do anything and everything that will ensure his freedom. That means killing Fitz if he has to."

"I see. So is he coming with you?"

"I think he is. One way or another, he will see you face to face. I think it would be better if I was with you, just in case he goes back on his word. Where's the President?"

"I don't know. I took a swim and when I came back, he was gone. I called his phone and he's not answering. Do you think he saw all of your calls?" Olivia tried to play it off, hoping Huck would not detect the lies she was telling him.

"Olivia, are you sure he didn't leave to surprise you later? Like went out to get breakfast or something."

"Huck, I don't think so. His things aren't here."

"Olivia, I'm coming for you now and I think Charlie's coming too."

"Ok. I'll be out front. I'm going to go check out now." Olivia pressed end on her phone and looked up at Fitz.

"You know, you could definitely be an actress if you wanted. So, you think he bought it?" Fitz asked carefully as he walked across the room to wrap Olivia in his arms.

"I think he did. Huck is very intuitive so I can tell better once he gets here if he believed me. Either way, he's going to protect me, so even if he suspects something, he'll still protect me from Charlie. But as for you, you have some packing to do mister."

"I'm going to go find Franco. I want to see if he can hide my bags while I "disappear" for a while."

"Fitz, are you sure this is going to work? I'm feeling a little weird about this."

"Livvie, it'll be fine. I'm going to follow you wherever you go. We will be together at the end. But are you going to make the call to help Charlie?"

"Yeah, there's one thing about that. I called Verna to use a favor to get Huck out. Since she's gone, I have no one to call."

"Don't you have your dad that you can call?"

"It's not that easy. It has to come from someone above him; someone senate level."

"She called Edison didn't she?

"Yes. He's the one who released Huck."

"So whoever killed Edison killed Charlie's chances of getting out. This may not go as well as we thought."

"Exactly! Is there anyone you can think of for us to call to get him out?"

"I'm missing remember? For me to come from being missing to being alive enough to make a call will send me into a slew of press conferences stating my reasoning for leaving office and eventually the U.S. Especially at a time of a Senator's death – a Senator who happened to be the husband of the woman I love. Mellie will again have a reason to come back into my life to portray the sweet, loving wife she wants the public to see while slowly killing me behind the scenes for leaving her in the first place. Speaking of reemergence, are we going back to the U.S. to live ever? Personally, I have nothing to return to other than my brother and he and I haven't spoken in a few years." Fitz eyed Olivia accusatorily as he spoke that last sentence. He had not forgotten the fling between Jake and Olivia but he was mostly to blame as he failed to introduce her to any member of his family other than his father, Big Gerry.

"How many times must I apologize to you about Jake? I did not know he was your little brother and I certainly did not think I was wrong given that you continuously pushed me away, even after I told you at Verna's funeral that I'd wait for you. Actually I was kind of upset with you that I signed on to help a man who did not even disclose his full family. But now is neither the time nor the place to discuss it. We're running out of time and we've got to get you out of here."

Fitz agreed and they packed his belongings, each running around searching for any items of clothing that may have been thrown in strange places while they were in the heat of passion. After ensuring all of his things have been safely tucked away, Fitz went to the front desk to see if they could find Franco. While he was waiting, he looked outside and notice a taxi pulling up to the front door. Before he turned around, Fitz strained his eyes to see who was coming out of the cab. Fitz's eyes widened as he mouthed _Huck._ As Huck turned to pay the taxi driver, Fitz asked the front desk attendant if she could send Franco to his room right away. Fitz smiled and then as quick as possible went to his room to tell Olivia.

Charlie's cab pulled up behind Huck's and as he got out to pay his driver, Huck waited for Charlie to finish. The two walked in together and asked for the room Samuel Kingsworthy stayed in. The front desk attendant asked, "Mr. Kingsworthy? Let me check to see if we have a Mr. Kingsworthy as a guest." After a few moments, the attendant looked up at Huck, "I'm sorry. We do not have a Mr. Kingsworthy as a guest."

"What about a Ms. Montgomery?" Charlie chimed in.

"We _do _have a Ms. Montgomery here. Her room is the last one on the left of this hallway."

"Thanks." Charlie said with a smile on his face. He followed Huck who headed in the spoken direction as soon as she gave them. Huck made it to the room first. When Charlie caught up, Huck knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again and again, nothing. They both withdrew their guns from the holsters and tried the door knob. It was locked and upon further inspection, they were tamper-resistant locks. No one but those who have the key could enter the room if no one was available. Huck knocked one last time to no avail and then turned to go back to the front desk. As he neared the desk, he noticed a cart of a couple of bags being taken from the right hallway. He waited on the person those bags accompanied and when he saw no one following behind the cart; he thought he'd ask the cart carrier whose room the bags came from. "Excuse me. We're looking to find Ms. Montgomery's room. Do you know where it is?" The cart carrier smiled a small, polite smile and shook his head. The front desk attendant used the distraction to call the room.

"Hello."

"This is the front desk. There are two men here looking for you. Would you like for us to show them to your room?"

"Yes please. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're very welcome." The front desk attendant hung up the phone and after deciding that Franco had been interrogated enough, she interjected, "He speaks nothing but Italian. Perhaps I can help you?"

"We're wondering if Ms. Montgomery was in her room. When we knocked, no one answered. We wanted to make sure it was the right room."

"It's the right room for Ms. Montgomery. However, I looked up the remaining people on the guest list and saw a Mrs. Kingsworthy. It is possible that his wife signed in under her name which is why I did not know the room for Mr. Kingsworthy. I apologize for that inconvenience. Her room is the last room on the right, towards the beach."

The men nodded their thanks and headed towards the room. Charlie knocked once and Olivia opened the door. "Charlie! What a surprise! I knew I was to meet Huck, but I didn't know about you."

"Sure you didn't."

"Liv, Billy wants to know your whereabouts. We've stalled him long enough and he's getting restless. He's threatened Charlie's family and you know he will not stop there to get what he wants."

Olivia nodded. "There's a problem with getting you out of the program Charlie. It seems as if the way I got Huck out of the program is closed – permanently. I had no other way and with me in the wind and President Grant gone, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do."

"Then you know I have to take you to Billy, right? I tried to avoid it but I can't any longer. If he had shut up long enough, he would have remembered to ask me where you were. The only reason you're still safe is because he did not ask, otherwise he would you would have already been with him."

"Billy," Huck said, "I told you I can't allow you to do that."

"It's ok Huck," Olivia interjected, hoping to diffuse the situation. "I'm ready to go with him."

"But Liv…" Huck quickly responded. Olivia walked over to him. "Thank you for protecting me all these years. I do understand what's about to happen and I brought it on myself. I have to make it right. I am a fixer after all and fixing is what I do. If it takes me going back to Billy Chambers to fix this situation, then I'll do it. Tell the team I'm alright and that gladiators easily tire and sometimes even noble, able, trustworthy, over-worked representatives, like me, need a break."

Huck never batted an eye as Olivia she gathered her things and left with Charlie. He stayed behind only for a few minutes to make a call.

"Harrison."

"She left with Charlie to go back to Billy."

"What?!"

"She left with Charlie to go back to Billy."

"I heard you the first time. Why is she going with back with Billy?"

"I don't know but she passed along a message. Get something to write it down." After a few moments, Harrison got back on the phone.

"Back and ready."

"She said, "Gladiators easily tire and sometimes even noble, able, trustworthy, over-worked representatives, like me, need a break."

"Got it. What does that mean?"

"I don't know but you all are going to have to figure it out. I've got to go." Huck ended the call and joined the others.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Gladiators easily tire and sometimes even noble, able, trustworthy, over-worked representatives, like me, need a break. What in the world does she want us to get from this?" Abby asked as she rubbed her belly. It was certainly getting closer to time for her to consider whether or not she should work until it was time to deliver. Her heart says she should continue; her body says she should quit life until the baby comes. All she knew was that mental stress could be just as harmful to the baby as physical stress and she wanted to make sure that nothing stood in the way of having their son. Things like this stressed her out. Seeing Harrison wake up night after night at two a.m. stressed her out. Not having Olivia around, seeing her closed office awaiting her return and not knowing what to do to fix it stressed her out.

"What do you think Abby?" Quinn asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I must have zoned out in my thoughts of what it could mean. What did you say?"

"I said we could each take the phrase and see if we can figure it out ourselves. Meet back in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Quinn smiled and left Abby's office. Abby decided to stretch out on the couch to ease her back. She was so glad she had Harrison and Huck to move it from Stephen's old office to hers if for nothing else but this moment.

Harrison came into Abby's office and saw her stretched out on the couch, fighting with her drooping eyes to stay awake. "You know, Liv wouldn't allow for you to be this lazy. It may be good that she doesn't see this side of you," Harrison said, lifting up Abby's legs to sit under so he could rub her slightly swollen feet.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, funny Harrison. I'm trying to figure this thing out. I don't see what she was talking about in this sentence. It just seems so…so…" Harrison chimed in, "Out of order, right?"

"Yeah, like the words are meant to be in that particular order although no person would word their words this way."

"I think you're onto something. Quinn! Can you come into Abby's office?"

"On my way," Quinn shouted and in mere seconds she was at the door of Abby's office.

"We think we stumbled onto something here. We were looking at the words as the message but it's the order we should look at. Could you go into the conference room and write the words in order, one under the other in a line while I get Abby off of the couch? We'll be in there as soon as possible." Quinn left the room and Harrison gingerly pulled Abby to the standing position and walked with her into the conference room.

When they entered the room, they stopped in their tracks as Quinn finished writing the last word. Quinn shook her head, "I still don't see a connection here. Do you guys?" Quinn turned around to see them frozen in their spot. They immediately saw the message and began talking among themselves. "Hello! Would someone like to fill me in?" Quinn asked inquisitively.

"Sorry Quinn. We just got the message. It's the first letter of each word. G.E.T. A. S.E.N.A.T.O.R." Abby said while watching Quinn's eyes widen as she now understood.

"So what about the rest of it? The like me, need a break part." Quinn asked. Abby shook her head in confusion as she thought about what it could mean. Harrison spoke up, "It's a message to me. She probably thinks I know about us and gave me this message."

"Well, what does she mean, Harrison?" Abby said with an impatient tone.

"She means that we have to find a sibling of the senator she used to get Huck free. Whoever it is just came back from a vacation."

"She had many friends in the senate. Who would she have used to get Huck free?" Quinn asked.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Edison Davis. But does he have a brother? I mean one that's in the senate. I didn't think he had one." Abby chimed in.

"Who would have a program from his funeral that would allow us to see it?" Harrison inquired.

"Maybe his office would or someone from the senate would have one." Abby suggested. Quinn's eyes lit up and she rushed to her office.

"Quinn! Quinn! What is she up to now?" Harrison jumped up, leaving Abby in the conference room.

"Don't mind the pregnant lady who's a little slow jumping to conclusions. I'll be in there in a little bit and you better not have solved it without me." Abby said, while using the table to push herself up.

Harrison stood over Quinn's shoulder as she pulled up the internet browser. Quickly she typed in and in the search box, she typed in Edison Davis. Shortly after she pushed 'enter', the site was searched and the link to his obituary and death notice popped up. Quinn clicked the link and immediately his senator picture appeared. Both Harrison and Quinn skimmed the notice and saw Edison Davis was an only child. Abby finally made it back to Quinn's office. "So what did you two find?"

"Nothing," Harrison said, sounded defeated. "He's an only child."

"Oh."

Quinn thought silently as she repeated the statement out loud; "Like me, need a break. Like me, need a break."

"A fixer! Liv's a fixer! Edison was the senator but she's telling us to get in contact with his fixer who probably just took a break in light of dealing with his passing. His fixer can help us find another senator who can help. So who was his fixer?" Abby asked.

"I think I can find out." Harrison left to go to Olivia's office. After entering the code 9-4-3-2, the safe opened and Harrison retrieved the black file. On the top of the file was a handwritten note from Olivia. Harrison ran his hand over the note before he read it.

_Harrison,_

_If you open this file and use the contents inside, be certain of the reason you may need its contents because once opened, nothing you know will remain the same. Even if my life is in jeopardy, do not open this file unless you're absolutely sure that there is no other way you can get the information needed to release me._

_-Olivia_

"Abby, Quinn! Is there any other way we can get the information for about his fixer? I don't want to have to open this file unless it's the last resort." Harrison shouted from Olivia's office.

Quinn walked to Olivia's office to offer her reply, "Your wife said she is tired from the running between the offices and has laid down for a nap in her office. So it looks like it's you and me finding this fixer."

"I'm not going to open this file unless we absolutely cannot find it any other way. So who you do know from his office or who do you know would know the fixer of his campaign?"

"Other fixers would know. Olivia would know."

"How would we ask Olivia?"

"Huck! We could ask Huck to ask her. He's with her right? I'm sure he could just ask her."

"Why don't we leave that to be our last resort before the black file, ok? How else can we find out?"

"Her computer."

"It's password protected. She has the password. What else?"

Quinn looked at Harrison with a quizzical look on her face. "Do you not know who I am? According to your wife, I'm baby Huck. Huck has taught me how to break into your computers. Even when I had to do sweeps of the office computers, I did not need you all to enter your passwords. I know how to do things you can only dream. So step back and let baby Huck do her thing." Quinn said the nickname that once was retaliated with either a side eye or rolled eyes with a renewed pride. She was proud that Huck took her under his wing and showed her how to do things just in case he was not around to handle it. Quinn left to go to Huck's office so she could get the handheld electronic password decoder for when he needed it for travel. She made sure it was working properly and then returned to Olivia's office, sat down, plugged the usb cable into the computer and pressed on for it to work.

After a few minutes, half of the letters of the six letter password emerged. "O, H, A, are revealed. How much do you want to bet the other three letters are Q, H and D?" Harrison said to pass the time away.

"D? Why D?" Quinn asked.

"D as in David Rosen: the supposed gladiator who bailed on us because he got reinstated as a Federal prosecutor."

Just then the next two letters appeared and just as Harrison predicted it was Q and H. They waited with bated breath for the last letter to appear. F.

"F? Who's F?" Quinn asked again.

Harrison's eyes closed shut as he answered her, "F. As in Fitzgerald Grant. As in the former President of the United States…"

"And her secret lover," quipped Quinn as she allowed her memory to drift to the time she learned about Olivia and the President.

"I should have known."

"It doesn't matter now. We're in. Where would she list her contacts?"

"Probably in the folder listed 'contacts' right there."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she double-clicked on the folder. She saw every contact meticulously in order from the contact's information to the in case contact for that person as well. It was filed in alphabetical order and listed under categories. She found Edison's information in the professional category of the list. It had a star by the name. She hovered over the star to see if it could be clicked. As soon as she confirmed it, she clicked the star and a note popped up at the bottom of the page: See Governor Reston. Quickly, Quinn scrolled through the list to find Governor Reston's information. Once there, she saw Governor Reston's fixer contact and it immediately angered her. "There's no way I'm calling him. NO WAY!" Quinn yelled.

"You won't have to. I will," Harrison said gently.

"It would be fitting that he's involved with Governor Reston. After all, Reston's only a lowly peon of a snake who serves at the pleasure and whim of the king cobra himself, Hollis Doyle."

"Let me place the call and get this over with before it draws you into some dark place only Huck and his "tools" can get you out."

Charlie, Huck and Olivia piled into the cab and headed north towards the airport. "Charlie, where is he?" Olivia asked.

"He's in Catania, the Sheraton to be exact."

"Are we going there?"

"Not sure yet. Not sure if I want to play my hand or if I can find a reason to stall. I was hoping to figure it out on the way."

"I know I may be the wrong person to say this but I suggest we stop before we reach the Sheraton. We can still be in Catania but elsewhere and we can collect our bearings before you bring me in. You'll have time to decide whether or not me being with you is more profitable for you to get out of B-613 than it is to be without me. And I'll have some time to see if I can help get you out."

"I've made up my mind about taking you to him. I've just not made up my mind if you're worth my death."

"Your…_death?_ Why would say your death? I said I could get you out and I'm going to get you out. I don't say or make promises I have a problem with keeping. Why do you think you're going to die if you take me to him?"

Charlie un-wrapped a lollipop he took from his left breast pocket. "Grape, my favorite!" After he slid the lollipop into his mouth, there was a hushed silence in the cab. Charlie's memory drifted back to his father, his wife, his son – the happier times of his life.

"Huck," Olivia whispered, "He's wrong about dying correct? Taking me to see Billy should not mean he dies. Why would he…?"

Huck stopped Olivia in mid-sentence, "We can't talk about it. Just know its B-613's way of doing things. Eliminate any possible talkers. Once in B-613, you can't leave alive. It's their way. Changing the way once, they will be ok. Changing it again…it doesn't happen."

"But Charlie can't die. Not for me. Not like this." Olivia faced Charlie and put her hand over his hand and held it while carefully mulling over her words in her head. When she knew what she was to say, she took her hand from his and turned his face towards hers. A lone tear trickled down his left cheek as he swallowed.

"She had our little girl and she named her Emma Claire. She's an eight pound, six ounce little girl with a patch of strawberry blonde hair and stark blue eyes. She has dimples like her mom and a cleft in her chin like me. She's beautiful, she's my daughter and she'll be my legacy. She will never meet me and yet she'll be what I'm remembered by. All I wanted was to meet her, let her know that daddy isn't all bad; that he can be home with her momma and her brother and grandpa; that she can count on me. I'll die never being able to show her or tell her. You were my last hope."

"I'm still your last hope. You're still here with me. You're still alive and we can fight this together. I think I have an idea. Do you have your passport on you?"

Charlie checked all of his pockets. In the right breast pocket, he found his passport and the most current fake state license that matched the passport. "I have them here."

"Perdonatemi signor? Parle inglese?" Olivia asked the taxi driver.

"Si, I do. What can I do for you?" the driver replied.

"Is it too late for you to take us to the airport? My friend really needs to go there."

"No, you're in time. It's the next exit."

"We'd like to go there please."

Huck looked at Olivia, willing her through his eyes to explain what she is thinking and why she is doing this. Olivia returned his gaze and as if she could read his mind, she replied, "Charlie needs to see his daughter. It's time they meet, don't you agree?"

Charlie studied Huck's face and then looked at Olivia. "Are you sure about this, Olivia? Do you know what you're doing by taking me to the airport?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. I'm letting you go. I'm helping you see your daughter. Do you find something wrong with that?"

As the taxi cab ascended the ramp towards the doors of the airport, Olivia handed Charlie a card while telling him some important information. "Find an airport that is going to Malta first. From Malta, fly a connection to a major airport in a different country to fly to the United States. When you get to each airport, pull out the largest sum of money you can at each location until the card is completely used up. The pin number is 4-4-8-3 and the maximum amount of money you can take from it per day is two thousand euro. Any questions?" The cab came to a stop in taxi parking and the driver put the vehicle in park.

"Yeah, one, why? Why are you doing this for me? I'm to deliver you to Mr. Chambers and you're setting me free. It doesn't make sense."

"Welcome to freedom, Charlie! Nothing in freedom makes sense." Olivia chuckled and then settled on a warm smile. "I'm going to miss our run-ins and the kidnapping attempts."

"The name's Eric Maslin and I will miss them too. Huck, it's been real."

The three shook hands and Charlie exited the vehicle. Olivia turned her head to the driver and said, "On to the Sheraton please."

"Are you sure about this Olivia? I'm here to protect you but are you sure you want to see Billy…alone?"

"I have to Huck. He's the way I'm getting Charlie out of the program."

"What? Don't you have another way?"

"Between him and President Grant, the way I got you out was destroyed. So I have to go to plan B. Getting Billy Chambers to make a call to Sally Langston for his release will work as well."

"What if he doesn't do it? What if he doesn't make the call?"

"That's why I gave him the card. We can track his purchases to determine where he is and if he doesn't make the call, you can contact him and tell him to not move until further notice."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to see Billy. Where will you be?"

"In my room at the Sheraton waiting on you. I'm in room two thirty-six. If you need anything, do not hesitate, do you hear me? Do. Not. Hesitate. I've told you before Olivia, I worry about you. You know what happened the last time someone other than his wife was with him. I don't want that to be you. You're…you're…all I have too."

Olivia smiled a small smile, shook her head and then laid her head on Huck's shoulder. "It won't be so bad without me Huck, you know. No one to have you retrieve someone from a different state or do some heavy lifting of a pastor at three a.m. to preserve his legacy. By me doing this, I'm giving you your freedom too. Freedom to not have to do odd and absurd things at all times of the day and night. Freedom to…to…go to the address in this letter, if you so choose."

"What's this?"

The taxi cab pulled to the front doors of the Sheraton and they hopped out. Huck paid the driver and as he walked into the hotel behind Olivia, he asked again, "Olivia, what is this?"

"Open it when you get to your room. What room is Billy in?"

"Seven twenty-four. Olivia. Be careful."

Olivia hugged Huck and he allowed it. During the hug, she whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine as long as you are fine. No matter what happens to me, remember it was my decision and I'm fine with it."

Huck swallowed hard and walked with her to the elevators. They stood shoulder to shoulder as the elevator door opened to allow them access to the tiny room inside. Once the doors closed, they pushed their respective floor and stood shoulder to shoulder again during the ride to the lowest lit button. Once the ride stopped on the second floor and the doors opened, Huck whispered to Olivia, "I can come up there if you want. I can hang in the halls. I can clear out Charlie's room. I can be near you if you want. Tell me what you want Olivia."

Olivia closed her eyes and fought back tears Huck's impassioned words brought to her eyes. "Huck, I'll call you if I need you. You will hear from me. I promise."

With those final words, Huck stepped off the elevator backwards so that he could get a look at Olivia. She was tired, restless yet had enough energy for one more fight. He just hoped that she would have many more long after today was over. When Olivia sensed the elevator was moving again, she opened her eyes, wiped any remaining tears and put her game face on. Billy wanted to see her and see her he will do.

Olivia slowly and steadily walked to room seven twenty-four. She tried to think about what she would say once Billy came to the door, but nothing came to mind and she only hoped that whatever she did say would eventually help to set Charlie free from B-613. Olivia reached the room door and hesitated to knock. She began to pace in front of the door in circles, trying to muster up both the courage and the words needed for this encounter. Stopping in front of the door, Olivia shook away the fear and gently knocked on the door. In no time at all, Billy opened the door and greeted her with a smile. It almost seemed as if he was waiting on her and she was not sure how she felt about that notion.

"Hello Olivia," Billy said while stepping aside to allow her into the room. "I've missed you."

"I'm sure you have Billy. I was told you wanted to see me. Why did you want to see me?"

"I told you. I've missed you. I've missed you in our home. I've missed having you around and to be honest, until they discover _former_ President Grant, you're still technically to be in my care. Why did you leave me, Olivia?"

The way Billy said her name sent shivers of fear down her spine. Her own name scared her and that made her even more fearful of what Billy may have had in mind. She suddenly regretted both the plan and meeting with him by herself greatly. _Why did I turn down Huck's offer to come with me? _The longer her silence, the more it seemed as if Billy was creeping towards her. She backed herself towards the door, but despite her efforts, Billy cornered her at the wall next to the door.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. Why did you leave me Olivia? I've changed my life for you. I've made myself better for you and despite my attempts, you run back to him. What does he have that no one else has? Why does he get your heart and I don't? Tell me. Don't you know I'll do anything to win your heart? Don't you get that I'll do what it takes to get you to let me love you? Anything Olivia, anything! Just say what would let you give me your heart and I'll do it."

Olivia swallowed hard. She knew that he just gave her the out she needed for Charlie but opening his cell to freedom would forever confine her to him.

"Let Charlie go from B-613. I know you know people who can get him out. Make the call and whatever happens between us, happens."

"I want your heart Olivia. I've got to know that I have your heart before I do – that you're all in. Are you all in with me Olivia? Are we in this together?"

Olivia closed her eyes and licked her lips. She didn't want to say it. Those same words were the bond between Fitz and her and to say those same words to another man ached in her bones. The betrayal of saying those words to him would go beyond anything she's ever known and she did not know if she could live with herself after saying them.

"Think about it Olivia before you say anything. Think long and hard about what you're going to say. You're asking me to make a call to release someone from a very dangerous organization that could backfire on me if they do not like something or someone. I could lose my life for this guy, are you willing to sacrifice me for him? Are you willing to let me take his place? Think Olivia. Make sure this is what you want."

A lone tear left Olivia's left cheek. "I know it seems as if I'm asking too much but I never meant for it to be this way. You included Charlie in this. That was not my decision. It was yours. So you've got to make the decision. I came here for you," Olivia swallowed, "to be with you. You said that you'd do anything for my heart. I simply asked for you to let Charlie go. If you can't do that, if it's not feasible then perhaps…perhaps you're not the man I thought you were."

Incensed at her words, Billy pushed himself off the wall and walked away furiously. He paced back and forth quickly to work off some steam before he replied. It was then he realized she never saw the changes in him; the changes that – if she had truly noticed – would never have allowed such a statement to leave her lips. "How _dare_ you question the manner of man I am?! It's _YOU_ that slept with a married man and became _his_ mistress! It's _YOU_ who left a perfectly eligible, single man to run off with the same married man! It's _YOU_ should be questioned, not me!"

Billy walked hurriedly to her, only stopping a few inches from her face so that he could stare directly into her eyes as he continued speaking.

"It did not matter to me about your past. It never mattered to me that you were involved with him. But when Mellie promised me it was over between you, I knew that I could be the man you wanted – the one you deserved. So I made sure you had the best house in the country. I made sure you'd never want for anything. You had your own staff. You had the finest options of everything I had to offer. You would be _my_ number one always and forever. You wouldn't have to compete or wonder about whom I'd be with or if I was seeing anyone else because I'm ready to dedicate my entire life to being your husband, even if that was in location only. I'm willing to do that because _I_ think _YOU_ deserve it. I think _YOU_ deserve a break in that drama called a love life you've got going on there. But _YOU_ can't see that, can you? _YOU_ can't see that I want you to have an enjoyable, relaxing life. Instead, it seems as if you want drama in your life. Being a professional fixer, one would think you'd have enough drama and would want something simple, easy. You prove us all wrong once again, Olivia."

Billy lowered his voice and walked away as Olivia began her rebuttal.

"Billy, I…"

"What Olivia? I what? What is it that you want to say to me that haven't already been said in some unscrupulous way? I'd rather you say "I don't love you. You mean nothing to me. My heart belongs with one man;" than to say another lie. You don't want to be with me. You want to be with him. You just want to use me. But I won't let you do this to me. So I'm giving you an ultimatum: Give me your heart and I'll set Charlie free or leave here with your President Grant and I'll set Charlie free in a way no one will forget."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was only a small request but one that could have been denied if the guards on duty were not such loyal fans of the First Lady Mellie Grant. She only requested one meeting with Cyrus and to get it was not above her expectations yet more than what she had thought she could get given where she and Cyrus were located. The two were ushered from opposite ends of the underground prison to the room that still held the secrets of their last meeting with Fitz in its walls. As the guards handcuffed them to their chairs which had special places to allow for the cuffs, they explained the rules to them. Silently, they nodded their agreement but as soon as the guards left, the talks began.

"So what did she say?" Cyrus began, hoping that Mellie had some good news to share.

"She won't help us, Cy. She said that she can't be associated with us because we helped to rig the election."

"Arrgh! I love how self-righteous she becomes when she wants to keep her position safe. I'm all out of ideas now. What about you?"

"The best I can do is an old friend of mine from when I practiced law in California but honestly, I'm not sure who we could call if he cannot defend us. Besides, what would be our legal stance?"

"Mellie," Cyrus sighed while his mind took him to a past memory, "did you know I could have been the President of Harvard by now or could have owned a bookstore. Heck, I could have done more had I not had the opportunity Fitz gave me to run his campaign. James…Ella…they might would have done so much more without me and now they'll get the chance to see it. I don't regret what we did. The five of us did more for this country than one President could do in a lifetime by getting Fitz elected. Despite things being topsy-turvy for this administration, he is a great President. I say is because we both know in our hearts that the reason we're sitting here is because he's sitting elsewhere…"

"With that _Olivia_," Mellie interrupted. "I never got what he saw in her. What he was lacking from me that he found in her, I'll never know but he could have at least tried to figure it out with me."

"I can tell you what he saw in her. It's the same reason why she was so hesitant to give us her blessing for rigging the election. He saw that she took time to know him beyond the superficial; beyond the he loves ice cream, kids, horses and can't shoot a gun to save his life knowledge. For instance, when we had to plan out a possible funeral for him, who did we choose to do it?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave him alone to die by himself as I'm planning his funeral. That would not have been right, Cy. Of course Olivia stepped up and planned it for us. I must admit she did a great job, better than anything I would have done. But it doesn't mean she knows him better."

"Yes it does. Why? Because anything you or I would have done to plan his funeral would have been according to the way _we_ wanted to remember him. The way _we_ would have wanted it would have been something to the effect of a faithful husband, a loving father, a genuine leader for this great country as we did during his campaign. We ran on family values and should he have passed, we would have buried him with the same thoughts. What did she do? She planned the funeral as if he was this valiant warrior, a brave individual that fought and died loving this country. She planned it as if the greatest accomplishment he has ever done was to become commander-in-chief of this nation and that it was his proudest moment to allow his spirit to leave his body as a sacrifice. Doing it this way would leave him remembered for not only as a President, but as the most famous Grant – giving him final superiority over Big Gerry. Because what she knew, what she's always known is that no matter what he wanted to do with his life, he wanted to be better than Big Gerry. So she would have thrown him a funeral that even Big Gerry couldn't have topped. She wanted that for him. She wanted something that separated him from Big Gerry and that's what he was going to get. Why? Because, deep down that's what Fitz wanted. Fitz wanted nothing more than to not be like Big Gerry. We didn't see it. We ignored the cries and pleas. We turned our blind eye to the very essence of who he is because we wanted him to win. No, we wanted to win for ourselves. We all got what we wanted and then some."

"Olivia didn't. Olivia didn't know what she wanted. She never said what she would be getting out of it. Her business did not pick up more clients because of it. She's in the same apartment that she's always been in. There's not one thing she's gotten out of it that could have bettered her situation. That's why I don't understand what he sees in her. Poor girl couldn't even get anything for herself out of something as monumental as assisting a man's journey to Presidency."

"Mellie, don't take this the wrong way, but are you really that blind? Do you really think that Olivia has gotten nothing out of this? She has gotten the one thing that will forever separate her from anyone else on this planet. In the end, she won the man's heart. He's in love with her. Right now, most likely they are together. You don't see him beating down the door to come and get you. You didn't see him shed a tear when we were in this room last time and you wanted to divorce him. He has never shed a tear over you but he shed plenty of tears over Olivia. He barely came to the room when you delivered Teddy, mind you, four weeks ahead of schedule which could have possibly jeopardized his health. He stayed all night with Olivia in the hospital and went back to her on the night of your so-called laundry night, when you decided to air all of your dirty laundry on air. I had to fake an emergency just to get him out of there from being with her. The man has risked his family, his Presidency and the safety of this nation for her and you still don't see what he sees in her? He sees his heart, his love and his future all wrapped up in a five-foot, three inch woman who will set the world on fire if that's what Fitz desired. She couldn't boldly sit across the table and tell us all what she'd be getting out of it because we would have never been allowed to have it after that admission. So in a very weird, obscure way, we owe the time we had in the White House to her. Fitz understood that just as well which is why, no matter how mad he got with her, she was allowed to come and go as she pleases throughout the grounds. He knew he at least owed that to her."

Mellie sat quietly at the other end of the table. In her heart she knew Cyrus was right about everything. Everything was such a business between them that by the time she knew she was in love with him, it was way too late. Even then, she didn't know if it was genuine love for him or for what he was doing and the passionate way he was doing it that tipped the scale to love in her mind. Whatever it was, Mellie was both upset and thankful that she loved him: upset that it took so long for her to love him and thankful that she loved him enough to realize she didn't love him enough to care for him the way Olivia did. Being in this situation would have been much harder had she did. However, she could not let Olivia sound like a savior when she has sacrificed too.

"He owed me something too for letting him be intimate with her. He owes me the respect of acknowledging that I knew what he wanted, no, what he needed and let him pursue it, even to the humiliation of myself in a public view. He owes me the decency and the courtesy of recognizing making myself scarce so that he was available for Olivia. He owes ME Cyrus! ME!"

"Does he owe you anything for what you put him through? For God's sakes Mellie, you let the man have an affair to satisfy his needs and got mad when he chose her over you. What did you expect when all you knew and did for him were strictly business strategies? Then on top of that, it was _you_ who had children who were fathered by another man and tried to pass them off as his! Who does that and then turn around and demand respect? Do you deserve any? Perhaps he is better off wherever he is than with you. At least he doesn't have to wonder if you will frame him for another murder this time."

Mellie looked at Cyrus incredulously. "How dare you Cyrus? HOW DARE YOU?! I gave up my life, my body and my career for this man and how does he repay me? He tries to leave me and this marriage because a woman paid attention to his needs over his wants. HE wanted to be successful and that's what I made him. HE wanted to be President and that's what we made him. I selflessly gave him everything he needed to be the man the country saw as President and then _she_ takes him from me?! And it's all because he _needed_ to be heard and respected?! So I fixed him! I fixed him to where he would have nothing. I took everything away from him: me, the kids he thought was his, Olivia and his Presidency. I took it all away and why? Why did I do this? BECAUSE HE'S NOTHING WITHOUT ME! I MADE HIM AND I CAN BREAK HIM! But now I'm done with him. I don't know where he is or even if he's alive and you know what? I don't care. HE CAN ROT FOR ALL I CARE! I'm glad I did this to him! I should have done it sooner. But I shouldn't have sacrificed Edison for it. I should have never given him up for Fitz. Fitz wasn't worth it. Never has been and never will be worth it."

Cyrus nodded slightly as he began to speak calmly. "Mellie," Cyrus sighed, "I've always been fond of you but there are some things you lack. You lack the ability to be quiet sometimes and observe. You lack the capability to use that quiet time to correctly think about what's going on and how to fix yourself in the situation. You dismiss all judgment and all consequence and do whatever you please, believing that someone will come by and clean up the mess Hurricane Mellie has made. You are reckless and undeserving of a man like Fitz because you lack vision. Olivia has not only the vision for all of Fitz's needs but ways to meet each and every one of his needs, despite what comes along. And she's eager to do it. She's willing to see his needs or his dreams and turn them into a reality while challenging him on the things that may seem impossible. You never did that. You told him what to do and then to shut you up, he did it. Life is not about how many people you can run over to the top, as if was a race. Life is about love and being there for those who love them enough to stick around. My only regret is that I didn't understand this sooner."

David Rosen entered the small room after being accompanied by two guards and Quinn, Abby and Harrison. Standing next to the side of the table that allowed him to see both people equally, he looked at both Mellie and Cyrus. "Mrs. Grant, we already have your confession. The meeting here between you two only confirms what we already knew: that Mr. Beene had nothing to do with the physical murder of Senator Edison. You've already confessed to doing that on your own. However, do you understand why you're here Mr. Beene? Well, let me help you. You're here for aiding and abetting the murder. Being an accomplice to the murder in many ways is worse than being the murderer because you could have stopped it. You could have called off the man who came in to sedate Senator Davis. You could have never told him about the passageways that led to the Oval office. You could have just turned Mrs. Grant in when she first came to you with the idea. Why didn't you stop it before anyone could get hurt worse than the original plan? According to Mrs. Grant here, the original plan was to sedate Senator Davis, rough him up a little, frame President Grant for the injuries and that would make grounds for impeachment. Nothing bad except you would have been out of a job. So why do it? Why help Mrs. Grant frame her husband? Were you that dissatisfied with your position that you…?"

"I did it because he wasn't listening to me! I did it because he wasn't using me in the way the Chief of Staff is to be used! I couldn't advise him anymore. He went to Olivia for that. I couldn't do my job at all anymore. Even when the First Lady blackmailed them to stay away from one another, I couldn't do my job. He shut out everyone. So yes, I helped the First Lady teach him a lesson. We wanted to teach him that he couldn't be the President he thought he was without us! We wanted to show him that he couldn't keep us around being useless – that we had plans too. He ignored us, placed us on the backburner and all for a good time. Sure I know he's in love with Olivia Pope and sure I know that he'd do anything for her. I've seen him do it so many times I've lost count. It was getting so pathetic that she could work him over so well. _HE_ is the President of the United States. _HE _was to be a powerful decision maker, not someone who can be so easily swayed by an apolitical vagina. _HE_ left us all alone and didn't care how the rest of the country faired as long as he and Olivia stayed separated. Those two can't be without each other but with them together, we're never needed in our capacities. We did this for self-preservation. We did this for the sake of making him see he's nothing without us."

"Very admirable Mr. Beene. I must say that your loyalty to this country is beyond anything I've seen before. However, when your personal issues results in a violation of the very public law of murder, then loyalty is thrown out the window. It becomes vengeful, vindictive and ultimately a malicious way to harm the very safety and sanctity of our country, which makes you both no better than a terrorist in our book. You took it upon yourselves to oust our President for your own desires and made the constituents of the United States just deal with it. Well, now they'll deal with you. As a representative of the people of the United States, you both are hereby charged with treason and a conspiracy to commit murder. Mrs. Grant, because you actually murdered Senator Davis, you will be charged with first degree murder. We, the people, will ask for the death penalty and will stare you down as you beg for your life and say may God have mercy on your soul. You will need it after we are finished with the both of you."

David signaled for the guards to let them out. One by one as they left, Quinn, Abby and Harrison cast their eyes towards the once revered First Lady and Chief of Staff. Finally, David turned around and as he walked out the door, Mellie cried out, "I don't need mercy! I needed relief and by God I got it! Anything else is just icing on the cake!" The door shut behind him, her screams muffled by the thick, gray metal doors.

"So what's going to happen to them now," Quinn asked David.

"They'll be formally charged and then held without bond due to their actions being of a terrorist nature and then we'll try them. I'm seriously thinking life for this but I'm not ruling out death penalty."

"Those poor kids. I wonder what will happen to them. Isn't there family available?" Abby questioned as she rubbed her always growing belly. Harrison rubbed her lower back as he brought his wife closer to his side.

"We have Children and Family Services looking after their well-being until we can locate President Grant. Speaking of which, I'm surprised Olivia isn't on this. Has she not been back to the office?"

"Olivia was taken into the Witness Protection Program before this went down. She's still in it," Harrison replied.

"No she wasn't." David retorted.

"Yes she was. We put her on the plane ourselves. We've sent Huck to update her."

"She wasn't because such matters must first be cleared by me and then I send it up my chain of command. I've never authorized for her to be in the Program and if I did, which would be highly unlikely, I would have sent for her by now since we have those two in custody. So again, she's not in the program."

Quinn, Abby and Harrison looked at one another and Harrison took out his cell phone to call Huck.

"Huck"

"Where's Olivia?"

"With Billy."

"Get her now! Right now!"

"I'm on it."

The phone was disconnected on Huck's end. As he lowered the phone from his ear, his face hardened and his eyes began to narrow.

"Harrison, what's wrong? Where's Olivia?" Abby asked.

"With…with…" Harrison's voice began to fail him. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. "With Billy Chambers."

David's eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he spoke, "Billy _Chambers_? We arrested him for the orchestration of the attempted assassination of President Grant a while back. As a matter of fact, we've still got some months before his trial is to begin. There was no bail posted because it was the same as those two: treasonous acts against the United States."

"I don't know how he got out and I don't know where he is or where Liv is but I do know they are together and Huck is trying to find a way to get her. All I hope is that he gets to her quickly, especially now we know he's out."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So what is it Olivia? What do you want me to do?" Billy asked almost as tense as the room seemed to feel.

Olivia felt the tension in the room but mostly within her own chest. She felt breathless, strangled between losing the love of her life again and a daughter losing her father forever.

"Billy, I need a minute. Please. I need some time to think about what you're asking of me," Olivia's words being faintly audible above the small roar of the working air conditioner.

"Need help in making a decision? I think I can help you with that."

"What do you mean _help_, Billy? I can decide this on my own thank you."

"I think you're stalling. I think you're trying to find a way out of here, out of my reach, out of my life. It's not happening again. I slipped once but this time, this time you're not leaving me."

"Billy, you're not making sense. I'm trying to think of what to do about Charlie. Just let me think."

Billy walked over to the computer, opened the Skype application and typed in a few numbers. Olivia heard the dial tone and then the ringing of the number after the call connected. Olivia tried to see the person to whom the call was to but Billy's body blocked the screen. However, a few seconds later, all was revealed to her.

"I thought I told you never to call me at this number," the voice said.

"This is a small emergency sir. It'll only take a moment."

"No," Olivia shook her head in disbelief as she ran over and pushed Billy aside. "This cannot be. _DAD?!"_

"Hello Olivia!" Rowan Pope answered.

"I thought…I thought you were…this cannot be!"

"You thought I was dead or at least MIA right? That's what your mother told you right? Good! I'm glad she got my message. No one of our family was to know I was alive or my well-being but because of Mr. Chambers, you now do. So Chambers, what do you want?"

"It seems your daughter here has a tough decision to make. She wants me to ask you to release Charlie. But what she doesn't want to do is give me her heart. According to her actions, her heart is still with Grant. So I'm calling to ask for both. You asked me what I want and here it is: I want to ask you to release Charlie from the program and I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Chambers, is this the only way we can do this? I mean a computer generated call with video can't be your best option can it?"

"Sir, your daughter and I are in Sicily…Italy. It's the only way we can do this for now. We can't mobilize until we know your answer about Charlie."

"Dad, you can't seriously be entertaining any marriage between Billy and I, can you? I will never marry him. NEVER! End of discussion!"

"Olivia, you're mad because you can't finagle your way out of this? Oh kiddo, I thought I taught you better than this."

"You've taught me NOTHING! You were never around! Your situation split up a perfectly functioning family and then you want to come at me with some holier than thou attitude as if you've taught me everything?! You've been nothing to me for a while and after this call, I'm perfectly happy continuing to think of you as nothing!"

Rowan began to chuckle. "Chambers, her attitude is a real fire starter. Do you think you can handle it? After all, it would be until death do you two apart."

"I'd be glad to sir. I'd endure everything for her, including her attitude."

"Son, you'd never last with her."

"I won't last without her either sir."

"Chambers, are you a glutton for punishment?"

"Only if your daughter is the punisher or the punishment, I am."

"Hello! I'm standing right here! I'm not up for barter. I'm not up for sell. I've got a life of my own!"

"No you don't Olivia. Years ago, when you first set up your escape plan, you went to Huck right? Did you know Huck came to me about it? Ah, the mesmerized look on your face says it all. You had no clue that we once shared an employee long after you had asked Chief Justice Verna Thorton to have him released from the program. I'm the only one who got you the new life you have today and _THIS_ is the thanks I get? You had no idea I was alive and yet you are still alive and unscathed all because of me. Huck knew this. Problem was, Huck forgot one thing: he forgot he was supposed to be dead. So to come back to me was to reveal a few things: he was alive and well, he knew you and that Charlie lied. Huck, because he was my link to you, proved to be more of a valuable asset to me since he could keep tabs on you for me. I forgave him and continued to let him have his total freedom not because you originally asked but because in order to keep tabs on you, he would have needed complete access to you without worrying if he was going to be called in for a job. He's been totally dedicated to you, even at times to his own detriment. Sometimes I think it is for the best but today, I'm not so sure. Where is Huck by the way? Is he your _hero_ in case things get out of hand Olivia? Surely he's available to you in your time of need right?"

Olivia hoped her fear was well hidden from her father although her tell of her shaking lips was becoming uncontrollable. She secretly hated that her shaky lips told the story despite the fact they were closed. Her mother always reminded her when she was a child to gently bite the inside of her lips to keep them from shaking. Even when she tried to do it now, she knew her father can tell.

"Why should I need him? I simply came here to have a conversation with Billy. I did not anticipate needing Huck at all." Olivia tried to have a straight back and confidence at least grace her voice but in hindsight, both were lacking. She tried her stance again, "Dad, just because I see you on the screen do not give you the right to start making demands on my life."

Rowan chuckles turned into a roaring laughter which made Olivia angrier than before. As suddenly as it began, the laughter stopped and he stared deeply into Olivia's eyes. He knew her. He knew her next moves three moves ahead of her even thinking about it and has planned for every incident that could occur. He had her; he knew it and she definitely knew it.

"Olivia, you must have forgotten that I'm your father and I know you like I know the back of my own hand. I know Huck is at the hotel with you, most likely lurking in the hallway waiting for you to scream or to scratch at the door with fear for your life. I know he's just awaiting your distress signal so he can come in to help. But both of you misunderstand Mr. Chambers. He doesn't hurt what he loves. Can you say the same about your beloved Mr. President? How many times has he hurt you? One moment he's calling you the love of his life and the next his mistress. How does it taste to kiss the mouth of a man who, depending on the situation, can be ambivalent about his feelings? How does it feel to be with a man, not knowing whether or not his _wife_ has been there before you or perhaps after you? Do you feel used? Cheapened? What about a feeling of limbo; the feeling of not knowing whether you're the one on the side or the main woman? Do you care? I can see your face Olivia. You've had these questions before and each of the answers once again led you to tell your very philanthropic lover to go back to his wife, leaving you heartbroken and searching. You can tell yourself as much as you want that you love him, that you two belong together as in soul mates but would a soul mate keep you in limbo?"

"He worked on that prior to all of these issues," Olivia weakly countered to no avail.

"Are you sure about that Olivia? Are you sure he was working on a divorce before his supposed murder of your ex Edison? That reminds me send him my highest regards for offing him. I never liked him in the first place and you only married him because you wanted to get into your fixer business."

Olivia scoffed at his last remark and answered his question, "Yes I'm sure. I was at the reading of the divorce agreement, so I _know_ he worked on it."

"Liv, you've always seen and heard what you wanted to see and hear. You saw lawyers enter, papers rattle, voice raised and then people leave. That's what you saw and heard. Had you been paying attention you would have seen that the First Lady filed for a divorce from him; that it was _her_ who petitioned the court to leave _him _andnot the other way around. Your love for him clouds your judgment, even to the point of public ridicule and you find ways to wiggle out of it. But how much longer are you going to subject yourself to public scrutiny Liv? How many more times are you going to go to bed with him only for you to wake up alone? This man Chambers here, well, I don't know too much about him but I do know that he's called me up personally to ask for your hand in marriage. That tells me a few things about him: he's single, he's available, he loves you, he doesn't have to hide you and that he's willing for me to dismiss him permanently from your life just for an opportunity to be with you for the rest of his life. Has Grant done that for you, ever? Answer that honestly Liv."

A single tear rolled down her left cheek as Rowan reminded her of all her insecurities when it came to Fitz. She wanted to be strong and defend Fitz in front of her father but she couldn't, even if at this very moment, he sat at the airport with two plane tickets to anywhere but here. Her father was right. Fitz is a man of action on things he desperately wants to do. He moves heaven, earth and all things in between just to get what he wants done. But yet, he had not moved one single finger towards freeing himself from his marriage. He spoke easily of being with her and their futures but presently he had done nothing to move those intentions into actions. She had been patient and have sufficiently waited but for what? Nothing but photos that can be seen in any national magazine of them framed and placed as decoration in her office could serve as proof of them knowing one another but something serving as memorabilia of their love were completely absent and non-existent.

"Sir, if I may speak, I promise to make Olivia happy for as long as I live. Nothing would make me happier than to be the husband of Olivia Pope and to love her always." Billy's words were directed to Rowan but he faced Olivia while saying them.

Olivia flinched out of her thoughts at Billy's profession and stared at Billy. Billy walked over to her and took her hand.

"Olivia, I never wanted to hurt you or lie to you and if you give me half a chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I do love you. Sure I've searched for ways to sexually harass you in the beginning but even then I knew I'd be nothing without you. I've tried other women and none held a match to you. All I ask is that you give me half a chance. Please?"

"Listen to the man Olivia. He's speaking from the heart right now and I say he deserves a chance for being so vulnerable. Trust him Liv and I'll see to it that Charlie is set free. I give you my word as long as you give him yours."

"I need to make a call. Give me a few minutes to make a call and I'll have your answer when I return. Do not follow me. Do not eavesdrop. Give me privacy and I'll give you an answer."

Olivia walked out of the room and as soon as she stepped into the hallway, tears pushed past her eyes and fell down her face. A tear per word she knew she'd have to say to Fitz as he awaited her with their tickets in his hand. She knew she couldn't do it – that she wasn't strong enough to tell him she had to stay behind. Olivia dialed Fitz's number and immediately hung up. He immediately returned her call.

"Olivia, are you alright?"

"Fitz…"

"What's wrong Livvie? I know there's something wrong. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Olivia sobbed into the phone as she spoke her next words.

"Not this time Fitz. We can't fix it this time."

"What do you mean we can't fix it this time? What happened? I'm on my way to you. You're still at the hotel right?"

"Yes, but don't come here. It'll only be worse if you come."

"But I can't just let you be there in this condition alone. I'm coming to you."

In the background, she heard him ask a taxi cab driver to take him to the Sheraton in downtown Catania. The door shut and the engine purred as they were on their way.

"Livvie, what has you so upset? I thought our plan was great."

"There was one part of the plan we didn't account for."

"Which was?"

"My Dad."

"Your Dad? What does he have to do with anything?"

"My Dad knows about us. He's always known about us. He was part of those who orchestrated the whole outing of my name in the media as your mistress. He wanted me away from you so bad that he did that and today, he asks me to leave you alone and to take Billy up on his offer. They both are willing to let Charlie go if I leave you alone."

"You can't be seriously thinking about this Livvie. _Finally_, after all these years, we can be together and you're now considering being with another man because of a promise you made in good faith to Charlie? I know you meant well and had our plans not been thwarted by your Dad, things could have ended differently but the man has to face facts that…"

"He has a daughter he's never met," Olivia interrupted. "Her name is Emma Claire. She's a newborn and she needs her father; like Karen needed her father and like I needed my father. We, girls, need our fathers. Growing up without one, although he is alive, was difficult. I never knew how I stood with men because the one who was to show me had left me. I don't want Emma Claire to repeat my life: sticking with a man for a long time only because everyone expected her to, yet feeling unfulfilled in the relationship. Nor do I want her to be able to find the love of her life but know that it cannot be because he's dedicated his life to someone else long before she met him. You know, my father just admitted to me that he's always known my whereabouts and has kept up with my life all along but what disturbs me most is that he felt content with spending his life watching my life on a television screen or with some sort of phone in his ear or with pictures in his hands. He chose to not spend it with me getting to know me but he rather learn of me in a 2-D manner just to tell me what to do now. I don't know why he has a problem with you but he wanted me to leave you alone."

"I've never heard of your father before today. You've never talked about him so I naturally assumed that it was either a sore spot with you or that he was dead."

Fitz sighed into the phone as the driver informed him that it would be about five minutes until they reached the Sheraton. Fitz nodded his understanding to the driver and finally spoke into the phone.

"Liv, it's your call. I've got five minutes before I'm there. Tell me what you want to do Liv. Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it. While I don't want you to run again, I am tired of chasing you. I'm tired of wanting you more than it seems you want me and having to prove myself to you to earn your love. I've earned you and then I lost you again. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I love you and you are the love of my life but if you love me, you'll do what your heart desires. In the meantime, what's the room number of the room you're in?"

"Fitz, you can't come to the room."

"But I can have it in case you need me. And trust me Livvie, you'll need me. So the room number Livvie."

"Seven twenty-four. Fitz, go find Huck before you see me. He'll know what to do and when to do it. And I love you too. Always have, always will."

Olivia hung up and went to find Huck. She did not have to go far as he was on the other side of the corner of the hall she paced while on the phone with Fitz.

"Huck! You startled me! I was going to come find you."

"We don't have much time. What do you want me to do?"

"Go downstairs and wait for Fitz. He'll be here shortly. When he gets here, makes sure he doesn't come for me. I can handle this myself."

"Anything else?"

"Contact Charlie and let him know that his life as well as his family's life is in danger and to stay as safe as he can until she can rectify this situation. Also, are you carrying?"

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought. No guns Huck. But if you have to use deadly force, do it, but just not with a gun. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Say it Huck. Say I promised not to use my gun."

"I promise not to use my gun."

"Ok. It's time for me to go in there and let this gentleman know my decision. Wish me luck."

Huck left quickly down the stairwell that was next to Olivia

. She straightened her clothes and hair and walked back to the room. After using a few seconds to collect herself, she knocked on the door. Billy opened the door and stepped back to let her in. As soon as she entered and the door closed, Olivia cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Billy, before you say anything, I really would like to say that I've never had a man pursue me as intensely as you have, even to the point of killing a man and holding me hostage just to have me. It's flattering and it makes me wonder what kind of man I'd have as my husband if I chose you. Then I thought, does he know what kind of woman I am? Does he realize that I'm fiercely independent and very much closed off, especially when it comes to clients? Does he realize that I'm a closet work-a-holic? Does he know my dinner consists of popcorn and red wine when I come in late or choose not to run by my favorite restaurant? And then I remembered how during the last month of virtually living together how caring and accommodating you've been to me as I've stayed under your roof. I thought I had overstayed my welcome and you…you've made me feel as if it was my forever home."

Olivia moved towards Billy as she continued to speak. "You never wanted to hide me, but rather wanted to parade me around as if I was the only woman in the world for you. You wanted people to know you're with me, not that I was your "plus one" but as if you were _my_ "plus one". I've never felt so desired and wanted by any man and you have completely overwhelmed me with your feelings to the point where I had to run to gain ahold of myself. My father left us when we were young. I've had countless boyfriends but it was about what I can bring to them and not what could they bring to me in return. I've been married and it's never felt quite right and, well, you know there has been _another_ who has been my interest for a while now and in such a short time, you've allowed me to see that a man who loves will put his woman as a top priority in his life. And a woman who has a man who loves her will demand no less than that from him. You've showed me that I wasn't allowing a man to place me in that top position because I wasn't giving that position to myself. I've never given myself top priority in my life to where I can realize when a man, such as you, wants me and that I can accept it. I want to be the woman you desire for you. I want to be the woman of your dreams but I'm not sure if I can with all of my flaws. I'm not able to cook, I have a housecleaner, I have an accountant – basically, I have everyone doing the normal, basic things of life so I don't have to do anything but work."

"Olivia, what are you saying? You're not making sense. Just tell me what you want to say," Billy said, feeling exasperated from what seemed like a speech of beating around the bush.

"Billy, let me earn you. Watch me earn you. I don't feel as if I'm worthy of your love at this time. You've done far more for me in a month than I could ever imagine and while I can't thank you enough, I feel as if I'm been unworthy of it all too. Give me a month to be worthy of all that you've done."

"For some reason, I think you're stalling. Are you stalling on me Olivia?"

"No," hoping to sound honest and truthful, "No I'm not stalling. I just want to give you the best that I've got like you've done for me. I just can't give you all of me when I feel as if I'm unworthy if you."

"Tell you what Liv. You can earn me each day you're with me, working alongside me in giving me your heart. I want you to try every day to love me as I love you – fully, wholly and completely. If you can't do that then walk away now. I don't want be used in another one of your games. I want to be loved by you. That's my dream: to be loved by you all the way, without fear that Fitz will come between us again."

Olivia took Billy's hand in hers. She caressed it and then slid it around her waist as she moved her body into his. She slowly raised her face to meet his, only for her eyes to still be at his chin.

"Look at me Billy."

Billy slowly lowered his face so that his eyes met hers. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm your dream? Me? I've never been anyone's dream before." Olivia sighed, "Can we sit down and can you hold me? I'd really like that. But first, I need to use the bathroom." Olivia stood upon the tips of her toes and kissed Billy on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She placed the biggest smile on her face that she could muster as she turned on her toes to go to the bathroom. As she walked away to find it, she turned back around and said, "why don't you get us some wine and snacks and make yourself comfortable on the couch while I'm in the bathroom. I want to cuddle with you when I return." Olivia blew him a kiss and he rewarded her by catching it and blowing one back with a smile.

Olivia found the bathroom, went inside and locked the door. She removed her pants and her cell phone. She texted Huck as soon as she sat down: _Do you still have your syringe kit? _

Huck quickly returned her text: _Yes_

_Anything to fill it that will knock Billy out?_

_Yes_

_We'll be on the couch relaxing. I'll make sure the door is cracked so you can come in. _

_Dead or left alive?_

_You decide. I don't care. Do what you have to do._

_When?_

_Ten minutes._

_Done_

_Pres. Grant here?_

_Yes_

_Tell him to wait for me._

_Done._

Olivia stood up and flushed the commode. She washed her hands, electing to freshen herself up in hopes Billy would pay attention to only her. Olivia finished and left the restroom, pasting the sexiest smile she could must on her face.

"Bil-ly," Olivia called in a sexy, sing-song voice. "Are you read-y for me?"

She walked into the main room to find Billy on the couch, shirtless and barefoot with a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, crostini bread and cheese on a plate sitting on the coffee table. He rose to meet her as she made her way to him. He grabbed her by the waist and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, is this real? Are we finally going to be together?"

"That will be up to you, Billy. All I ask is for a chance to prove I'm worthy of your love."

"Starting now?"

Olivia looked at her watch. Billy chuckled. Olivia looked up at Billy with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, starting now."

Billy leaned down and kissed her. Olivia returned the kiss as she discovered how plump and soft his lips were. The kiss deepened and suddenly she felt his tongue as it requested entrance into her mouth. Politely, she obliged him, giving way to the sweetness of his tongue. She sucked his tongue briefly before his tongue begged to share his mouth with her tongue. Back and forth this sequence went before she found his hands wandering beneath her shirt, fondling her small, perky breasts. Olivia moaned and began to unbuckle his belt. Billy stopped her from loosening his belt and held her hands in his as he broke the kiss to stare into her eyes.

"Olivia, are you sure about this? Are you sure this is what you want – that I'm what you want? I don't want you to do something that you'll later regret because of a temporary feeling."

"Billy, are you having second thoughts about this? I'm trying to prove I'm worthy of you but you continue to try to push me away. You say you want me but you push me away when I'm ready to earn you. What's going on Billy?"

"I'm sorry Olivia. It's just that I've wanted you since we worked together on the campaign trail and as many times as I prayed for this time, I guess I was never truly ready for it. I didn't mean for it to come out as me not wanting you but…"

Olivia caressed B illy's face and smiled, "Dreams really do come true, Billy Chambers, even for you." Olivia kissed him and as their lips parted ways, she instructed him to sit on the couch. Billy sat and Olivia straddled him, hoping by sitting this way, she could see when Huck entered the room. She peered down at him as he placed his hands on the small of her back. _I really could love him if I tried…and if I wasn't in love with Fitz. I really could give this a shot. What am I thinking?_

"What are you thinking, Olivia?"

She smiled and stroked a lone hair off of his forehead. She gently kissed his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his jawline and made her way to his chin and neck before moving back to his lips. The kiss escalated quickly and it caused her moan loudly. Passions ran wild and Olivia found herself topless and enveloped in the smooth arms of Billy. She noticed they were not as taut and muscular as Fitz's but they still knew how to handle her body in a pleasing way. She loved looking at him as he became more eager to have more of her. In the corner of her eye, Olivia saw the door open slowly. Huck snuck in the room, leaving his tennis shoes in the hallway outside the door. Huck and Olivia locked eyes; his eyes searching for a command, her eyes pleading for a few minutes longer. Huck shook his head in reply and Olivia closed her eyes in acceptance. With the most passionate kiss she could muster, she slowly lowered her hands to Billy's chest, revealing his long, bare neck. Tears fell from her eyes onto his cheeks as she saw Huck with the syringe in his hand. She ground herself onto Billy, causing him to moan and go for more. Olivia moved down to kiss his neck and then his chest. She couldn't bear to see what Huck was going to do to Billy and preferred to hear his moans of ecstasy rather than pain.

The needle plunged itself deep into the muscles of Billy's neck and the hot liquid circulated throughout his body, coursing in between the fibers of his muscles with a fiery heat yet leaving them as cold as stone. Billy yelled in pain and Olivia stopped what she was doing to attend to him. Before she spoke, she saw Huck take a seat at the kitchen table in silence.

"What's wrong Billy?"

"My neck…I can't feel my…ow! My body…no feeling…help me!"

Olivia jumped off of him and quickly put on her clothes.

"Billy I don't understand what you're saying. Tell me what's wrong."

Billy sat perfectly still. Only his eyes were allowed to move. Huck sat just as still with the exception of looking at his watch for the time. Forty-five seconds passed and Huck stood up to walk over to Olivia. Olivia could not stop staring at Billy as his eyes took sight of all that his body, including his mouth, was unable to fix.

"Is he…dead?"

"No."

"Paralyzed?"

"Yes, from the mouth down. He can breathe and see but he can't move his body at all."

"How long will he be this way?"

"I gave him enough for three days."

"_THREE DAYS!_"

"Yes. Enough time for the rest of your plan to work."

"I see. What about…um…certain bodily functions? Can he still use them?"

"I don't understand Olivia."

"Bathroom…what will he do about the bathroom?"

"Most likely he'll use it right here. While his muscles are paralyzed, his organs are not. So he's not eating or drinking for three days but he will be using the bathroom during that time."

"Eww! Can he hear us?"

"Yes."

Olivia took a moment to compose herself before speaking with Billy. He noticed a tear coming down his cheek and allowed her eyes to follow it before it landed in his open mouth. She leaned over and closed his mouth as best she could, although the tranquilizer froze his jaw muscles a while ago.

"Billy, I know you're upset with me right now but I want you to know I had a lovely time with you. In a different time and place, I could see myself with you, loving you fully and completely. If I had never met Fitz and you came to me, I would be with you. If circumstances were different, I would be with you. If I were different, I would be with you. But they're not and I'm not different. I'm in love with Fitz. He _is_ my world and we are going to be together. There is nothing I would do stop our love and nothing I wouldn't do to ensure it lasts forever. It's truly unbreakable and to be honest, I could have had you killed but I spared your life simply so you can know what love is beyond a hostage negotiation or a murder. Love is looking someone in the eyes and saying I'm unworthy of you because you love me more than I could ever love you and that's even more than I could ever love myself for being with you. I couldn't do it, even if I gave it a soul-stirring effort because my soul already belongs to one man. He's waiting for me and I've got to go to him. Please don't try to find us. It'll be worse for you if you did."

Olivia kissed his tears away and said, "Charlie will be out of the program. You will no longer use him for your services."

With that, Olivia and Huck gathered all of their things, leaving no trace of them behind, left out the door and entered the awaiting elevator.

"He's really going to be stuck in there with no one to help him?"

"Yes. But we're going to have to go fast."

"Why? We have three days."

"He's only got the room for another six hours before they must turn it over. The staff will come to check the room and see him sitting there unresponsive. They'll call this country's equivalent to nine-one-one and then he'll be hospitalized with a drug that will reverse the shot. When that happens, the clock starts on the hunt to find you and kill you. So we have to go now."

"We should have killed him, right?"

"Yes."

"You're still abiding by the promise you made to me. The one about not killing people, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you didn't kill him?"

"Yes."

"Would you have done it if I wasn't in the room?"

"I would have done more if you weren't in the room."

"Do I want to know what that might be?"

"No."

The elevator opened to reveal Fitz pacing in front of the giant terra cotta planter that outlined the beautiful golden fountain behind it. Fitz continued to pace, not knowing the opened elevator doors contained the answers to all his thoughts.

"FITZ!" Olivia called to him as she jogged into his arms. Huck sped up his walking pace to attempt to keep up with her but she was still slightly too fast for him. He finally caught up to where Fitz and Olivia had stopped to embrace one another and whispered to them, "We don't have much time. We need to leave."

The pair gathered their things and hailed the first taxi they saw.

"Do you still have the tickets, Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Yes and you can't believe how much they were. I nearly spent all that I had on me to get them and wouldn't know what to do if they were more expensive than this."

"Good," Olivia replied after breathing a sigh of relief. "So where are we headed?"

"Home."

"Home? Where's home? You can't seriously mean…" Olivia's words failed her in the end as she attempted to grasp the magnitude of his statement.

Fitz nodded slowly yet affirmatively and uttered the words her voice failed to carry out, "Washington, D.C."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The arraignment was swift and just as to the point as she remembered it being when she was an attorney. Although she was denied bail due to her crime, she was rather pleased that her attorney, Craig Henschley, did his job and got her and Cyrus the quickest trial date possible. Mellie wanted this to be over – completely finished – and would stop at nothing, would agree to anything just for it to be done. She was guilty. She stabbed Edison in the heart, piercing as many arteries and slicing as many ventricles as possible. She wanted him and every other man she's ever had feeling for to die. She wanted them to pay for mistreating her, for giving her the taste of the good life only to sour it by leaving with a woman who excelled in a way she did not. She would even take the blame for Cyrus if there was a plea deal to do so. She did not mind letting him go. Mellie reasoned that he needed the final years of his life to be with his family. For all his hard work on the campaign and after, she believed she owed it to him.

Mellie looked over to her attorney and noticed the wrinkles on the side of his neck, the receding hairline, worn skin and the character of his time-revealing face and realized that life had not been so kind to him. _What kind of life has he had since we parted ways? Whatever it is, it seemed to be hard on him._ Craig turned to her, patted her hand and gave Mellie a slight hint of a reassuring smile before turning his face back to the judge as she proceeded to give instruction. Truthfully, they both knew there was no amount of reassurance that could be given to her for the massacre of her character in this courtroom. She mentally prepared herself to handle her reputation going from what the world has always known: a loving, caring, devoted mother of three and wife of President Grant to a vindictive, cold, calloused murdering ex-wife of President Grant. When people recall her place in history, she knew the decision would be theirs to make on how they viewed her time in the White House. _Time._ Such a funny word; either way, she'd have the rest of her life to think things over. What would she have done differently had she known she would have wound up sitting at the defense table in the courtroom today getting a trial date set? She glanced back at Craig. She was to have become Mrs. Craig Henschley. This man to her right was to have been her husband had that one fateful conversation at the law firm where she had worked never occurred.

The memory came to her head as she sat back and clutched her pearls in thought. She remembered how they used to debate in their pre-law class during their sophomore year at UCLA. No matter the subject, from business law to family law, he always had a rebuttal for whatever she proposed as an argument. For a while she hated him, citing that he was disagreeable and no woman would be wise enough to be with him. She reminisced about how they bonded over having to be in the same study group during the end of their sophomore year for the final exam. She learned that he intentionally signed up for the same classes as she did for their junior year so that he could be with her. It made her smile, as it did then, when she thought of his irrational reason for doing so: to continue debating her so he can prove she was wrong about something. That was the day she believed she could be with him forever. So many men mistreated her, rather paying attention to her long legs, round bottom and her somewhat abundant chest than her rather high IQ. It seemed as if none of the men she was interested in wanted to know anything other than if she could make a great sandwich after sex. Craig was the only man who sought after her intellect versus her bra size.

She recalled how he called her dorm room shortly before their graduation and asked him to meet her by the old oak tree they met at during study sessions. He had a question to ask her before graduation and she remembered his face as he plopped down on one knee to ask it. "Melody Elaine Craine, may I have your hand in marriage?" Emphatically she said yes faster than anyone could imagine and thoughts of their wedding began to cloud her head. They were blissfully in love and excited for their future. Unfortunately, the real challenge came when he shared with her some devastating news.

"Craig, are you ok?"

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been looking at your envelope for a while now. Aren't you going to open it?"

"What if I don't get accepted Mel? What if you do and I don't? We'll be apart for a couple of years and anything can change by then."

"Ooh, good point. Well, I've heard there are means of transportation…ah, let's see here…what are they called…hmm…oh yes, airplanes, that can allow us to see each other easier than a drive or a train ride. We can vacation together and do normal things together. We just won't be _together_ together for periods of time. I think we could handle it if we had to go through it. But we won't have to, right?"

"This is why I love you. You know how to cheer me up when I'm down. Alright, let's do this. On the count of three, let's open our envelopes and see the outcome. One…two…three."

The two ripped open their envelopes and unfolded the letters inside. A smile crept over Mellie's face as she read her letter of acceptance while wrinkles formed on the forehead of Craig. He swallowed hard and forced a smile on his face to ask Mellie what her letter said.

"Mel, what does it say?"

"I'm IN! What about you? We can get a home near campus and we'll just commute in! Oh this is fantastic! I can't believe…"

"You'll be great at Yale. I totally trust you and you'll be the best attorney that school can produce. And it'll be fine because I'll be the best UCLA has to offer and we can compete."

"Craig…I'm…I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have said…"

"It's ok. Yale would have been crazy to not accept UCLA's valedictorian when they had the opportunity. It'll be fine. No worries here."

Craig already felt the separation as the months rolled on after their graduation. Mellie tried to give her all to the relationship but she had so much to do to prepare for the transition to Yale that she often times cancelled on dates and other events they had planned on attending. The last straw came when Craig visited her at Yale. After a long stroll on the campus, pointing out various areas of interest to him, they decided to go to a small coffee shop off campus that was frequented many other Yale students – Atticus. While they were waiting in line, Mellie's law professor – also her boss of the in-school internship she had – came in. A stout man dressed in an all brown plaid suit, balding with rounded glasses sitting atop a puff of sideburn hair slowly ambled to the line, pushing aside chairs as he made his way there. He spotted her and immediately made his way to her.

"Melody Craine."

"Professor Shulman. Good afternoon to you. Craig, this is the professor and my boss on the internship I have been discussing with you. Professor, this is my fiancé Craig Henschley."

The men shook hands and immediately Professor Shulman grimaced at the touch.

"Yes, I see. Well, did you get my message about coming to my office later this afternoon. I do believe I said around four in my message to you."

"No sir. I did not but as soon as I check it to verify the time, I'll be there. Thank you for letting me know you messaged me."

"Very well. In the message are some detailed instructions. Please see that you follow them prior to coming to my office."

"Yes sir. I'll do just that."

Professor Shulman glanced down at his watch and shook his head before he spoke again.

"It seems that my afternoon espresso may have to be skipped today. I'd like for them to hire more reliable help during this rush hour time. Then again, I might have to teach all my classes here because most of my students would be working here."

Professor Shulman chuckled at his own joke and Mellie followed his lead. Craig stood there, stoically looking at his fiancée and her professor laugh at his weak joke. While he did not particularly care for the professor's form of comedy, he did appreciate anything he did and could do to help further Mellie's career. With that thought in mind, he stood there and continued to listen to their conversation for a few more minutes until it was their turn to order. Mellie ended the dialogue just in time to ask the barista for a vegan chai latte. They took their order to go as Mellie had to get home to listen to the message. Once home, she threw her keys onto the table by the door and went straight to the answering machine to check her waiting messages. Out of all seven of them, there was only two she kept: one from Professor Shulman and one from Craig.

_Ten twenty-seven a.m. (beep) Melody Craine? This is Professor Shulman. Tonight, you must accompany me to dinner. Please wear formal business attire and be on time. Do not wear red or any other bright colors; only black and greys allowed. Meet me at the office at four and we'll take a car together. (beep)_

"I wonder what dinner will be about tonight. I wonder if we'll be working on a high profile case. I wonder who it will be." Mellie began to get excited thinking about dinner and she forgot about Craig sitting in the living room wondering what he was to do alone for the last evening of their time together. Mellie shaved, showered, put on lotion and her undergarments before remembering that this was their last night together.

"Oh my word! I completely forgot that you leave out tomorrow. I can try to hurry through dinner so we can have a night cap if you'd like. I'm sorry Craig. I…I never expected…I just thought we'd have more time than this."

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's really ok." Craig rose off of the couch and walked over to Mellie to gather her into an embrace. "We'll have plenty of time to be together. After all, you are my fiancée now. We have a lifetime to spend together. This just means we'll have to find ways of doing things more efficiently in the future."

Craig smiled down on Mellie as he used his index finger to lift her face to meet his. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He ended the kiss and gave her a small smack on her behind.

"Now, go show them the Melody Craine I know."

That was twenty-two years ago and as she sat next to Craig studying his aging features, Mellie could not help but to think if she had not gone to the dinner; if she could have feigned an issue to prevent her from going, how their lives would have been. She wondered if she caused him to age faster than anticipated. He would be turning fifty later in the winter and he looked every bit as if he exceeded it long ago.

Dinner…the first night she ever laid eyes on Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III; the last night her future would be bright and lovely. She loathed Professor Shulman and the man who would later be known as her father-in-law, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, II who was also known as Big Gerry. They reeked of desperation for power and would do anything to get it. It was then she pitied Fitz. She knew he was only a mere puppet for his father and that he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but there. She studied Fitz, looking for any clues or a sign that he understood what was happening – that her services to be his wife were sold to him, full price, with the granted wishes of her father, Senator Craine in effect. From what she saw, he was clueless – thinking only that he was there to help broker a deal, just like her. She learned quickly that they both were duped, led to believe that they were needed in a way they were not. From the beginning, they both knew they were incompatible. He joined the Navy not because he desired to but because his father said that all Presidents had to have some sort of military service. He went into politics because his father said that as the only boy, he had to do so. Mellie knew then that he was going to go through with this because his father would have it no other way. He was always a "daddy's boy". He always wanted his father's approval and while she loved that had so much authority over him, she also hated it. Mellie always wanted that role; to be the one who pulled Fitz's strings, to tell him where, what, when, how and why. Whenever Fitz's father was around, she could not do that unless what she wanted aligned with the wishes of Big Gerry.

The best day of her life came after the last major debate before the big election when Fitz shared with her that Big Gerry had passed. While she was sad, as he was her ally in most things that she wanted to get Fitz to do when he was too stubborn to do it, she was also relieved because there would be no one but her to pull the strings. No more sharing and negotiating behind the scenes to get Big Gerry on board with her plans. No more having to be cordial so that Big Gerry can help with the campaign. No more being a nice Mellie. If she was being in this ridiculous farce of a marriage, it was going to go her way or none at all. Unfortunately, it was short lived because as she was ready to take the reins, Olivia Pope stepped in place and took control. At first, it was wise to let her in – she was able to steer the ship according to Mellie's plans. However, after learning and confirming Fitz's feelings for Olivia and the definite reciprocation of those same feelings from her towards Fitz, she slowly saw herself quickly becoming the third party instead of the wife between them. Olivia became the source of more arguments and eventually the reason for Fitz's slight alcoholic problem. Mellie always told herself that it was too much power for such a small package and that Olivia did not know how to harness and handle it properly. Sitting in the courtroom, Mellie finally realized that perhaps she did – that the mere fact Olivia was possibly anywhere from a half a block to a half a world away and even more possibly with Fitz despite what they've been put through over the years – was a pure testament to the fact that she could handle her power quite well, in fact better than anyone could imagine.

Mellie knew this is what attracted Fitz to Olivia – her ability to control and manipulate situations without turning into a horrid beast. He loved how she could be controlling and then, in certain areas, be so acquiescent to another, especially if that another was him. Mellie was never acquiescent to Fitz, always opting to do things her own way even if it caused more issues between them. Mellie looked over to Craig and while she no longer lamented the possibilities of life between them, she did regret she never told him in person of her business decision to marry Fitz.

In her mind, a phone call was for the best. He would not be able to handle seeing her and she wanted to avoid the heartache and pain along with a dreaded conversation and possible pleas that were to happen if she had told him face-to-face. She knew Craig could be a very persuasive litigator – he was the top defense attorney in the state of California and had been requested by the state's District Attorney to become a prosecutor many times because of his very charming ways. However, he loved being a defense attorney and chose it primarily so that he could win a case against Mellie should such a case ever arise. She could not go through with that charming smile and the touch – oh his touch was like none other – would be impossible to overcome. Once she would be pulled into his chest and he inhaled her scent as only he could, the entire deal she had with Fitz would be over.

This deal was too great to lose. Her mother said that she would become First Lady of the United States and had raised her to be one. She never knew if her practice and her training would pay off in reality but what she did know was that there was an opportunity to become First Lady and she would do anything it took to ensure her mother's dream came true. When Professor Shulman formally asked her if she would marry Fitz and have the opportunity to become First Lady, without any hesitation – without any regards to Craig – she responded with a resounding yes but she did have demands.

"Melody, what are your demands?" Professor Shulman asked warily. "Tread lightly for not all demands should be expected and not all expectations will fulfill your demands."

All eyes turned towards Mellie as she took a sip of water and cleared her throat to speak.

"It is not my intent to sound irrational or to be difficult, but I do ask for the following: One, that this will be treated as if it is a real marriage. No separate bedrooms or places, no fake marriage certificate and certainly no fake lives outside of this relationship. I'm giving up my fiancé for this charade and I at least want to sell whatever this is to him when the time comes. Two, I want an equal say so in the dealings of his political career. I refuse to sit by the way side and see it go to pot just because the men in the room may have an opinion that differs from mine. If we go down in a loss, I'd rather we go down together knowing each participant gave their best to succeed. Three…"

Mellie cut her cold eyes over to Big Gerry as he signaled the waitress over to request another drink. He chuckled, trying to maintain his professional, business-like demeanor but was unable to do so and soon their area was filled with the sounds of his laughter.

"Do you mean to tell me you want a real, normal marriage with Fitz? The real thing: with its complications, arguments, fights and heartache? Are you sure about this?"

"What choice do I have? You all propositioned me, an already engaged woman who must break off her engagement with her fiancé of all of one day to marry a man I just met tonight in exchange for top placement in a well-known law firm, a hundred thousand dollar salary and guaranteed First Lady Status in the state of California. You are turning me into a heartbreaker and a certified liar in the eyes of my fiancé and you laugh at me as if it was nothing. I'm giving up everything I actually have for a chance, a risk, and a possibility. So forgive me for my demands but when I have to give up everything for a chance for better, I want some guarantees that in the end I can take him for at least half of his worth."

"Now hold on there. There will be a pre-nuptial agreement between you two in order to prevent this."

"No there won't be if you want me to pull this off. You asked Professor Shulman for the best student he had and I'm here. You've got what you've asked for and now I'm going to get what I" asking for. No pre-nuptial agreement between us. If we want to sell our love to the public, we have to make it look as if it was for love only. If the media check our history for any political office and find out we have a pre-nuptial agreement, don't you realize how poorly it could reflect on the story we are trying to sell to the American public? They'll think that it's a farce, a scam, a hoax; everything it truly is and what we're going to spend the rest of our lives defending it isn't. Work with me here and know that it is for the best interests of all parties that there is no pre-nuptial agreement."

Fitz smiled at her from across the table and it was the first time she noticed his gray-blue eyes. It was actually the first time she noticed Fitz at all really since the introductory handshake. Mellie was so busy trying to sit down and get to whatever business they were here to discuss that she really did not notice the man. She could not help but to look at how his eyes brought out the stark differences in the rest of his features. His sandy blonde hair made him seem to look more surfer boy than the American fighter pilot that had just separated from the Navy and his sun-kissed tan just intensified that notion. He was thinner than she had normally liked her men, Craig included. She enjoyed a man whose chest would not collapse under her pressure or smother her from its girth but a chest that would support and suit her every need and desire. Looking at his chest that was freed from the jacket that surrounded it earlier, she saw the muscular tone and longed to touch it. She silently wondered if chest had hair or not. The thought made her smile.

"So in summary, Melody will be joining Fitz at Franks here in three days, which should give her some time to get rid of the other guy. From there, regardless of what happens, we will start setting the tone for the councilman campaign in California. He'll win and that's when he'll ask you to marry him. Engaged for a whole year and then marriage; by that time, most people will be wondering about gubernatorial elections and that's when he'll put his bid in. He'll win and after two terms as California's governor, we'll seek a run for Presidency. That's how this is going to go." Big Gerry slapped the table passionately and then signaled for the waitress to come take his request.

Fitz looked at Mellie as she returned his gaze. He raised his eyebrow and she understood the gesture.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse me, I must take a trip to the powder room." Mellie said, standing up to make her way to her intended destination. All the men stood as well, showing her the gentlemen side of their business-like ways.

"If you don't mind I'll join you on your way there, but breaking off to go to the men's room of course." Fitz said as he stepped out of the path of his chair and pushed it under the table.

Mellie waited until Fitz was next to her and the pair walked to their locations together. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Fitz whispered to Mellie, "You don't have to do this. Marry your guy. We'll find someone else. There is no need of torturing yourself with wondering how things could have been if you had married him instead of me. Plus, I don't want to be the source of any remorse or regret if you actually become unhappy with this situation or if the plan doesn't work."

"You have good points there but this is my endgame is to be First Lady of the United States some day and if it takes you to take me there, then I'm going to be with you. In all honesty, my fiancé would not be able to pull this off and I may have been more miserable because I would not be living my destiny. So put on your big boy britches, saddle up and let's see where this ride takes us."

Of everything Mellie could regret at this moment in time: the arguing, the bickering, having three children instead of the two as they have agreed in the contract, the campaign being so horrible that Olivia Pope had to be introduced into their lives; out of all those times, there was nothing Mellie regretted more than when she called and told Craig she could no longer be engaged to him. Weeks had passed and more pressure mounted from Professor Shulman to break things off with Craig. She hated that things had to come to him defending her in a murder trial for her to see the error of her selfish ways.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Mel, are you ok? You sound like you've been crying."

"No, I'm not ok. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why? What are you sorry for? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Mellie's words became inaudible as more sounds of her crying emerged.

"Cra…Craig…I can't… I can't."

"You can't what, Mel? You can't what?"

"Craig I can't marry you. I can't marry you at all. Not now or ever."

It was Craig's turn to be inaudible as it seemed the words she spoke knocked the wind out of him. He tried to gain his composure fast but not fast enough to speak before she say anything.

"Craig I'm sorry."

Craig finally gathered his thoughts long enough to say "Who is he?"

"He doesn't matter. Just know that I cannot marry you and that this will be the last time I will ever get in touch with you. It's for your own good."

"Melody, I don't understand. What is going on here? I thought we were happy and in love – at least I was with you. What happened? When did this happen? Tell me something please."

"You'll never be President. As much as I love you, you'll never be President. First of all, you don't want to be President and second, being President wouldn't suit you anyway. However, I'm made to be the President's wife. I'm groomed to be First Lady. I've been groomed for that position all my life so I need a man will be in a position to be President and wouldn't mind if I tagged along for the ride."

"So this is more for a career move instead of me not being enough for you? So all this time, you were evaluating to see where I could go with my life and the moment I was rejected for Yale is the moment you decided you were going to pack your bags on this relationship. If that's the case, why did you say yes to me when I asked you to marry me? Why did you even waste your breath on telling me yes when just a few weeks later you knew you were going to call and tell me this?"

"Honestly I didn't know I would be calling you until the night before you left me; the night of the business dinner."

"Let me get this straight, you came home where I was waiting for you on the couch. We made love and we professed our love for each other. We spoke of wedding plans until we fell asleep. You kissed me before I got on the plane. We end each call with I love you. We speak about wedding plans in each and every call we have and now you tell me that in all of that time, you couldn't tell me that you had brokered a deal to become the wife of another man so _you_ could _possibly_ become First Lady someday?"

"Yes. I did what I had to do to be happy! I did it and…and…I don't regret it one bit! You were never going to be what I needed to be happy! No matter how hard you tried, you were never going to fully make me happy. So I had to make myself happy and _THIS_ is how I chose to do it! All I can do is say I'm sorry but in this dog-eat-dog world, I had to make sure that I'm not only going to thrive in a marriage, but also survive and I don't think I could survive in our marriage knowing I'm not all I can be because of something you don't want to be. After all, the position of First Lady is contingent upon my _husband_ seeking, wanting, desiring and ultimately becoming President of the United States. You didn't want it so I found someone who did and we're going to be together."

After a few moments of silence, Mellie audibly took a deep breath and said, "Look at it this way: I'm passing on you so some lucky woman who is deserving of you can have you all to herself. You're worth someone wanting you just as you are. You're not worth being changed, molded and contorted to fit some sort of mold. You're wonderful as you are and I'm the unlucky woman who has to let that go."

"No. You don't get to do this Melody Craine. You don't get to come in and wreck my life and then attempt to piece it together with old wads of chewed chewing gum. No! You don't deserve an opportunity to mend the broken heart you've just given me and in a cowardly way, mind you. _THIS_ is not something one discusses over the phone. _ THIS _is a face-to-face conversation and the fact that you chose to do it this way means only two things: one, you're afraid of what I might do in your presence and two, that you don't trust me to let you go at your own request. You didn't trust me to be ok with your news so you waited. _THAT'S_ the part that hurts: you don't trust me to do the right thing even when you're about to crush me by doing the wrong thing."

Mellie was taken aback by his words not because of how he expressed himself but because the words held so much meaning that his tone could remain eerily calm while he stabbed the soul bond they shared with his verbal knife and watch her bleed a thousand tears over it. He did not care anymore and the feeling of knowing that his care was gone was Mellie's knockout blow to her feeling confident in her decision. She immediately regretted going through with her plan but she was not about to back away from her goal of becoming First Lady.

"I'm hanging up now. I'll call you if I want to speak with you. Otherwise, lose my number and my name. You can keep the ring. I want nothing further from you, including a passive friendship. Seriously, this is all because I had no desire to become President? Really? Ok. Well, you and Mr. President can go be happy together." Click.

Only thing that Mellie heard was the dial tone that threatened to turn into that annoying set of beeps if she did not hang up the phone. She hung up the phone and fell to her knees crying because she knew the mistake she made would cost her more than what she was willing to pay.

Looking over at Craig while the judge gave her final instructions, Mellie made up her mind to let Craig in on her thoughts at the end.

"All rise," the bailiff bellowed and the sounds of screeching chairs and creaking pews rang throughout the room as the judge exited the bench. As soon as the door was shut behind the judge, Mellie turned to Craig and said, "If I could turn back the hands of time, I would have never said anything to belittle or discredit you including telling you that I could not be your wife because I wanted to be First Lady. Had I not did that, this all would have never taken place."

The guards re-cuffed Mellie before walking her out to her awaiting car. Craig's colleague, Frank, ambled to Craig's side of the table.

"Man, are you ok?" Frank said.

"Yep, why? Are you ok?" Craig said in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just know you two had a history and to see her in such conditions now…well, it just…just..."

"I know what you mean. Well, we have about ten months to prepare so we'll have to get started right away. For now, I want to drop that aspect of it and move on so I can present the best scenario to the judge and jury."

"Fine Frank. I won't push the subject. But just know, she's still not off the hook and that she could get the death penalty for such actions. That's not a way to live my friend. One should never be so tied to the past that it would be difficult to move on from it."

"Duly noted."

Both men left the court room and went their separate ways: Craig met with Mellie to discuss strategy while Frank was in the hotel bar discussing options with himself as he was nursing his drink. No matter how they dealt with the case, one thing was for sure: Mellie would be doing some hard labor, if the jury was kind enough to spare her the death penalty.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The last twelve hours on the plane had been the most relaxing yet most intense time for Olivia and Fitz. Although they were happy they were finally together and could be out as a couple on the plane, they knew it would be put on pause when they left the plane. Their asylum to be as free and as open as they chose to be would be over and they would have to face the music of what was left behind in the wake of tragedy separately. Olivia reached for Fitz's hand and leaned her hand onto his shoulder. She wished that it could be like this forever and knew that it could be if her superpower was to make time stop instead of fixing things. Olivia questioned her mind with how she could fix this situation. Her face squinted and frowned as her mind tried various ways of strategy but none seemed to work.

As if it was on cue, Fitz whispered to her, "It'll work itself out. Perhaps nothing needs to be fixed."

Olivia raised her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"How did you know what I was thinking about? It's like you can read my mind, even when you're supposed to be sleep." She chuckled although she was really curious as to how he knew what she was thinking.

"Livvie, I know you. I know how you think and generally how you feel. I know you are worried about your staff and how they're handling things and I know you are thinking of how to re-establish yourself in your business after everything has surfaced. I know this because we are a great team. We work and we work well together. That's why I wanted to have you with me for my second term but I'd rather have you with me right here for this time and feeling the love and concern you have for me and for us. You love us more than you care to admit, even more than you know and I love that too. So whatever happens when we're in D.C., I know we're going to get through this as a team, regardless if we're near or far from one another. I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. I've loved you ever since the day we met and will love you until the day I die."

Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia and she chose to deepen the kiss by sucking on his bottom lip. She knew it would drive him wild and although it was not the setting, she did want to let him know how appreciative she was of him and that he knew her so well. _This is why I love him,_ Olivia thought, _for times like this when I need to know he's in this and I have someone fighting just as hard as me for us. I've got to fix this. We've got to fix this._ Olivia broke the kiss and settled back in her seat and spoke to Huck who was staring out the window.

"The team will be fine without you, you know. We can take care of ourselves if you can't come back."

"I know Huck. I know. But I can't…you guys are my family. I wouldn't be any part of who I am without you all. You all make me better and to imagine my life without you…I can't. I can't leave you all."

Huck turned to face her. "It's not about who or what you're leaving. It's about you finding another side to you and embracing it. You love him. You love who you are with him. You are…different when you're with him and it works for you. You deserve to be that person all the time and we deserve to see it too. Not that you'll be less hard on us because we need it but because, in some way, you'll be less hard on yourself. He loves you despite everything and that's a lot for a man to do, especially while in the eyes of a very critical country."

Olivia patted Huck's forearm and then placed her hand onto her lap. She leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes. She could feel Fitz staring at her but she dared not open her eyes. She did not want to reveal the truth that lied beneath her eyes: the truth that she wanted to run again. Even if she did not know from what she would be running, she wanted to run. Love scared her as it was but love when it is Fitz was a different ballpark and it terrified her more than anything else in the world. She was so used to thinking about losing him to Mellie and what to do when it happened that she never thought about what would happen when he chose her and was exclusively with her. She never thought about whom she would be and how he would change her despite their difficult relationship.

Olivia did love who she was with him. She loved envisioning herself as Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III although she would keep Pope in her name. She imagined more times than not since meeting him the colors of their wedding, the location and the guests involved. Each vision changed over time from the size of the attendees' list to the colors of the bridesmaids to the flavor of the cake. What she did know is that the cake had to be chocolate. Fitz loved chocolate. That made her smile to know in a world where vanilla was still king when it comes to cake, Fitz wanted chocolate. Fitz craved chocolate. Fitz could not get enough of his favorites: chocolate and black coffee and if that was all he wanted for the rest of his life, he would get it every second of every minute of every hour of every day until his last breath was taken.

The thought of loving him until his end sent a tear down her cheek. She almost lost him once and did not know if she could stomach living knowing he gone forever. Olivia had read an article once about a couple who were married for over sixty years when the husband passed on. Mere hours after his passing, the new widow claimed she did not feel well and told her family that she was going to lie down. She passed the same day as well. Olivia felt that it would be the same with them. The first time she had this thought was a couple of nights after the attempted assassination when Mellie had asked her what she was going to do if she had to live without him. She was strong in front of Mellie but the car ride home was a different story. It took everything within her not to vomit at the nauseating thought of her living in a world where there was no longer a Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III. She made it into her home and as soon as the door closed behind her, fell to the floor in deep sobs. She cried until every tear was shed and then cried some more until her breathing became too labored to continue in that manner. Every phone call she received for the next few days were some of the scariest times in her life, although none came from those who were close to Fitz. Sleep was never an option and yet being with him twenty-four seven as she had longed to do was out of the question as well. She did not know what to do, how to think or what to say when asked about him. It was then she realized her whole world was him and there was more exploring of this world she wanted to do.

But now was not the time to explore. Now was the time to put on her game face and go to work. The plane was descending into Dulles airport and it would only be moments before it touched down. She reached for Fitz's hand, squeezing it as hard as her tiny hand could. Fitz found it refreshing that she reached out to squeeze his hand because she was so nervous about the landing. Olivia never asks for help for anything and the fact that she reached out to squeeze his hand when she needed him. He wanted to be here for her now and wanted to be there for her for the rest of his life. Moments like this reminded him of how vulnerable and fragile the strong and resilient Olivia Pope could be in life and Fitz selfishly prayed that he could be the one she could always run to during these times. He wanted to be there for her; if not to remedy and alleviate her problems, it would be so she could know someone cares for her and will fight with her.

The plane touched the ground and slid to a complete stop. Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand one last time before unbuckling herself and standing to stretch out her legs. Huck tapped her on the shoulder and she sat back down to hear him.

"When we leave the plane, we need to go to your apartment immediately. We do not go to the office or anywhere else."

"What about Fitz? Where is he going to go?"

"He's coming too. We all are going to your apartment. Only I will be able to come and go. You will be there because it's safe and no one expects you to be there. Once there, you two will have to work together to pack everything up. We've given your building manager a sixty day notice to vacate the premises about forty days ago so that leaves you two twenty days, including today, to pack up so you can move."

"Move? Where am I going? Do you have somewhere lined up for me?"

Huck noticed that they were some of the last people on the plane. Fitz only stayed behind because he did not want to leave Olivia, although he had both of their carryon bags in his hand.

"We'll talk about it after we reach your apartment." Huck leaned in and whispered, "Mr. President?"

"Fitz, Huck, call me Fitz."

"I can't do that sir but I just wanted to let you know that your disguise is starting to make you a little more recognizable. Do you have something on you that would help to disguise you more?"

Fitz chuckled.

"Sure, I have a large fishing hat and some sunglasses. Let me get them out."

Fitz found his hat and sunglasses in his carryon bag and put them on as they exited out of the plane. Before his last foot hit the passenger walkway to go into the terminal, one of the flight attendants stopped him. Fitz swallowed hard and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry sir but you look very familiar to me. You look like someone famous. Are you familiar with our American President Fitzgerald Grant? I can't help but to think you are a splitting image of him, but with red hair."

Fitz decided to change his voice to include an Irish accent. It was the one he knew how to do the best without having to answer too many questions about where in Ireland he lived.

"O-k. America, ok."

"Oh, you're Irish. I'm sorry. We really thought you either knew him or were him. Oh well, have a great visit here!" The woman said, obviously embarrassed by her assumption of Fitz's identity.

"Ok…In America, yes." Fitz said for added measure. Olivia had to stifle a chuckle as she followed him off the plane.

"You're awful! You're so bad." Olivia finally erupted into a full laugh. Fitz wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"How bad? Bad enough for Ms. Pope, the teacher, to spank me?"

Olivia loved how Fitz was playfully naughty with her. It was one of his favorite things to do with her that made her laugh and oh how he loved her laughter. To reward him for his naughty behavior, she looked around to see who was looking and when the coast was clear, she slapped Fitz hard on his behind and pinched it. Fitz laughed as the sexual heat inside him rose. He knew that she had no idea how much she turned him on. When it comes to her, Fitz knew he had to exercise more control than the common man because it was so much power, genius and brilliance bottled up behind the gorgeous creature that is Olivia. It turned him on to see her work a strategy and then do it in such a graceful flare. It made Fitz proud that he knew her but even more proud that she was his in every way they could be at this time.

The three grabbed their bags and headed for the nearest exit to see if they could catch a taxi van. Sure enough, a taxi van was outside and waiting for passengers. Olivia asked the driver if he was waiting on any particular passengers and once confirmed that he was available, they put their belongings in the back, hopped in, gave him the address to Olivia's apartment and settled in for the twenty minute ride to their requested location. As soon as the last turn appeared before Olivia's apartment, they noticed something rather odd. A news van was outside of her apartment building as well as a couple of police cars. Olivia instructed the driver to pull over one block short of her apartment building so she can walk up and find out what was going on. The driver did as he was told and Huck and Olivia leapt out of the van and after instructing the driver to wait, they walked to the building.

A couple of Olivia's neighbors stood outside of the building discussing what was going on. Olivia casually walked up to one neighbor and asked what was going on.

"Oh dear, have you not been watching the news? It's all over the news."

"I'm sorry. I've been out of the country and am just now getting back. Could you tell me what has happened?"

"Well, we had a break-in in one of our apartments. It would have been just a break in had there not been for the gunshots. From what I understand, one man is dead and the police are saying it's a homicide. It makes no sense as to why someone would break into someone else's apartment first of all but then to be killed on top of it, well, karma acted swiftly today."

"Do you know what apartment it is?"

"I believe it is an apartment on the seventh floor. I think seven ten."

Other neighbors who happened to overhear their conversation nodded their heads in agreement. Olivia thanked them for their help and she and Huck walked back to the van. Fitz opened the door and immediately began to ask questions.

"So what's going on?"

Olivia did not answer him right away but instructed the driver to drive to Olivia Pope & Associates.

Huck warned, "Olivia".

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Fitz asked rather impatiently.

"There was a break-in and a homicide in the building on the seventh floor."

"So why are we leaving if it wasn't your apartment and you can access your apartment because it does not interfere with the investigation?"

"You. We cannot walk in there with you. You would draw attention to us, which would make it hard for us to get to the apartment without being questioned. And although you were able to disguise your voice while getting off the plane, your look gives it all away. Going to my office will buy us some time to think."

"Good plan. I didn't think of it that way. And this is why you're the fixer." Fitz smiled wide and pulled her into his arms for a hug. The ride to Olivia Pope & Associates was quiet and smooth. Fitz and Olivia stayed in their embrace and Huck looked out of the window as the taxi van rounded corners and made its way through streets filled with people and traffic. Soon the gray brick building that housed Olivia Pope & Associates appeared. Its docile appearance masked all of the drama and treachery that graced its halls when clients came their way. To Olivia and Huck, it was home. To Fitz, it was a peek into the part of Olivia's life he had yet to meet. He was both excited and terrified to be in her domain. He was excited to watch her work, to see her at her best but terrified that once he walks through the door, what he knew of her would be obliterated by what he would learn about her here.

Olivia instructed the driver to go around the back through the private entrance. Huck phoned Quinn to let her know they were downstairs and to make sure the private elevator was operational and available. When Quinn confirmed all was clear, Olivia, Huck and Fitz left the van with their belongings and sent the taxi on its way. The team waited by the doors as they heard the elevator. Anxiety rose in Harrison's mind as he heard the elevator ding its way towards them. He wondered if Olivia was ok, would the President bring more trouble his way or if he needed their help. He wondered if Olivia was coming back for good or just to leave. Thoughts pummeled through his head so fast and so loud that he did not realize Abby put her hand on his back to rub it because she knew he was anxious.

Finally, the elevator reached its destination. Butterflies fluttered in Olivia's stomach as she followed Huck out of tiny car with her things. Fitz wanted to carry her things but she said she was fine. Huck gave Fitz the look of admonishment to not counter her. Fitz quickly understood one thing: Olivia's world, Olivia's way. Olivia walked off of the elevator and straight into Harrison's arms.

"Sis, I missed you so much!" Harrison loudly whispered into her ear, although it was muffled by her hair.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you too little brother." Tears streamed down Olivia's face as she tightened the grip on her brother.

"Can we get in there too or are you two just gonna stand their hugging each other all day?" Abby interjected.

The team laughed and Huck coughed. Olivia thought he was right and after their quick whispers of welcome, the team noticed Fitz right behind her with a smile on his face. They promptly released her and stood straight up to give him their full attention.

Harrison spoke first. "Mr. President."

"Just call me Fitz. I'm not a President right now. I'm just Fitz."

"We're going to have to work on an emergence packet for Fitz for the media. We're going to have to address who, what, when, where and why on how he resurfaced and the reason he is back. They're going to want detail but we must be vague in some areas due to the trial and other personal matters. We've only got forty-eight hours and I suggest we order some good food this time during the night. Let's get to work people. All cylinders, let's move."

"And she's back," Abby mumbled and scurried off before she was to be yelled at again.

"Abby!" Olivia shouted from her office. "See" Abby mouthed towards Fitz as she came out of her office to go across the hall to Olivia's office.

"Shut the door please." Olivia asked Abby. Abby complied and shut the door behind her.

"What's this about?"

"You tell me. How did Harrison know I was his sibling?"

Abby shuffled from one foot to the other and wrung her hands as she tried to come up with an answer for Olivia's question. After coming up with nothing, she belted out the truth, "Olivia, I just _had_ to do something for him after all he's done for me. I didn't think I'd ever believe in love again until he showed me that I'll never believe in love the same way after him. I wanted to do more and would have if only I knew what more could a person do after giving someone the keys to the family they thought they would never see again."

"He sees me every single day, with the exception of weekends. So he has always had family around. Ever since I heard his name come across the desk of one of my colleagues, I have always made it my business to make sure he had a family member around. It was my main reason for putting him through law school and work here. Therefore, making certain he always had a connection to his family."

"But he didn't know that; at least not until our wedding night. I thought by now you two would talk but I guess I expected more out of the Pope kids than they did." Abby chuckled and Olivia joined her.

"What is this? Is this the Olivia Pope laughing? Oh my lord, the apocalypse must be near!"

Fitz placed his head on the window of her office as he heard the soft chuckle of Olivia's laughter. Oh how he adored her laugh and was hoping he would have the rest of his life to hear it. Soon the door to Olivia's office opened and Abby stepped out with a smile on her face. She almost bumped into him as she quickly tried to close Olivia's door. She grabbed Fitz's wrist and drug him into her office and shut the door.

"I'm only going to ask this once. I do not care if you are, were, or could be again the President of the United States. I need to know what do you want with Olivia?"

"Um…I'm not sure that's any of your business."

Abby cracked the door. In the crack's view was Harrison talking with Olivia. She moved slightly and told Fitz to tell her what he sees out of the door.

"I see Olivia and the other guy…um…Harris…Harry…"

"Harrison. You see Harrison. Here's why it's my business." Abby said shutting the door, getting Fitz's attention as she continued.

"It's my business because she's out there talking with _her_ brother which is _my_ husband. So she's family. The child I'm carrying is her niece or nephew; we'll find that out next week. Anyway, that's why it's my business. Anyone who hurts a member of my family will never sit too well with me. But I like you. I always have as a President. I even used the one time I have ever voted in my life to vote for you and I'm an independent. I think you'll be good for her. I just need to know that my thoughts line up with reality."

Fitz smiled.

"So is this my initiation into the family?"

"Does this mean you're trying to join the family?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"Fine. It could possibly be your initiation into the family. Now, are you trying to join the family or not? Just know that if you do, you two will be hosting family events at your house from now on."

"Ok, as long as I am on the grill. I don't like many others touching my grill. It was specially designed for me and I cherish that grill."

"One more thing you need to know before you walk out of here."

"What's that?"

"The ring. She likes a princess cut with a gold band. She's simple and likes simple things. Sure she wears Jimmy Choos and Armani suits for women but when it comes to her jewelry, the pieces that mean the most to her are the simplest. So here's what I propose. Meet me at I Gorman around three p.m. today and we'll look at rings. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"Well, I…" Fitz stammered as he rubbed his hair and then his face.

"Don't tell me you have already chosen the ring without consulting a woman! What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't say that. I was just going to say with everything going on that I don't think we're ready to discuss marriage. I've been married for the last twenty plus years, so I'm told, and I think we want to wait on that step. Let's come out to the public as a true couple first. Let's take the time to enjoy each other that way before we talk marriage. Is that ok with you?"

"No!" Abby sighed, "But it will have to do." She smiled up at Fitz, "Just don't keep this crazy, pregnant lady waiting. I'm due in about six weeks and that leaves plenty of time between now and then for you two to talk, us two to find rings, you two to get engaged and then have the wedding before I give birth. So figure out when you want to talk. I'll be waiting and shopping for rings online."

Abby patted his chest, giggled and opened her door. Fitz stepped outside just in time to hear the end of Olivia and Harrison's conversation.

"It must be fate that we've got the same drive and tenacity, right?" Harrison said, trying to broach the subject they had danced around for years.

"Yes. Us Popes all get that from our father. I know you know Harrison. We no longer need to dodge the issue."

"Whew! I didn't know how to bring it up to you. I mean, one day you're my attorney and the next my boss. When Abby showed me the paperwork, it made me…I realized…I finally understood why you did all that you've done for me."

"I made a promise to our mother that I would find you and that I'll look out for you. I've always known where our other siblings were but you…you were the difficult one to find. Thanks for making it easier for me." Olivia laughed.

"Well, since you've put it that way, the pleasure is all mine."

Olivia and Harrison hugged and laughed. Fitz came over to join them and wrapped his arm around Olivia. Harrison cleared his throat and Fitz backed away from her while Abby came up beside Harrison.

"Now that's the initiation. Babe, did he pass?"

"I don't know. Liv, did he pass?"

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes with a smile. Fitz licked his lips and returned her smile.

"No. But you're mighty close."

Olivia chuckled and walked away as Fitz's smile changed into a dropped bottom lipped frown. Fitz, then, shook his head and told Harrison and Abby he was going downstairs to the lobby to make a few calls. After convincing him not to go there but to take Steven's old office, he found himself behind closed doors seated in a smooth, butter-soft brown leather office chair with button-looking piping along its edges. He enjoyed the chair, realizing that although he could have asked for something like it in the White House, it neither look menacing nor leader of the free world enough to strike fear in the hearts of those who wanted to see a true American President. Or so he was told during the first two weeks after he won the election. He would never forget how in the middle of being briefed over various details of America's interaction with the world, people found it necessary to bombard his mind with paint swatches and office décor magazines.

Fitz shook the memory away and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing, it took three rings for the receiver to pick up the phone.

"Mr. President," the receiver answered.

"Mr. Pope," Fitz replied.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"I'm in your daughter _and son's_ office right now placing this call."

"And?"

"And, I think it's time we met."

"Face to face?"

"Face to face."

"Why?"

"I need to ask you a very important question."

"And it happens to be a very important question that cannot be asked over the phone, right?"

"Precisely."

"How soon do you want to meet?"

"Today, if possible."

"I can meet you at Caffe Amouri in thirty minutes. One minute late, don't bother to show at all."

Fitz pressed end after hearing the dial tone sound loudly in his ear. He pulled a card out of his wallet that he was saving just for this moment. Normally, Cyrus would do this for him but this time, he was all on his own. However, that call would be last. First, he had to let the White House know he was ready to speak.

"Louise."

"Yes, this is Louise. To whom may I say I am speaking?"

"It's been that long that you don't remember your former boss?"

Louise breath caught in her throat as she fought back the tears. She thought it was his voice but she would not bring herself to think it until he made himself known.

"Louise, it's me, President Grant. I need for you to do me a favor. Please pass a message to President Langston's Chief of Staff and her Press Secretary that I would like to hold a press conference but not on White House grounds. I will be at an undisclosed location. All other members of the press can watch it in the press room at the White House. I will not answer questions from them as it will be a one interviewer session. The time will be for an hour and I want to do this around eight o'clock tonight. Tell them to relay all messages to you and that all of this will be verified by the interviewer I have selected. Do you have all of this written down?"

Louise could barely speak but she was able to get out a sound of affirmation without letting the tears she was shedding be made known to Fitz.

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Are you…are you ok, Mr. President?" Louise was unaware she just whispered the question to Fitz.

"I am Louise. I'm better than I've been in a long time."

"Does this mean I'll be working for you again?"

Fitz chuckled, "I'm sorry Louise. We'll just have to cherish the memories of us working together that already have with us. No more will be made…ever."

"I see sir. Thank you and I will get this to her Chief of Staff and her Press Secretary as soon as possible."

"Louise, see that number on your phone?"

"Yes sir."

"Use that number if no one believes you or wants to cooperate."

"Yes sir."

"It was good speaking with you again."

"Same to you sir. The pleasure was all mine."

The lines were disconnected and Fitz used the number on the card for his final call.

"James Novak."

"Hi James."

"No, no, no, no! You cannot just call me like this. Do you know _EVERYONE_ is looking for you? Half of the country believes you're dead and the other half believes you're in jail. What do you want?"

"I want to offer you an exclusive."

"An exclusive?"

"Yes, if you and your cameraman come to Olivia Pope & Associates around eight o'clock tonight, I'll give you an hour-long exclusive story."

"_ME?_ An exclusive? About you? Seriously?"

"Yes to all of those questions. Clear it with your boss and I'll see you down here around eight p.m. Mind you, I do want this broadcasted at exactly eight p.m."

"Absolutely! I'll let you go so I can let my boss know that I have an exclusive story."

"James, make sure you get the permission without saying exactly who you would be talking to, okay?"

"Sure thing."

An eager, excited James quickly hung up the phone with Fitz and promptly placed a call to Marguerita, Ella's nanny, to let her know he will not be in until very late. From there, he made the mad dash to his boss' office to let him know that he has an exclusive story concerning President Fitzgerald Grant's whereabouts. James walked out of that office feeling like it was the easiest sell of a story he had to make to date.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

There was a loud bang and much commotion in the elevator as electrical cords and ropes fell from the cameraman's hand. They both were so eager for this opportunity that they rushed over to Olivia Pope & Associates around seven. Although it only takes Mike eighteen minutes to set up – a record he is quite proud of, if one ever asked him – James wanted to go over some of the questions he had. He had hoped that the questions were as non-evasive as possible and that the American public could have the questions they had thought of answered. The timing could not be more perfect with Cyrus being incarcerated for the rest of his natural life and with James being the sole supporter of the home, it was definitely needed.

Olivia stood in her office and wondered what was happening in the elevator. She opened the door to her office just to see James and his cameraman walk into Steven's old office.

"No, no, no! What is going on here? Fitz!"

It was the first time she had spoken his name in hours and it felt wonderful to hear it, although the tone of it was less welcoming.

"Fitz! What on earth is going on here?" Olivia panicked, rushing her words faster than normal.

Calmly, Fitz replied, "Olivia, can we please speak about this in your office?"

Olivia looked him in the eyes, saw that he had no more fight in him and acquiesced to his request. Once the doors were shut, Olivia held up her finger, pleading with him to give her one minute before speaking so that she could calm down. After that time was up, she started in with her interrogation.

"This afternoon, you left. You didn't tell me where you were going. You stayed out all afternoon. You came back around an hour ago. You locked yourself in Steven's office and now a camera crew is in _my _office ready to film you? Didn't you think it would be _wise_ to come and ask me what I think about this? We're trying to protect _YOU!_ We're trying to plan out a re-emergence set up for _YOU_ so that _YOU_ don't come out looking like a philandering coward and _THIS_ is what you do? Where is your head Fitz? Talk to me!"

"Olivia, this is what I have to do for me, for you and for us. It's truly the only way and I'm okay with it. I was a coward. I've been a coward for the majority of my life. Let me once prove to the American people, myself and most of all to you, that I'm not a coward. That I do own up to my actions and that although I'm no longer sought out for murder, I'm still a good man who made a mistake far too many times than I dare count. Besides," Fitz said, getting so close that their noses touched as he pulled her face up towards his downward positioned face, "it was stolen anyway. My whole time in the White House was a fraud. So let Sally have it. Let whoever desires the position have it for as long as they want. I only want to be in one position from now on: the man of Olivia Pope. That's it. If I can get that position, I'd be a very happy man."

Olivia smiled. He knew how to disarm her anger when she was mad and he did it so well. What frustrated her is how right he was about this move. He would have to have a press conference and he would have to explain what happened and why it has taken him so long to emerge.

"One question."

"Yes?"

"Where did you go today? I went to find you to see if you wanted some lunch but you were gone. Abby said that she would go out and try to find you but came back without you about an hour later."

Fitz looked down at his watch, lifted his eyebrows and smiled. "You'll see where I went very soon."

Fitz bent down to kiss Olivia on the lips and pulled her in close for a hug that spoke more of a need and a longing than a goodbye. Olivia welcomed the hug and reciprocated it as much as possible before letting him loose.

"Olivia?"

"Um…" Olivia cleared her throat, commanding her eyes to swallow the unshed tears that threatened to come if they had hugged a little while longer. "Yes?"

"Whatever happen in the room, don't try to stop me. Do not burst through the door or command Huck to kill the power to this building, block or this side of the planet. Let it happen. Sometimes, when we leave things as they are, they tend to fix themselves. This is one of those things. Got it?"

"No. I don't understand…but I respect it. I'll tell them to lock my office from the outside during your broadcast." She smiled and Fitz turned to walk to where the interview was being televised.

"One question Fitz"

"Yes?"

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

"Have a better idea? I've not exactly gone back to the White House for my things and because I've been gone so long, I'm not sure they still have them."

"Duly noted. Just…run your fingers through your hair or run past a mirror and see if you need anything fixed, okay?"

Fitz laughed and mumbled to himself, "_yep, your dad did say you were a stickler for a good presentation._"

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear."

With that, Fitz walked to Steven's office and shut the door behind them. Just as Olivia turned the television to channel two for the broadcast, the elevator opened. Harrison and Abby stepped out to see who it was and to make sure no one interrupted the interview. Harrison was caught off guard as Rowan stepped off of the elevator.

"Harrison, who's here..?" Olivia's voice trailed off as she saw their father standing before them, kangol hat in hand. He looked much less sinister and menacing than that time in the limo. He just looked like a father who was coming home to his kids. Harrison just stood there, looking at Rowan, not saying a word or moving an inch.

Olivia walked up next to Harrison and said, "Go on. I don't think he'll bite you. He is your dad too, you know, and I don't want to be the only one to greet him. That'll be weird for all of us."

Harrison nodded 'affirmative' and proceeded to extend his shaky hand to his father. "Hi…dad."

Rowan pulled Harrison in for the tightest, longest hug he had ever given anyone. It was filled with tears of joy and sorrow as the two men clung to one another, hoping neither would let the other go.

"Hey, don't mean to cut the reunion short," Olivia said, wringing the emotions out of her voice with each word, "but there is a press conference starting in a few minutes. We all can go to the conference room to watch it comfortably."

Harrison and Rowan, with their arms still around each other and their eyes glistening in the light from their tears marched off to the conference room with Abby hot on their trail. Huck and Quinn was to follow them, with Huck being more reluctant to follow.

Olivia saw his reluctance, went over and whispered in his ear, "You're free. He can't hurt you anymore. You're not his any longer to use. You're free but if you're still uncomfortable, you can leave the office tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll stay…just in case." Olivia nodded her acceptance and they walked back to the conference room to join everyone else.

"Tonight, we have a live statement from a man who knows the whereabouts of President Fitzgerald Grant the third. Please turn your attention to none other than President Grant." James signaled for the camera man to turn the camera to Fitz.

The light shone brightly in his eyes, causing him to squint slightly as they adjusted to the camera settings.

"My fellow Americans, it is I, President Fitzgerald Grant, the third, sitting here before you today. As some of you may know, I was once charged with murder in the first degree of Senator Edison Davis as well as been indicated in being a participant in an affair. Tonight, I set the record straight.

"For the longest time, I have struggled to cope with why the former Mrs. Grant would ever do anything to frame me for the murder of Senator Davis – why she would feel the need to go as far as murder a man who had done such wonderful things to aid both sides of the political aisle and to improve the nation. Then I understood why when I found out our mutual connection, Olivia Pope."

Olivia took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she heard her name come out of Fitz's mouth after the words 'mutual connection'. She prayed that he would not use her as a reason to run back to his wife – as some sort of vulnerable and tempted man swayed by a tempting whore. It had been overdone in politics and had been the last thing she needed for her business. Rowan took his daughter's hand in comfort and squeezed it tight in support.

Rowan gently whispered, "Don't worry. He's doing the right thing. He's good for you and is now showing you how good he is for you. You'll be fine."

They both turned back to the television as Fitz continued his speech.

"Olivia Pope was the wife of Senator Edison Davis, which sealed his unfortunate fate. Mrs. Grant thought she was losing him to Ms. Pope, as they were having an affair. What she later learned is that Ms. Pope and Senator Davis were divorced and the very incident that she used as a catalyst to frame me was the final interaction they were to have as they were meeting for Ms. Pope to hand over signed papers for them to expedite the divorce as Senator Davis was scheduled to be married, had he lived, this upcoming Saturday.

"Mrs. Grant's outlandish and disturbing behavior led her to prison. However, I must admit that I am not innocent of any of her accusations of an affair. It is true that Ms. Pope and I were in an affair. The affair started on the campaign trail and have lasted on and off for the past three and a half years with much of this last year being off. Since then, I have gotten a divorce from Mrs. Grant, or shall I say, Ms. Craine as that is her maiden name, and am now completely single with regards to marriage. However, this only leaves room to pursue my heart, Olivia Pope. While the circumstances of how we have come to be will no doubt leave a bitter taste in many people's mouths, the truth is that I don't care. I love Olivia Pope and we will have many, many years together, if she will still have me."

Fitz's eyes burned and he was certain that they were rimmed with red as he did all that he could to hold back the tears he wanted to shed with that last statement as he stared into the camera lens. Nothing in his life was truer than his love for Olivia and he begged the Universe daily for one more opportunity to show his love for her to her. Feeling his live gaze through the lens, Olivia blinked back tears as her grip tightened on her father's hand. Her father was right. He was showing her how good he is for her by spilling all that he knew, opening himself up publicly just for her. As much as she did not think she needed it, she really did need this open acknowledgement of her and their relationship. It validated their love and openly showed he felt the love was as real as she had always imagined and knew. Olivia shed the tears Fitz worked so hard to hold back. She wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to let him shed the tears he struggled to hide, but she sat firmly planted in her chair with her feet on the ground. Yet her shoes were off, ready to run to him as soon as the door opened. She would be first to him. She did not care who she ran over to get to him; she was determined to be first.

"Aside from the truth I just shared, I would like to let the nation know that Sally Langston is our President. Due to the circumstances which surrounded my absence and led to her having to accept the role of President, I will in no way resume the position nor will I run for the position in the future. Effective immediately, I completely resign from the position of President of the United States. Thank you for the opportunity to be your President and to be the face of our nation to the world. Let's now work together to stand united behind President Langston in her efforts to continue to make our nation the best it can be for our children and generations to come. James, I'm now ready to take any questions."

"Wow, Mr. President, I…I think you may have answered every question I had written down. Well, all except for one: was it worth it? Was all of the lies and secrecy surrounding the allegation of a now verified affair worth it?"

Fitz took a minute to ponder and to secretly wish he had water to sip. Olivia had always ensured he had water any time he spoke. He found it ironic that the only time she did not ensure he had water was when he was in her office for the very first time – that she seemed to enjoy making him comfortable on his turf but only the harsh, waterless truth lay behind the doors of Olivia Pope & Associates. Fitz chuckled to himself at that thought for he finally realized why she kept him away from her world. There was no cushion in her world. Truth was always faced here and no matter how ugly it was, she and her team braved it as tolerantly as possible. Again, another way she protected him. Was she worth it? Every second, every dollar, every tear was more than worth it when it came to her and he would do it over and over again if he had to just to prove it to the world and to her she was worth it.

"Mr. President, was it all worth it?" James

said, bringing him away from his thoughts.

"James, that's a great question. I believe love is worth anything if it is meant to be. It's worth the heartache, the pain, the distance, the pleasure, the fun – everything! Many people will disagree with me, believing that nothing is worth sacrificing the power the office of the President holds. But when the love is right and is meant for you, nothing and no one will stand in its way. So tonight, I'm making my move to get out of its way. I'm placing nothing between love and myself and will do my best to work with it to have a better future. So in short, James, yes, it was all worth it and more."

"I would imagine you had said all that you needed to say in your very candid speech tonight but is there anything else you'd like to add, Mr. President?"

"I just ask the American people, press and media included, to give myself and Ms. Pope respect and privacy as we sort things out and move on with our lives, whether separately or together. I personally feel as if my coming clean to the citizens of America should put to rest any speculations and any thoughts that would need to disrupt our privacy. Therefore, unless lawfully necessary, charges will be pressed against those do not respect our privacy during this time. If in the future we feel as if the public would need to know something, we will then publicly announce it. Otherwise, please think of us as productive, regular citizens. Thank you."

"And there we have it America. From the man himself, Mr. Grant has answered what we have all wanted to know and has resigned from the office of the President of the United States, ensuring that our President, Sally Langston, continues to hold that office until the next set of elections, where you, the people, will once again determine if she will stay or go. As for Mr. Grant and myself, have a wonderful evening America."

"And we're clear," the cameraman said after turning off the live feed and the record button on the camera.

Fitz walked over to James and shook his hand.

"Thanks James for doing this for me. I owe you big time for this."

James took a second to compose himself before speaking.

"Fitz, what you and Olivia did cost me my marriage, my husband and almost my job. I almost lost what I knew to be my life because of the both of you. What you both did was irresponsible and selfish – two qualities I hate the most. While I don't condone cheating, I must say you were brave to leave Mellie. And Olivia? She's definitely a catch. You did great with her. I just hated you two destroyed so many lives because you weren't brave enough to end it with Mellie before and she wasn't brave enough to tell you no until you ended it with Mellie, no matter how long it took you to do it. If you two love like you say you love, she would have waited until you became available and you would have wanted to get things over with concerning Mellie a whole heck of a lot faster than you did. I just wish all of our lives weren't demolished in the process."

"James," Fitz sighed and rubbed his head, "I'm sorry. I can't express to you how sorry I am and how sorry we are for all that has happened to you and Ella. I can't…I can't imagine what…or how…"

"Listen, Cyrus made his bed and now he's sleeping in it. It may be cold, hard and thin because the sheets they give are barely two hundred thread count and we both know that a sheet needs to be at least seven hundred and fifty before it is decent, but nevertheless, it's a bed he's made for himself. As much as it hurt me to hear the prosecutor say it, he did have time and opportunity to stop what happened. He did not have to participate in any capacity with Mellie's plan, yet, despite his loving husband and daughter at home, he chose to do it. That's why I'm no longer mad at you and Olivia for one: having an affair and two: keeping it from me so I could report it first. You know I'm a journalist and will always have the itch to report the news first but I am a friend second, so you two could have told me and I would have kept it in the strictest of confidence until you two were ready to emerge."

"James, I know. That's why I called you and you are here. No one else got this exclusive but you. Any story that will come out of this will come because of you having it first. I'm truly sorry for everything and I'll do what I can to make it up to you from this point on. Let us know if we can help you, whether we're together or not. We'll make sure what you need is taken care of if it's within our power to do so."

With that, Fitz reached for the door handle and opened the door to see Olivia on the other side of it with tears streaming down her face. She looked tiny in that moment as she was standing on the floor with her bare feet. Fitz reached down and grabbed her tightly and she reciprocated the squeeze as she latched herself to his body. After a few short moments like this, he bent down further to scoop her up under her knees so he could carry her to her office.

As he made his way to the door to open it, Rowan cleared his throat to speak.

"Son, you may want to save the threshold carry for after the wedding."

Fitz chuckled, "Too late for that." He carried her through the door frame and closed the door behind them. He sat down on her tiny couch and held her, letting go of the tears that had threatened to leave his eyes through the speech. Olivia was way ahead of him in the crying department but it shocked her to see that her tears had company. She raised her head off of Fitz's shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Fitz, I didn't…um…why didn't you say…I had no idea you were…"

"Olivia, does it matter? Really, does it matter? We're here and we're together. Does it matter that I didn't tell you or that you had no idea? This is the result we both wanted right? We both wanted to be with each other and now I've done all that I can to ensure I will never be apart from you again. It's your turn now."

Olivia stammered, "_My…my turn_? What's my turn?"

"It's your turn to release whatever it may be to ensure you'd never be apart from me again. I'm not talking about your job. Your job is safe. With me outing myself after it being secret for so long, you may even get more clients. So I'm not worried about your job. Keep it if you desire. I'm talking about anyone else or anything else that could stand in the way of us being together. My job as President would have hindered that. No one would want a President who fell in love with a woman who wasn't his wife running their country. They'd want a stable married family there in the White House. I'd want a stable married family in the White House. No one would see us as that if I continued to be President. I left it because I wanted to leave it. I wanted nothing to get in the way of us. I've done that for too long and it was the worst thing I've ever done to someone I loved. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I've got nothing left to release. I've given everything and everyone up in hopes you'd love me enough to do it too. Now you have. So where do we go from here?"

"Wait! What do you mean you've given everything and everyone up? Your family here, your gladiators need you here you said. You didn't give them up did you?"

"Edison's gone. I gave him up the day I started working on your campaign. I just didn't know it until after you were in office that's what I was doing. After I looked into your eyes and saw love when we were in the hallway, I couldn't go back to him and pretend another day to be his wife. I couldn't return to the same house and do the same routine. When I said I'd eat, sleep and breathe Fitzgerald Grant, I meant it. I used to lie awake at night wondering what you were doing, if you were sleeping, how you slept when you were sleeping, praying that there would be a crisis that you needed me to handle just so I could see you. I'd get dressed in the morning, praying that whatever outfit I wore would complement your attire for the day and you'd be pleased. I gave up doing campaigns after yours because I knew I couldn't do what I did to another person. I couldn't subvert and thwart the voting process again. I didn't want to do it when I did but I wanted you to win. Not because you wanted to win but because I wanted to support your efforts into not becoming your father but surpassing him. And you did and as you celebrated, so did I. I wanted to make you happy and I did. I'm bare. I've nothing left to give up. You're all that I have aside from my family here. You all leave and I am nothing; I'll have nothing."

"Then it's settled. I'll sell the house in California and I'll move here. I can become a teacher or a professor or do speaking tours or something and you can do this for as long as you want. You shouldn't have to give up another thing."

"Well, that's not really what I had in mind."

"Oh?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

There was a knock on the door. Olivia wiped her eyes as she lifted herself off of Fitz, leaving him to shift his position to hide his growing need for Olivia.

Olivia opened the door to see James on the other side of it.

"Is this a good time?"

"It is. Come in." Olivia promptly shut the door behind him, leaving the associates with looks of curiosity plastered all over their faces.

James came in and took a seat in one of the chairs that faced her desk. Olivia walked around and sat at her desk with her back straight, prepared for the business at hand.

"So, what other juicy news brings me in this office on this fine evening?" James asked half-jokingly.

"We need your help. We need you to inform us of the public reception of his statements tonight. It will have some bearing on him and on me but it will have more bearing on who the nation knows are his children."

"Wait…what?" James turned towards Fitz and asked, "Karen, Gerry and Teddy? They are not your children?"

"No, none are my children." Fitz said as he closed his physically closed his eyes to the reality of the truth.

"What will happen to them? Where will they go? The only father each of them has known is you and now…now they don't have you. Oh those poor babies. Do you know I wrote a piece about this once, about a decade ago concerning adoption and…"

"James." Olivia said, taking him away from his ramble.

"I was rambling again wasn't I? I'm sorry."

"That's fine but we need that information for their sake. They have yet to have been told about Fitz not being their father as far as I know and we would like to keep it that way. But if it gets out that he is not their father before he can make any legal moves to ensure that he is, we need to know the public's opinion on him and this situation beforehand. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Both men looked at Olivia with confusion on their faces.

Olivia shook her head as she prepared to explain to them both what she just said.

"Fitz is going to privately request that he adopts all three of his kids. However, we need the public's opinion of tonight's statements so that when he does go before a judge to get them, we'd know whether or not he's fighting a losing battle before we'd ever step foot in the courtroom. Got it now?"

Fitz shook his head yes and began to speak, "Livvie, are you sure this is what you want to do? Are you sure you want the kids to belong with me and not with their actual fathers?"

"Fitz, it's not about me. It's not even about you. It's about them. It's about how they need you now more than ever. Take care of them. Love and nurture and heal with them. Sure you may have been cheating on their mom with me and they might even dislike you for that, but they will always love the man they know is their father. They need you more than I do right now. So go to them and work things out with them."

Fitz jumped up off of the couch, ready to plead his case to Olivia if she desired to send him packing again.

"Olivia, what are you saying? Are you saying you don't want us to be together anymore? What about us? If I get the kids, are you saying goodbye to us?"

"Fitz, I'm saying that you need to be with your children. I'm saying their mom is doing life without parole and they need you. I'm saying heal with them before bringing me into things. I'm trying to do right by you so don't stop me."

Fitz felt as if he was just punched in the gut by her last statement and sat back down on the couch in silence.

"So James, do you think you could help us out with this?"

James looked at Fitz and then back at Olivia, "I sure can. I, along with everyone else, want to see what becomes of the Grant kids."

"Here is a confidentiality agreement. I trust you know what they are and what can happen after you sign it should you say anything before it is time."

Olivia reached in her bottom right drawer to get the standard agreement out for James to sign. To date, Olivia believed was the fastest signature she had ever seen when it came to these agreements.

"Ok, I think we're done here. We'll call you for those results, let's say, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Better make it the middle of next week. After all the talk shows and the late night comedians get a hold of it, we can better figure out how the nation is responding to it."

"Good idea. I'll call you next Thursday."

James and Olivia hugged and Fitz and James shook hands as Olivia opened the door to her office to let him leave. Olivia was planning to follow behind him when Fitz's long arm reached in front of her and closed the door.

Olivia's back was to her desk but Fitz's right arm reached around her waist and pulled her into him as he walked them backwards against her wall.

"Livvie, look at me. Look. At. Me. What are you doing? What are you planning? Are you running away from me again?"

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes. Was she running? Was she trying to save herself from love again? She had no clue. All she knew is that he needed to be with his children.

"The kids need you. You asked me to let go of things that will stand in the way of us being together and I'm doing just that. I know who you are Fitz. You are a father to them, even when biology says otherwise. I would never completely have you if you did not reconcile with those children. I would lose you to your own battle with regret if you we just left the children in this condition. I can't lose you, at least not that way. Go to your kids and be with them."

Beginning to understand what was happening, Fitz asked, "What about you? The kids love you too. What will we do without you?"

"You'll be a family; a real family. You'll be a working dad with three kids. Soon, it will be just you and Teddy as Karen and Gerry get ready to go off to college. You'll manage. You'll see. Go to them Fitz. Abby knows where they are."

"But it's eleven p.m. Livvie. Wherever they are, they are sleep. I'll go to them in the morning."

Olivia smiled, removed his hand from her waist and walked to her desk where she spotted a card. After calling the number on the card and answering a few questions, she was informed that the Grant kids would be awake and waiting on their father's arrival in a half an hour. She politely thanked the informer and placed the phone back on the hook.

"Go see Abby. She has the information of where your children are located. When you arrive, they will be awake and ready for their father. It's handled. Everything is handled."

Fitz walked out of Olivia's office and shut the door. Despondent, he slowly made his way to Abby's office. Rowan called out for him and he turned around.

"Fitz, may I talk to you for a minute before you leave?"

He nodded yes and walked with Rowan to a private alcove.

"My daughter decided you two should have some indefinite time apart, hasn't she?"

"I don't know why she keeps running like this. As if she's never deserving of love. I mean, she likes the idea of love until it's time for her to experience it and then she…she…runs."

"I taught her that. What you're experiencing is my teaching. This is my fault, which is why I wanted to talk to you. I did this to her. I caused her to feel as if love from a man is something she'd never deserve, because I chose work over her. She doesn't understand I chose work because I loved her.

"I needed more money back then. Harrison was just born and the bi-monthly paychecks were no longer meeting our needs. Christine worked when she could but to be honest, with us moving around so much and with the kids, she was never able to hold a substantial job. The B-613 project came around promising great benefits and "extras" on our checks. So I signed up and signed my family away. I gave my family away so they could have a better life. She has been paying for that mistake her entire life and she's doing it again tonight. She's righting the wrong I made two decades ago. She wants you to be with your family because that's the right thing to do for the children. She will again sacrifice herself so that another child will never feel another night without their parents. That's why she's a fixer. To right the wrongs I've done to her and our family. Do you know what she would have been had I not left?"

Fitz shook his head no and immediately felt horrible about it. He was so busy being caught up in love to realize she may have had other goals in life – goals yet to be fulfilled.

"She wanted to be a schoolteacher. She has always wanted to be a schoolteacher from when she was four years old. She went to a pre-kindergarten initiation class where she was to learn about teachers, schools and classmates. You know, trying to get them to feel comfortable with that stage of their lives. That's all she talked about for the next four years. Her mother said after I left, that all changed. She wanted to become an attorney with such ferocity that no one could contain her on the debates and later in the courtroom. Her career is because of me; her decision tonight is because of you. She knows what kind of man you are and that you would never be right if you put her over your kids. She can wait for you; she will wait for you. She just wants you to take care of your children first. She's making the right call for you."

"Protecting me again, I see. When will she learn that I don't need protecting?"

"She won't. It's who she is. She is a fighter and a protector more than a lover and friend. She had to be because I left her and the rest of our family alone."

Fitz was going to say something but there was such a commotion from the office. Olivia yelled across the hall to Abby to tell her to stay in the office and for Harrison and Huck to come with her. Quinn knew to stay with Abby as she needed to do the leg work that Abby may have been to slow to do alone. Olivia ran in her four inches heels to the elevator that Huck had open awaiting their arrival.

"I've got to call Fitz. If we have any luck he would not have made it there yet." Olivia said as she stepped onto the elevator with Harrison close behind.

"You've got to call me for what?" Fitz said as he stopped the doors from closing.

"Get in the elevator. Dad, we'll be back. Stay here."

The elevator doors closed.

"Do not be alarmed. We have a situation involving the place where your children are staying. At this time, they have not been harmed. But that can change, _if_ the person who has them sees you."

"What? Who has them? How did they get them? Where are they?!" Fitz began to get angry.

Huck stood ready to subdue Fitz if necessary but Olivia gently let Huck know she was ok and that she will handle him.

Olivia placed her tiny hand onto Fitz's chest and slid it up to his face to calm him.

"Look at me Fitz. Look. At. Me. We'll get there and I need for you to stay in the car. Do not go out there trying to be heroic. This is what I do and I need you to respect that."

The elevator doors opened on the garage floor and Huck exited first to get the seven-passenger SUV that Olivia made sure to have for such occasions.

They drove for thirty minutes until they reached a small, private road that led to one of Maryland's prestigious facility for orphaned children. When Mellie went to jail and without Fitz there to ensure they would be hidden from the media during the commotion, the children were a free-for-all in the media, giving several clues and hints to where they might have been. Only a large, crooked metal gate stood between access to the facility and the media that sat perched outside. News vans and multiple members of the press were currently on air as they drove up, giving them easy access to the gate without many people heading their way.

Olivia quickly told Huck the numbers to punch on the keypad and they watched the gate open in front of them. The creaks of the gate alerted most of the members of the media to turn around and follow the few that were already making their way to the SUV. Finally the gate opened just enough for Huck to speed through. Luckily for the facility, once a vehicle is detected, it automatically shuts the gates back, which it did just in time to block the members of the media who were fast approaching. Fitz crouched down further in the back seat to try to see the facility. Even in the dark, he knew it was a fairly large mansion-looking building with many rooms both for the orphaned children and the staff as well. He was impressed that although the building was older, it was taken care of and not ran down as he had envisioned.

Olivia hopped out of the SUV along with Harrison and Huck. Fitz's door swung open and before he could get a leg out, she immediately shut the door. Huck engaged the child lock from the key fob he held in his hand and they walked towards the building. Immediately, members of the staff walked towards them giving them details of what happened.

"Ok, slow down Mrs. Beasley. So you said a man came for today's activities but he did not leave. He camped out in one of the rooms and asked for whom again?"

"The Grant kids. He wanted the Grant kids. We did not know why and had once thought that President Grant sent him for them but we knew President Grant had been missing at the time. Well, as soon as the broadcast was over tonight, we heard a big bang. He was in the air ducts above one of the empty rooms and he fell through. He scrambled to the office and locked himself in there with our in-residence principal, Dr. Willoughby. He threatened Dr. Willoughby's life if he did not find the Grant kids. That's when you called. I remember transferring your call to her. I imagine she could not tell you for him being in there with her at the time."

"Most likely that was the case. Where is he now?"

"He's in the library. Take this hall all the way down and then turn left. Go past two doors and make a right into a recessed doorway. It would be our library."

"Thank you Mrs. Beasley. Why don't you and the rest of the staff go outside take the rest of the kids and wait for the police to arrive? Thanks again."

Olivia put on her brightest smile and shook Mrs. Beasley's hand before she scurried off to gather the rest of the children out of their beds. As the sleepy children marched past Olivia, she kept an eye out for Karen, Gerry or Teddy. None of the children were in the group which alerted her to the fact that someone had it out for Fitz and not just anyone someone either.

Huck led the way to the library and Harrison and Olivia followed close behind.

"Liv, you know who is behind this don't you?" Harrison asked.

"I think I do. Why?"

"Don't get hurt and don't make promises you can't keep."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. "What makes you say that Harrison?"

"Because you know who this is which means it's a loose end that needs to be tied. You always tell us to tie up our loose end and in doing so, don't get hurt and don't make promises you can't keep. I'm telling you the same thing."

Olivia swallowed hard and hugged Harrison. He had no clue what it meant but he knew losing his sister would be out of the question tonight. Olivia knocked on the locked library door.

A male voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Hi! It's me. Olivia. Let me in so I can see that the Grant children are fine."

"I've been waiting on you Olivia. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming to this event, especially since it involved the kids. Do me a favor and take off your coat and leave your purse and shoes outside. Your heels may be beautiful but you wouldn't want to wake the children just yet with your walk."

Olivia complied and placed all of the items on the far wall of the hallway across from the library.

"I've finished. May I come in now?"

"Certainly," the voice said from behind the door as it opened to let just her in. Olivia gave one last look to both Huck and Harrison as she walked through the door. It slammed shut and was bolted locked as soon as the doors were closed.

"Billy, why are you doing this? What do they have to do with me leaving you?" Olivia made sure to say Billy's name loudly, knowing that Huck and Harrison would still be able to hear her voice on the other side of the bolted door.

"And a pleasant good evening to you too, Olivia. My you look nice tonight! But can you lower your voice? The children are sleeping in the back on the library's stage."

Olivia complied, lowered her voice and asked, "Why do you have President Grant's kids? What have they done to you?"

"Haven't you heard? He's no longer President Grant. If anything, he's ex-President I-Stole-My-Way-Into-The-White-House-With-A-Rigged- Election Grant. But that's neither here nor there. You're correct to assume they are here because of you. Has anyone told you that you have poor choices in men?"

"Don't forget you were about to be one of those men had I not seen Fitz in Bali. However, since you brought it up, I can definitely see your point."

"Don't you patronize me!" Billy raised his voice only to be reminded by Olivia as she placed her finger to her lips to shush him and pointed to the back that the kids were also around although they were sleep. Billy decided to just laugh things off and re-gather his train of thought.

"Fitz was a married man Olivia. He was the President Olivia. He was implicated in the murder of your _ex-husband_ Senator Davis. How many more things is his going to put in his past?" Billy moved closer to Olivia as she backed up. He kept moving forward until she was stopped by a bookshelf. Olivia looked around and realized she was in the corner of the library, about twenty steps away from the door. She was trapped.

Billy looked at the woman he still loved as if she was a fly caught in his trap. He wanted her deeply but he also wanted her to pay just as deep for making him suffer in his love for her. He continued forward, finally pressing his body against hers.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that you'll be one of those things he shifts from the present to his past? With me, you'd never have to worry. I'd never shift you from the present to my past. You'd always be my present and my future."

Billy ducked his head to capture her lips with his only to be met with her cheek as she turned her head at the last second. Angry at the slight movement, he knocked down the shelf of books next to her head, causing her to jump with fear.

Suddenly, the sounds of feet and moaning filled the air as the children called out into the dark space.

"Please sir, can we leave now? We don't want to keep playing this game." Karen called out into the dark. Olivia gasped at the sound of Karen's voice and wanted to run to her. Billy sensed her desire and decided to speak before Olivia could say anything.

"Just a few more minutes and then we'll stop playing the game. Ok? Are your brothers ready to stop the game too?"

"Yes, we are sir. We're hungry and tired. Can we please just get something to eat and then go to bed? I think we've won the hide-and-go-seek challenge for the day." Gerry chimed in, barely speaking louder than Teddy's crying. Olivia could not help but to shed some of her own while listening to the pleas of the children.

"Soon ok, soon! We'll all leave here. Together."

Olivia whispered to Billy, "Let them go please. They have nothing to do with this. It's between you and me. They do not have to be involved." Olivia placed her hand on Billy's chest and he lifted it to his lips to kiss it.

"So are you ready to go, Liv?" Billy whispered back.

Olivia nodded yes and Billy promptly walked to the back to get the children, promising that if she escaped or left that spot, he would see to it that none of the children would leave the library alive.

Olivia stayed put until she saw the kids. She ran to them letting them know who she is and that they will be safe with her.

"See! I knew you'd be a great mother to them! I'm thinking of taking them with us. You know I have that great place Bali that's large enough for everyone. And then, when Gerry and Karen go to college, we'll have only Teddy, which will leave us enough some time to have children of our own. Think about it Liv. We could have a beautiful little boy or girl with my blue eyes to show the love between us. They would truly be the best child on the planet, no offense kids."

Karen looked Olivia in the eyes wondering if she could trust Olivia. In truth, she never had any problems with Olivia until she heard her mother call her a tramp and a whore. When she asked her mother what those words meant, Mellie explained that Olivia had slept with her father and that those words meant one who slept with men to whom they were not married. She further explained that Olivia will split up the family, which left Karen constantly worried about her brothers and dad over the last year. Somehow, tonight, just knowing that Olivia may very well be their ticket out of there eased her mind. Gerry, however, did not care one way or the other. Upon hearing the news, he had thought his father did quite well to get Olivia and would be proud to call her stepmom. He knew Olivia would have been a better mom to him anyway, given that she helped with homework whenever time permitted her to do so.

Olivia stepped towards the door with Teddy in her arms and the kids surrounding her. She knew that Huck and Harrison would still be on the other side of the door and was waiting on the word to subdue Billy. As she and the kids edged closer to the door, she heard a small click in the silence surrounding them. She froze in place and the kids followed suit. Olivia turned to face Billy.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That click sound. Do you have a gun?"

"Is that a trick question? I'm a Republican, an upholder of the Constitution and a dedicated member of the NRA. Would you like to repeat that question?"

Without clear validation of his gun, Olivia naturally assumed that he had one.

As loudly as she could possibly say without startling the kids too much while letting Huck and Harrison know he was armed, she said, "A GUN! Why do you have a gun, Billy? These are kids! You threaten them with no television for a week or no ice cream, not with a gun! Are you crazy?!"

Billy laughed at Olivia. Sometimes he flare for the dramatic was more comedy than drama.

"Oh silly Livvie! The gun is for you and any other person who tries to get in the way of my plans. Now, should the kids be caught in the crossfire, well, it is what it is, right?"

His cavalier attitude about having a gun sickened Olivia to her core. It was not every day a man can come into her life and sicken her this badly; and she had seen some gruesome men, both dead and alive, in her time. She felt nauseated but needed to hold it together for the sake of the children.

"Come on kids. Let's get out of here. Billy, lead the way."

"No. I may have a gun but I'm still a southern gentleman. Ladies and children first as they always say in the south."

"Well, is it possible that you could open up the door for us? With Karen holding my hand and Teddy in my arms, it's quite impossible to open the door. Help me please, Billy?"

Just as suddenly as he made the motion to open the door, he stopped.

"Gerry, open the door for your mother. You see she has your siblings in her hands. As my oldest boy, you should already know to open the door for them. Have I taught you nothing?!"

Billy began to get enraged at Gerry. Gerry dropped his shoulders in fear and quickly unlatched and opened the door for them, revealing Huck and Harrison along with two other police officers at the ready.

Noticing that his bag was on the chair near the librarian's desk, she thought she would use it to distract Billy from what she was about to do next.

"Honey," Olivia said in her most loving voice, "is that your bag on the desk? You don't want to forget your bag, do you?"

Billy smiled at her. "Thanks for reminding me babe. I can't leave without that bag. It has all the important stuff in it. Be right back."

As soon as his back was turned to retrieve the bag, she gave Teddy to Harrison and told the kids to hurry out the door. She also allowed the police officers to take her place as she slipped out the door behind the kids as well. She bent down to pick up her belongings and ran as fast as she could shoeless with Huck, Harrison and the kids to the SUV.

As she rounded the corner to her exit, she heard shouting and then three gun shots rang throughout the air. It stopped her in her tracks, although part of her wanted to run back to see if any of those shots came from Billy. Harrison came back in after delivering the kids to Fitz, who secured them in the vehicle after giving each of them a tearful greeting, and jolted her from her frozen state. Together, they ran out of the door where over the radio she heard that one officer was shot and the suspect, Billy, was fatally wounded.

She could breathe a sigh of relief because it was now over. Olivia got into the vehicle, put her seatbelt on and stared out the window as Huck drove them back to D.C. as fast as he legally could, bearing in mind that Teddy was not properly secured while sitting on Fitz's lap. Olivia closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of chatter between Fitz and the children. Soon, a light snoring escaped her mouth as she began to doze off. No one woke her or bothered her until they reached the office.

Huck turned into the garage and parked the vehicle. One by one, each person piled out of the car and chose a child to carry with the exception of Gerry, who was awake enough to walk on his own. Huck went around the vehicle to get Olivia out of the vehicle to carry her but Fitz asked him if he could make sure Gerry carried Teddy in the building safely while Harrison carried Karen sleeping body. Huck nodded and Fitz handed Gerry his little brother and maneuvered around the car door to retrieve Olivia.

"Livvie, we're at the office," Fitz said, reaching around and unlatching Olivia's seatbelt. He placed his left arm under her neck and pulled her upper body closer to him before reaching under her knees to pull her out of the car. With no strain, he gently lifted her up into his arms where she repositioned her head under his chin, nestling into his body as if she could stay there forever and Fitz would let her as it comforted him to know she could rest so peacefully in his arms. Huck reached down and grabbed Olivia's purse, shoes and jacket and escorted everyone to the waiting elevator, already occupied with Harrison and Karen.

The ride to the office was smooth and quiet. Karen and Teddy were both sleep and Gerry was doing his best to stay awake although everyone knew he would crash soon after Teddy was out of his arms. Soon the elevator came to a stop and everyone filed off. Karen and Gerry were put on the pull out sofa in Steven's old office and Teddy was held by Abby until Fitz could put Olivia down on her office tiny couch. Coats made for makeshift blankets and when the kids were settled, they began to awaken Olivia.

After a deep stretch and a wipe of her eyes, she took a notice of her surroundings. Once she recognized her own office, she sprang off of her couch and went straight into business mode.

"Abby, Quinn, what can we do to get them some place to stay for the night? Call a couple hotels to see if they have anything available until we can get them on the next flight out to California ok. Huck, how fast can you get them on a flight to California tomorrow? Is there any way we can bump passengers to secure them on the earliest flight out of here? Harrison, contact Louis Hernitz as soon as possible. Tell him that I am going to fax over the information concerning custody to his office now and that Fitz and the children will be in California tomorrow at the Grant estate. Let's go people! All cylinders!"

Olivia walked into the conference room where Fitz was in a chair rocking Teddy, almost sleep himself.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"We're finding you a place to stay for the night and a flight to California tomorrow morning, afternoon at the latest."

"I see."

"Harrison's on the phone with Louis Hernitz right now and I am about to fax everything you would need to gain custody of all the children as soon as possible. Is that what you still want to do?"

"What do you want me to do, Olivia? You made the decision for me to take the kids and although it was right and I do want the kids, I still want to know about us. What will happen to us in the meantime?" Fitz sighed before continuing.

"I want to know, Livvie, is this this end for us? Is our last time together a pity meeting of a temporarily homeless man with his three children and you rescuing him yet again? Is that what will come to your mind after we leave – that we're just another case solved, problem fixed in your books?"

Quinn burst through the door with details of a hotel that had room for the night. Olivia instructed them to put the room on the company card and for them to prepare to help them transfer to the hotel for the night. Rowan stuck his head into the office and offered to drive them to the hotel and Fitz gratefully agreed.

"Saved by Quinn," Fitz said. "I'll guess I'll never the answer huh? Well, I can't win them all."

Olivia closed her eyes after watching him leave her office and men carry the sleeping children downstairs to Rowan's car. She did not know why she was so firmly planted in her office. She knew her place was alongside him, fighting with him for them and his kids. Yet, she could not find the strength to go to him. She chalked it up to her last battle against her gut and set out to ensure Fitz and his family's flight were secure for tomorrow as well as the paperwork for Mr. Hernitz was faxed properly and that he received it.

After all confirmations and verifications were settled and word had reached her that Fitz and the children were in their hotel along with travel arrangements to the airport and from the airport in California secured, Olivia began to turn off the lights in her office and lock the door. Abby and Quinn looked at Olivia with curiosity. Noticing their look, Olivia asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Quinn quipped.

"Oh it's definitely something. What's wrong with you Liv?! Why aren't you with them tonight? Why aren't you heading out to California with them? You clearly love him and he's clearly in love with you. So why are you pushing him away?" Abby demanded an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Abby. Shouldn't you be preparing to head home? Harrison will be back soon."

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm not speaking to you as a co-worker; I'm speaking as your sister-in-law who knows love when she sees it. I just want to know why you're pushing it away."

"I'm not pushing it away. I'm just letting them work through their situation before anything else. It's the smart, responsible thing to do. I'm not going to break…I just don't want to do any more damage to their family."

"You feel responsible for where they are now, don't you? You think you broke up their home? Liv, you said it yourself that their marriage was over before you came along. Is that a lie?"

"Abby, people are dead, a mother's in jail and my mentor is facing being incarcerated for the rest of his life simply because we fell in love. Love does too much damage in my life when it comes to me. I'm not opposed to spending the rest of my life alone. Perhaps that's the way it's meant to be."

"Oh Liv, no. It's one thing to want to be alone for the rest of your life as a choice but to push people out of it as a way to punish you for a decision you didn't think was right is another. You're doing this to punish yourself. Edison's death wasn't your fault. You had no idea that Mellie was sleeping with him. You had no idea that Cyrus was going to send Edison to his death. You had no idea that Billy Chambers would kidnap the kids just to get to you. Why do you think any of this is your fault? Just because you fell in love with Fitz does not mean you were responsible for everyone else's actions."

"I know that Abby. Problem is I can't fix any of it. I'm a fixer and I can't fix this. I can't bring back Edison. I can't make Fitz love Mellie. I can't give Ella back her father. And I can't…I can't stop loving Fitz. No matter what I do, I can't stop loving that man. I've tried. I've went to the other side of the world and I couldn't stop thinking of him. I was in the company of another man and I only wanted him. I don't know what's wrong with me so I'm trying to fix it by sending him with his children to California. Maybe with me being out of the picture, he'd forget about me and move on with his life."

"Whatever happens Liv just know you're not responsible for any of this."

Abby squeezed Olivia's wrist slightly just to show she cared and left to close out her office and wait on Harrison's return. Olivia closed her door and sat in the dark, thinking and silently crying to herself. She tried to let Abby's words of comfort reassure her that she was not at fault and that she was capable of being loved by someone. Yet Olivia could not shake the thought of it being déjà vu again. All those times she asked her father for something or to participate in something and him saying no because they struggled to make ends meet flooded her mind. For years, she carried the thought that it was her that pushed her father away from the family. He left to bring in more money for the family because she wanted to do or have things he could not afford. It was her fault that their family fell apart so many years ago and times have repeated themselves now but under the guise of love.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Olivia, are you in here?"

"Yes Dad," Olivia said, clearing her throat to hide any evidence of her surfaced tears.

"Olivia, have you been crying? May I come in?

"Um…sure. I have a headache so the lights are going to have to stay out."

"Oh. Okay. Your mother used to get headaches like this all of the time, mostly after I had come in from a long night of gambling."

"Gambling? Dad, I didn't know you gambled?"

"Oh yes. I was terrible at it too. I constantly lost my paycheck playing spades at the local bar after work. That's why I had to leave you all. It was either I go get a better paying position or your mother taking you all away from me. She kept getting frustrated at telling you no on things that you were very good at doing when she knew that if I hadn't gambled, you could do them easily. You and your siblings grew up to become very productive citizens, very capable of managing yourself and your money wisely and I believe it was because you all couldn't do anything but plot on what you'd do if you had the money to do it." Rowan chuckled.

"It seems you had a mole in our meetings because that's exactly what we did." Olivia joined his chuckling with one of her own.

"Your mother was the mole. She came in on one of your infamous tantrums to tell you something but she just paused at the door as you slung things around in your room. It seems you wanted to go to a special theater camp that every other kid on base was going to but you. The people hosting were even putting it at a discount so that no child would be left out. However, because I spent all the money that wasn't allotted in an account for it, you couldn't go. It's my fault you couldn't do anything back then. But…"

"But what dad?" Olivia scrunched her brow in confusion.

"But that should not mean you should punish yourself for the rest of your life."

"I'm not punishing myself. I've got a great business, I wear high end fashions and I drive some of the nicest cars in the city. My apartment is gorgeous and I've just spent time in another country. I can hardly see a punishment there." Olivia hoped that would sway the conversation in a different way to keep it focused on her past and present.

"Fitz loves you. I can tell because he can't hide it. He needs you in his life and you actually need him too. My gambling did more than mess up the family funds. It led you to believe that you do not deserve the finer things in life until after you gone through hell and back to get them. It led you to believe that love comes at a price too high and too damaging to pay. Honestly, it's the only risk you won't take."

"I took a risk. I married Edison. I'm divorced or widowed, depending on whether you think the divorce happens at the signing of the papers or at the sound of the judge's gavel striking the wooden board. But I've taken the gamble and won myself a trip to divorce court. I'm not sure I'm ready to do it again."

"Who says you're getting another divorce? The man stayed in a marriage for over twenty years, has been dedicated to his children…"

"They're not his," Olivia blurted out the tidbit of information that she vowed to carry to her grave. It was a mistake she has never made and was unsure why she made it now.

"That makes my point even better because the point is the man sticks around for those he loves. He works things out and he strives to ensure things are well with the one he loves. And guess what? He loves you. Although I have no idea what you said to him, I have a feeling you sent him packing with his children and an unclear future between the two of you. I came back to tell you that if that's what you did, you've made a terrible mistake; a big mistake that will haunt you for the rest of your life. I don't you want you to do what I did and gamble away a loving future because you couldn't handle yourself in the present. Let him love you and let yourself love him. Neither one of you can find what you two have elsewhere if you let this moment pass you by. I should know. Your mother's remarried but I'm not and it's not due to B-613 either. It's because I couldn't find another love like your mother's love for me and frankly, I don't want to find it even if it's out there for me."

Olivia straightened her back and opened her eyes to speak.

"Maybe that's me. Has anyone thought of that? Maybe Edison's love was enough for me to where I don't want to find another love."

"And maybe you're feeding yourself that lie because you don't want to test the waters and see what everyone else sees. Everyone who has the opportunity to see you two together sees the love between you two. Even the blindest and deafest of men can feel the electricity between you both and that's rare. Your mother and I had that and I gave it up so I can pay off gambling debts. Sure I've paid them off and went to rehab for it but I still lost. I lost my family and the only woman I had ever loved. I'm just now meeting my son after almost twenty-eight years without him and although I've kept up with your life via television, I'm just now rekindling a relationship with you too. I've lost love in my life and I'm here to tell you that if it comes your way, take it and hold on tight to it. Don't let it go for anything in the world other than when it no longer loves you. You'll regret it if you do. Take it from me: a man who has four grandchildren and a grandchild on the way he has yet to meet all because of a stupid decision he made long before any of them were made. I'm paying and I'm paying big time. I don't want you to do the same."

"I take it under advisement Dad. For now, I'm going home. See you around?"

Rowan chuckled as he mumbled _under advisement_. "Yeah you'll see me around. For what it's worth, he and the kids are in room number six thirty-four of the Washington Plaza Hotel. I suggest you go there before he leaves tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and gathered her things before following her father out of her office and into the hallway so she could lock the door. Rowan waited in Abby's office as she and Harrison were preparing to leave for the night. He wanted a few more minutes to be in his son's presence and to make plans for them to sit down and talk things out. Olivia told everyone she was leaving as she hit the down button on the elevator. Luckily, the doors opened right up and she stepped inside. She held her breath until the doors closed and as soon as they shut and the car moved downward, both her caught breath and the tears released. They steadily streamed down her face until she reached her car and continued on until she reached her apartment building. She tried to clean her face as much as possible as she hurried to her apartment. Olivia let herself inside, locked the door and fell onto the floor and let herself sob. She covered her mouth with her hand and wept loudly as she curled herself into a ball.

After an hour of crying on her floor, she picked herself up and walked into her bedroom to prepare herself for a shower and the bed. Out of the side of her eye, she spotted the telephone. She could call him or text him. She could definitely let him know what she did was not easy but it has to be done. She shook her head as if she was trying to shake the thought from her mind, pinned up her hair and went to shower.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The plane was set to head to Sacramento at four p.m. Fitz and the children woke up around ten a.m. and prepared themselves to leave the room at the checkout time of noon. He walked over to the window and stared out. Did she really mean for him to bond with the children without her? All he ever dreamed about is having her with the children, all bonding together as a family. What was he going to do now without his Livvie? He looked back at the children as they watched a show on Nickelodeon. They were all together laughing and encouraging Teddy to sit still enough so all of them can continue to watch it in peace. Fitz never envisioned himself to be a single father but he was and he was not sure if he could make it on his own. He suddenly sympathized with all the women who continuously opposed him on the campaign trail because his family values plans were not sensitive enough to the plight of single mothers, choosing rather to silently shame them for their "poor decisions" in life that left them in that single status. He finally understood.

A car company called Fitz's room to let him know they were downstairs waiting to take them to Dulles Airport. The kids shut off the television and one-by-one they filed out of the room, leaving Fitz to as the last person so he could check to see if they had left anything behind. Securing the room, the Grants walked to the elevator, waited on its arrival, hopped on as soon as the doors opened and waited for the doors to close and begin it descent to the first floor. Fitz cleared the bill and they walked out to the car. The chauffeur placed their bags in the trunk as Fitz got everyone in the car and situated. The paparazzi did the best flash photography they could do to capture the ex-President as he and the children were on their way to California.

Once inside the airport and the tickets were in hand, they were led to a special V.I.P. area where no one could enter without permission. Secured in the room, Fitz closed his eyes and let his emotions come to surface. _So this is really happening? She's not coming to be with us? She's letting us walk out of her life and possibly for good. I thought we meant more than this. I gave her my heart and she gave me a ticket to California. What could all this mean? We must be meant to be! I feel it._

What seemed like mere minutes were actually hours as it became time for them to board the plane. Could he have been in his thoughts that long and did he really zone out for so long that he neglected his children? _What a way to start single fatherhood, Fitzy boy!_ He continued to chide himself in his thoughts as he gathered himself and the kids and boarded the plane. He prayed to any god that would listen for Olivia to come running to the plane and say she is coming with them but she never did. He continued the prayer until the plane backed out of the terminal and was on the runway.

It was a smooth take off. The kids were fastened in the seat belts and were settled watching an in-flight movie. Fitz began to drift off into sleep. He tried to stay awake and for a while, Teddy tried to help him in his endeavor but they both failed. It was a dreamless sleep and he found himself awakened by a rough patch of turbulence as they flew over Wyoming. It was snack time and the kids were hungry. Fitz paid for four sandwich and drink combos and they each enjoyed their meal. Soon another movie began to play. Fitz took more interest in it as it was about a couple deeply in love but not sure if it was true enough to stand the tests of time so they broke apart. When a flight attendant walked by, Fitz stopped her and asked the name of the movie.

"(Five hundred) Days of Summer, sir. It's one of my favorite movies."

"Starting to be one of mine too. Thank you."

Fitz sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie. Soon the captain's voice came over the intercom, informing passengers of the near descent, to encourage them to return to their seats and to buckle up as soon as possible. Fitz checked to see if the children were secured and as he verified that they were, the plane began its descent. Fifteen minutes later, the plane was parked at the Sacramento International Airport terminal and the passengers were gathering their belongings to exit the plane. Fitz and the children walked to baggage claim where they were once again allowed into the V.I.P. section where their bags would exclusively come and from there they could be picked up by their awaiting car. Within ten minutes of their arrival, their bags were in hand and they were heading to their car. The chauffeur loaded their bags as Fitz placed his children in the car and they relaxed as the driver navigated the car through winding streets until they reached the highway to lead them to their California home: the Grant mansion.

Abby, Quinn and Harrison arrived early to the office. Partially because they wanted to make sure the Grants left on time and safely and partially to see if Olivia was here. As soon as they entered the office, they heard papers shuffling. Harrison walked towards the sound as quietly as possible while telling the ladies to stay where they were standing. The noise came from the conference room instead of Olivia's office, which was still locked from the night before.

Huck looked up from the papers on the conference room table. It was his folder, the one only Olivia kept in her office.

"Ladies, come on in. It's just Huck."

The ladies as quickly as they could came into the conference room and saw three other folders closed on the table. There was also a note in the middle of the table with instructions to turn on the television and push play on the dvd player. Olivia's face came across the screen.

"Hi gladiators," Olivia said in the cheeriest voice she could muster. "In the folders before you is my private information on each one of you. These are the notes I've kept, the dirty little secrets I've hidden for you and any incriminating evidence that could condemn you in any case we've taken that you had to go below the board to accomplish. Do with it what you wish for as of noon today, Olivia Pope & Associates will belong to the Associates. Each one of you will be joint owners and sole proprietors of Olivia Pope & Associates. Keep the name as is or if you see fit to remove my name, feel free to do so. Everything, from black folder contacts to the client list is yours. I own our floor. I have owned it for years unbeknownst to each of you so rent is not an issue, just the electricity, water, sewer and trash. The company vehicles have been paid for and they are all in each of your names. Use them as you see fit. The key to the office I occupied is in the bottom of the top drawer of the filing cabinet."

Huck jumped up to retrieve the key. Once it was in his hand, he hurried to Olivia's office to see if she was in there unconscious or possibly even dead. He knew what happened to her but the morbid side of him just wanted an opportunity to be right. The office was empty of all things Olivia and it saddened him. He walked back to the conference room, signaled that she was not in there and took his seat to watch the rest of the dvd.

"By now, you have probably found the key and have unlocked the office door to see if I was in there or if my things were in there. You found it empty and I have you all to thank for it. Without you showing me that you can handle things in my absence, I would never have decided to take a leave of absence to find myself and figure things out in my life. Thank you for being my family; for loving me and trusting me throughout the years. I can't say when or if I'll be back which is why I've put everything in each of your names but we will see each other again. Besides, I have a niece or a nephew on the way that I must see and spoil. I'll check in with you all soon. I promise. I love you all."

The dvd ended with the biggest smile on Olivia's face and the biggest tears coming from each gladiator, including Huck. The first decision they made was to close the office until the following work Monday in honor of Olivia. Each person was so struck by the news of her leaving that they needed some time to get over it. They vowed to check in with each other daily and to meet on time on next Monday to begin anew. If anyone heard from her or seen her, they were to contact everyone else immediately. Soon after, everyone took their folders with them and left for the day, placing the phones on forward to their cellphones.

"Are you sure you've got everything Olivia?"

"I think so. Obviously, everything except my mind. Dad, tell me this is crazy."

"When it comes to love, it's all crazy."

"I believe that."

"Well, hurry up and catch your flight. They don't call it the redeye for nothing. Here's my cell number. Call me when you reach Sacramento."

"Yes Dad, and thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for driving me to the airport and for telling me the real reason why you left. And for encouraging me to follow my heart for a change."

"You're welcome dear. Now run along so you don't miss your flight."

Olivia jumped out of the car, grabbed her bags and found her way to the self-check-in ticket machines. She wanted to beat Fitz to California. She did not know why but she did not want to get caught flying out to him. She thought it was because if she did it this way, she would not look desperate but mainly it was because she did not want to admit she was wrong to leave him when they were in love.

The flight was scheduled to leave at five forty-five a.m. and she was just checking in at five twenty. She was lucky that when she jumped out of the shower there were still seats available for this flight. As soon as she secured her seat, she called her father and asked him to take her to the airport to which he replied, "I thought you'd never ask as I'm already downstairs waiting on you." She threw as many clothes that appeared to match and shoes in her largest luggage bag as well as her makeup, hair products and the piece of lingerie she was saving for Fitz when they officially became a couple and headed downstairs to meet her father.

There was no waiting as Olivia easily boarded the plane. She put her checked bag ticket in her purse and sat down in her window seat, praying that this was the right decision. Soon after, the plane was in the air and the lights were out as they headed west. Olivia slept the entire way there, waking only as the captain's voice came over the intercom to inform the passengers of their descent, the weather in Sacramento, to take their seat and buckle up. She placed her seat in the upright position as the flight attendant requested and stared out the window as the city became clearer in her view.

The plane landed and Olivia quickly headed to the baggage claim area to wait for her bags. She hoped that there would be a taxi that could take her to her hotel as soon as possible. She wanted to rest up for Fitz and the kids' arrival later. Sure enough, as soon as she retrieved her bag, she was able to get a taxi.

"Hyatt Regency please," Olivia requested.

The driver nodded his acceptance of her request and dro

ve to the hotel. Olivia paid the driver and walked inside. She paid the early arrival fee and was able to walk right into her room. She showered and took a long nap.

It was eight p.m. when Olivia finally awoke from her slumber. She looked around her room to collect herself before leaving the bed. As she looked around, she saw the street lights and immediately looked at her watch. _Eight o eight p.m. They've got to be at the mansion by now. _ She called the front desk for the number to the most affordable car rental place opened and they provided her with three rental places close by. Due to their trusty pick up service, Olivia chose Enterprise and within an hour, she found herself checking out of her hotel, loading up the car with her things, dropping off the Enterprise employee and driving to Granite Bay to the Grant mansion.

"What will I say to him? Oh, I know! I could quote from Pablo Neruda or possibly Romeo and Juliet. Or I could just say I couldn't make it one more minute without him. Or…or…gah! Nothing would be good enough to say to him. I don't even know if I'm too late."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again as she turned off I-80 and onto the exit that lead into Folsom that would eventually take her into Granite Bay. Ten minutes later, she saw the sign for Granite Bay. Five minutes later, she turned onto Wexford Circle, stopped at the gate and pressed the code she had remembered years ago, hoping it was still the correct code. The gate opened and she entered the circle of some of the most expensive houses California had to offer.

"9-8-2-8, 9-8-2-8, 9-8-2-8," Olivia kept repeating until she came across the well-lit, beige looking mansion with the two palm trees out front. She slowly crept up the driveway and circled the rental car around to the private car area in the back. Olivia sat in the car with it still running, trying to convince herself to turn the car off and to get out of it. She closed her eyes, prayed a silent prayer, shut the car engine off, grabbed her purse and the rental car key and climbed out of the car. After shutting the door, she walked around to the side door where she knew the Grant family mostly entered when they were here. Her shaky hand reached for the doorbell and before her nerves got the best of her, it pushed the button, causing a stir in the house. She wanted to move away from the door but her legs betrayed her, forcing her to stand in place and be seen.

A woman came to the door. She was older and a little grayer around the edges of her hairline but her eyes were as sharp as a tack and they immediately recognized Olivia.

"I've been up expecting you. He's so downtrodden and nothing lifts his spirits. The children are already in bed so if you would like, I can ask him to come downstairs to talk with you. He'd be so happy to see you." The older woman smiled, giving an instant feeling of confidence to Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head in acceptance and followed the older woman into the house where she showed Olivia to the hidden conversation room. Moments later, her heart skipped a beat as she heard Fitz's voice as he talked with the older woman.

"Martha, who did you say was at the door?"

Martha's voice was muffled by the door and the lower tone of her voice. Soon, the door to the conversation room opened and she stood face to face with Fitz. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. So she did the only thing she could do at the time: run to him and kiss him if he'd let her. He let her and they kissed as they let the tears fall. They kissed each other's tears away as they did everything they could to kiss away each other's pain.

Fitz broke the kiss only to pick her up and hug her as tight as possible without breaking her. He wanted to ask her what does her being there mean. She wanted to ask him if he would forgive her and take her back. Both questions were left unsaid while their bodies answered the questions for them. They were satiated from the kisses alone for a little while, although they broke apart to speak. They were still wrapped in each other's arms as they headed to the couch to sit.

"I thought you wanted me to be with the kids alone for a little while – to get to be with them and understand them for a little while as I go through the process of adopting them."

"I thought I wanted that too. But I realized I wanted to go through it with you; to not only be your rock but your partner. I think you could use a partner on something like this, don't you agree?"

"Indeed. I was just thinking this morning in the hotel room how I was going to do this alone. I need someone to help me. I need you."

"That's why I'm here. I want to help you raise them and care for them."

"Livvie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be in your life. I want to be in their life. I'm saying I need to be in all of your lives because I need each of you in my life. Sure I had my life back in D.C. with my job and they are definitely my family, but I needed you. You and the children are already family to me. Please let me be family to you."

"You've already been family to us. You were the mother when Mellie wasn't around and you have been more of a wife to me than Mellie has ever been and could be in two lifetimes. Sure nothing's official and to be honest, Abby did ask me if I was going to make it official. Truth is, ever since I first saw you, we were always official in my heart."

"Mine too. That's why the Amanda Tanner issue angered me so much. I thought we knew what we had: a sacred bond that no one could touch. It angered me how you could go back to Mellie so easily each time we split but I learned it was for protection and self-preservation, or so I thought. But that's neither here nor there now. All we have is right now and right now, we're together. I love you Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia moved to look Fitz in the eyes as she professed her love for him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Olivia? From this moment on, we'll work as a team both in the home and in the working parts of our lives. No more Chinese walls or separate lives. We're together. We're one. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to put the past behind us and move on together as one unit?"

"As long as we're together, I'm ready for whatever. What about you? Are you ready?"

Fitz sighed as he moved away from her and stood up to pace about the room. He rubbed his head and face and then stared at a large, ornate picture of a river at sunset. He wanted to collect his words, frame them in a way Olivia would not misunderstand him and but could rather know his true intentions. Comfortable with what he was about to say, Fitz shifted his gaze from the picture to Olivia's eyes.

Olivia sat on the couch with a sick, nauseating feeling roaming throughout her body. She had given up everything she had for him, with the exception of her apartment which needed a sixty day notice. She understood coming here was a risk, but a risk she knew she could win because they loved each other. However, now she was not so sure. He had moved away from her, something that at one time he could never bear to do. Fitz always needed to touch her when they were together. To calm the electric feeling between them, they knew they would have to touch. Yet, she was on the couch alone and it scared her more than anything because it just amplified the electric feeling and it did not seem as if he felt it like she did.

"Livvie, I was ready or at least I thought I was ready. I would readily say I've been ready more times than I could count. I was ready to leave the presidency for you. I was ready to leave Mellie for you. I was even ready to allow the kids to go back to their actual fathers just so I could concentrate on you and only being with you. But then you did something that made me question if was as ready as I thought I was: you sent me packing to California with the kids and told me to strengthen the bonds with them so that my efforts to legally adopt them would be even stronger. You told me to do this alone, as if there would be no future between us. You couldn't even answer me on how long you wanted me to take doing this. And now, you're here, not even twenty-four hours after you said those words, after you put us in the hotel, after you put us on a plane to tell me you're ready? You're ready for what, Livvie? Are you ready to get us all to believe we're a family – that you love us just as much as we love you – only to leave us high and dry whenever it suits you? I can't let you do that to them Livvie. Me? It's ok. I'm used to it but these kids? These kids will more than likely not see Mellie again if she is imprisoned without parole. Their mother is in prison, Livvie. She's gone from their lives in a major way and whoever I choose to spend my time with must recognize that they are not here to replace her but to do the work she's chosen to leave behind. I need someone who will stick around through the bad times, if not for me, for them. They do not need another person leaving their lives so abruptly just because the person feels like it.

"So no, I'm not ready and neither are you. I wasn't ready for any of this and neither were you. But then again life doesn't always prepare us for the things we are to experience. Sometimes, the experience is the lesson we're to learn. I forgot who said that but this may be one of those situations that make it true. Perhaps we're to learn that we're not ready for this and what we have, or had, is something that needs to be left in the past."

"But Fitz…I…" Olivia interrupted, only to be cut off by Fitz again.

"I'm not finished. Perhaps we're to learn that we're never ready alone but together we're always ready. It's this line of thought that I choose to believe. We're ready to do more than be together full-time. We're ready for any and everything, Livvie. I'm ready to take on the courts for the custody of the kids. I'm ready to take on any job opportunities that come my way. I'm ready to live the life I want with the woman I love and it's because when we're together we're always ready. That's the life I want: to always be ready and being with you makes me that way. I just needed you to say it too and I'm so relieved you did."

Olivia sprang off of the couch and leaped into Fitz's arms and placed her lips directly on his. Never in her life had she desired a kiss so badly from anyone. She found herself filled with hunger and sheer desperation to touch him, to cling to his body in hopes they would mesh into one being. Fitz set her down on the floor and continued the kiss. He wanted this moment to never end as it was the moment he had waited forever to happen: the moment he was chased by Olivia Pope, the woman who never chased anything, especially love.

Olivia broke the kiss, choosing to not break their physical connection but to offer Fitz the sweetest smile she could give. She recognized that when it comes to them, their being together was the best love they could give one another for they both held each other's heart. She felt safe enough to know that love would not abandon her and that she could finally be loved wholly and completely without worrying when it would leave or when someone else would come into the picture. Olivia finally understood the heart of her own matter: to love herself was to give herself the gift of fully loving someone else and allowing them to love her in return – and she planned on loving herself this way for a very long time.

D


	36. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Five weeks later…

The tiny room was crowded as Quinn, Huck, Harrison, Rowan, Fitz and Olivia crammed themselves into Abby's private room. Raegan Olivia Wright was finally here, coming into this world at a whopping nine pounds, ten ounces and no one could be more proud than Rowan as he held his granddaughter for the first time.

"I think she looks like Abby, but with a tan. No offense Abby," Rowan said as he continued to stare into his granddaughter's face.

"None taken. I personally think the same although I'm quite sure your son would disagree," Abby chuckled, slightly becoming aware of how the medicine was starting to wear off.

"Well, Dad, can you hand me my daughter? Don't worry; she's coming back to you soon. I just need her for a brief minute." Harrison asked with his arms outstretched in Rowan's direction.

Rowan hesitated as he kissed Raegan on the forehead before handing her to Harrison.

"In the Wright family, there is a tradition that members of the family hold the newly born child and tell what they have learned over the last year and to offer a blessing over the child based on what they have learned as they hold the child. I'd like to carry this over to our family by asking each of you to think about what you have learned over the last year and to speak a blessing over Raegan based on your new found knowledge. I'll go first, Abby will be next and then I'll hand her over to my left. Continue to pass her until she reaches Abby again, ok?"

The group nodded their agreement, including Fitz, although he was uncertain he should be included in this family tradition just yet.

"Raegan, the lesson I learned over the last year is that as a father, we sometimes have to make the hard decisions so our children can have the best life possible. My blessing to you is that I pray the decisions I make will always be for your good and that whatever consequence comes from them will always allow you to have the best life possible. Your turn Abby."

Harrison kissed Raegan on the forehead and passed her to Abby, whose eyes were filled with tears over Harrison's contribution.

"Um…Raegan, I don't know how I'll ever be able to top what your father just said but what I've learned over the past year is that a mother will sacrifice everything, including her body, to show love to her child. My blessing to you is that I pray that as my body goes back to its regular size, that I use it to help you grow big and strong so that one day you can understand my love for you with your children (if you have them, and I'll definitely talk to you about that when the time comes)." Abby laughed at herself for already thinking ahead to life as a grandmother when she just gave birth to her own child and kissed Raegan on the forehead. She passed Raegan to Harrison who passed her to Rowan.

"Hello my grandchild. Long time, no see," Rowan laughed as the room chuckled with him. "The lesson I've learned over the past year is that no matter what you've done, families forgive and work with you to accept you despite what you've done. My blessing to you is that I pray you would never need your family's forgiveness and that if you do, you will find that it comes swiftly and full of unconditional love." Rowan kissed Raegan's cheek and passed her to Quinn.

"Raegan, as your aunt Quinn, I'm so excited to see you and meet you. The lesson I've learned over the past year is that family does not have be blood but by love. Love shows you the people who are family and when you find them do whatever it takes to never let them go. My blessing to you is that I pray you'll always have family, blood or otherwise, surrounding you with their love and care." Quinn kissed Raegan's other cheek and moved to pass her to Huck, who declined to hold her. No one questioned him or begged him to hold her as they knew he was most likely was thinking about his own son, Javier, who was the last child he held and the son he had not seen for about six years.

Although Huck did not want to hold her he did want to share in the tradition as well. Harrison asked Huck, "Huck, would you like to say something to her? Either Fitz or Quinn can hold her while you do it if you'd like to participate." Quinn nodded in agreement as she continued to hold Raegan and Huck nodded yes.

"Raegan," Huck said, in almost a whisper so low that everyone strained to hear what he was saying. "I learned a lesson too this year. I learned that family can be trusted even when you can't trust yourself. My prayer for you is that you always know that you can trust me. I'm your family too and I love you."

There was not a dry eye in the room after witnessing such emotion from a man's whose time in B-613 virtually stripped him of it. Quinn passed Raegan to Fitz and through sniffles, he looked at Raegan and then at Olivia, who returned his gaze and added a smile.

"Um…I'm not sure if I should offer anything to this tradition, seeing as if I'm not technically a member of the family."

"Fitz, are you trying to be? Do you want to belong to this family? If you do, offer my daughter your lesson and a blessing and keep it moving. I'm starting to get hungry here." Abby said, not trying to be rude but rather trying to let him know he was more a part of this family than he had ever thought.

"Yes ma'am. Well, Raegan, this year I learned that when true love comes, one can stand the tough things in life that much stronger and endure them that much more resiliently because that love fortifies them. My prayer is that you'll find love so true that it fortifies and sustains you to the fullest." Fitz lifted Raegan's hand and kissed it before handing her to Olivia.

Olivia fought back the tears in her eyes only to lose the battle as she stared into Raegan's face.

"Hello my precious Raegan. No matter what your parents say, you were named after me and we Olivias are truly pleasurable people. You'll see. But that's not my lesson. My lesson that I've learned is that life will allow you to experience things, some pleasurable and some not so nice. Love can be one of those things. I learned never to deny yourself love based on the experiences of the past, but rather learn from it so you find the love that's meant for you. My prayer for you is that you'll always love yourself enough to give love to someone else and to allow someone else to love you in return." Olivia kissed Raegan's nose and handed her back to Abby.

Soon the nurse came in to check on Abby and Raegan. While the nurse tended to their care, everyone else stepped outside to discuss lunch options and to see when they could meet at the hospital again to say their goodbyes for the evening.

"I'll meet you all downstairs. I need to head to the restroom." Rowan told Olivia and Fitz before turning to find a public restroom nearby.

"I need to go there too. I'll meet you all downstairs too," Fitz said as he followed Rowan to their destination.

After asking a nurse where the nearest public restroom was located, the men walked through the door. Rowan headed into the first available stall and secured the door while Fitz looked around to see if anyone else was in the facility with them. Once he cleared the restroom of any outsiders, he cleared his throat.

Rowan cut him off before he could even get started. "I have a feeling you're not in here just to use the restroom. What do you want to say?"

"Sir, I love Olivia and I think she's meant for me…" Fitz began.

"Go on. Get to it. Say what you want me to know son."

"I want to ask her to marry me so I want to know if I can have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I want to marry her?"

"No. Why ask me for her hand in marriage when you've already got her heart? Asking for anything other than her heart is just a formality and downright greedy if you ask me. You've already got the prized possession. You don't need my blessing when she's already given you the green light."

"So does that mean yes?"

"Are you asking me to marry you? If so, son, you're barking up the wrong tree. Otherwise, go continue to make my daughter happy. How's that for a blessing?"

"I'll take it."

"Good. And son?"

"Yes?"

"Don't follow me into the restroom again unless you really do have to go. It kind of makes things…um…awkward."

"Duly noted."

The men washed their hands, shook hands, left the restroom and met up with the rest of the group. Quinn located a wonderful restaurant down the street that catered to both carnivores and vegans and suggested they eat there.

Lunch was fantastic and the company was even better. Rowan finally felt the part of a family he's missed for decades and cherished every moment of it. His son just had his granddaughter and unbeknownst to his daughter, she was about to be proposed to by the one man she truly loved. On top of that, he inherited more members into his family with Abby, Quinn and Huck that he could not wait to grow to love. As he continued to listen to Huck speak, he chided himself for ever considering having Charlie to kill him. As for Charlie, Rowan released him from B-613. His reason: Charlie was terminated by Eric Maslin. He felt that it was a justifiable reason since he and his family had gone undetected for many months now.

As lunch finished and everyone began to walk back to the hospital to visit the family for one last time before calling it a day, Fitz fumbled with the ring in his pants pocket. Just as Abby had suggested, he purchased a ring a beautiful platinum halo diamond ring from I Gorman and had it engraved with '_We're better together and together we'll always be.'_ As nervous as he was as they entered the hospital, he was more than ready to make the call to his children that Olivia had agreed to marry him. When she came to him in California, they agreed that he would work through his custody challenges first before they would even speak about marriage. Through Olivia's tenacity and contacts, she was able to get him a hearing within a week and the judge granted him immediate sole custody of the children. He decided right then and there that he would have to spend the remainder of his life with her, whether they discussed it or not.

Huck pressed the elevator button and as soon as the doors opened, they all filed in. Fitz took Olivia's hand and smiled down at her. She returned the smile as she looked up at him, however, she felt uneasy as he was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Olivia whispered to Fitz.

"No, but in a few minutes I will be," he replied.

They stepped off the elevator and headed back to Abby's room. She and Harrison were resting together as they entered.

"Back so soon?" Abby quipped as the group filed in.

"Yes and where did you put my granddaughter? You can't just up and get rid of her to keep her from us you know. We want to hold her too." Rowan joked.

"The nurse came in and took her to get her vitals and to allow for us to get some rest. So the show's over folks. There's nothing to see here." Harrison explained.

"Maybe there is," Rowan turned towards Fitz. "Go on son. The family is together and it's just as good of a time as any to do it."

Fitz swallowed hard and it was then that Olivia realized he had never let go of her hand but he had stopped shaking. She turned to look at him only to see he was down on one knee.

"My Livvie, words cannot express what you have meant to me over the years. Your friendship and kindness have only been the bonus to the soul-deep relationship we share. Life as I knew it ceased to make sense the day you made a comment on marriage while on the campaign and it has only been better since that day. I've been better since that day. I just want to have a chance to show you I can be even better if I have you by my side for the rest of my life as my partner, friend and love. Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Fitz pulled out the ring and Abby almost ripped the IV out of her arm trying to grab Harrison's hand. Quinn's "whoa" was the only sound that was not sniffles in the room.

Olivia shook her head from side to side and before it was determined to be a negative response, she blurted out "We're better together aren't we? Let's be better together forever. YES!"

Fitz stood up and embraced his fiancée in a hug and a kiss while the rest of the group clapped for them. Finally they would truly be in this together for what will be forever.


End file.
